A little Growing up to Do
by Bacio83
Summary: A Puckleberry OTP fic, with Puckleberry Finn 1st. Set after Sectionals 113, with some Quadrangle angst. Rachel and Puck both fight for what they want, but were they looking in the wrong place the whole time? Warning possible character spoilers abound.
1. Chapter 1: Moving On

**Author's Note**: Thanks to my wonderful and extra nice editor/beta Renae. Without your helping hand this would suck. You are the best! I am planning on updating weekly, but on some weeks there may be less of a wait. Thanks for reading and if you want to review that's cool too!

**Chapter One: Moving on **

Rachel Berry was not the easiest girl to get along with. She would drive most people crazy with her tunnel vision. To Rachel, becoming a star was the most important thing in her life. She had created steps to reach this goal. Get Glee club back on target by building it up; win Sectionals, Regionals, an Invitational, and qualify for Nationals. After this, she would get Finn Hudson to fall madly in love with her. Finn would propose to her the night after their high school graduation. Then Rachel would have everything she always wanted, including a full scholarship to Juilliard. If everything went well, she would plan her pregnancies around each Broadway venture while Finn took the male leads on her off time.

Nothing prepared Rachel for what was to come. Quinn Fabray was pregnant. Suddenly, her hopes and dreams of being with Finn were gone, shattered in one single moment. Since then, her life had been spinning out of control. It was not until she found herself substituting Noah Puckerman for Finn that she put a stop to it. It would have been a challenge to whip Noah into a Finn substitute. In fact, if Finn continued to be noncompliant that had been her plan. However, when Noah opened up to her in those real moments of genuineness, she could not do it. Her heart was still with Finn and she could tell Noah was the same with Quinn. If anything, they were fooling themselves. Sure when he touched her it felt like her skin caught on fire and he sure could kiss. But this was Noah Puckerman, who had a thing for Quinn. He was Finn's best friend and the guy whose sole mission in life, since junior high, was to throw things at her.

If someone had asked Rachel six months ago what she would be doing on a Friday afternoon, the answer would have definitely not been consoling Noah Puckerman. In fact, as Sectionals turned from hopeful to awful, Rachel was fully aware of the imploding group. Everything had been close to the wire. Ms. Sylvester had tried to trip up Glee club every step of the way. First by threatening the judges and then by leaking their set list. Despite this, when their name was called for first place, New Directions took the stage in triumph. It was the inevitable high that comes before everything crashes down. Rachel should have known, she was an optimist but things were just too good to be true.

She wasn't sure when it had happened or how. After a single night of happiness, Rachel walked into school to the smell of impending doom. There was a buzz in the air, gossip mongers clamoring to tell one another the latest. Rachel's heart sank imagining the worst. It wasn't like Rachel was expecting the whole school to acknowledge their win. Sure, other than the Cheerios, the winning record for McKinley High was dismal at best. When Jacob accosted her at her locker, she figured it was just another day.

"Heard the news my Jewish loveliness?" Jacob asked, his tongue emerging a little too far out of his mouth for Rachel's liking.

Rachel froze. As of two days ago, the Quinn/Puck story had stayed contained within Glee Club. With Jacob so close during sectionals, she wondered if he had picked up on the latest.

"That we won on Saturday? Yeah I was there."

"No, you clueless and hot thing, about the baby daddy drama. Here's the sitch: Quinn Fabray, not carrying Finn's baby. Seems Puckerman got to her first. I broke the news this morning. As Jacob finished his confession, a strong pair of hands pushed him hard up against the locker.

"You have a big mouth, Jewfro," Puck growled, not even noticing Rachel standing there.

"The masses demanded the news and I had to give it to them."

"Yeah, well, your face is demanding my fist and I have to give it to them," Puck snarled and quickly released Jacob, who started to shudder.

Noah turned noticing Rachel for the first time. He didn't say a word as her mouth hung open. She felt bad; her hand in outing Quinn and Puck had led to this mess. She shook her head saddened by the whole event, closed her locker, and left Jacob alone to compose himself.

Rachel started looking for Finn in the obvious places. First, she looked in his homeroom, then his first period class. She even went into the freshman science labs where Finn liked to feed the lizards. He was still missing and it was third period already.

"Searching for Finn?" Kurt asked, matching strides with Rachel as she rushed down the hallway.

"I'm just worried that's all."

"Worried that you'll miss your opening before the body is cold?" Kurt asked, looking at his cuticles before back at Rachel.

Rachel had thought they had an understanding. Sure they had hurt one another. She had hoped they had buried the hatchet. Although he had rejected the idea of being friends with her months ago, she still hoped for something.

"It's not like that. I'm just worried about a friend that's all. I'd look for you, too," Rachel finished, leaving Kurt there to stew.

The day went by quickly and Rachel was the first to get to Glee rehearsal. They were supposed to start planning for Regionals. This was supposed to be a good day. Instead, Rachel found herself praying for no blood shed. It was a fruitless hope, however, she tried nonetheless. When the other students began to file in, they peeked in the room first hesitant about who was already there. They breathed a sigh of relief, ignored Rachel, and started to whisper amongst them.

Quinn was the first to walk into Glee. Mercedes, Tina, and Brittany were the first to surround her. They provided a protective shell that made Rachel want to scream. Next was Noah. He walked into the room quietly with his head down. A few watched him enter the room. Santana had her eyes on him like a hawk.

"Great," she spat under her breath. If Noah heard her, he ignored it as he took a seat next to Rachel on the other side of the room.

Mr. Shue was the next to enter; he was so full of happiness that it was obvious the rumor hadn't reached him yet.

"What is up with all the doom and gloom guys? I might be wrong, but I think we just added a new trophy to the case." He motioned to the back trophy case. The Sectionals trophy was small; still it had its own spot.

"Sorry, Mr. Shue, we're just a little occupied. The school knows," Artie replied, raising his eyebrows towards Quinn, letting Will in on the latest gossip.

Rachel winced. Five days ago she had to break it to Finn that Quinn's baby wasn't his. The scene that followed was still fresh in her mind.

-------------

"I'm going to kill you!" screamed Finn as he tore into the room, lunging for Noah. The mohawked boy stood up as Rachel stayed frozen, watching as Finn pushed Puck to the ground and wailed on him.

Mr. Shue, Matt, and Mike had to pull the tall boy off of Noah, who just laid there taking it. It was weird and heartbreaking at the same time. Quinn burst into tears as Mr. Shue looked confused.

Rachel shook her head as Kurt accused her of telling Finn. Her first reaction was to deny it but Finn acknowledged her part in the story. She had never seen Finn so angry. He lashed out at the group kicking a chair over on his way out the door. They stood in silence as Mr. Shue looked to Puck.

"Puck, go to the nurse."

Noah moved slowly. He looked at Quinn, who just kept crying, then finally to Rachel. He looked so sad and defeated. With spirit lacking in his step and his head down in shame, he walked out of the room.

Rachel followed Noah out of the room, leaving the Gleekers clueless as the storm died down. At first she tried the nurse's office, but the new nurse shook her head indicating Noah never made it. She smiled wondering if he was where she thought he may be.

"I thought I'd find you here," Rachel smiled. She sat behind Noah, shivering on the bleachers, in the cold. "I brought you an icepack from Nurse Johnson."

"I don't know why you followed me. I'm just a loser, right?" he protested. "Some Lima loser?" He hung his head down as the blistering cold wind rushed by.

"You're not a loser; I never said you were a loser," Rachel protested as Puck looked up at the grey sky. He snorted in protest his shoulders easing from the tension.

Rachel smiled moving to sit next to him, trying to cheer him up.

"You know if this was a musical I'd start singing, 'When you walk through a storm' right now," Rachel smiled trying to garner a response from the boy.

"Please, don't. I know you're just trying to cheer me up, but I'm not in a Rodgers and Hammerstein mood right now, Rachel," he pouted, looking up at the clouds that had mired the sky.

"You remembered," she laughed, moving closer to Noah as the cold air blew through her leg warmers.

"Why are you here anyway? Shouldn't you be comforting Finn? I'm the jerk, remember?" He spat, staring Rachel down with anger.

"I said you're kind of a jerk, not that you are a jerk, and Finn has half the school trying to comfort him. I told you I want us to be friends and friends don't let friends sit alone on the bleachers after they just got punched." She looked at his eye as it began to swell. "We should probably get that looked at." She tried to poke the swollen pillow that was bruising. Noah flinched trying to put on a brave façade. "You know at least the truth's out now. Not that it makes any of this better."

Rachel hands Noah the ice pack, "Here at least ice it." She watches him tend to his wounds. "You love her? Quinn?"

Noah shrugs as Rachel looks out to the empty football field. "I love the idea that I'm going to be a father. That this little person can love me unconditionally."

Rachel nods smiling, she puts her hand on Noah's shoulder and this time he doesn't shrug it off. "You know, being human sometimes, showing Quinn you have feelings, isn't so bad. For instance, what you just told me. That wasn't so hard now, was it?"

Noah grunted turning towards Rachel with his left eye covered, "Don't get used to it. I don't do mushy. You just, whatever."

Rachel laughed and that was the first time it felt real with Noah. The first time she felt like she really had a friend. It was funny. If someone asked her who would be her first real friend in Glee, the answer Noah Puckerman would have never crossed her mind, not in a million years was this possible, and yet, it made the most sense.

Rachel had to make things right. While her intentions had been wrong, the outcome was a huge mess. She found Quinn sitting by herself and couldn't help but feel the guilt rush over her. She wanted to hug the girl. Rachel, after all, was the hugging type. But instead, she listened and offered her face as a punching bag. When Quinn asked to be alone, it made sense. What Rachel didn't expect was to run into Puck in the hallway. He took a deep breath when he laid eyes on her. His bravado was waning and he knew if he didn't talk to Quinn now, he never would. Rachel had given him the courage and seeing her now was just what he needed.

They didn't speak to one another. It was odd for Noah; he felt there was no need for words. She looked at him like she could see right through him. He regained his composure. She filled him with ease and strength. In a blink of an eye, she turned from him and he was on his own. Her encouragement fading as she walked away from him. He kept the vision of her chocolate eyes on his as he approached Quinn.

--------------

Rachel sighed pushing the memory of that day away. It was Jacob's turn to deal with the consequences. She didn't stop when Puck threw the boy into the dumpster, or bat an eye when Finn gave the boy a wedgie outside of the science hallway bathroom. Jewfro, as they called him, was due for some penance.

Rachel wasn't sure what the correct protocol was to start dating after a huge break-up. She watched and waited while Finn went through his day with no vigor. She wanted to shake him awake, to bring back the old goofy Finn. Instead, he sang mechanically in Glee club and only grunted once and a while to Kurt. With basketball practice starting, Rachel could only hope that Puck and Finn could maybe mend some fences in a sport that McKinley High didn't completely suck at. While the football team had been merciless about Glee, the basketball team was a bit more understanding.

One day after practice, Rachel waited outside the boy's locker room, feigning nonchalance. She smiled brightly when the door opened; it soon faded when Noah Puckerman walked towards her.

"Expecting Prince Charming?" Puck asked, a smirk on his face as he looked up past Rachel and then back down.

"He did that to your face?" Rachel asked, pointing towards a nasty purple bruise that was marring his chiseled features.

"No, that was another after school activity."

Rachel looked confused as Puck left her there alone waiting. She felt conflicted and ended up leaving before Finn could show up. Maybe she was being pathetic. Maybe it was too soon to try and work something out with Finn. Either way, after seeing Puck she lost her nerve. She walked aimlessly down the hallway, thinking to herself about the past semester.

There were a few days before winter break and she still felt like the odd man out. Glee had not provided her with the social standing that she had hoped for. She was still the social pariah. Even for Glee standards, people like Kurt and Mercedes looked down on her. She watched as they formed cliques around her, leaving her on the outside looking in.

Rachel knew to get ahead didn't mean making friends. In fact, she had made it a point early in her life to not make friends. Yet, after this first semester of her sophomore year and with the new Glee club, she felt herself changing. She started to care what others thought of her. She put herself out there, her heart sometimes on her sleeve, and they stepped all over it. They squashed her semblance of self esteem, until she felt two inches tall. All her hopes of becoming friends with Kurt, Artie, Mercedes, or even Tina, were thrashed the moment she got too comfortable. It was odd that the newbies in the group seemed to be the ones opening up. Rachel had to admit that Noah hadn't thrown slushies or made obscene gestures in a while. Not since they went out briefly.

"Hey Rachel," Finn's voice awoke Rachel from her stupor as she looked up into the tall boy's eyes. His goofy smile was spread across his face but it didn't reach his eyes. This was the face Finn put on to pretend he was okay. The real Finn was inside, hiding out of fear.

"Finn, hey. I was just…"

"Staring at the notice for the new chess club?" Finn asked pointing towards the board that Rachel was standing in front of as she had been lost in thought.

"Exactly. The second semester yearbook pictures are in three months and you can never be in too many clubs."

"Right, that's your thing," he frowned, looking down the hall before Rachel moved to walk towards the back doors that led to the parking lot.

"So, do you have any plans for the winter break?" Rachel asked as Finn followed her towards the double doors.

"Nope, play 360, get some movies, and hang out for a while. You?"

Rachel hesitated; she had a list of things she had planned that would take a good half an hour to explain. The look in Finn's eyes told her he had no real interest in what she was doing over the break. This was just a friendly formality. If Rachel was going to change, she had to acknowledge that and follow along.

"Pretty much the same."

"Well, see you around. Have a good holiday if I don't see you."

That was the last thing Rachel had heard Finn say before the holidays. It wasn't like she was obsessing or anything. Yet, she had cleaned her room at least twenty times when the last Sunday of the break came by. Rachel wanted to fit in this semester, start anew. She had asked for a new wardrobe for Christmukah. Her fathers, always wanting to keep her happy, had left no stone unturned, or no rack unscathed, in this case.

Rachel had jeans, skirts, blouses, and jackets strewn about her room. Her cleanliness over the holiday was for naught. As she frowned in the mirror the brunette contemplated wearing a pair of designer jeans to school on Monday. She had not worn jeans, well, not since her farmer jean disaster in seventh grade. People mooed at her while she walked down the halls. She swore never to wear the blue material again. For the last three years Rachel had gone jean-less. She wondered if she could pull it off this time, without the farm animal noises, of course.

"Dinner's ready, sweetie," her father peeked his head in the room, his large brimmed glasses shining with all the light.

"Coming, Daddy," Rachel sang as she overanalyzed her reflection.

"You have clothes under the bed, too, sweetie. Better pick them up or you'll have to wash them again."

Rachel frowned as she jumped on the bed looking underneath. Her hair was loose and fell towards the ground as she pulled skirts and blouses back onto her bed. A grey pullover sweatshirt sat in the middle of the pile as Rachel spotted the foreign object and winced. She pulled the shirt throwing it towards her hamper. It was a McKinley Athletic Department sweatshirt. On the back, the number twenty and Noah Puckerman's last name were written. Another left over reminder of a make out session gone nowhere. Now Rachel had the awkward responsibility to return the sweatshirt.

"I won't think about that now," Rachel replied to herself, channeling Scarlett O'Hara.

It was a tradition in her house to watch _Gone with the Wind_ and _Scarlett_ on New Year's Day. Her daddies were big on the old classics. Between that and ordering food in, her holidays were like any other year. She was excited to get to school. If she wanted to start fresh and brand new, that meant changing her strategy and outlook on life. Her first mission was to make more friends with everyone. That meant she had to compliment someone at least once per hour. On Monday, Rachel would focus on Mercedes. During sectionals, she felt a moment that they had shared. She had complimented Mercedes and her face lit up. If there was ever an in, it was through Mercedes. Because the girl was ever the diva that Rachel was, it meant that they had some common ground.

Trying to climb up the social ladder in high school was like planning an attack. You had to prepare for any outcome. Every clique had their weakest link, as well as leader. Kurt, Tina, and Artie followed Mercedes. There was no getting in on their good graces unless you softened the leader first. Also there was some sort of alliance between Mercedes' group and Santana's. If Rachel could penetrate just one of their defenses she had an in.

"Are you listening to us, sweetheart?" her dad asked, handing her the bowl of pasta. Rachel had been strategizing in her head. She wasn't listening to her fathers at the dinner table.

"Of course, Dad," her father smiled, his white teeth stark against his dark skin. Her daddy smiled, his glasses falling from the brim of his nose.

"Good, then we'll discuss it later." Rachel nodded retreating back into her head.

Her fathers always planned family meetings at the dinner table. She had no time to think what new trip or scheme her dad had dreamed up now. Rachel was about to embark on one of the toughest semesters of her life. She realized if this worked, all her experiences would help her with further roles. She already could cry on cue. However, she had no idea what it felt like to just hang out with friends and joke about nothing. Things she had read about in teen novels in elementary school, that's what she wanted to experience.

When Rachel went to bed that night she had the weirdest dream. Maybe it was because she had washed Noah's sweatshirt hours before. In the dream she was running naked clad only in his football jersey trying to return his sweatshirt. Puck kept turning the corner and he wouldn't turn around. When Rachel finally turned the last corner, she ran into Finn who looked so upset. She startled awake in bed just as her alarm clock went off. It wasn't a nightmare, but Rachel was hesitant to return the sweatshirt. Instead, she left it on her desk chair that morning.

As Rachel rode to school in her Father's Mini Cooper, her mind began to wander. What was that dream about anyway? She had read that dreams were a way for your subconscious to sort out your thoughts. Consequently, she wasn't thinking about Noah Puckerman. Sure, she had his sweatshirt still, but why was she wearing just his jersey in the dream? And why was she chasing him, upset that he wouldn't look at her, and still upset when she ran into Finn. Rachel shuddered at the thought of it. Sure, she was a bit psychic and had read a book on prophetic dreams, still, this couldn't have been anything like that.

The car pulled up to the corner of the parking lot as usual. Rachel kissed her father goodbye before stepping out into the cold Ohio air. She was wearing jeans and a pair of insulated flats that she picked up from the mall. She had a nice long grey sweater that dipped below her new Pea Coat. She was trying to conform and look like the other kids; she still managed to stay a little off.

Taking a deep breath, Rachel pulled her book bag and slung it over her shoulders. She had left her pink wheelie bag at home. Standing out was a bad thing; this was a new era. She waved to her father before walking towards the center of the lot. Kids were parking their cars and things were going to be good. Rachel had to think positive as she held her head up high and headed straight towards the front doors.

"This is a brand new day," Rachel sung silently to herself as she walked past her peers. A few more steps and she would be inside the school where she could get to her locker and…

She stopped, looking up at a red letterman's jacket; her heart skipped a few beats as the number twenty became visible on the sleeve. It was just a dream; there was nothing to be afraid of. Still, Rachel made a point of walking the opposite way avoiding Puck at all costs. It was one thing to dream about him; she didn't have to fuel the fire. She ran into Finn and almost screamed.

"Rachel, hey," Finn smiled, he looked better now. Not completely back to normal but definitely better.

"Hey, Finn! You look well rested," the brunette blurted, wincing that her first compliment was spent on Finn. Way to show your stalker tendencies, Rachel thought.

"Uh, thanks. So I'll see you in Spanish?"

She nodded with a fake smile until Finn was out of her sight and then her face fell. Rachel took French. Finn was still in his own world. Things were going to be harder to change after all. At least Rachel thought the dream was about this morning. There was no hidden meaning behind it at all. She would see Puck then run into Finn. She smiled hoping that it was the truth.


	2. Chapter 2: Free Bird

**Chapter Two: Free Bird**

A month had passed by since the big blow up of 2009. The school still functioned properly and Glee Club managed to retain all twelve of its members. It took a little finagling but no one punched each other anymore, they just didn't talk to one another. It was the strangest thing, Quinn looked sad half the time, Finn looked angry while Puck kept to himself. Everyone was on edge, waiting for the next shoe to drop. No-one expected it to be Quinn.

Quinn was finally let back into her house after Finn's Mom yelled on the phone about calling Child Protective Services. It seemed the Fabray's didn't read their parenting manual. You can get hauled into court for neglect if you kick your sixteen year old out. It was life in hell for Quinn but at least it was her own little hell. Her parents legally had to pay the medical bills so she was taken care of. But the sixteen year old continued to look worse for wear. She was at seven months and getting skinnier by the day. That particular Wednesday she looked paler and tired, like sleep was days away.

When she collapsed during the first number, panic spread throughout the classroom. The first two at her side were Noah and Finn. Both boys called out her name, to no response. Finn hesitated to pick her up, letting Noah take her into his arms and bark orders at the boy who was once his best friend.

"Call her doctor someone, I'm taking her."

"You don't even know where to go."

"Then come with me genius." Noah snapped running out of the room with Quinn in his arms.

The rest of Glee watched as Quinn went from being alone to having two knights in shinning armor. Rachel along with the rest of the club watched from the room as three of their members ran from them.

Exhaustion and anemia was the doctor's diagnosis. They were keeping Quinn overnight for observation but the entire school already had their own theory. As Rachel roamed the halls towards her locker she heard two freshman Cheerios gossiping.

"I heard she lost the baby in geek club. Like dropped and lost it right there. She's never going to show her…"

"Excuse me," Rachel interrupted as the two freshman girls did their best bitch face impression.

"Are you talking to us?" they asked feigning to be big and bad.

"Yes you two, Quinn and the baby are fine. So you should stop gossip mongering. And for future reference you don't talk about Quinn and spread these falsities."

"And who are you to tell us…?"

"I'm a member of Glee and by extension Quinn's friend. Five months ago you worshiped the ground she walked on. She might have faltered a bit, but she will squash you like a bug, so I would tread carefully."

Rachel turned from the girls before they could retaliate, her hair swinging perfectly before she got a cold slushy thrown in her face. She heard a thump behind her as the boy from the losing hockey team fell on his face. Noah Puckerman stood above him, his foot still protruding as the boy's nose began to bleed.

"You got a nose bleed, Karofsky. I think you need to go to the nurse and get a tampon."

A few of the students laughed as Noah watched the boy embarrassed run towards the nurse. For a guy, there was nothing more embarrassing than a nose bleed. It was a direct assault to their male ego.

"You okay?" Noah asked looking at Rachel who was humiliated.

"I'll be fine," Rachel spat. "This is your fault though." She walked down the hall and straight to the girls' room as Noah watched her go, guilt ridden.

He had spent all night in the hospital with Quinn. Her parents kept trying to kick him out but Quinn had insisted. It wasn't like he was dating Quinn, although that would be ideal. They were friends and Puck was going to take anything at this point. She let him hold her hand when they tested her. While it was awkward with Finn there, it felt right. He had hurt his friend so much and they rarely spoke, but through it all they still cared about the same things.

Rachel waited until the bell rang before she left the girls' room, wearing a t-shirt and a new pair of jeans. Her recent change in attire was supposed to help her transition from the girl that got slushied, to the girl who watched others get slushied. She swore under her breath as she twisted her hair in a bun and ran into the Glee Club room. The meeting had already started and no one looked at her, except Finn with a smile, as she took a seat next to him.

"Okay is Puck here?" Mr. Shue asked as Rachel looked around the room and noticed he wasn't there.

The group shrugged as a tinge of guilt came over Rachel. She had blamed Puck for her getting slushied. She had said it in a moment of anger. He had started the tradition years ago; still, he had apologized for his behavior months ago. Her thoughts were filled with guilt until Glee club was over and Finn was poking her to get up.

"So, Rachel, there's this party tonight I was wondering if you wanted to go?"

Rachel blinked for a minute. Was this it? Was this the beginning of Finn asking her out? Should she dress up? Or ask him what time he'll pick her up? No, in all the teen movies, the girl always over-reacted and that led to nothing but heartache.

"Where?" she asked, following Finn out of the room to his locker.

"Oh! Matt's house. It's sort of a basketball team party, but ya know, we can invite whoever."

Matt's house, Rachel thought, should be safe considering her new outfits and the fact that she was complimenting everyone she could these days. She still got a slushy facial every once and a while, so in the end, it didn't mean anything. In the back of her mind, Rachel wondered where Puck was this afternoon. She hoped her words weren't the reason for his absence.

The fact was Noah Puckerman was a softie on the inside; although he would never admit it and would rather smash your face in. He had a soft spot for women: his mother, Quinn, and Rachel. The last girl was a phenomenon to him. They made out for about a week and he barely got to second base, yet she still had this affect on him. She had started this change within him. Even if it was slow building, Puck was different. He knew it was all Rachel Berry's fault. Sometimes he would stare at her in Glee Club or in the halls. His time used to be spent staring at Quinn, now it seemed to be the brunette. She was an enigma.

When Puck walked into the only Quick-E-Mart in Lima that sold slushies, he knew what he had to do. He smiled at the man, grabbed a cup, and made his way over to the slushy machine. It was something he had done for years. As the man turned towards a customer, Puck grabbed a screwdriver out of his pocket. He jammed the tool into the gears then walked away, leaving the machine puffing, groaning, and sputtering.

Rachel Berry had that affect on him. She was like his mother in a way. One sentence from her and it ate away at him. He had started the slushy wars and now it was he who had to finish it. He knew there was no way anyone at McKinley High would have another slushy facial again. The machine's damage was equivalent to the replacement cost. The Quick-E-Mart's owner, Rasheed, was such a penny pincher that he would call it good riddance.

Puck had missed Glee just to get the gnawing feeling out of his mind. When he pulled towards Rachel's house he only wanted to let her know that it was over, that there would be no more terror coming her way. As he rang the doorbell, he second guessed himself. He turned to go when he heard the door open and turned back. Rachel greeted him with a confused look on her face.

"Noah?" she asked as Puck handed her a greasy part.

"Here," he thrust the hunk of metal in her hand as she stared at it clueless.

That's when Puck realized she was dressed up. He winced noticing her jeans were tighter than usual and she had a top that dipped just low enough to see she had no bra on.

"Going clubbing, Berry?" he asked with a smirk. Rachel held the piece of metal still confused.

"No, to a party. What is this, Puck?" she asked, annoyed with him.

"That's a rooter to the slushy machine at the Quick E Mart. No more slushy facials." Rachel held the piece of metal far away from her, a slight smile on her face.

"Thanks, I think."

Puck gave a stern nod. "You're going to Matt's party tonight?" he asked, looking her up and down again. She nodded as he shook his head dumbfounded. "Okay, well… later."

He walked away from her, leaving Rachel standing in her doorway trying to figure out how to get the greasy part away from her new clean clothes. It was odd that Puck showed up like that bearing gifts. Rachel managed to make it to the sink before she turned the hot water on with her elbow and sprayed massive amounts of dish detergent to cut the grease on her hands and the part. When she was done cleaning it, it was shiny and she had no idea if she could just throw it away.

"Who was at the door, honey?" her daddy asked as Rachel hid the metal piece behind her back.

"No one. I'm going to change. It's pretty cold out."

Her daddy laughed as she ran up the stairs and growled in frustration. Why was she so flustered by Puck? He gave her a piece of junk, granted it was from a machine that had caused her torture for the last five years, but still. It was like a beast destroying another beast. Rachel fingered the jaded metal before placing it on her desk next to Puck's sweatshirt. The area was starting to look like a shrine though it still made Rachel smile. The little mementos just proved to her that they happened. Even if Puck had become one of her only friends, at least she had something tangible that he was nice. Or that he had his moments of being nice.

Rachel looked in the mirror and rolled her eyes. This wasn't her, and the look on Puck's face had told her so. Sure she liked the way he watched her move in the tight jeans but it didn't feel right. She peeled off her clothes and went for a looser pair of jeans and a sweater to go over her top. Now she felt more herself. With a deep breath Rachel looked in the mirror and concentrated on how the night would go. She'd see Finn standing by the drinks waiting for her. He would smile and wave shyly, they would talk all night and he would offer her a ride home. It was going to be perfect.

"So your friend is going to give you a ride home, honey?" her father asked for the fifth time as Rachel exited the car a block from Matt's house.

"Yes."

"And I assume this party is chaperoned?" the brunette rolled her eyes nodding as she closed the door.

Rachel had learned a few things from what little TV she watched. If you're going to be driven to a high school party by your parents, never let it be seen by others. She walked the last block towards the music that was blaring from Matt's house. He lived on a five acre ranch. Matt's father was a minor league baseball player who ended up owning a few McDonald's franchises that he inherited from his wife's parents. Needless to say the guy's house was ginormous. Rachel took a deep, reassuring breath. This was going to be great. It had to be.

When the brunette walked into the house she expected the music to stop and everyone to look her way. Instead, people continued with their business and that's when she noticed the entire Glee club was here. Santana and Brittany were giggling in the corner while talking to Mike and Matt. Tina and Artie were in the opposite corner, by the CDs, picking out what to play next. Mercedes was on the couch chatting with some basketball player and there were others that she didn't recognize. People from other schools were at this party and that's when Rachel realized that maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Now she had to find Finn.

As Rachel headed towards the crowd that gathered in the dinning room she expected them to be surrounding a cooler with drinks. Instead she saw a couple being gawked at while they made out. At first Rachel was disgusted but as she got closer, she realized it was Finn and a Cheerio going at it in full view. That's when the moment went into slow motion. Rachel turned to see Puck and Quinn enter the room. Quinn's look of horror was enough to send her out the house and Puck after her. Rachel swallowed the feeling of nausea as a cold hand grasped her shoulder.

"They've been at it for twenty minutes," Kurt whispered in Rachel's ear. The room seemed to be spinning as she closed her eyes, steeling herself. "If it counts for anything, I was planning on living vicariously through your Harlequin Romance with him. Instead, I have to watch as he exchanges dinner with this little harlot." Kurt perked an eyebrow, shaking his head in disgust.

"He invited me," Rachel stuttered as Kurt pushed a loose strand of hair back to its rightful place.

"He invited us all, Rachel. Apparently this is the new Finn."

"I need some air," she hissed turning from the crowd and almost falling into a pair of strong arms.

"Hey there, too much to drink?"

Rachel barely looked into the kind face. He was sweet looking his hair longer than most boys. It was a dusty brown and loosely curled. His smile looked genuine and honest but she was trying to move past him and into the cold night air.

"No, just claustrophobic," she left the boy heading out the back door and took a deep breath. Rachel hated to throw up more than anything. She had a great gag reflex so she was lucky it didn't happen often.

"I don't care, Puck. I'm going home. Thanks for inviting me," Quinn scoffed. "There's nothing like watching your ex-boyfriend make out with a subpar cheerleader who learned how to do a cartwheel just last year."

Rachel peeked around the corner to see Quinn peel away in her little car, leaving Puck alone on the sidewalk. He shook his head defeated as she sighed wondering how this night had turned out so wrong for the both of them. Puck rubbed his Mohawk as he caught sight of Rachel embarrassed.

"You heard that?" he asked as she shrugged. Her embarrassment over Finn was no comparison to what Puck and Quinn had just gone through.

"Is she okay?"

"No, not really. The family that was going to adopt the baby backed out. Something about them breaking up, so she's freaking." He swiped the air in anger as Rachel watched him, her arms wrapped about her chest fighting the cold air.

"I imagine that is really difficult, especially so close to the due date."

Puck shrugged as Rachel walked closer to him turning from the house back to her friend.

"So I guess Prince Charming wasn't so charming was he?" Puck laughed a half smirk already wiping his anger away.

"Well I'm glad you get some pleasure in my humiliation."

Puck shrugged leaning against his truck as Rachel shook her head thinking of the long walk home.

"I'm so stupid. I don't know what I was thinking coming here and expecting what?"

Puck stayed quiet as she ranted a bit before he opened the door to his truck motioning her to get in. "I'm assuming your dads don't know where you are and that you expected Prince Charming to give you a ride back in his carriage," Puck affirmed. "Well, my Chevy will have to do."

Rachel was taken aback by how observant Puck was. How could he read her like that? Usually he was like a bee pollinating all the flowers, from one girl to another. She couldn't imagine where he found the time to get to know them. The fact that maybe she wasn't just another notch on his belt made Rachel smile before she feigned protest.

"Well, while that's very chivalrous…"

"It's not chivalrous, it's egotistical. I just can't let you walk home alone knowing that I could have given you a ride. So just get in please."

It was all the encouragement Rachel needed as she hopped in to the truck and closed the door behind her. Rachel immediately leaned over and unlocked the driver's door as Puck smirked, hopping up next to her.

They were quiet on the ride to Rachel's house. She wasn't sure just what to say. Usually Rachel never ran out of topics or random Broadway facts. She was trying to change and those subjects were now off limits. Puck didn't seem to mind her being quiet as he softly hummed to the radio, lost in thought.

"Is it so weird to want to keep the baby? I mean for a guy?" Noah asked turning towards Rachel as they neared her driveway.

It was an interesting question. Rachel didn't quite have the right answer although she attempted to answer it anyway.

"Have you told your mother yet?" she asked. Puck looked towards the window, shaking his head slowly.

"Then, maybe you really aren't ready to take care of this baby. Let's face it, Noah, you're seventeen years old. You and Quinn have your whole life ahead of you. There are so many parents out there who want a child and who can take care of one."

Puck nodded and parked outside Rachel's house as she unbuckled her seatbelt. This was the perfect opportunity for Rachel to tell Puck to wait so she could return his sweatshirt. She hesitated, the words almost slipped out before she smiled and opened the door.

"Thanks for the ride, Puck," she waved and bit her lip as he watched her go through her front doors before he drove off.

What was wrong with her, she thought. Give the stupid shirt back to him and let it be done. Rachel climbed the stairs, numb from her first high school party ever. Her fathers were in bed already watching TV and reading. She kissed them both good night before crawling into bed fully clothed. There sat the stupid shirt. Noah Puckerman. Number twenty. Rachel rolled her eyes at the clichéd clothing.

The winter air was still crisp against her cheeks and the warm shirt did look inviting. Rachel shrugged, stood up, and pulled the sweatshirt over her torso after she shed her other clothes. It was one of the most comfortable things she had ever worn. It was so warm and cozy. She curled up on her bed, her knees pushing inside the shirt as she fell asleep. Her mind tried to focus on something positive and not on Finn making out with another girl.

On Monday morning, Rachel was fully resolved to the fact that things were never going to work out with Finn and her, at least not until he sowed his wild oats. This was his period of defiance after coming out of a long relationship. Rachel had read it in Teen-Vogue over the weekend while trying to make sense of it. The last thing she was supposed to do was seem clingy. He had things to work out, things that had nothing to do with her. The blonde that he had made out with on Friday was still hanging on his arm. She ducked into the Glee room in-between her last two periods and found Quinn crying on the piano bench.

"I'm sorry, I'll just…"

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing?" Quinn asked. She looked sad. Her eyes were filled with confusion. Rachel wondered why she had become the go-to person for advice lately.

"I think you look radiant today," Rachel lied, fulfilling her compliment for the hour. Quinn laughed, looking up for a moment before wiping the tears from her eyes. "And I think you know what's best for your baby. The first choice you made was probably the right one."

"To give her up?" Quinn asked as Rachel winced, nodding.

"It's just Puck is being so sweet lately. And I know he'll be there for the baby, but sometimes I wonder what about me? Is that enough for me?"

Rachel thought for a moment before stepping closer to the girl.

"Close your eyes."

"What?" Quinn asked with a look of incredulousness.

"When I am unsure about what to do I close my eyes and I try to imagine it. If I can't, then I know it's impossible. You can't do something if you can't even dream it."

Quinn closed her eyes for a moment. Her face winced as she shook her head, tears began falling again.

"I can't keep her. I can't." Quinn sobbed and Rachel was unsure what to do. So she did the first thing that came to her mind; she hugged Quinn Fabray. It was odd. Be that as it may, the girl just needed someone to tell her what she already knew. That she was making the right choice.

"I can tell you, I don't know my biological mom at all and I think I turned out all right."

This made Quinn laugh and pull away from Rachel as the two girls' faces met with half smiles.

"Thanks, Rachel. I don't know why you're being so nice to me."

"Because you're letting me," Rachel smiled, quoting her favorite movie as Quinn gave a knowing nod and picked up her books.

"Look…about."

"It never happened," Rachel assured Quinn, who shook her head.

"No, it did." Rachel smiled warmly, a possible second friend in Quinn Fabray? Rachel was on a role with this new method of hers. "I meant about what happened with Finn. I know you still like him, and I'm sorry you had to see that, too. I guess we both really did lose him."

Rachel nodded looking down, before back up. "About Noah, I mean Puck. He really does like you. That was the whole reason why we broke up in the first place. He's sort of complicated though. But I know he likes you. Baby or no baby, I think you should give him a chance."

Quinn looked down for a moment before nodding and walking away leaving Rachel alone in the Glee room. She wasn't sure why she pushed Quinn towards trusting Puck. Or why it felt like knots were forming in her stomach as the words came out. Maybe there was some small hint of jealousy in her words. It was obvious to everyone; Puck only had eyes for Quinn. The sooner they got together, the better. Rachel sighed. Maybe one day her Prince Charming really would come. Yet today, she only had plans to go to the music library after-school and pull some more sheet music for Mr. Schue. The Glee Club advisor had been absentminded after holiday break.

As Rachel walked towards the library, she smiled with renewed confidence. She might not have gotten Finn just yet, but at least people were being nice to her. Kurt didn't even make one snide comment today. Rachel had also complimented Artie's wheel lights and had offered him another set that blinked twenty different ways. He had been so grateful. It felt good to get on people's good side. Usually they avoided her like the plague. Lately, people waited with baited breath to see what compliment or gift she would bring in next. As she turned a corner, Rachel felt like she could do anything she put her mind to. Things were looking up. Boys were the last thing she needed to focus on. As she walked into the institution, the smell of old books hit her and it was like coming home.


	3. Chapter 3: Test Taste

**AN: Sorry about the mix up guys.... I think FF had a spasm, after I posted chapter 3 I checked and it was fine. Anyway here is the right chapter... My many apologies. **

**Chapter Three: Test Taste**

Ohio State University – Lima Campus had one of the most extensive music collections, according to Will Schuester. Therefore, when he asked Rachel on Friday afternoon to search the stacks for some song ideas she was more than happy to comply. The ambitious brunette normally would have spent her spare time at the library anyway.

Rachel had a junior Buckeye membership card since she was four. Both of her fathers were Ohio State alumni. She would spend all day, if they let her, reading and listening to music. Rachel was in her element when books and sheet music surrounded her. Her fathers knew to give her at least four hours of free time as she combed through the newest additions to the sheet music section. Usually, Rachel had the upper stacks to herself but today there was another body inhabiting her space.

A boy who looked about seventeen or eighteen was holding the latest edition of Jazz Hands and he was looming in her favorite section. His hair was longer than most boys had. She smiled, recognizing him at once. He was the nice boy who caught her at the party the other night before she fell flat on her face. Rachel chastised herself; she had just sworn off boys for a while. Yet his face was so cute and it lit up as he turned the pages of the magazine. She locked her jaw and continued forward.

"Excuse me," she whispered as the boy looked up and smiled brightly.

"Hey, we meet again," he laughed closing the magazine and backing up slightly. Rachel shrugged and turned from him trying to focus on the dusty books in front of her.

"Funny, I thought you might be stalking me," Rachel teased flirting shamelessly.

The boy blushed and laid the magazine down as he leaned on the reference stacks behind him and stared at her.

"Well, technically, I was here first and I was at the party first, too, if I remember correctly."

"How would you know?"

"You make an entrance," he whispered biting his lip. He looked her up and down.

Rachel felt the heat rising to her cheeks as she pulled out her favorite song collection. "I'm Alex, by the way."

"Nice to meet you," Rachel murmured not looking behind her at the boy. She tried to look through the book but failed miserably.

Alex moved in front of her while she turned her back on him again heading towards the copiers.

"This is usually when you introduce yourself."

"I know."

He laughed as Rachel continued towards the copy machines. He stopped and watched her go standing in the hallway. Rachel looked back a few times blushing at the attention. After a few minutes fiddling with the copier, Alex sauntered over full of bravado.

"Rachel Berry?" Alex asked peeking at Rachel's library card that she laid out on her books.

"So, you found me out." Rachel shrugged her heart skipping a few beats.

A boy hadn't pursued her since Noah Puckerman. Why must she think about Noah at a time like this, she thought shaking her head.

"The Rachel Berry? From McKinley High's New Directions?" Alex asked laughing as Rachel fumed moving away from him, her warm copies clutched in her right hand.

"I assume you think that's funny?" she spat, handing her library card to the student worker as he checked her books out.

The tall boy shook his head walking over to Rachel. He had so much confidence it made her nervous.

"No, I've heard of you though. I'm Alex Foster, lead tenor from Vocal Adrenaline. It seems we're in direct competition come Regionals next month."

Rachel couldn't help but look the boy once over again. She had heard of Alex Foster. In fact, he was the male version of her; except, of course, he was popular and a senior.

"Well, then for competitions sake, I bid you farewell and good luck," Rachel turned heading towards the double front doors. She really wanted to spend more time in the library but the boy made her nervous. He started to tail her dropping his books off with the front desk.

"Wait, can't we be friends at least?" he called grabbing her elbow and swinging Rachel around. Her heart was fluttering and his face was near perfection. Maybe it was a little too baby smooth and delicate, but just perfect.

"No, I don't think that's wise. You are the enemy, and I don't fraternize with the enemy."

"Well, that's too bad then. Because I think it would be a hell of a good time to fraternize with you. Here."

Alex took Rachel's hand and began writing his email address and cell phone number on it. Rachel winced; she had never had anyone write on her hand. She wasn't sure how long it would take to wash off.

"That's vile," Rachel commented not pulling her hand away as Alex smirked.

"I'm a little badass," he laughed and Rachel's heart skipped a beat. Why was she thinking about Puck all of a sudden? It was twice now since she met this boy. It wasn't Finn in her mind, it was Noah.

"I'll wait for your call," Alex waved as Rachel looked at him, floored. It was one thing to write your number on a post-it, however, he wrote it on her hand and that made it harder to resist.

As she waited for her dad to pick her up, Rachel thought about the day she had. Usually Saturdays were spent indoors. There was vocal coaching and uploading her weekly video. Yes. Weekly, not daily. Rachel was cutting back for the sake of her new outlook on life. She usually visited the library, which she had just done, and taught a two-year-olds through six-year-olds jazz dance class at the local YWCA. Keeping a busy schedule was important if one was to prepare for the lime light.

When her dad finally arrived, Rachel stared at her cell phone tempted to give Alex a call. Even though it had been less than an hour since she saw him last, the temptation was still there. She tried to recall what last month's Cosmo said about desperate girls. Rachel knew that it was not looked upon kindly. Men liked the chase, especially if the woman were in high heels with a short skirt.

"So does that sound good, sweetie?" her dad asked as Rachel nodded.

"What do you want? Sushi? Or a Bento box?"

"I'll have whatever you guys have this time. Surprise me." Rachel answered, her palms sweating as she gripped her phone tightly.

The weekend had gone by slowly and Rachel still hadn't called Alex. When Monday came, she almost broke and emailed him. However, she updated her Twitter instead and closed her laptop before another urge occurred. She sighed, pulling Puck's sweatshirt over her nightshirt. The garment had become some sort of security blanket for Rachel. Like an old teddy bear, worn and warm and perfect to sleep with. The story was always the same. She would wash it after a few days and swear she would bring it to Puck. Nevertheless, the next morning she kept the shirt on the back of her chair and slept with it every night. It was becoming some sick ritual.

"Morning," Tina chimed to Rachel. The two brunettes looked at one another. Rachel winced looking at the Goth clothes Tina had decided to wear.

"Good morning! You look nice today, Tina," Rachel lied; it was becoming another bad habit.

"Thanks, so I have to tell you something and I'm dying here," Tina began walking with Rachel towards their homeroom.

"Okay?" Rachel complied, trying to play it cool. The Gleekers never included Rachel in on gossip so her tactics must be working.

"Well, Kurt overheard Figgins talk to the new cheerleading coach about Vocal Adrenaline."

"Why would Miss Avery know about Vocal Adrenaline?"

Tina laughed, waving the question away like it was common knowledge. "She knows Vocal Adrenaline's new coach. They just got a new one, by the way, after the last one quit on them. Apparently they went to high school together or something."

"So how does this affect us?" Rachel asked, narrowing her gaze at the girl to her left who was excited to share the news.

"Well, Kurt told Mercedes who told Artie who told me. So, I wanted to be the one to tell someone. Anyway, I think we're going to go spy on them after school." Tina finished with a shrug, not even leaving an open-ended invitation.

"Thanks," Rachel muttered, walking into homeroom alone and annoyed. Her cell phone beeped with a new text message as Rachel sighed. It was an email from her MySpace account. Ever since some of the Cheerios had joined Glee, things had gotten better. Rachel wasn't subject to the intense scrutiny and abuse of the former years. Yet, there were still some awful people on the web. Rachel was tempted to delete it when she realized it was from Alex. If the boy was anything, he was persistent. Rachel immediately responded to him. She had to admit the attention was flattering.

The two teens carried on a conversation all day until Rachel relented and agreed to go to dinner that night. She was still checking her emails when she walked into Glee club minutes before the bell rang. Half the club was there as Rachel took a seat next to Puck, smiling at him before sitting down.

"So, Rachel, are you in for tonight?" Mercedes asked, looking towards the newest addition to the room. She peered up from her cell phone.

"In for what?" the clueless brunette asked, focusing on her Diva counterpart.

"I thought Tina filled you in? We're spying on Vocal Adrenaline tonight. We want to see what the big deal is about this new coach."

"I hear she's from some off Broadway Company and a total ringer," Kurt chimed in as Rachel blushed.

She was going on her first date. However, this was the first time the Gleekers had included her in on one of their adventures. Rachel was torn. She took a deep breath and told them her plans.

"Sorry, I can't tonight. I have plans," Rachel answered as Puck and Kurt snorted with laughter.

"Plans to do what Rachel? Upload a new video or maybe work on a new song?" Kurt teased, adding his usual sting. Finn walked into the room as Rachel rolled her eyes frustrated.

"I have a date, okay," she spat, turning away from her friends.

"Is he imaginary?" Kurt shot back.

"Leave her alone," Puck ordered, annoyed at the turn of events.

Finn sat down next to Kurt as the soprano turned red and closed his mouth before another insult could be hurled at Rachel. Mr. Schue walked in just as the room hushed to silence.

"Okay, guys, we have some new songs to go over."

Rachel smiled at Puck, thankful, but he was barely looking at her. He was staring at Quinn who sat on the opposite side of the room, rubbing her belly. It must have been hard for Puck to watch Quinn pull away from everyone, even him, Rachel thought. He kept staring at her belly, fantasizing about the baby waiting inside. Glee Club went by with no more discussion about what to do afterschool. Rachel checked her emails again as the bell rang, signaling it was time for the late buses. She looked up to see Puck follow Quinn out of the classroom and her stomach lurched. Finn had already scooted out, probably looking for whatever girl he made out with this week. Rachel shook her head, annoyed with the quarterback.

It was two hours before Rachel's date with Alex. She felt a presence behind her; however, she continued to stare at the contents of her locker. With fear in her eyes, she turned ever so slightly and was just in time to see Finn working up the courage to talk to her. He jumped when their eyes met.

"Hey, Rachel, what's going on?" he asked, as she closed the metal door with a clang and headed down the hall. The boy followed her easily, keeping up her two strides with one.

"Nothing much. You?" she asked, turning towards the English hallway to see Puck talking with Quinn quietly. He acknowledged her with a nod as she smiled, turned from him and back toward the front doors.

"I didn't see you at the party last weekend. Did you ever make it?" he smiled, reveling in the memory of the night.

"I was there, briefly. That's where I met Alex, actually," she mentioned, smirking with enjoyment. There was no way Finn was going to get the best of her. "What do you think I should wear, Finn? It is my first date. Should I go casual or try to dress up?" She knew what she was doing. Finn's smile faded away and his face turned red.

"Alex?" he asked, scratching the back of his head, his face turning colors, "So you really have a date tonight?"

Rachel gave a quick nod, bracing herself as she opened the double doors out into the blistering cold air.

"Of course! He's very sweet and he goes to Carmel High. He's a senior," Rachel answered, waving goodbye to Finn as she jumped into her father's car.

Finn watched her go, trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together. Carmel High, he thought. Why did that sound so familiar to him? He shrugged and headed back inside to gather his own belongings. Rachel always confused him some way or another. He had a feeling she had a crush on him; however, he wasn't ready for the Rachel Berry Express Train quite yet. He knew she wanted something serious and maybe this Alex guy was right for her. His heart still sped up when she mentioned a date. He was jealous; he had to admit that to himself at least. Finn sighed and turned from Puck and Quinn, who were still talking quietly down the hall.

A part of Finn was so angry with the two of them that he could barely breathe when they were around. Although another part was so relieved that it wasn't his responsibility anymore. Finn couldn't shake the fact that he had lost something, too. He was for a few months, a father. When Quinn was taken to the hospital last month, that's when he realized that Puck, his once best friend, was changing. He wasn't sure if it was Quinn or maybe Rachel or the fact that he was going to be a father, but he was different. That was when Finn let go. That moment a lot of hate had faded away and he felt it lift from his shoulders. It was also the day Finn decided to live life to the fullest.

"Ready?" Kurt asked, meeting Finn by his locker as he pulled his bag out.

"Yeah, sure. Hey, do you know anything about this Alex guy that Rachel's dating?"

Kurt smirked, "So he's real?" Finn gave Kurt a look and his smirk dropped. "No idea, why?"

Finn took a deep breath and closed his locker. "He's from Carmel High, a senior. Do you think we can look into it when we go spy on Vocal Adrenaline tonight?"

Kurt frowned while rolling his eyes, "Look, admittedly Rachel is a bit clueless when it comes to men. Be that as it may, I think she can handle herself this time."

"Just this once, Kurt, can we try to be like a Glee Club?" Finn asked, exasperated. He left Kurt alone to watch him walk out, annoyed.

"Okay, so we'll check this guy out then!" Kurt gasped, running to catch up to Finn.

Rachel was so nervous when her doorbell rang and her dads greeted Alex at the door. If this drove the boy away, well then, good riddance, she thought. Walking down the stairs slowly, the brunette braced herself. It would be her first date. This is going to be magical, she chanted, trying to convince herself. Alex seemed to be a pro at meeting the parents. He smiled graciously, introduced himself, and watched as she made and entrance.

"Where will you two be going tonight?" her daddy asked pushing his ever falling glasses back up on the ridge of his nose.

"Oh, Amati's, just outside of town. It has the best manicotti," Alex smiled, his eyes locked on Rachel. "I hope you like Italian," he asked, holding his hand out for her.

Rachel smiled and kissed both her dads goodbye before taking Alex's hand. The ride to the restaurant was odd. Show tunes blared on Alex's radio and he sang along as Rachel listened admiringly. The boy really was the male version of her. It was wonderful. He paused at all the right times, asked her about her life, school, and even a bit about Glee Club.

While Rachel was having a fantastic date, she had no idea what was happening outside the restaurant.

"Are they there?" Finn asked, peeking through the window while Kurt covered for him.

"They're there alright, ordering desert. I don't know why we're spying on Rachel and Romeo over there. We should be taking notes on Vocal Adrenaline," he pouted, fixing his jacket as Finn tried to read lips through the glass.

"You heard what those girls said. Alex has someone on the hook. He's a player. The last thing we need is more drama before Regionals, right?" Finn looked up at the boy who had perfectly manicured nails.

"Whatever! You know my theory on girls."

"Yeah, I know. Who needs them? Look that's not the point here! This is about Glee Club."

Kurt rolled his eyes as Finn pulled him back down, hiding as Rachel and Alex stood up to pay the bill.

"What does Rachel dating the lead tenor have to do with Glee Club?"

Finn shook his head and became more annoyed, "I just don't trust the guy okay?"

"Don't trust him because he's from Vocal Adrenaline or because he wants to date Rachel? Because honestly I have no idea why he would want our resident diva anyway she's..."

"Shut up!" Finn whispered pulling Kurt into the bushes as Rachel and Alex walked out of the restaurant holding hands.

"Oh, it's cold," Rachel shivered as Alex smirked and put his arm around her shoulders.

"I'll keep you warm," he murmured, making her blush.

Finn and Kurt poked their heads up; Kurt watched and Finn fumed. They scrutinized Alex as he opened the door for Rachel and excitedly ran around the car to his door. When they drove off, Finn finally stood up, frustrated, and Kurt followed him, brushing off the sleeves of his red pea coat.

"This is couture. I know that confuses you but it basically means it is expensive and fashionable. You don't throw fashionable in the bushes. Especially over Rachel Berry," Kurt announced.

"We're following them," Finn spat walking quickly towards his car.

"I'm not following them. This is stupid," Kurt protested crossing his arms.

"Then stay here," Finn shouted as he kept walking.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Straight people," he muttered, running to catch up.

First dates were supposed to be nerve racking. While Rachel was a bit nervous, Alex seemed to handle the date with ease. She wondered how many times he had done something like this. The restaurant was very quaint and romantic. The ambiance was perfect and it seemed too perfect for a high school boy. He really knew how to make a girl feel special.

"The restaurant was very nice," Rachel commented as Alex pulled up to her house. He smiled noticing the same car that was tailing them since the highway pulled up a few houses away.

"What's going on? Can you see them?" Finn asked as Kurt rolled his eyes for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Nope," he answered, texting Mercedes about how bored he was.

"Are they kissing?" he growled, peering closer to the window.

Rachel couldn't believe it when Alex leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. Seniors sure move fast, she thought. Even Noah asked if she wanted to make out first before trying. She shook the thought of the Mohawked boy away as Alex's soft lips pulled at hers. The kiss was sweet and gentle and was over before she opened her eyes.

"You're cute, Rachel Berry," Alex teased opening his door and running to her side of the car to let her out. Rachel was walking on clouds. She had never been taken out and treated like a lady before; at least not by a boy her own age. Her dads made it a point to spoil her on a daily basis, but they loved her. That was different. Although Noah did walk down the halls arm and arm with her, which made her feel special. She winced again fighting off thoughts of Noah Puckerman. Why he had to rear his head at times like this was beyond her.

"So ,I'm going to call you tonight," Alex announced, smiling as Rachel opened her front door.

"Okay," she replied breathlessly as she closed the door and smiled. It wasn't every day that you had a first date. Never mind the fact that this first date went by the book.

"What the heck does she see in this guy?" Finn asked, as Kurt finally looked up to watch the tall boy walk back to his car.

"Well he dresses well, his hair is perfect and by the looks of it he has excellent bone structure. Hmm... He seems like the perfect guy." Kurt smirked watching as Alex waved at their car and Finn tried to duck behind the steering wheel. Kurt waved back as Alex laughed heading into his car.

"Did he see us?" Finn asked as the petite boy laughed at him.

"Of course he did! Your cover was blown a long time ago. Can you please take me to Mercedes' now? They're having a little pow-wow about what they found out."

"Mercedes lives with Indians?" Finn asked, looking at Kurt oddly as the boy shook his head.

"Yes, she lives with Indians," Kurt answered dryly with another roll of his eyes before mouthing,  
"Oh. My. God."

"I thought she said her Dad was a dentist."

"They all have bad teeth," Kurt answered, already consumed with his cell phone as Finn drove away taking one fleeting glance at Rachel's house.

Finn studied Rachel's behavior the next day. How she smiled to herself or poked Puck when he wasn't paying attention in Glee. He wondered how serious she was about this new guy. The question gnawed at him. He ignored Sylvia Derth, the Cheerio he had made out with for the last week in the eraser room by the gym. Everything had gotten out of hand lately. Finn used to be the guy Rachel sat next to and talked to after Glee Club. Now she shared loaded looks with Puck and stared at her cell phone every few minutes. The world had gone off its access. What Finn thought was a new beginning now just sucked.

When Glee club ended, Quinn was the first to leave. Puck was left in the cold as he shook his head in frustration. Finn watched Rachel as she gave Puck an encouraging look that made his ex-best friend smile slightly with appreciation. Whatever was going on between Rachel and Puck was annoying him. It had started last semester. When they went out, he was so consumed with Quinn that he barely had time to be jealous. But now, he saw the spark there and it made his throat burn.

"Keep trying, Noah," he heard Rachel encourage as she left Puck by the boys' team locker room door. Finn followed him inside.

Basketball practice started with suicides as usual. These drills left Finn out of breath and exhausted. Coach Tanaka wanted to work on their endurance this year, hoping to utilize the bench. Finn ignored the coach's orders as he thought of what to say to Puck in order to get any dirt on Rachel. The more Finn watched Puck, the angrier he became. When practice was finally over, Finn was seething. He barely made it out of the showers without screaming. Mike Chang, their point guard, pushed Matt into the lockers. The two boys started laughing as Finn shook his head annoyed.

"Do you guys know anything about this guy Alex that Rachel is dating?" Finn finally asked, as Puck looked up and shook his head snorting.

"You got something to say, Puckerman?" Finn asked, finally venting.

"Yeah, when it comes to girls you're an idiot. Some would say functionally retarded."

Finn charged at Puck. As his friends tried to grab him the quarterback pushed Puck down to the wet tiles, ready to punch him. Finn stopped his fist in mid-air as he looked at his teammate and then shook his head. Puck pushed Finn off him and grabbed his towel from the floor.

"You don't get to talk to me! You slept with my girlfriend!" Finn screamed, blinded with anger.

"I messed up, okay. I apologized," Puck bellowed, as the other guys from the basketball team pretended to be busy. Finn shook his head, incredulous. "Rachel has always liked you. It has always been you, Finn."

"When the hell did you apologize, Puck? Cause I sure as hell wasn't there."

"Look, you do what you want, but you're gonna lose her."

"She's none of your business."

"Yeah, maybe not, but she's my friend." Puck winced as soon as the words came from his mouth. Finn looked at him both suspicious and surprised.

"You and Rachel Berry are not friends. She would never be friends with…"

"What? With a Lima loser? Get it through your head, Hudson. Berry's a good girl. She's the type of girl that if you can hold onto, you hold on tight. And who cares right? Whatever this thing is with this other guy? If he realizes how great she is, it's your loss."

Puck threw his towel into his locker, grabbed his bag, and left Finn alone to contemplate his words. He felt his heart beat nervously against his chest. He wasn't sure why he was helping Finn. The guy hated him and he always got the girl in the end. Maybe it was some residual guilt for the situation with Quinn. But it was still the hardest thing he had to say. Noah Puckerman, well, Puck, didn't apologize or say gay things like, "Hold onto the girl." He would say, "Bang her and leave her," or, "Good sex equals even better angry break up sex." Puck shook the nagging thought away as he headed home.


	4. Chapter 4: Stepping Up

**Chapter Four: Stepping up**

Finn watched as Rachel smiled and wiggled happily in her chair during Glee club. He sat next to Kurt waiting for Mr. Schuester to get the meeting started. Puck and Quinn still weren't in the room. A small part of his mind flickered with the possibilities, although those things didn't bother him anymore. At least, that's what he told himself.

"What do you think she sees in him?" Finn asked as Kurt gritted his teeth leaning over towards his tall friend.

"Maybe he's a great kisser or he's good in bed," Kurt shrugged and grinned at the fact that he could get a rise out of Finn. He enjoyed the attention from the tall boy who was now girlfriendless and friendless.

"Rachel wouldn't sleep with a guy she just started going out with," Finn shook his head, trying to convince himself of his own words.

"Well, I heard she got pretty steamy with Puck when they went out. Something about being in her bedroom," Kurt laughed as Puck walked into the room alone and sat next to Rachel. Finn locked his jaw as he remembered his fist colliding with Puck's face. He reveled in the memory and tried to block out the image of those two making out in Rachel's room.

"What do you think about this, Rach?" Puck held up the newspaper wanted ads.

"Male stud wanted?" Rachel winced. Puck made a face, nodding with confidence.

"I'm a male and a stud," he replied, cracking his neck.

"Well, you're not a dog. So, unless you're part Golden retriever, I'd suggest something else," Rachel said and shook her head at her friend next to her.

"Do people tape that stuff you think?" Puck asked, dropping the paper and leaning closer towards Rachel. Brittany was listening in while Santana talked to Mike. The blonde cheerleader leaned down from her seat as Rachel and Puck talked.

"What?" Rachel inquired, trying to figure Noah out.

"Animal porn that might just be an industry I can get into."

Rachel opened her mouth stunned. Brittany was the one to respond first.

"I've seen Animal Porn. The book changed my life." Rachel looked from Puck to Brittany and finally shook her head.

"Look, just don't mention any of those ideas to Quinn. Try something normal, you know? Something you're good at," Rachel encouraged.

Puck frowned lost in thought. "I'm good at hitting people. Maybe I could be an underground cage fighter or a bouncer?"

"Bull fighter," Brittany chimed in, smiling.

Rachel fought the urge to roll her eyes. "While those are all great ideas, how about you pick something less dangerous? What else can you do?"

Noah sighed thinking hard before he tilted his head. "Well, I can cook. I'm not bad at cooking."

Rachel smiled and slapped his knee lightly. The touch lingered a little too long. Puck looked down where her skin had made contact with his jeans. He fought back the thoughts of sex with Rachel and swallowed hard. It was a normal, human, animalistic reaction, he thought. Rachel Berry was a hot Jew. It was natural, he convinced himself and took a deep breath.

"There you go. There's an opening for a dishwasher at Buccaneers Station down on Wrangler Avenue," Rachel interrupted Puck's thoughts, holding the paper for him to see.

"I don't do dishes," Puck answered as the brunette rolled her eyes.

"I happen to know for a fact, that the best chefs always get their start as dishwashers. It's a great way to get your foot in the door, especially when you have no real professional experience."

Puck grabbed the paper from Rachel's hand after she drew a star around the ad.

"And this will help change Quinn's mind?" he asked, frowning.

"It's a good start," she answered as the blonde in question walked into glee with Mr. Schuester trailing behind her.

Noah watched as the once head Cheerio sat down next to Mercedes. Quinn looked tired and sad. Rachel watched his gaze, her heart hurting for her friend. It was hard to see him pining for Quinn Fabray. Rachel wondered if he was in love with the girl. It was obvious he liked her and he wanted to be a good dad. Yet, when she had asked the question a month ago, he avoided it.

The rest of glee club went by quickly as they learned a new song. Rachel noticed Finn was being weird. He whispered to Kurt every few minutes while the shorter boy laughed. She wondered what they were talking about and hoped it had nothing to do with her. The last thing she needed was people in glee club gossiping about her. She had just managed to convince the afternoon janitors to clean the graffiti in the downstairs girls' bathroom. Rachel had been after Principal Figgins about those pornographic images for months.

When the bell rang, Rachel was slow to get up. She was busy studying her sheet music when she felt a tall shadow looming. The brunette looked up and noticed Finn staring at her with a goofy grin on his face.

"Hey, Rachel," he smiled as she nervously looked around.

"Finn," she answered, standing up to put her music away.

"So how's it going?" he asked. She shrugged and walked out of glee club while Finn trailed behind her.

"Not bad. Yourself?"

Finn mimicked her, shrugged, and followed Rachel to her locker, "I'm okay. Hey, so what are you doing tonight?"

The brunette giggled thinking about her plans, "I'm going karaokeing with Alex. It's karaoke night at the bowling alley."

"Oh? Tonight? That sounds fun," he dug his hands in his pockets and gave Rachel a puppy dog look.

"Do you want to meet us there or something?" she asked, noticing his social cues. "I mean, it's open to everyone."

Finn brightened and gave a quick nod, "Yeah that'd be fun. I'll see you there."

Rachel waved as the tall boy laughed and watched her get into Alex's car. Her boyfriend suspiciously looked to Finn. He wondered what Finn was up to and if it would ruin his chances with Rachel. He shook the thought away before kissing the girl on the cheek and driving away.

"Is he a friend of yours?" Alex asked. She buckled her seatbelt and shrugged.

"Yeah, that's Finn Hudson. He's our lead tenor," she teased. Alex turned the corner heading towards the bowling alley.

"I think I've seen him around," Alex mentioned, smirking at Rachel as he turned the radio down.

"Well, I invited him to join us at karaoke. I don't know if he will come, but it may be fun, right?" she turned towards her boyfriend. Alex hid a scowl and nodded.

"Sure! The more, the merrier! I would love to meet your friends."

Rachel winced and wondered if anyone would show up except Finn. Then again, she wasn't sure if she wanted them to show up. Glee club was not exactly supportive. Despite her best efforts to befriend them, she was still at the bottom of the social ladder.

"What exactly are we doing here?" Kurt asked as the rest of Glee club followed Finn into the bowling alley.

"It's karaoke night. I thought it would be fun." Finn answered with a skip in his step.

"Rachel's here!" Tina shouted, smiling at the girl who stood by a tall, muscular boy who was next to a table.

"Rachel!" Mercedes called, rushing over to the couple. Finn smirked at his friend.

"We're crashing Rachel's date?" Kurt dryly asked. He shook his head as Brittany and Santana walked passed them with Quinn.

"I wouldn't call it crashing. She invited us," Finn walked away from Kurt, leaving the small boy there to watch him go.

"Did you know about this?" Kurt asked Artie. The boy in the wheelchair shrugged then slapped Mike and Matt high-five as the two taller boys walked past with Puck following in tow.

Rachel's eyes widened when she saw the entire glee club walk into the bowling alley lounge. They filed in and took the seats that surrounded her table. Alex smiled at the attention. Mercedes and Tina gave him a good look up and down before introducing themselves. When they were finished shamelessly flirting, Mercedes finally acknowledged Rachel.

"So, have you guys gone yet?" she asked, walking up to the list adding her name and song choice.

"No, we haven't quite decided on a song yet. Well, duet really. Both of us are, of course, doing a solo each and…"

"Okay, great! Here, Tina," Mercedes handed Tina the list as the girl wrote down her selection.

"Don't I know you?" Santana asked, walking right up to Alex with a critical look in her eye.

"I don't think so," Alex replied. Santana narrowed her gaze on the boy before taking the list from Tina when she was finished.

"I've seen you somewhere before. I know I have."

Alex shrugged as the announcer called his name.

"Looks like I'm up," he grinned, kissing Rachel quickly. The girls' watched him green eyed while he took the stage.

"Okay, girl. Where did you meet him?" Mercedes asked, sitting down next to Rachel as the beginning of Alex's song started.

"The library," Rachel answered, her eyes fixed on the stage.

Mercedes turned to Tina mouthing, "the library' with a clueless expression. The intro to "Glory of Love" continued to play. Rachel's face lit up as Alex started to sing. She was enamored. Finn and Puck noticed the look on her face. Both had seen that look so many times before. Rachel was a sucker for men who could sing and that look had been directed towards each of them at one time or another. They never thought they would be jealous seeing it again.

"Boy can sing," Mercedes whispered to Tina who nodded, also lost in the song.

"He's from Vocal Adrenaline, I think. I remember him from earlier this year. It's Alex Foster," Tina replied, swaying to the music.

Mercedes looked back up at the stage. "That's Alex? I thought the boy would be scrawny; he's fine for a white boy," she laughed, looking Alex up and down for the fifth time that night.

"He works out," Rachel chimed in. Both Tina and Mercedes perk an eyebrow imaging the good-looking boy working up a sweat.

When the song was over, Rachel stood up and clapped enthusiastically, giving Alex a standing ovation. The rest of the crowd clapped slowly, not as enthused as the brunette. The good-looking boy on stage blushed, giving a slight wave to Rachel. He walked down the stairs to the main floor, his eyes completely on Rachel. He shook his head and chuckled when he spotted Finn fuming from his booth. As he hugged Rachel, the announcer called for her to take the stage. A few of the glee club members sat up straight, wondering what she would sing.

Finn was the first to head over and add his name to the song list. Mike followed him and wrote down a song the other two boys at his table picked out.

"That was pretty good," Finn complimented Alex. The boy shrugged and smirked.

"Thanks. It's nice to see you in the light of day, Finn. You know, not hiding behind a steering wheel and stalking."

"Peter Cetera, huh?" Finn egged the other boy on, ignoring his last comment. Alex shrugged again, full of bravado. "Yeah, well, see you up there."

Finn turned around, annoyed. The rest of glee club watched the exchange. Rachel began singing her song, surprising Finn by her choice.

Rachel wasn't sure why she chose "How Can I Not Love You". Initially, it was just a song she had always wanted to sing. She thought it was appropriate for a date song. Now that the entire club was present, including three boys she had kissed before, it had become awkward. As she softly started to sing, her gaze traced the room. She first laid her eyes upon Puck. He was looking directly at her with an odd look on his face. Rachel's heart began to speed up. A slow burning heat smoldered within her chest. She had no idea why but tears began to weld up in her eyes. The lyrics had hit a little too close to home.

The singing brunette tore her gaze from Puck and turned to Quinn. The blonde seemed uncomfortable hanging out with her high school friends while sporting a growing belly. From Quinn, Rachel turned to Finn. He was blocking the view of another couple, his mouth opened wide enough to catch flies. The boy was usually so clueless, still it seemed like he understood her. There was a reason why Rachel had chosen this song. It just reminded her of everything that had happened this year and how it affected her.

Puck tore his eyes from Rachel as she broke their gaze. He had to be dreaming that she was looking right at him a moment ago. There was no way Rachel felt regret for their breakup. Heck, they only dated briefly. Although she had an affect on him, there was no way she reciprocated those feelings.

He looked at Quinn who seemed miserable. Puck watched as the pregnant blonde stood up and walked out of the lounge. He turned towards Rachel again. The girl was singing to Finn. He had been wrong. It wasn't a moment between them; it was Rachel performing. He shook his head at his own stupidity and stood up to chase Quinn.

"Hey, Fabray, wait up!" he called and the girl turned towards him. Her eyes were red from crying.

"What do you want, Puck?" Quinn asked, her hand covering her mouth so she wouldn't sob in front of him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, putting his hand on her shoulder.

She started to cry harder. Why was Puck making this harder for her? Between the pregnancy hormones and getting fat it was hard enough. Plus, she also was dealing with the guilt of giving up her baby. To top it off, Puck had to be sweet at a moment like this. Why he couldn't just be mean and nasty as he had been before they slept together, she thought. It was easier when he was the old Puck, but lately he was changing.

"Nothing," Quinn shrugged, "Everything. I'm fat. My parents want to send me away. On top of all that, both my ex-boyfriend and the father of my baby are making googly eyes at some other guy's girlfriend. I think that about covers it, don't you?" Tears fell, soaking her cheeks as her breath hitched.

"Who? Rachel?" Puck asked, shaking his head. Quinn gave him her infamous bitch face. Puck shook his head, the wheels spinning. "Wait, your parents want to send you away? Can they do that?"

Quinn laughed caustically, "Of course they can. They're my parents and I'm living under their roof, in their house. They don't want me to embarrass them anymore than I already have. So they're going to ship me off to Vermont to some school for unwed mothers until I give birth."

She began to cry again and Puck pulled her into a hug. She tensed at first to his touch, then let him comfort her. She needed to feel wanted, to feel loved. Moreover, for the first time, she thought that maybe Puck could do that for her. Quinn knew Puck had ended the meaningless sex with Santana and the other girls around town. She had overheard Rachel commend Puck for doing so just last week.

"You're not fat, you're pregnant," Puck whispered as Quinn snorted, annoyed.

"Liar."

"And you can stay with me at my house," Quinn pulled away from Puck, shaking her head.

"You still haven't even told your Mom yet."

"I'll tell her tonight!" Puck pleaded as Quinn shook her head.

"No, I'm not going to let you do that. I'll just go to Vermont and that's it. Maybe this is for the best?" She turned from Puck, leaving him there, flabbergasted.

He wanted to go after her. However, he had no idea what he could possibly say to make it better. Therefore, he sat down on the bench as he heard the announcer call another person up to sing. A few moments later, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Can I join you?" Rachel asked, as Puck looked up confused.

"Aren't you on a date?" he coldly spat. Rachel sat anyway, not waiting for an invitation.

"Sort of, however, Mercedes is about to sing "Respect" and I've heard it before. I thought you might be out here. Where's Quinn?" she asked, smiling.

"She's gone," Puck sighed, leaned back against the wall, and closed his eyes. "She left. What else is new? It's the story of my life."

Rachel sighed and moved to take his hand when she heard her name being called. Puck looked down when he felt the heat from Rachel's hand brush against his and felt a burning in his heart. Alex, Rachel's boyfriend, smiled at the two of them as Rachel stood up quickly, blushing.

Puck watched them go. When they left his sight, he rubbed his chest. The burning in his heart was weird. He rubbed the spot and took a deep breath. Rachel Berry could not make him lose his shit, he thought. He had to get it together.

The group inside the lounge was catcalling Mercedes while she neared the end. She finished her song, hitting every note with extra diva superiority.

"That's where I know him from," Santana gasped, a little too loudly. At that moment, Mercedes finished her song. "Motions!" she banged the table, proud of herself. Kurt's jaw dropped as he turned to the cheerleader.

"I'm sorry. Who did you see at Motions?" he asked, his eyebrow quirked.

"That Alex guy, Rachel's boyfriend," she laughed, shaking her head. Kurt's eyes lit up as he turned to Finn, who clapped loudly for Mercedes as the girl left the stage. Pushing Finn's hands down, Kurt shook his head, trying to form full sentences.

"What is it? Mercedes was great, right? I mean she didn't leave me speechless like you, but…"

"Alex was at Motions," Kurt blurted out as Finn narrowed his gaze on his friend.

"So?" the quarterback asked.

"So, Motions is an alternative bar," Kurt hinted, raising his eyebrows for affect.

"Alternative to what?"

"To being straight," Kurt finally answered, rolling his eyes in frustration.

"Wait, so…Alex is…"

"Playing for my team," Kurt finished, crossing his arms with sick satisfaction.

Finn shook his head as Rachel flirted with Alex sitting at their table.

"He's probably dating her to sabotage New Directions. I wouldn't put it past their new director. I can't believe they're threatened by us." Kurt mumbled as Finn raised his hand to silence the boy.

"Wait, we have to tell Rachel," Finn argued.

"Exactly, but we need proof first," Kurt replied, motioning towards the laughing couple.

"Santana!" Finn yelled. As the cheerleader turned towards the quarterback, her eyes narrowed on him.

Rachel had one of the best nights in a long time. She had finally experienced what everyone called a "group hang". It was fun and exciting. For once, she was on top of the world. So of course, when she walked into glee club early the next day, Finn and Kurt had to accost her.

"Rachel! We need to talk to you!" Finn called out, making the brunette jump a bit.

"It's about Alex!" Kurt stage whispered, his eyes wide and excited. It wasn't like he enjoyed hurting people, but for some reason he liked messing with Rachel.

"What about Alex?" Rachel asked, shaking her head.

Kurt waved for Santana to come over. The cheerleader rolled her eyes and slowly got up, sauntering over with her arms crossed.

"What?" she asked, one hand on her hip.

"Could you tell Rachel where you saw Alex the other night, please?" Kurt asked as Rachel looked at the girl.

Santana laughed dryly and titled her head before complying. "I saw your boyfriend at Motions two weeks ago," the girl answered.

"A-are you sure?" Rachel asked and Santana nodded then turned from the trio and walked back to Brittany.

"You see, Alex is gay," Finn whispered, leaning down towards Rachel. The girl shook her head.

"So he went to a gay club. That doesn't mean he's gay. Santana went to a gay club. She's slept with tons of guys." Rachel pointed to the Latina, who frowned.

"Look, I may swing both ways, but my preference is still guys. It seems the same can be said about your boyfriend," Rachel reddened as she gritted her teeth.

"I'm happy for the first time in months and you have to ruin this for me?" Rachel blustered at the two boys in front of her. "Tell Mr. Schuester I wasn't feeling well and that I went home.

Rachel stormed out of glee club, passing Artie who watched her go with a face.

"What's wrong with her?" the boy asked.

"Her boyfriend's gay," Brittany answered turning back to play with Santana's hair. Artie looked to Finn and Kurt; they just shrugged, defeated.

As Rachel stormed down the hall, she passed Puck sitting in the gym on the bleachers. She picked up her phone and texted Alex to pick her up at school. The boy had wanted to her skip glee practice today anyway. She was going to give him what he wanted. If Alex really was playing her, she wanted to prove it herself. The last thing she wanted was Kurt to have the satisfaction of being right.

With a sigh, Rachel turned around and walked into the empty gym. Puck didn't look up; he knew it had to be Rachel. He must have had a beacon or something. Whenever he wanted to be alone, she was there. Yet, he didn't mind her company for some reason. Rachel could clear a cloudy day.

The brunette climbed the bleachers and sat next to Noah for a few minutes in silence. She wanted to know why he wasn't in glee club. Yet, the dark cloud above her friend told her everything.

"Everyone in glee thinks Alex is gay," Rachel announced. Puck laughed, unable to stay depressed.

"Yeah, well, Quinn's leaving tonight for Vermont. Her family is making her leave school."

Rachel frowned and turned towards Noah. "They can't do that," she cried out and forgot her troubles for a minute.

Puck shook his head, angered again. "Who can stop them?" he asked indignantly.

Rachel's eyes blazed with ire as she pulled out her cell phone. Puck watched, amazed as she started talking. He smirked at the girl's determination. He couldn't believe that this was the same girl he used to torture on a daily basis. Although those days were behind him, he still wished he had known then what he did now. Rachel was an amazing girl.

"Wait, what?" Puck asked, following Rachel out into the hallway.

"Go after Quinn. Stop her at all costs," the brunette answered, placing her hands forcefully on his chest. "You are the father of her baby and she told you, out of everyone in glee, that she was leaving. That's because she wants your help. She needs us, and especially you, to make it through this. Not some nuns up in Vermont who don't even know her."

Noah winced, trying to summon the courage to follow Rachel's orders.

"What if this doesn't work?" he asked.

She shook her head with a smile. "Do you want her to stay?" the girl asked. Noah nodded, apprehensively licking his lower lip.

Rachel beamed, nodding with him. "Then tell her that. I took care of the rest. You should go before it's too late," she insisted, waving him away. Puck looked over his shoulder and towards the double doors that led to the student parking lot. "Go!" Rachel loudly ordered.

Puck smirked, flashing his devilish grin before he took off down the hall. As Rachel turned around, she was proud of herself. Her phone buzzed with a new text message and she smiled reading it. Alex was coming to pick her up. She was going to prove Kurt wrong, one way or another.

When Alex got Rachel's first text message he smiled. Dating Rachel Berry and getting closer to her had proven easier than he had ever imagined. She was gullible and ever so trusting. He had hoped Rachel would relent to hanging out with him today, especially after goading her last night to skip glee club with him.

After waiting ten minutes for Rachel to return his text message, Alex parked his car and searched the school. He had never been inside of McKinley High before. They never had Invitationals here, at least not in his day. He smirked at their aging structure while he strutted through the halls. When he heard music coming from one of the rooms, he knew he was close. He turned down the hall towards the singing and sneered at the person in front of him. It would be Alex's first mistake.


	5. Chapter 5: Regionals

**Chapter Five: Regionals**

When Kurt excused himself from glee club to get a drink of water, he never thought he would walk right into drama. Firstly, Kurt normally carried a bottle of Evian with him whenever he left the house. However, his dad forgot to do the grocery shopping last night. This was a sure sign from God that Kurt should have stayed home that day. As he approached the drinking fountain he had to brace himself. It was slightly humiliating drinking out of the stainless steel contraption, nevertheless, he was parched.

Kurt could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up as he sensed a presence in the hallways with him. When he turned around after drinking for a minute, he was met with a tight, well-dressed body. Normally this would have been a dream, and many afternoon fantasies, come true. Nothing was perfect, particularly not for Kurt Hummel. Continuing his gaze, his heart began to flutter.

Alex, Rachel's boyfriend, was staring down at him, mockingly. "Kurt is it?" the good-looking boy asked.

Kurt nodded readying his shoulders as Alex tilted his head. "Is Rachel in there?" he inquired pointing to the music room down the hall. The boy was close, too close for Kurt's liking. It seemed Alex missed the lesson on personal space.

The small boy steadied his breath shaking his head. "No, she left about ten minutes ago," Kurt stepped forward trying to walk around Alex; the taller boy blocked his way.

"Rachel's told me about you. You don't like her much, do you?" The comment was posed as a question. Really it was a statement and it dripped with warning.

Kurt tried to dodge Alex, moving the other way. However, the boy was fast and blocked him again.

"Fine! No, I do not like her all the time, okay? But teasing Rachel? It's just habit. Rachel's not that bad. You, on the other hand, using her to get dirt on New Directions? That's a new low," the small boy snarled and crossed his arms.

Alex laughed and stepped forward, backing Kurt up against the wall. He couldn't help but breathe in the boy's cologne. Alex had a sensual way about him, like he could seduce a stone wall.

"So what if I am?" Alex tilted his chin up, staring at Kurt for a minute. Then he lifted his hand and swept the boy's bangs to the side. Kurt's knees buckled as bile began to rise into his throat.

Rachel felt truly happy for a moment. She smiled thinking Puck was finally seizing what made him happy. Her good deed for today was worth a whole day of compliments, she thought. Yet, she sighed, and tried to fight the twinge of jealousy away. As long as her friend wanted to be with Quinn, she wanted it too. At least, that was what she kept telling herself. The new and improved Rachel nurtured her friendships, especially the new and fragile ones. As she turned towards the music hallway, she skipped a little bit. Alex always picked her up on the North side of the building at the end of the music hallway. When she looked up, her smile fell.

At first, Rachel had to blink to make sure her eyes weren't deceiving her. Then she had a flashback to the beginning of the year when Sandy was trying to feel up Hank Saunders. The entire situation at the time was a perfect way to get rid of the resident molester. But on this day, it wasn't Sandy feeling a boy up. It was Alex kissing Kurt. The petite boy seemed to struggle and then finally pushed the taller boy away. Rachel stood there gaping.

"Alex?" she called as Kurt covered his mouth. The smaller boy was horrified. While Alex was good looking, he didn't want his first kiss stolen by some closet case.

"Jerk," Kurt spat, turning from Alex as he ran down the hall. Rachel couldn't look at her teammate; her eyes were welling up with tears.

"Finn was right?" Rachel shrieked and the music in the choir room stopped. Some of the teens even walked out to observe the commotion.

"Rachel," Alex stepped forward, trying to shrug the situation away. "I was just messing with him. You said he was torturing you."

"No," the brunette shook her head. Finn and Will stepped out of the room, making sure nothing got out of hand.

"Rachel, come on inside," Will called out, as the girl shook her head, embarrassed.

"He's a liar. You just used me, didn't you? Admit it!" she screeched as Alex shrugged.

"Fine, I admit it. Our new coach told me to lure you away from Glee club, okay?"

"What?" Will asked, looking up from a moment lost in thought. He had met the coach for Vocal Adrenaline a week ago. The woman seemed fine. Actually, they had flirted a little bit. Now he had some trepidation.

"Get out!" Rachel screamed, "Leave."

"Rachel, come on…" Alex tried again.

"She said to go," Finn stepped forward, his arms crossed. Rachel turned away, embarrassed.

Alex laughed and shrugged, "Fine, whatever. I was sick and tired of pretending to like girls anyway, especially one so uptight."

Finn walked quickly and punched Alex in the face, knocking him down. Rachel covered her mouth. She was surprised Finn was defending her honor.

"Get the hell out, Foster, and see you at Regionals."

Alex stood up slowly and felt the sting on his upper cheek. "You guys are a joke anyway. Good luck getting your ass handed to you next week," he called and ran towards the door. Rachel covered her face, embarrassed.

"Hey, Rachel, are you okay?" Finn asked. She shook her head, turned, and ran down the hall towards the front of the school.

The last thing Rachel wanted to see was the people who had just witnessed one of the most embarrassing moments of her life. She had taken slushies to the face, was pantsed in sixth grade, and even had the most obscene rumors circulating. Yet, this was too much. She had fallen into desolation so fast and it was all because she had been deceived.

Rachel waited until she was sure everyone had gone home before she called her dads. After a good cry in the school bathroom and in the shower at home, Rachel didn't think she had any tears left. She wrapped herself up in a towel and collapsed on her bed. Her phone beeped and she pulled the covers over her head. The world was going to have to go on without her, at least for one night.

When Rachel awoke the next morning, she was clutching Puck's sweatshirt. It was wet from the tears she had shed while sleeping. Rachel had to face everyone at school today. Her humiliation, she was sure had spread throughout the halls of McKinley High. Either Jacob had made a mockery of her, or a fellow glee member divulged the story. Rachel was used to being food for the fodder. In fact, after this many years, she had expected it.

When she walked through the parking lot, no-one looked her way except for Quinn Fabray. Rachel did a double take as the blonde girl smiled and ran towards her.

"Hey," Quinn smiled and tried to match strides with Rachel. The blonde was waddling a little bit and the brunette had to admit it was cute.

"I thought you were…," Rachel began.

"Going to Vermont? No, a funny thing happened. Puck stopped me," Quinn happily smiled. "He said the most incredible things. Soon after, a Family Services counselor showed up and scared the crap out of my parents. They're letting me stay. Should the thought ever cross their minds again, the counselor promised to check up on me. And I have you to thank," Quinn wrinkled her nose and nudged Rachel's shoulder.

Rachel had no idea what to say. She had called her aunt who was a social worker and knew things would work out. However, she never expected Quinn to acknowledge her hand in everything.

"So you and Puck?" Rachel questioned. Quinn shrugged.

"Who knows? At least I can stay at McKinley High and give birth with my own pediatrician. But Puck? Maybe, I'm not sure. It was just nice for him to come and stop me like that, you know? For once I felt like I had someone on my side, someone who would think of what I wanted and needed, and not just force their opinion on me. I needed that. So thanks again for helping him."

Rachel nodded as Quinn smiled and walked away from her. Things maybe weren't going to be so bad, she thought. Maybe yesterday was horrible so that today could be good. Rachel grinned as she opened her locker. When she fished out her French books, she happily glanced at the picture of her dads and beamed. After she closed the metal door, Kurt stood next to her, ready to get his speech out.

"Look about yesterday…" he began.

"I know you didn't want to kiss him. I get it," Rachel answered, walking away from Kurt as the boy followed her.

"Right, but for you to find out that way… I'm, and this kills me to say this, I'm sorry. It sucked. And if it makes you feel any better, it was my first kiss. And now he's totally ruined it." Kurt shook his head looking down. He was leaving a part of himself exposed, and for the first time, it was in front of Rachel.

"I'm sorry, too. Sorry for the both of us. He ruined both of our firsts. He was my first date ever and your first kiss," Rachel smiled as Kurt quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well. Although I enjoy torturing you, I just didn't want you to think I was evil or something," Kurt mumbled as Rachel smiled.

"Aww, Kurt," she gushed leaning in to hug the small boy. Kurt's eyes opened wide as the brunette held him tightly and sniffed. At first he grimaced, wondering when she would let go. But then, he melted, and hugged her back.

"Okay, so truce?" he asked.

Rachel held out a hand and the boy shook it. "Truce," she replied, smiling.

Kurt grinned, it was the first time he had actually warmed to Rachel Berry. He had to admit she was trying to change. The girl had a way of growing on you. She had turned down "The Berry Factor" from overload to medium and that, in and of itself, was impressive. Plus, the outfits had gotten better as of late. If anything, Rachel wasn't a total Betty but vast improvement. He smirked to himself thinking about his favorite movie.

Kurt knew they weren't going to be best friends, since Mercedes currently occupied that place in his heart. And even Finn was one of his good friends, too. Now, Rachel was no longer an untouchable. Actually when Kurt thought about it, the brunette had moved into the bearable category. She was growing up. They all were.

The day had gone by pretty well for Rachel, and the next day was good, too. By the time Regionals approached, she had been so immersed in glee club that the thought of seeing Alex again hadn't crossed her mind. That is of course, until she was sitting on the bus waiting with the rest of New Directions to be seated.

"By the way, Tina, you sounded great yesterday," Rachel admitted, turning to talk to the girl behind her. She was happy to complete her compliment for the hour. The Asian girl smiled and leaned forward, ready to engage in a conversation.

"Thanks, I'm just so nervous. I still can't believe I have a solo in Regionals," she gushed.

"Well, we're behind you one hundred percent. So just go out there and rock it," Rachel grinned, ticking off her compliment for the next hour as well.

"What are you going to do if you see Alex, Rachel?" Tina asked, poking her head forward.

Rachel shrugged as Finn sat next to her. The tall boy was the last member on the bus after helping Artie to his seat.

"I'll be there, we all will, right?" Finn responded for Rachel, smiling as she nodded.

"Thanks, Finn," she replied as Tina agreed, to the couple before sitting down with Artie.

"I mean it though, Rachel," Finn started again, "if he bothers you just let me know. I'll give him a black eye on the left side to match the right," he laughed, pulling his ear phones over his head.

Rachel sighed looking to the left of Finn. Ahead of them, in the first seat behind the driver were Puck and Quinn. Since Puck had stopped Quinn from leaving that day, they had gotten closer. If they weren't walking the halls together, they were bickering about what she could eat. Sometimes Rachel watched them, not able to hide her curiosity.

Noah turned slightly feeling Rachel's gaze and grinned confidently before turning back towards the blonde. She reciprocated his grin and felt a little better but, not completely. The brunette had to admit that she was nervous now that Tina had mentioned seeing Alex. Even though it had been a week, the thought of seeing her ex again made Rachel's heart fall to her stomach.

When they got off the bus, Rachel was the last one to leave. Finn stayed next to her and waited until she finally got up. As they walked off the bus, she held her breath. Outside there was no Alex, just an open parking lot. She calmed a bit and walked side by side with Finn. The tall boy balled his fists, tightening them and releasing them every few steps. He seemed to be holding something back, but Rachel was too focused on getting through the day.

"Thanks again for this, Finn," she laughed as the tall boy smiled, slowing his pace down for her.

"No problem. I just want to make it up to you. You know, like what I sang for you the other night," he smiled as Rachel looked up clueless.

"What do you mean?" she stopped, trying to remember what Finn could be talking about.

"When we were at the bowling alley, singing karaoke. You had to know that song was for you, right? 'Hard to Say I'm Sorry,'" Finn nodded his head, emphasizing his point.

"I had no idea," Rachel stammered, looking down pouting. "If I had, I would have…" she stopped, unsure what she would have done had she known Finn was singing that song for her.

"Well, I meant it. I'm sorry, you know, for everything that happened last semester, and for inviting you to that party and making out with those girls. I mean, I should have at least talked to you and… that wasn't me." Finn looked into Rachel's eyes. She averted his glance and took a deep breath.

"Well, you're forgiven, I guess. But really..."

"No, I liked you, and I was stringing you along while I dated Quinn."

"You liked me?" Rachel repeated, swallowing hard as she kept walking. Finn followed her quickly.

"I still like you," he blurted out, making Rachel stop and stare at him. "I just wanted to get that out there, for you know, whatever," he laughed as Rachel blushed.

"Noted," the brunette replied, processing his words as she walked away. A slightly confused smile erupted on her face. They walked into the school together and met the rest of the club, who were getting ready for the competition.

What Finn said had thrown Rachel for a loop. It was as if a bubble had burst. She felt weird and unsettled. The words she had wanted to hear from Finn for so long finally came, but, it didn't feel like it should. The brunette had always imagined that when the boy of her dreams confessed his feelings the sky would open up and Neil Diamond would start singing from a cloud. Rachel wasn't sure why it had to be Neil Diamond, it was just who she imagined. She shook her head as Mr. Schuester gathered them in the green room to go over their schedule.

"Okay, guys, we're going third, right in the middle. So, no surprises, okay? We can do this. We'll give it our best." He smiled and stared at all his students.

"Can we walk around, Mr. S?" Puck asked, looking at Quinn who seemed queasy.

"Sure, yeah. Just make sure we meet back here in a half an hour. We'll watch the other schools together, okay?"

The students nodded as they dispersed. Rachel stayed put on the couch, collecting her thoughts. This was different from Sectionals. Mr. Schuester was here this time, for starters. It didn't feel as fresh and new. They had a win behind their belt now and were in competition with teams that had gone to nationals last year.

With a sigh Rachel stood up and slowly walked out of the room. As she looked around she spotted a tall brunette talking with her advisor. Quietly the girl approached the couple and pretended to read a poster while listening in.

"So, you sent one of your kids to spy on my group? One of the best girls in my group is heartbroken because of something you asked him to do."

"Please ,Will," the woman responded, "Alex does what he wants. And if he broke her heart, I'm sorry. I can assure you I had nothing to do with it!"

Rachel turned around furious, approaching the couple enraged. "You are a liar!" Rachel stage whispered dramatically. "Alex told us you asked him to spy on New Directions, to seduce me."

The woman laughed, shaking her head. "And why would I do that? Vocal Adrenaline doesn't need to stoop to such levels to win. We have this in the bag."

Rachel locked her jaw. She wished for a slushy at that moment. A big, extra-large, freezing cold beverage so she could throw it at the woman's smug face.

"I think you're afraid. Deep down inside, you know we've got the edge over you. And maybe, just maybe, you're scared of a little competition," Rachel sneered as Will rubbed his brow flustered.

"Come on, Rachel," he pulled the brunette away from the woman.

"Good luck, Will," she called, smiling. "And nice to meet you, Rachel."

"You too, Bernadette," he waved as Rachel turned towards the woman, giving her the evil eye. Bernadette just smiled at her, with a look that seemed almost proud. The woman kind of gave Rachel the creeps.

As Will laughed, he let go of Rachel, far away from Vocal Adrenaline's coach. Rachel fixed her sweater smiling apologetically at her teacher.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Schuester, but I overheard that woman lying like a rat and I had to say something. People like her should not be employed within any school system, never mind being allowed to influence young minds." She stuck her chin out locking her jaw. Will turned around towards the woman in question, then back at Rachel.

"It's okay, Rachel. You've been through a lot. Right now I need you to be a team captain, okay? Channel that competitive edge and anger into music. Use those feelings and you will be fine. You always pull it together, Rachel, and that's why you're an asset to this team," Will smiled at Rachel.

"Thanks, Mr. Schue," she smiled and turned from her teacher.

"Okay, well, I'll be here, waiting…" Will mumbled, turning from the brunette's fleeting form. Surprised, he smiled. Emma Pillsbury entered the room.

Rachel was still shaking from her altercation with Vocal Adrenaline's coach, when she heard Alex's voice. She panicked and turned into an open stairwell. Her heart was beating erratically at having just avoided an ugly reunion. She held the door closed, waiting a few moments before turning around. Rachel almost jumped when she saw she wasn't alone in the stairwell.

There sat Noah Puckerman, silent and contemplative. He looked worlds away, lost in thought. Rachel tilted her head and admired his chiseled features, before shaking off the insanity and walking towards him. She laughed sitting down on an empty step next to Puck. He chuckled, felt Rachel's presence, and turned towards her. The brunette wrapped her hands around her knees, lost in the silence.

"How do you do that?" he asked after a few minutes, his gaze narrowing on her.

"Do what?" Rachel asked, gazing at Noah.

"Manage to always find me when I need someone to talk to." Rachel blushed, looking down. She smiled for a minute, enjoying just sitting there with Noah.

"I never told you I was psychic?" she asked, playfully nudging him a bit. He smirked, shaking his head. Noah locked his jaw, staring at Rachel. He wondered why she seemed frazzled.

"Did you see Alex out there?" he asked as the brunette sighed and nodded. Puck swallowed his anger. He had heard about Finn knocking the kid out. He was Rachel's hero, there was no place for him to intrude.

"Something happen with Quinn?" Rachel guessed correctly. Noah raised his eyebrows nodding.

"So we're hiding here in the stairwell?" he joked, perking an eyebrow.

Rachel shrugged. "What's going on with Quinn?" The question made Noah sigh, as all his troubles came flooding back. Even a few moments with Rachel couldn't drive his worries away for ever.

"She's meeting with another set of prospective parents tomorrow, wants to know if I can come. I guess she's serious. We're really giving up our baby," he replied, looking towards the ceiling, floors above them.

Rachel watched Noah for a minute. His shoulders were slumped and he seemed so sad. She took his hand instinctively and Puck could feel his heart almost jump out of his chest. He watched her take his hand in hers. Her hand was as soft as he remembered. It was so small and delicate. His were the opposite, big and rough from working on pools all summer, and from woodshop. Puck hoped to God his palms weren't sweaty. If they were, she gave no indication of it.

Rachel sighed next to him. "You just turned seventeen, she's still sixteen, and a baby is a big responsibility," Rachel rationalized.

"I know that, you think I don't know that? Just the idea of some stranger taking care of my baby when I could…." Puck shook his head, annoyed with himself. The idea of what his daughter would think of him when she was older was killing him. "I'm not going to abandon my kid like my Dad did to us, okay? I'm nothing like him!"

Rachel winced, staring at her friend as he shook his head. Why he was sharing this with Rachel, he had no idea. But it was easy talking to her, and she was holding his hand like she actually gave a crap. Rachel never judged him. She had this way of taking what he told her in with no prejudice.

"Of course you're nothing like him. He left you guys for selfish reasons. You're giving her up for all the right ones."

Puck smiled and sniffed hard. He could open up in front of Rachel, but not cry. He was still badass no matter what. They shared a moment; however, it was lost when Tina opened the stairwell door from the floor above, calling their names.

"Oh! You guys are here, great! Mr. Schue, I found them," she called.

Rachel laughed, let go of Puck's hand and ran up the stairs. She had no idea what possessed her to take Noah's hand. Yet, she was a very affectionate person. There was nothing to offering of a friendly hand to hold. What happened in there was not an after affect of any residual feelings that may be left lingering from months ago, she thought. No, Rachel was still in love with Finn. Remember that boy, Rachel chided to herself silently. He just confessed he liked you, focus Rachel Berry. Regionals, and then boys.

Puck watched her go for a moment, enjoying the view. He was still a hot-blooded male in his prime, after all. And that meant he could look right, he rationalized. Puck shook his head. He wanted to be with Quinn, right? All of this was for her. Yet, why did he feel so confused when he was with Rachel? Tina called for Puck again and he pushed the thought away, following his friend up the stairs. Hormones and hot girls could destroy an Empire. This meant nothing, Puck justified.


	6. Chapter 6: Two can play

**Chapter Six: Two can play**

Regionals had not gone like Will had hoped. His kids performed perfectly; they didn't miss a beat. Yet still, Vocal Adrenaline's choreography was the highlight of the competition. As they watched the senior group do their numbers, there was a sense of déjà vu. It was painful when they were awarded second place. Glee club would be even more difficult now with their self-esteem knocked out of first place. To Will's astonishment, all the kids showed up for glee club on the next Monday afternoon.

New Directions sat in the middle of the music room, depression looming. Rachel was lost in thought staring at Puck at the opposite end of the front row. The boy was biting his nails and looked annoyed. She wondered if he cared about glee club at all, or if it was the stress from Quinn's pregnancy getting to him. Finn couldn't help but notice Rachel staring at Puck. It was like some bizarre triangle, or quadrangle, he thought, stealing a look at Quinn.

"Anyone want a Xanax? I have plenty," Kurt offered. Will gave him a look that shut him down.

"Look, guys, this is not the end of the world. We placed second. And while yes, we lost first place to Vocal Adrenaline, it's not that bad. Second place is still okay.

"Second place is first losers, Mr. S," Puck informed the teacher as the kids nodded sadly.

Will wouldn't give up as he stood from his stool trying to get his kids on the right track. "Remember when you thought you couldn't even be on the same stage as them?" Mr. Schue tried to cheer his kids up. They were defeated. Rachel watched the room as they sat there downtrodden and upset.

"We were so close, Mr. Schuester. I think I speak for everyone when I say that it's nearly impossible for us to make it to Nationals now. We would have to place first in at least two more Invitationals. We don't have enough time to do two. We're done," Rachel finished, upset by her own words. Quinn smiled at the brunette, trying to give her some encouragement. Rachel felt better after the kind gesture.

"You guys did great out there," Will stated as Mercedes shook her head.

"Mr. Schue, please. Unless we placed first, we knew there was no way we could continue. Unless by some miracle Vocal Adrenaline cheated, it's over."

"If I had known, I could have laced their gay pink water bottles with syrup of ipecac," Puck offered, locking his jaw in anger. Some of the glee members smiled at him while Mike gave him a good pat on the shoulder.

"I think I've seen one of them in a Beyonce video," Brittany added, a cartoonish frown on her face. It was hard for Brittany to be sad, she tried to conform for the group's sake.

Something was nagging at Rachel. There was a part of this story that annoyed her. She stood up as the entire glee club watched her. They expected her to storm out as usual. Instead, she looked to the teacher and raised her hand.

"Mr. Schuester, may I be excused? I forgot I had to do something,"

Rachel asked before the teacher could call on her.

Will shrugged, waving Rachel away. "Yeah. Guys, you can all go home. I am going to try to come up with something. We'll still meet again this week. We're not giving up this easily. I'm not pulling us out of Invitationals in Missouri, either. New Directions doesn't quit. Sink or swim, we're competing again in three months." The kids shrugged as Rachel packed up to go. Finn waited for her, wondering what the brunette was up to.

"Hey, Rachel, need a ride?" he asked.

Finn's mom bought him an old beat up sedan when she found out Quinn's baby wasn't his. Guilt really could be beneficial in the end. Lose a baby, get a car. Finn shook his head, grinning at Rachel.

"Thanks," Rachel smiled and followed Finn out of the classroom.

She hadn't talked to Finn much since his confession on Saturday. The awkwardness loomed in the air as he started his car. Rachel still had a crush on Finn that was true, yet she felt the intensity of her feelings had changed. She sighed wondering, "What had happened?" Three months ago, this would have been a fantasy. Driving with the captain of the basketball team was a dream of Rachel's. Today, it just felt like a normal day.

"So, where to?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Ohio State Library," Rachel answered. "There's something I have to do there."

Finn nodded, pulling out of the parking lot. "Does this something have to do with why you jumped up today during glee club, wanting to leave?" he asked as Rachel frowned.

"How did you know?" she shook her head. "Maybe, I'm not sure. It's just a feeling I have."

"About?" Finn prodded as Rachel shrugged.

"I'm not sure yet," she replied, making the boy's smile fall.

"Well, I'm here to help. I just, need to get my mind off this weekend. I can't believe we placed second. It feels wrong, you know?" he asked. "Like, I'm dreaming and when I wake up it will all be okay." Rachel nodded, looking out the window while Finn parked the car.

As soon as the car stopped, Rachel was out walking full speed towards the library. There were a few things during the month that she dated Alex which didn't add up. She was willing to overlook them then, but now they were vital. Finn locked the car and then ran to catch up with the petite girl. He nearly collided with her small frame as she stood in front of the copiers by the doorway.

"What is it?" Finn whispered. He was still unsure of library etiquette.

The boy was still a newbie to the world of books and nooks. Just a few months ago he walked into the McKinley Library and was astonished to find out you could take them home with you.

"That's Pam Troy," she whispered pulling Finn into the copier room and closing the door.

"So?" the tall boy asked.

"So, she hates me," Rachel answered. Then she smiled wickedly with an idea.

"What?" Finn asked noticing Rachel's wheels were spinning.

"She loves tall guys with baby faces," Rachel perked an eyebrow as Finn gulped.

Finn took a deep breath and walked over to the checkout desk with his cheesiest smile. The girl behind the computer looked up. It took her a minute to reach his face. When she did, a broad flirtatious smile erupted.

"Can I help you?" she asked. Finn nodded grinning with his fish on the line.

Rachel waited as Finn flirted with the girl, before he tore her away towards the upper stacks. She watched as the supervisor went into the back with a cart of returned books. Taking her chance, the brunette sneaked behind the desk and began furiously typing away. Rachel had volunteered at Lima's local library and noticed they used the same system months ago. She smiled when the computer search ended.

"I knew it!" she cried as the supervisor came out, hands on hips.

"Excuse me!" she called as Rachel turned. The printer behind the older woman began to buzz, printing out Alex's address.

"Hi, I'm from the morning shift. I forgot to print out my PolySci paper. Professor Grodner would kill me if I don't hand it in. Never mind having to leave school. I hate being a freshman," Rachel added tears welling up as the woman's face softened.

"All right, sweetie, it's okay." Rachel nodded, walked towards the woman and hugging her. The supervisor seemed nervous; however, Rachel didn't care. When Rachel pulled away, the brunette wiped the tears away and gave a tiny smile.

"Thanks so much for this. You have no idea," Rachel sniffled before turning around, triumphant.

The determined sophomore walked towards the computer stalls looking for Finn. The tall boy was in the second floor stacks, pushed up against the railing where Pam was corning him. Rachel laughed before heading up to save him.

"Finn Hudson!" Rachel whispered as loudly as she dared to. The boy turned towards her grateful.

"Rachel!" he smiled, pointing towards the brunette as Pam turned annoyed.

"Get your hands off my boyfriend, Troy!" Rachel pulled Finn's hand, freeing him from the treacherous girl.

"You're dating Berry?" Pam inquired with the same distain as Rachel.

Finn shrugged hiding behind the petite girl. Rachel tossed her head back continuing the facade. She loved moments like this, were she could perform. Rachel used to go to the grocery store and pretend to be lost. Of course this upset her dads when they would call their names over the intercom system. Rachel just considered it raw acting classes.

"That's right. Hands off. Come on, Finn," she ordered, pushing the boy forward as they descended the stairs.

"Thanks, Rachel. That was close," he sighed. They hurried out the front doors.

"No problem, I owed you one anyway. Look!" she held up the paper proudly with Alex's address.

"What is it I'm looking at?" Finn, confused as usual, focused on the tiny writing.

"Alex Foster's real address. I knew he was being weird when I asked him where he lived. He's from Allen County, which is out of Carmel High's zoning district."

Rachel knew all the zoning districts. You don't get tortured for five years without weighing your options. Unfortunately, her dads liked living in their cul-de-sac. Therefore, she was stuck at McKinley High.

"This means, for the lack of a better term, Vocal Adrenaline is screwed," she grinned, happily leading the way back to Finn's car.

"So where are we going now?" he asked as Rachel closed her door looking over to the boy.

"Mr. Schuester's," Rachel answered clicking her seatbelt locked.

Finn nodded slowly starting the car. It was odd how Rachel knew where their teacher lived, but he didn't mind. Rachel was the type of girl to take charge. It seemed Finn was attracted to that type. Quinn was the same way; she knew what she wanted and she went after it. He shook the thought of his ex-girlfriend away. Now was not the time to think about past loves, especially with Rachel so close. His palms were sweating by the close proximity.

When they parked in front of an apartment building in a small suburban neighborhood Finn swallowed hard. How did Rachel know so much about everything? He wondered. She was like a walking library..

"We're here," the brunette beamed. Finn followed her out of the car and towards the front door.

"Have you been here before, Rachel?" Finn asked as she blushed.

"No, I just have an Eidetic memory," she gushed, ringing the doorbell.

"Oh," Finn smiled, confused. "Is that good?" he asked. Rachel smiled widely.

The door opened before the girl could respond. Terri Schuester, wide-eyed, stared them down.

"Can I help you?" she asked. Rachel excitedly perked an eyebrow.

"Yes, is Mr. Schuester here, please?" she inquired, the woman's face fell.

"Oh, well, no," Terri swallowed hard, embarrassed. "We're taking a break from each other, temporarily," she answered, raising her eyebrows for emphasis.

"Well, do you know where we can find him?" Finn questioned, giving Terri his best puppy dog face. The woman melted slightly. "I can give you his cell phone number," she grinned, hoping this would paint her in a better light with her husband.

The two teens looked to each other with a conspiring grin. When they called Will he was flustered, but agreed to meet them at a local coffee shop. Rachel was busy on her phone gathering information while Finn watched her from the corner of his eye. She was amazing, he thought. If he had half her drive, he could really be something.

"Here you go, Mr. Schue," Finn grinned pushing the paper with Alex Foster's real address on it.

"What's this?" Will asked. Rachel paused from texting to look up at the teacher.

"It's the smoking gun, Mr. Schue. Alex Foster's family was paid a lump sum from the Carmel High Boosters to lie that he lives in their district. They really live in Allen County, in a raised ranch on the corner of Melville. I have the Google Earth photos and phone bill to prove it," she smiled as both Will and Finn stared at her in awe. "What? My dads are very handy with the computer and Jacob owed me one. I have already e-mailed the judges and the Show Choir of Ohio Association's press secretary. It seems they don't want this story making the front page of the Lima Gazette. They've agreed to meet with us tomorrow afternoon to go over this mix up," Rachel grinned, basking in her glory.

"Are you sure?" Will asked.

The teacher was still floored that Terri had helped his kids find him. He had to ask twice to confirm it was his wife. He thought the driving wedge between them had been glee club. To find out she actually cared was uplifting, it made him question everything. When it sank in that they may they been robbed of first place at Regionals, he felt out of sorts.

"I am positive, Mr. Schue, come tomorrow at this time, Alex Foster will be the catalyst for bringing Vocal Adrenaline to their knees," she grinned, enjoying the words as they rolled off her tongue.

The glee club gathered during their last period in the choir room after Mr. Schuester had them all excused from class. Rachel was grinning from ear to ear as Finn tried to hide his excitement. The rest of the kids looked confused. Will smiled looking into their eyes before addressing them.

"I asked you all here today because we have some news," he started, however, the PA system beeped with an impending announcement.

Principal Figgins' voice began the announcement. He started with an apology before he updated the school with the latest news. "Due to a discrepancy with Carmel High's Vocal Adrenaline, I would like to announce that our show choir, New Directions, has placed first in the Regional Competition. Thank you," he finished as glee club erupted in cheers and hugs.

Puck smiled at Rachel as they shared the happiness of the moment before looking away flushed. The glance was longer than normal but it seemed natural. Finn high-fived a few members, before Mercedes asked the million-dollar question.

"What happened, Mr. S?" she inquired. Will motioned to Rachel and Finn.

"Well, you should ask your fellow club members here," he grinned. Rachel turned to Mercedes.

"Let's just say Alex Foster does not make a fool out of New Directions without reprocussions," she smiled at Kurt. The boy actually looked proud.

Early that afternoon had been the pinnacle of Rachel's show choir existence. She stood before the Show Choir Association of Ohio with all the evidence to send Vocal Adrenaline to Hades.

"What are we looking at exactly?" The vice-president of the association asked. Will stepped forward to interpret Rachel's findings.

"Alex Foster is on file at Carmel High as living within the school's district. He is actually supposed to go to Fairmont High in Allen County. The choral boosters at Carmel has been paying his family to have Alex go to their school. We contend that if Alex is a part of Vocal Adrenaline illegally, then their win over us at Regionals should be revoked."

Rachel turned towards Alex, the boy looked guilty. He stood next to his coach, who interrupted Will before he could finish.

"This was done before I ever became Vocal Adrenaline's coach, Mr. Vice-President. My students have no idea that the boosters did this with Alex. I ask that you not take this out on them by revoking their win," she looked to Rachel as she finished. A smirk crept up in her face before turning back to the panel.

"Well, while that may be, he still is an unauthorized member of your group. He had a solo in the Regional performance that affected your score. We have spoken with the judges. Taking Mr. Foster's solo out of the equation would put Vocal Adrealine's score below William McKinley's New Directions. I'm sorry, Ms. Kimball, but your team will have to forfeit first place."

The panel began to leave as Alex turned to Rachel and Will with a venomous look.

"You might have won this time, but good luck placing first at the Fame Invitationals. We still have the points, even with second place," Alex bragged as Bernadette pulled him away.

"Not if I place a few calls you won't," Rachel called back, making the boy's face go white.

Rachel wasn't going to let Alex ruin her day. The fact was New Directions won honestly. They didn't have to cheat or pay people, either. She loved the attention from the other glee club members. After a few minutes of congratulatory hugs and handshakes, Will was back to business. They started rehearsing for the competition in April. It may have been three months away, nevertheless, they were too excited to let this energy go to waste.

After rehearsals Rachel was the first to roam the halls, no-one congratulated them on placing first, but, it didn't matter. She wasn't aware that Finn was by her side until she stopped at her locker and saw his tall shadow beside her.

"Hey, Finn," Rachel grinned at the boy, stuffing her locker with unneeded books before pulling out another armful.

Puck watched the couple as they talked at Rachel's locker. He was waiting for Quinn while she went to the bathroom. The blonde seemed to have to go every fifteen minutes lately. He wasn't complaining; it just seemed like a lot of times to pee in one hour.

Noah wasn't sure why seeing Rachel and Finn get along so well bothered him. Here he was practically holding a girl's purse while she went to the girls' room. His manhood was, hypothetically, hanging for everyone to see. This wasn't Puck, the badass; he'd turned soft.

Whatever it was that annoyed him about the pair, didn't let up. He wondered how basketball practice was going to go today. It was awkward enough having to listen to Finn's stupid speeches in the locker room. However, having to watch the guy parade around like he was the number one stud, plus Rachel on his arm, was irksome, too. Maybe Puck just wanted everything, like Rachel had said once. That had to be it. He wanted to just have it all.

The Mohawked boy watched with envy as Finn bent down and kissed Rachel softly on the lips. It was in full view of half the school who roamed the hallways. Some girls ran into the far sidewall watching the kiss unfold. It made Puck see red and he couldn't shake the feeling of wanting to punch Hudson in the face. As Finn walked away from Rachel leaving her stunned, Quinn joined Puck in the hallway.

"Thanks, Puck," Quinn called, taking her book bag from Noah.

Rachel turned around red in the face, her eyes filled with shock and awe. She met Puck's gaze for a moment before looking down. He had seen the kiss, she wondered. Finn kissed her. And not in a dark auditorium or some abandoned bowling alley, but in front of their peers. It was exciting and everything she thought she had wanted, except not with Noah there. It was wrong somehow that he witnessed that.

"No problem. Gotta go," he whispered to the blonde.

Puck turned from the brunette and left. Quinn smiled at his retreating form. Rachel had to shake the feeling of guilt from her shoulders as she approached Quinn.

"Hey, how are you doing?" she asked as the blonde smiled, rubbing her ever growing belly.

"I'm okay. The baby's fine," she nodded, walking slowly with Rachel down the hall.

A few months ago, this would have been the gossip of the century. But, since Quinn had suffered the fall from grace, no one batted an eye. Besides, they were too busy processing the kiss between Rachel and Finn. Some students were taking bets as to whether Quinn would take Rachel down now. They couldn't fathom the idea that the two girls were actually friendly.

"That's good. I just wanted to ask you something..." Rachel paused, unsure how to form the next sentence.

"You want to date Finn, right?" the brunette nodded, smiling. "I see the way he looks at you. He used to look at me that way too. And I am the one having another guy's baby, so who am I to judge?" she smiled lightly, yet her eyes filled with sadness. "You should do what makes you happy. After all of this, I learned that." Quinn looked down and left Rachel standing alone in the hallway.

After basketball practice Finn, listened in on Mike and Matt ribbing Puck about girls. Noah Puckerman was the go to guy in McKinley when you wanted advice about the opposite sex. He was like a living and breathing how to manual.

"So how do you, you know, make it last longer?" Mike asked as Matt punch him on the shoulder, laughing.

Puck smirked, pulling his t-shirt over his bare chest. "Easy, you rub one out first and then you're good to go. Don't you guys watch cable?" he asked, laughing at them.

Finn raised his eyebrows. That was it. Just a little pre-gaming could fix his problem? It was not as if Finn was a complete moron. Sure, he thought he knocked Quinn up in the hot tub. He had since learned his lesson. His Mom wasn't always the best one to talk about the birds and the bees. He always wished his dad was around. In fact, the one time he got the nerve to ask where babies came from, she confused him. He remembered something about a cabbage patch and planting seeds. It was all too horticultural for Finn.

Noah was the first to leave the locker room. He stopped short, noticing Rachel was waiting. She looked up and smiled as he approached. He was expecting her smile to fade as it did before. Of course, that was before they were friends. Something Puck had trouble admitting to in public.

"So you and Finn, huh?" he asked, leaning against the wall next to her.

"Maybe. You and Quinn?" she replied, their usual conversation rearing its ugly head.

"Well, I took her to an ultrasound appointment last week, not sure if that counts as a date. I bought her food afterwards," Noah admitted, smiling at the memory of his daughter.

"Where did you take her?" Rachel asked, her morbid curiosity eating away at her. They dated for a week and Puck never took her out to eat. Jealousy was giving the brunette a sour taste in her mouth.

"Wendy's. My baby's mama loves fries and a frosty," he laughed.

Rachel nodded looking up when the door to the locker room opened and Finn emerged. He turned from Puck to Rachel and frowned. Noah noticed the exchange and pushed off the wall quickly.

"Well, see you later, Rach," he called as Rachel watched him go before turning towards Finn with a smile.

Rachel wondered if things were going to be like this all the time, if her friendship with Puck was going to ruin her relationship with Finn. She shook her head, no matter what happened Rachel would fight for both. Noah Puckerman was a good friend, and Quinn was becoming one, too. Finn would have to forgive them both sometime.

Noah walked away wondering when the feeling in the pit of his stomach would go away. Why did it have to be this way? Maybe he was fooling himself. "You can't possibly have feelings for two girls at once, could you?" he wondered. He wanted to be with the blonde. He had always wanted to be with her. However, there were days when he tried to think of Quinn and saw Rachel. Everything was going their way. They had both gotten their wish. He could still remember their conversation on the bleachers months ago. Yet, if that was so, why did his feet feel like lead when he walked away from Rachel? What was wrong with him? Puck shook his head, frustrated with the whole situation.


	7. Chapter 7: Define dating

**Chapter Seven: Define dating**

By the time Rachel was seven, she had created her own little imaginary world. Normally, when other kids went out to play in the snow or their backyard, she retreated to her fantasy world. There were three unused rooms upstairs, that were the brunette's to play in. Rooms with large walk in closets and desks with ancient computers,became the backdrop to her mock play.

Every day Rachel withdrew into the world of her imagination. There she was an assistant in a large company, living in New York City. The best part of this world was when she pretended to go on dates. She would make up monologues and perform them in front of the mirror. Usually, she was breaking up with her secret boyfriend because he was her boss, or telling her professor why they couldn't be together. Things were always too complicated. That was the way Rachel liked it. A complicated unresolved romance for her heroine. Of course, when she found herself in a relationship with the boy she had always wanted, those memories of breaking up in the mirror came flooding back to her.

It was odd this one particular night though. Rachel sat in front of her vanity, her hair pulled back, and swimming in Noah's hoodie. Things were going to change now. It was inevitable. She could feel it in her bones. The brunette had her first official date with Finn Hudson after school the next day. He was so excited when he asked her out a few days ago, after she waited for him by the boy's locker room.

When he asked, all the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. Rachel became light headed as she nodded silently. Finn was too excited to talk after that. He drove her home in silence, the girl in his passenger seat stunned. After all, Finn kissed her publicly and asked her out within a four-hour time span. That had to be one for the record books. It certainly didn't happen every day at McKinley High.

he next morning Rachel was dropped off as usual but greeted by Finn, not so usual. The tall boy was smiling wide, his letterman jacket slung over his arm. It was still cold for February and Rachel was unsure of Finn's motives as he waited for her to reach him. He shook with anticipation like a child at Christmas waiting to open his gifts.

"Here," he handed her his jacket blushing slightly.

Rachel took the jacket slowly. The number five was emblazed against the white leather of the right shoulder. It was warm still, from Finn's body heat.

"Thanks," Rachel blushed holding the jacket awkwardly. This felt odd. Something was off but, she swallowed the feeling and smiled.

"Here, I'll help you put it on," Finn offered removing her jacket and draping it over his broad shoulder.

Rachel grinned as he slid the jacket over her small frame. It was huge, slightly bigger than Puck's sweatshirt but comfortable. Rachel pulled her hair out and turned to the tall boy.

"Are you sure about this Finn? I mean it may upset Quinn. And I don't want this to be weird with her," Rachel protested as the boy smiled down at her his goofy grin melting her reserve.

"Quinn and Puck are together. I don't think she cares about what we do Rachel. I saw them this morning," Rachel's heart sank. Quinn was her last hope. The idea of Puck and Quinn together wasn't helping the situation either. "Oh, well thanks then," Finn nodded taking her book bag and walking side by side with the brunette through the parking lot.

"You haven't forgotten about our date after school have you?" he asked perking an eyebrow with excitement.

Rachel had fallen for, so long ago that same innocent face. When Finn was like this, it was easy to forget her worries. The boy could be so sweet and caring yet, sometimes he had shown callousness and a total disregard for her feelings. Rachel shook the despair away with a grin.

"No, but I don't understand what all the fuss is about?" she asked as Finn laughed.

"Rachel you don't know what today is?" he inquired rubbing his hands together. Now that she was wearing his letterman jacket, he only had a sweatshirt and his jean jacket to keep him warm.

"Should I?" the brunette questioned.

Finn snickered opening the door for Rachel. She instantly noticed the pink and red hearts that decorated the walls of McKinley high. Valentines Day, Rachel usually ignored all the fuss on February 14th. The fact that the Holiday was in two days didn't stop the celebration at school. Rachel usually, did anything to get her mind off the fact that she was boyfriend less. This year though, by some amazing miracle, she had Finn.

Rachel waved goodbye to the boy and walked into her homeroom lost in thought. It was so strange, for years, she kept her head down and avoided most interaction with her peers. Nevertheless, that girl seemed so far away now. Heads turned as the students in her homeroom eyed her jacket. Tina was the first to talk to the brunette.

"Are you and Finn...dating?" she asked as Rachel nodded slowly. Tina was in shock, "since when?" she inquired.

"Since, he asked me out a few days ago. We're having our first date today after school," Rachel finished astounded by her own words.

"Your first date is on Valentine's day, how romantic," Tina gushed. Rachel smiled warming up to the idea.

"Technically it's not Valentine's day until Sunday, but yeah." Her smile fell when a thought came to her mind. "Wait, you're not stuttering anymore," Rachel whispered causing the Asian girl to frown.

"Rachel I dropped the stutter months ago," Tina replied a tad angry.

"Sorry, I just didn't want to mention it," she commented. Tina rolled her eyes sitting back in her chair.

Rachel shrugged turning towards the front of the class just as their homeroom teacher walked in. Maybe she had been preoccupied with her own drama to realize that she wasn't the only one changing. It was obvious to Rachel that Tina had been faking her stutter since junior high. Tina was a great girl and all, but not nearly as good of an actress as Rachel. She thought it was Tina's business to keep up the facade for so many years. It never occurred to Rachel that the stutter had become a hindrance in her life.

The rest of the day went by extremely quickly, too quick if you asked Rachel. For some reason she was dreading her date after school. Why did she feel this way, Rachel wondered. It seemed like she was going to the dentist, or doctors. Something just didn't fit.

When lunch came, Rachel sat at her usual table. However, she was surprised when a moment later, Kurt joined her. She stared at the small boy, peeling Finn's jacket from her shoulders. He raised his eyebrows watching her every move.

"Look, I heard you and Finn are..." he pause choking on the words a bit. "...dating now."

Rachel frowned slightly interrupting him. "Who told you that?"

Kurt shook his head and snarked. "You don't date Finn Hudson, parade around school wearing his jacket without people taking notice. Everyone knows Rachel," he replied taking a deep breath. "In addition, what I said earlier about living vicariously through you, I meant it. However, now I realized that it would be very hard to live vicariously, if I don't even talk to you. So, we're friends okay," he shook his head fanning himself as Rachel smiled.

It must have been hard for Kurt to be nice to Rachel. In fact, he had to swallow two insults within the last ninety seconds. This was extremely difficult for him, like a gazelle becoming friends with a tiger. Kurt considered himself the tiger of course. Any moment he could see himself pouncing on Rachel. The boy smirked at the quality of his imagination.

"Okay," she answered, Kurt nodded opening his lunch carefully. He was eating sushi packed tightly in a refrigerated bag. "You like sushi?" Rachel asked while Mercedes and Tina joined them at the lunch table. The two girls were unfazed by the change of seating arrangements. They chatted noisily as Artie wheeled up to the table with a hot tray in his lap.

"Do you think Principal Figgins is going to stop serving us prison food any time soon?" the boy in the wheelchair inquired, Tina laughed.

"Not unless the Cheerios fly coach next year," Tina joked smiling.

"Seriously what the hell is up with this food? If I have to eat another tuna sandwich I'm going to yomit," Mercedes added annoyed at her own lunch.

Artie laughed at the girl's new word high-fiveing her as she smirked. Rachel took a deep breath getting the nerve to add her two cents.

"Yomit?" Tina asked as Artie chuckled.

"Yack, and vomit for those not hip to the lingo," the boy in the wheelchair joked.

"Student Council is proposing a vending machine in the cafe next year. I heard Figgins is salivating over the increased revenue to his lunch budget," Kurt chimed in rolling his eyes.

"Well we could do pot luck," Rachel offered. The group looked at her with blank stares. "There's five of us so, someone brings in lunch for everyone on their assigned day once a week. I just thought..." she shrugged as Kurt smirked.

"That could work," Mercedes finally answered, the others nodded. "Yeah good idea Rachel," Artie smiled digging into his goopy lunch. Rachel smiled peeling away the wax paper from her cucumber sandwich. "So Rachel, Finn have anything planned special for today?" Mercedes asked. All the kids stopped eating and watched as Rachel blushed.

"Oh he has something planned, and on Monday we want the details," Kurt saved her taking a bite of his sushi.

"So I have dibs on Monday," Tina called as the others picked days of the week to bring in lunch.

Rachel looked around the table confused. She usually ate alone, and that was fine by her. Today was a different experience people came to her. Was this really the result of dating Finn? Could she just walk right into a clique?

It shouldn't have felt odd to be included, maybe this was how others felt too. When Rachel walked passed a tall blonde in-between classes she didn't even blink when the woman called to her. At first, she thought the women meant someone else however, when the woman called again adding "yes you! Hello!" Rachel knew it was she the teacher was calling.

"Hey Spam!" Rachel turned around confused. Was that what people thought of her?

"Excuse me?" Rachel asked as the woman smiled walking up to her.

"I'm sorry you just reminded me of a Spam I once knew. You're that Berry girl that took down those Vocal misfits right?" she asked, her perfectly plucked eyebrow raised high towards her hairline.

The woman had a slight southern drawl and looked perfectly manicured. She was not who you would normally see as McKinley High staff. Her hair was perfect in a high bun, her makeup maybe too heavy but, flawless. She was in her thirties but obviously took care of herself.

"I'm Mary Avery, you might have heard of me I'm..."

"The new Cheerios coach I've heard of you," Rachel interrupted.

"Well aren't you little Miss interruptus," the woman replied a sneer marring her pretty face. Rachel looked down embarrassed as the woman sized her up. "Well I just wanted to know what you are doing to my little Cheerios over there? I heard my ex-capi-tan is dancing with a belly full of bastard. All while my team is lacking in a blonde leader," she spat making Rachel wince.

"Well I believe Ms. Sylvester," Rachel started.

"Don't mention the witch," Ms. Avery ordered stopping the brunette in mid sentence. "It's bad enough Principal Figgins let her assist me in the coaching. I don't need to be reminded of her wrinkles outside of those two hours of terror," she finished.

"Well I think she kicked Quinn off the team because she's pregnant, which is not right..."

"Uh huh and what about the player, player who got her fat huh?" she asked her hands on her hips. The woman looked odd in her two-piece suit, her blue silk blouse and designer skirt seemed out of touch with her attitude.

"You mean N-Puck?" Rachel answered flustered.

"Yeah Ms. Stutters," Mary answered.

"He's in Glee Club with us," the brunette replied.

The Cheerios coach nodded slowly, her left eye twitched a little before she turned from Rachel. Her red high heels clanked as she marched towards the principal's office. The young girl sighed turning from the fleeting woman and heading to her next class.

When Rachel had her free period, she hurried to the gym. The large room was empty and she climbed the wooden bleachers slowly taking a seat and thinking. It was a few minutes of solace until she heard a familiar voice.

"Rachel Berry skipping last period, I am very shocked," Puck laughed as Rachel smiled meeting his gaze.

"I am not. I always have last period off to practice. What about you?"

"Skipping math," he answered with a nonchalant shrug, walking forward. "So he gave you his letterman jacket?" Puck questioned walking heavy footed up the bleachers.

Rachel grinned nodding as he sat next to her.

"Hi Noah," she laughed as he smirked.

"It's Noah today?" he joked quirking his eyebrow making her blush.

"Well, for now," Rachel replied.

"So if our wishes are coming true and everything, why the hell are we sitting here in the gym together?" he asked laughing quietly.

Rachel looked over at Noah her smile fading. Puck returned her stare and shrugged. They were lost in each other's eyes for a minute before Rachel broke the spell. She was the first to look down as Noah sighed chuckling dryly.

"Why aren't you and Finn friends anymore?" Rachel inquired looking back up at the boy.

"Maybe because I knocked up his girlfriend?" he answered sarcastically making the brunette roll her eyes.

"Yes, there's that. I mean you were best friends right?" she questioned, Puck shrugged.

"Ever since we were kids it's been Finn and Puck, Puck and Finn. Did ya know he nick named me Puck?" he asked, Rachel shook her head no. Puck nodded continuing the story. "He said it was cool cause, when we played the name game he could swear," Noah laughed at the memory.

Rachel listened intently, staring at the mohawked boy. She couldn't believe he was opening up to her. It had always been a nagging question for her as to how the two polar opposite boys became best friends.

"Finn was always leading the way. It is just how it's always been. Finn joins football, I join football. He plays baseball I play baseball. Then one-day girls were all over him and last year it was Quinn Fabray. So, I asked Santana out. I was always one step behind him, except with you, that was different," Noah paused staring at Rachel lost in his own words. The brunette looked at him unaware.

"W-what do you mean?" she asked as he shook his head waking from the dream.

"Nothing, you know, whatever," Puck coughed shaking the moment away and standing up. "I'll see ya around Rach," he called.

Rachel took a deep breath before looking up at his retreating form.

"Wait Noah, you didn't ask me if I was happy," she informed him, he shrugged.

"Why would I do that?" he questioned shaking his head. Rachel tilted her head with a sad smile. "Well are you?" Puck winced. How could he actually ask that question, he wondered.

Rachel thought about the question for a minute before smiling. "I think I am, or at least I will be," she replied. Noah took a deep breath, his bravado shaking. He turned from Rachel and walked out of the gym. When he was gone, the brunette's smile faded and the anxiety returned.

Why was it always Finn, Puck asked himself. He knew why he liked Quinn, it was inevitable when his best friend told him about his crush. Puck always wanted more, and more was always what Finn had. Falling for Quinn Fabray, sleeping with her, it had just perpetuated the pattern. For once in his life, he had hoped to have something all to himself.

Of course Rachel was in love with Finn. Puck was too blind to see that when he asked her out. He was in his own little world and didn't realize the brunette was into his best friend, at least not until it was too late. There was something growing between them already, it was too late to stop feeling something for Rachel. He understood the gravity of his feelings for the brunette, the afternoon she broke up with him on the bleachers. He was lost in thought that day, trying to figure out why he was always in second place. He had wondered when he would he climb from behind Finn Hudson's shadow? When she placed her hand on his shoulder that day it felt stifling, he spat at her and walked away. The rest of the afternoon, he brooded in his room listening to 'Counting Crows.'

First dates, Rachel had one before that she thought was perfect. Well that relationship had turned out horrible. So her expectations we pretty low when Finn found her after school, blindfold in hand.

"Don't peek," Finn instructed as he led Rachel through the auditorium blindfolded.

"Where are we?" Rachel asked her hands stretched out in front of her. "I like to use my four senses coinciding with each other. Although my auditory system is quite accurate, my optical system is my second favorite," she babbled.

"Okay, well we're here," Finn announced taking the blind fold away, confused by the girl's words.

Rachel beamed as she stared at the auditorium stage. There was a small picnic set up and blankets and pillows. Actually, it was the same setup from the first time Finn kissed her. Rachel's heart began to beat erratically as Finn jumped up onto the stage.

"I made a lot of mistakes Rachel. But, I wanted to do something about them. Ya know, make new memories," he laughed holding his hand out.

Rachel gave him her hand as he hoisted her up to the stage. Finn had spent a lot of time on this date. She was flattered as he led her to the blankets. Kurt had to have helped with the set up. There was a touch of femininity. Alicia Keys was playing in the background.

"I made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, that's all I know how to make. And I couldn't get the virgin cosmos right. So Kurt suggested virgin Bellini's instead, Sprite and orange juice," he whispered handing Rachel a plastic champagne glass full of the drink.

"It's wonderful Finn, thanks."

The tall boy grinned, "it's just...I have a lot to make up for," he sighed.

Rachel nodded sipping her drink while Finn pulled the sandwiches out. On top was a red heart with a gold star sticker stuck to it. She beamed taking the valentine from the top of the pile.

"Finn you shouldn't have," she gushed opening the card. It was simple, 'Bee mine,' it read with a bumblebee hand drawn inside. "It's very cute thanks Finn."

Rachel and Finn ate lightly talking about Glee Club and their day. She glossed over her talk with Puck. It seemed like the boy was still a sore subject for Finn. When she got home that night Rachel closed the door softly humming Alicia Keys. Her Daddy welcomed her home as she smiled giving him a hug. Her lips were still numb from kissing Finn, but she felt great.

"You are in a good mood," her Dad commented peeking his head in from the kitchen. He had a chef's hat and apron wrapped around his waist.

"I'm guessing the Valentine's date went well Richard, what do you think?" her Daddy asked flirting with his husband. Rachel paid them no mind and danced around the living room.

"I would say you're right Joshua, our little girl seems happy," Rachel stopped dancing and smiled. She was happy. Maybe her heart didn't pound and her skin didn't catch on fire when he touched her. Yet, Finn made her happy and comfortable she couldn't ask for anything more.

"Oh and Dad the others liked your Pot luck idea, we have Fridays," her father grinned his white teeth stark against his brown skin.

"I knew they would sweetie. See things are looking up, when do we start?" he asked rubbing his hands. "Gumbo on Friday or maybe a pizza to start?" Rachel shrugged hugging him. He was taller than her Daddy, more muscular from his basketball days when he played for the

Buckeyes. "Oh boy is it love?" he asked her. Rachel's heart dropped a little at the question.

"No, it's... good though," She replied.

"Well are you ready for dinner?" her Daddy asked as she danced up the stairs.

"I'm full, Finn made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches," she answered walking into her room. Her fathers exchanged knowing glances.

"Well it looks like it's just the two of us Richard," the shorter man laughed pretending to dance like his daughter towards his husband. "Should we be worried Joshua?" Richard asked pointing towards the upstairs indicating their daughter.

"No," the bespectacled man assured. "Our gaydar might be a little off now a days. But I think we'll be fine with Finn Hudson. If anything, his mother should be worried. Our little girl is quite a woman now. I wouldn't be surprised if she chews him up and spits him out," he joked.

Richard laughed stirring his soup. "Takes after her father then?" he laughed as his husband hugged him from behind.

Rachel closed her door and turned on the radio. Her Broadway mix CD started to play and the girl collapsed on her bed with awe. 'Summertime' From Porgy and Bess sifted out from the speakers making the brunette smile rolling on her stomach. She grabbed Puck's sweatshirt and turned on her side. Maybe dating Finn Hudson would work after-all. It's not like she had many choices, she thought. Her dating record was dismal and pathetic.

Rachel imagined what it was like for the characters of Porgy and Bess. To go through all that heartache after being happy. Then she thought about the history of black actors and performers. How after years of having no parts, black actors finally got a show written especially for them. Rachel wondered if she could get away with playing Bess. Maybe a DNA test could prove she was really her Dad's daughter. The brunette shook the thought away. Not knowing who was really her bio Dad helped Rachel see both men as her real fathers. No part was worth the look on her parents' faces. After a few minutes, Rachel fell asleep when the cd skipped to "Favorite things' from The Sound of Music.

That night Rachel dreamed that she was driving down the highway in an open convertible with Puck. It was strange. She was wearing a wedding dress. Her train billowed behind her as they laughed, speeding down the long stretch of road. She felt free and liberated, as if she just got out of jail. The sky was blue, the radio was playing the best music she had ever heard. Noah looked happy, happier than she had ever seen him before. It was strange, maybe she should give the sweatshirt back now, she wondered mid-dream. After all, she was officially dating Finn now.


	8. Chapter 8: This is what girlfriends do

**Chapter Eight: This is what girlfriends do**

Being someone's girlfriend is not the easiest job in the world. Sometimes, Rachel had discovered, it did feel like an actual job. People started to look at the brunette differently. She was finally taken seriously. They thought if Finn Hudson liked her and Quinn didn't want to kill her, she must be okay.

Thanks to the sport season change to basketball and Santana heading Cheerios, the popular kids from glee club had salvaged their reputations. New Directions was no longer under the threat of slushy facials thanks to Puck. The only other sports team that could be a threat were the track team, and they were mild mannered.

After two weeks of dating Finn, people started saying "hi" to Rachel in the hallways. What was even weirder was, she felt like a part of a clique with Mercedes, Kurt, Tina and Artie. So you could imagine Rachel's surprise when Santana and Brittany met her in the parking lot, hands on hips, one morning. The girls had not been outwardly mean to her for months; however, they had avoided conversation.

"Can I help you?" Rachel asked, waving goodbye to her father before walking towards the school.

"Yes, actually, you can," the Latina took a deep breath. "What did you say to Coach Avery a few weeks ago?" Santana asked, making Rachel stop mid-step.

"N-nothing, she just asked me a few things," the brunette stammered, trying to remember her conversation with the scary blonde woman from two weeks ago.

"Well, since then it's been Hell at Cheerio's practice. And I don't mean hot, more like horrible," Santana finished, crossing her arms annoyed.

"I'm sorry. I don't understand what that has to do with me?" the brunette asked as the tall girl quirked an eyebrow.

Rachel should have felt honored that Santana let her share the same air, let alone spoke to her. At least that's how Santana saw it. Joining glee club had proved to be the best and hardest thing she had ever done. It was well worth it, except cheerleading practice was now miserable. With Ms. Sylvester demoted to assistant coach, the two women were always at each other's throats.

When Ms. Avery mentioned "Little Miss Berry Pants" at practice yesterday, that's when Santana knew they were in for it. Mary sat the two gleeks down in her office with Sue behind her and gave the girls an ultimatum. Either get someone from glee to join Cheerios or, choose between glee club and cheerleading. It was one or the other and Santana wasn't willing to give up either.

"I can't," Rachel protested. Santana and Brittany followed her into homeroom.

"Yes, you can," the tall brunette replied, standing over Rachel as she sat down at her desk.

"You are the only one from Glee Club that can join. The guys have basketball. Kurt and Mercedes have been blackballed. After their horrendous auditions for Ms. Sylvester this fall, Ms. Avery couldn't even consider them. Along with the fact that I don't think Tina even changes out of her black boots for anything but performances," Santana rationalized.

"Artie's in a wheelchair and Ms. Sylvester said something about over her dead body," Brittany added, putting on her best sad face. "Then Ms. Avery said, 'With pleasure.'"

The fact was, Santana didn't even think of the others joining Cheerios. It was always Rachel Berry. She was dating Finn now, and she was the best girl dancer other than Brittany and herself in Glee. Plus, the little brunette was the only one to believe her when she told the group she liked being a part of Glee Club at Sectionals. Santana may have been a bitch, but she was a loyal bitch. The Latina only turned on Quinn when she found out the blonde had slept with Puck while they were still dating. Although she didn't hold a grudge, it left an opening in their fractured threesome.

Rachel took a deep breath looking up at the two girls.

"So there's no-one else? I'm your only hope?" The small brunette asked. Santana smirked in triumph.

Rachel walked slowly out of her third period class and mindlessly towards her locker. Finn was waiting as usual for her with a wide grin on his face.

"Hey," he welcomed, kissing her cheek gently. Rachel smiled absentmindedly.

"Finn, hi," she turned the combination to her locker. The tall boy leaned against the metal frame, happily watching her. "Did you hear anything about the Cheerios?" Rachel asked, waking Finn from his thoughts.

"Huh? No, why?" he inquired, taking her books as she switched them in her locker.

"Nothing, just Santana asked me for a favor," Rachel sighed walking down the hall with Finn at her side.

"What, to join Cheerios?" he inquired, his eyes brightening.

"It's stupid, right?" she questioned. Finn shook his head.

"No, I don't think so. What did you tell her?" he inquired. Rachel gave him a worried look.

It took Rachel all of five minutes to say "yes" to the two popular girls. The brunette was a sucker for puppy dog eyes and dire situations. She once saved a litter of kittens in the sewer when she was seven. She ruined her favorite dress and destroyed her Patent Leather shoes; however, it was worth it. Even if she was allergic to cats and had to be hospitalized for pneumonia afterwards, that's just who Rachel Berry was.

It was no surprise to Rachel when the two girls greeted her after her sixth period class was over. They were armed with a new Cheerios uniform in one hand and a bag of necessities in the other. This should have been fun for the brunette, if she wasn't so nervous. Rachel had to convince herself that she was just playing the part of a cheerleader. It was like any other role, except this one was a challenge.

Santana and Brittany stood and waited outside a stall in the girls' upstairs bathroom for Rachel. The tall brunette was annoyed that the girl inside was taking so long. Brittany was too busy posing in the mirror to notice the passing time.

"Are you sure there isn't anyone else that can do this?" the Jewish girl asked from behind the stall door. Brittany and Santana smirked at one another before the Latina answered.

"No, now just come out here! Ms. Avery is expecting you in five minutes," Santana ordered.

Rachel took a deep breath and opened the door revealing a form fitting Cheerios uniform. Santana quirked an eyebrow as Brittany clapped enthusiastically. The stern cheerleader stopped the blonde from clapping, before pulling Rachel towards the sink. Rachel was surprised at how comfortable the outfit was. It would be nice to not worry about a new outfit every day for school. She wasn't sure why, but the Cheerios always wore their uniforms. At first Rachel thought it was a running gag, until she overheard Sue Sylvester threatening to cane one of the girls her freshman year.

Santana held out her hand as Brittany handed her a strong elastic. With a quick turn of the wrist, she had Rachel's thick black locks in a high, tight ponytail. Rachel swallowed hard. She had learned half the routines just this afternoon. Santana had prepared her iPod with video of their choreography. She was lucky Rachel was such a good dancer and fast learner.

While Rachel was becoming a Cheerio, Puck was trying to sort out fantasy from reality. Noah Puckerman was born to be the stud of William McKinley High. He was used to women fawning over him and hooking up with any girl he wanted. Sex dreams were par for the course. He had them all, in his dreams and in real life. None of that fazed him, except for one girl. It had happened before but, never with such intensity as of late. Noah Puckerman recently had been having the same dream over and over again and it was freaking him out.

Rachel Berry even in his dream state was untouchable. The dream would begin as usual. The brunette would climb through his window, waking him up with excitement. Sometimes Puck could move and talk, other times he couldn't move out of fear. The latest dream had to be the worse one yet. Noah woke up in a cold sweat when Rachel turned away in her billowing white, nearly see through night gown and walked back out the window.

This was a new development in Puck's dream state. He always got the girl in his dreams but not Rachel. She had actually turned from him. The idea of Rachel leaving left Puck feeling ill at ease. He knew who was to blame, Finn Hudson, Rachel's boyfriend and Puck's ex-best friend. Noah had finally gotten comfortable seeing the brunette as just a friend, when the dreams started. Heck, even Quinn was being kinder. Noah figured the closer she came to popping his kid out, the more the ex-Cheerios captain needed him.

So of course, when Puck walked into basketball practice that Wednesday, he expected the tight bodies and short skirts that shared the gymnasium once a week. What he didn't expect, was the tight thighs and cute little waist that he had dreamed of so often. In fact, he could still feel her on top of him from their many make-out sessions months ago. It couldn't be, Puck rationalized. Rachel turned towards him, affirming everything he had thought.

"Rachel cannot be a…Cheerio," he shook his head and walked over towards the girls, ignoring Coach Tanaka as he yelled at the other guys.

"Puckerman!" the burly man yelled as Puck waved him away and walked closer to Santana and Rachel.

"What's going on?" he whispered, making Rachel blush.

"Rachel's a Cheerio. Got a problem?" Santana asked, stepping up towards Puck.

The Mohawked boy backed away, the situation was clear to Noah then. He hadn't dated Santana for a couple of months, without being able to read her. She was being territorial over Rachel, which meant the small brunette was in the middle of becoming Santana's lackey. The idea disturbed Noah a bit. He liked Rachel the way she was. He turned away from the girls and growled slightly, while Finn smirked at his girlfriend. He didn't have to turn to know Rachel returned the gesture with a wave. The brunette was too predictable, not to give into Finn's dorky charms.

Ms. Avery called the girls together to talk as they slowly warmed up. The blonde woman had a bright red shade of lipstick that matched her skirt and silk ruffled blouse. Mary Avery was anything but unfashionable.

"Okay, ladies, I know you want to talk with your boyfriends over there. However, there will be no more getting "fat" on this team. We lost one of our sacred blonde Cheerios to the evil of sexing while under her watch," she pointed behind her, towards Sue. "…and I will not have it. Santana, did you look into dyeing your hair blonde yet?" she inquired as the tall brunette rolled her eyes.

"I'm allergic, Ms. Avery," the girl replied. The coach ground her teeth before pushing her hair away from her face.

"It takes more than fancy genes to acquire these exotic good looks. There's a lot of money and time involved ladies. So if you are serious about being a Cheerio, I suggest you remember that," she lectured, pressing her skirt down so it reached just above her knee.

"Umm…" Rachel raised her hand, Santana reached over to lower it, but she was too late.

"Yes, Ms. Berry Pants. What is it?" the blonde woman asked.

"Well, shouldn't we focus on the routine? I'm new but, I thought that was the most important part of being a Cheerio?" the little Jewish girl inquired.

Sue Sylvester grunted a laugh, shaking her head. "That's the smartest thing to ever come out of your mouth, Berry."

Mary Avery turned quickly towards Sue Sylvester; if you looked closely you could see steam slowly billowing from her ears.

"I'm sorry I think you forgot you're my assistant coach, Sue. Assistant, that means you're second. I'm sure you know what it feels like to be second right? You must have spent your entire childhood preparing for inevitability and humiliation of second place."

"Now listen here you bleached blonde, Southern trash…"

"This is all natural, so shut up, Mangina," Ms. Avery yelled and turned towards Sue Sylvester with the Wrath of Khan.

"Excuse me?" Sue gritted her teeth and approached the younger woman head on.

"Oh, I think you heard me. Although you are wrinkly and probably hard of hearing," Mary replied, her Southern twang getting the best of her.

"You think because you married a millionaire and he died of unknown causes that I'm afraid of you?" Ms. Sylvester asked her jaw locked for battle.

"Oh, I can assure you it wasn't of unknown causes. I know how it went down," Mary retorted, her eyes getting crazy.

The Cheerios turned to Santana who shrugged at Rachel.

"It's not your fault. This happens almost every practice. Okay, guys from the top. Let's go," the tall brunette ordered as the girls complied, running through the routine.

Hanging out with Santana and Brittany the last couple of days had taught Rachel a lot about popular girls. They were normal, or at least what she considered normal. Being well liked meant they were always acting. It was funny how Santana would talk to some people one way, and others, another. Every person at McKinley had their place in the social pecking order. Santana could smell their popularity level out like a bloodhound. Therefore, when it came time for lunch on Friday, Rachel was looking forward to her day with the old gang.

Santana wrinkled her nose when she noticed Rachel was carrying a large paper bag filled with a spicy food.

"Where are you going with that?" the Latina asked as Rachel turned a corner towards the cafe. Brittany smelled the warm food hungrily.

"It smells good," the blonde complimented the little girl.

"Thanks, my father just brought it. I told you it was my day to do pot luck for lunch. I'll see you guys in Glee," Rachel waved hurrying down the hallway with her hands full. Santana narrowed her gaze on the girl's fleeting form, before turning away annoyed.

Lunch had been going so well until Mercedes made a comment.

"Gumbo, is this a joke?" Mercedes asked. The other kids dug into their food feverishly. They stopped to look at Mercedes as Rachel shrugged.

"It's my grandmother's recipe. My father's family is from New Orleans originally," the brunette answered.

"And so what? He thought it would be fun to try making some black folk food?" Mercedes joked as the blood in Rachel's face drained. Most of the other kids glanced up; Kurt especially had an embarrassed look on his face.

"Well considering he's black I guess it's his prerogative," Rachel replied, slightly annoyed. "I'm going to go get more napkins," the brunette added, standing up from the table. Mercedes whispered embarrassed to her other friends.

When Rachel came back to the table Mercedes was quick to apologize.

"I'm sorry, Rachel. I didn't realize…"

"Didn't realize one of my dads is black? The other one is Jewish by the way. We've gone to school together, Mercedes, for five years now. I know your dad's a dentist, your mom practices law, and you have three older brothers all going to an out of state college," Rachel finished as Mercedes looked down shamed.

"Look, she didn't mean anything by it. We're your friends, Rachel. Don't get that confused now that you're a Cheerio," Kurt spat, annoyed that the girl was making his best friend feel bad.

"You know what? I'm not too hungry. I'll see you guys in Glee," Rachel excused herself again as Artie and Tina sadly watched her go.

Rachel went through her next two classes wondering if Kurt was right. Had she given up a part of herself by joining Cheerios? Was she changing too fast because she was dating Finn? Rachel was the first person into the music room as she waited for the others to join her. Santana and Brittany sat next to her as the rest of the club sifted in. When Kurt and Mercedes entered the room, they looked to Rachel quickly ignoring her and taking a seat far from the brunette.

"There go your so-called friends," Santana whispered into Rachel's ear.

"I have friends," Rachel answered turning towards Mercedes and Kurt. They laughed and whispered to one another.

"Who? Them?" Santana replied. "We might have been mean to you, because that's what was expected of us when Quinn was the Queen Bee around here. What was their excuse? They treated you badly and you were all in the same boat." Rachel frowned as the girl's logic began to sink in.

"But," Rachel sighed, biting her lip.

"You started dating Finn and now they're interested in being your friend? At least you know why I want to hang out with you. I have nothing to gain by being nice to you, Rachel. My reputation will stay firmly planted while you move up the ladder just by being seen with me. Them, they are hanging on to you, hoping to hitch a ride," she narrowed her gaze on Rachel. "Think about it, where were they when you were getting slushied?"

The small brunette tucked her Cheerios uniform under her knees as Mr. Schuester joined the group. Santana did have a point, she thought. Most of the glee club members had tortured her one time or another. There were some awful things said in a place where they all should have felt safe. Maybe holding everyone to the same standard was the right idea. Rachel never thought Santana, out of all the people in glee club, would be the voice of reason.

When practice was over the determined little brunette shot up from her seat and chased Kurt out of the room.

"The Cheerios need me," Rachel blurted out as Kurt was walking from the music room to his locker.

"The need you?" he joked, rolling his eyes. "Since when? They've tortured you for years."

"So have other people. You have. Puck has. We've been cruel to one another many times over and no-one is free from blame. But Brittany and Santana need my help, and I'm sorry you don't like that. If you really want to be my friend, you'll at least understand it."

Rachel turned from the small boy, her high ponytail swinging in her wake. Santana and Brittany watched and waited as she came towards them taking a deep breath.

"Good for you, Berry," Santana purred and led the girls down the hall.

Puck watched as the trio walked away from him. Quinn was by his side, a scowl on her face. The blonde was a bit jealous of Rachel. There was a part of her old life that the brunette had just stepped into. She couldn't help miss dating Finn, being a Cheerio, or even hanging out with Santana and Brittany. She sighed as Puck waited for her to head to her locker.

"Look, can you get home okay?" Puck asked Quinn as she dropped off her books.

Quinn had fought to keep her life as close to normal as possible. Even though Puck was against it, she still drove herself to and from school when she could. Today was a good day. She rode into school, blaring her radio and drowning the world out. So of course, she welcomed the ride home alone.

"I'm fine. Go do whatever it is you do, Puck," she laughed and slammed her locker without her books.

Quinn hated to do homework at home now. She spent most of her time in classes completing assignments. Her voice recorder took care of any part of her classes she missed. The blonde spent most of her spare time at home locked in her room doing Lamaze exercises and listening to her lectures on tape. The bigger Quinn's belly got, the more tired she was. Carrying books home was no longer an option.

Noah left school that day, ready to beat someone up and rid his mind of Rachel Berry. Dreaming about her, seeing her every day, and now having her at every practice, was just too much. He tried to drink himself into oblivion that night but ended up waking early and more determined. It wasn't a big deal to at least warn Rachel, he rationalized as he drove towards her house.

When the boy pulled into the Cul-de-Sac, he expected some sign from God telling him to turn around. Instead the wind blew fiercely against his truck, urging him to grow some balls. Puck waited outside Rachel's house for a minute in the cold before he garnered the courage to ring the doorbell. When Rachel's father opened the door, Puck swallowed hard and looked into the six-foot six man's eyes.

"Rachel, sweetie, you have company," the man called as his husband poked his head through the threshold.

"It's Noah Puckerman, honey. Noah, come on in," the smaller man offered, pulling his large husband back to let the boy inside.

"Mr. Berry, Mr. Berry," Noah greeted the couple with a curt nod. Rachel descended the stairs clueless.

"Puck," she gasped as her two fathers looked from one teen to the other. They smiled, backing away towards the kitchen.

"We'll just be in here, honey," her daddy grinned, pulling his husband away from the Mohawked boy.

Richard was not a fan of Noah Puckerman. He reminded him of himself at that age, which meant trouble.

"Hey, Noah. What's up?" Rachel asked, leading Puck into the living room and motioning for him to sit down.

"I see you took it off," Noah spat, looking at Rachel who was in her normal clothes. "The uniform," he finished.

"Oh, yeah. I'm not sure red and white are my colors. I have an olive complexion you know? So really, they don't exist on my color wheel. Well, maybe red, but..."

Noah opened his mouth ready to say something. Rachel stopped talking, wondering why he came to her house on a Saturday afternoon.

"Why did you join Cheerios?" he wondered leaning forward in his chair.

Puck was sitting on her Grandfather's chair. It was old and a mustard yellow, with stains from decades ago. The chair was very comfortable. Yet, it didn't go with the rest of the decor but, her Father had insisted on including it. Even though Rachel would never admit it, the chair was her favorite.

"I joined because Santana and Brittany needed me to join. They had no-one else they could…"

Puck laughed dryly, shaking his head. "You sure it wasn't because Finn wanted you to? This isn't you, Rachel. Even I know this. Weren't you the one who said Finn liked you for who you were? You are the antithesis of them, Rach," he sighed, wondering why he was even here.

Rachel's face lit up at Noah's words. "You're using the everyday word calendar I got you for Chanukah," she smiled. Puck , annoyed, shook her words away.

"Whatever, Rachel. I just think it's stupid, okay? Being what Santana and they want you to be. We're friends, so I thought I at least owed you a warning."

"A warning about Santana?" the brunette asked, following Puck towards the front door. "I know you two have a history, but she's not this horrible person, Noah. She's actually a good friend when you strip everything away," Rachel replied, narrowing her gaze as Puck reached for the door.

"I just don't want you to get hurt that's all," he replied, hating himself for even coming.

"Who's going to hurt me, Noah? Finn or the Cheerios?" she asked, making the boy turn towards her annoyed.

"I don't know. Both!"

Rachel watched him seethe for a minute before he walked through her door and stomped down her front steps. She cleared her mind for a minute before running after him.

"Wait, Noah!" she called, making the boy stop and take a deep breath before turning towards her. "Thank you," she smiled, making him wince.

"For what?" he asked, digging his hands tightly into his jacket, hoping for warmth.

"For being a good friend and caring," she laughed.

"Yeah, I don't know where that came from honestly, or why I came."

"Maybe because you're nice, even though you think you are a badass," she joked, causing a smile to erupt on Puck's face.

"Yeah, well," he opened his door as Rachel shivered in the cold. "Go inside, Rach. Otherwise, Santana will blame me for ruining her life or whatever," he ordered. She complied, waving and running back into her house.

Noah watched her go for a minute hanging his head in confusion. Why did he have to act like an idiot in front of Rachel? No other girl made him feel this way. She had this power of breaking him down little by little until he was completely exposed.

After a few moments, Noah started the car and took off with a fleeting glance towards Rachel's house. When he turned onto his street, his cell phone vibrated with a text message. As the boy peered at his phone, his smirk fell into that of sheer horror. With a screech of his tires, Puck headed back towards the main road.


	9. Chapter 9: Goodbye My almost lover

**Chapter Nine: Goodbye my Almost Lover**

Noah Puckerman was neither a boy scout nor a Good Samaritan. In fact, he was the complete opposite. He would laugh when people fell. Actually, he was the one to trip them just for a good chuckle. When he got the text from Quinn that she was in labor, his heart suddenly fell. What if, he worried, all his bad karma rubbed off on his kid? There were stops signs, red lights and other cars; those were mere blurs as he concentrated on getting to Quinn.

Puck wasn't sure how he got to the hospital that afternoon. You know when you are driving and you end up at your destination with no memory of how you got there? Some say you are in a hypnotic state when this happens. All he knew was that it was time, early or not, and his daughter was coming. Just the fact that she was going to be born soon and be an actual little person was mind blowing for the seventeen year old boy.

The realization that all this was real occurred to Puck when he spotted Quinn's parents hung over in the waiting room. They hated him, of course. He ruined their perfect angel of a daughter. He was the essence of evil, Jewish with a Mohawk plus a penchant for popping girls' cherries. It was like the devil entered their presence when he walked closer to the couple. He used to get a kick out of their reaction but not today. Now he hated both of the Fabrays with every fiber of his being.

"She's in labor," Mrs. Fabray cried out. The woman's breath smelled like gin and tonic. Mr. Fabray was pacing the floor. He didn't look any more sober than his wife.

A doctor walked through the sliding doors quickly stopping front of Puck. The man was in his late thirties, his hair was already thinning. It was that light brown-blondish hair that made Puck want to punch someone. He had on a white cotton doctor's jacket and some weird baby elephant scrubs. Puck just stared at the little elephants frolicking on the man's pants as the doctor spoke to him.

"Are you the baby's father?" the man asked the boy.

Puck nodded quickly, taking a deep breath to brace himself. This was like one of those nightmares he had so often, interlaced, of course, with the wet ones. However, there was always a small dark haired figure with him. In reality, he was completely alone.

"Well, she's in labor and we can't stop the contractions. Be prepared," the doctor confided.

Noah shook his head, trying to process the situation. "She's only seven months," he answered, trying to find his head.

"Quinn is young and small and the baby is in distress. We need her to deliver as soon as possible. She had us call the adoptive parents. They're waiting in the hall. I can't talk to them about Quinn, so she asked if you could. She's waiting for you," he finished, turning towards the Fabrays.

Puck stood there for a moment he was shaking from fear. Quinn's parents were arguing in the background as he walked down the hall towards the expecting couple. He took a step back when he saw the Donaldsons again. When he met them last month with Quinn, they seemed so happy. Now they were as scared as he was. Mrs. Donaldson was clutching her husband tightly. They jumped at the sight of the Mohawked boy.

"How is she, Noah? The baby?" the small woman asked. Puck actually liked her. He was set against giving his daughter up until he met this couple.

They were the nicest people he had ever met. They had a golden retriever, and a large backyard with a white picket fence. Noah wasn't an idiot. He could smell freaks and weirdoes a mile away. These were good people. He didn't mind that they were Catholic. When he proudly told them he was Jewish, they smiled happily. It was a perfect match, especially when they joked that they worshiped a Jew. That kind of chutzpah was what he wanted his daughter to grow up with.

Mr. Donaldson held his wife as Puck shared the news. They were as worried for him and Quinn as they were for the baby. When he excused himself walking towards Quinn's room, he expected chaos. Instead, she laid there pale and sweaty, yet brave. That is when the guilt flooded in. This was his fault. He didn't wear a condom. He didn't stop after his first drink. Puck was used to drinking. He was just so damn excited that Quinn had kissed him. Now she was in danger giving birth to his kid. She looked like an angel.

Her eyes fluttered and Quinn smiled widely. She looked genuinely glad to see Puck. It made the guilt lessen, but barely. "Hey," she whispered.

Noah smiled and sat down next to the frail girl. "I'm really sorry, you know," he admitted, for the first time in seven months, about what happened.

"Are they out there?" the blonde asked; her eyes looked heavy. "Tell them it's going to be okay," she assured Puck before some doctors came in.

The doctor Puck had spoken to before looked under Quinn's blanket. To Puck, it seemed rude but he knew what it was for. He had been there when his Mom was in labor with Sarah. Quinn was just about ready to pop. Those stupid baby elephants danced around Quinn, checking her vitals and ordering the nurses about.

"Okay, Quinn. You're at ten centimeters so you are just about ready to push," the doctor smiled as more nurses came in.

Quinn sat up in bed exhausted and nervous. "Now?" she questioned as Puck swallowed hard.

"I can go get your parents," the boy offered, scared of being here when she started screaming.

"No, please stay, Puck," she pleaded grabbing his hand.

He wouldn't regain the feeling in his hand for another two hours. But, it was the most intense thing he had ever experienced. He watched as his baby girl was born, and he had to admit it, he cried. Of course, no-one saw Noah crying. Quinn was so tired she passed out after the umbilical cord was cut. Therefore, Puck was left there as the doctors worked on his daughter. He knew it was weird when she didn't cry at first and they rushed her out of the room. He stood there with a sleeping Quinn, watching as they rushed his baby out.

It was the longest twenty minutes of Puck's life. He got one text out to Mike before he had to shut his cell phone off hours ago. He knew he wasn't exactly the most popular guy anymore, but he hoped for Quinn's sake that her friends would come. She was going to need people around her.

When Rachel woke up Saturday morning, she felt groggy and awful. It was as if she had just woken up from a great dream and wanted to go back. She couldn't remember this said dream but, she nearly cried at the thought of it. It was going to be one of those days she could feel it. Everything was getting her either irritable or sad. The dreaded period was on its way. That meant an emotional roller coaster that scared even her fathers away. Rachel was sure they timed their excursions on her cycle.

When the brunette finished her shower she woke up her computer to see several tweets about Quinn. She took in a deep breath and wondered what was going on. That's when she checked her phone. There were texts from Brit and Santana, all indicating that they were at the hospital. Rachel and Quinn weren't best friends, however, they were friends. Despite Rachel's confusion over Puck, she was happy for their burgeoning relationship. At least that's what she had convinced herself.

The first person Rachel tried to call was Puck, but his cell was turned off. Most hospitals don't allow cell phones. She knew that. Hopefully, that meant he was with Quinn, which was a good thing. Next, she tried Finn. He didn't pick up his phone either. After the fifth time, his mother picked up his cell exasperated.

"Rachel?" the woman asked in a soft tone.

"Yes, Mrs. Hudson. Is Finn there?" the brunette inquired.

"Oh, he's here. You kids keep calling. He keeps ignoring the phone, playing that damn box."

After Rachel thanked Mrs. Hudson and informed her she would be coming over in minutes. She locked her jaw and descended down the stairs. Her fathers were watching _Antique Road Show_, cuddling on the couch. They turned towards their daughter, leery of her mood.

"Morning sweetie," her daddy called. "Hungry?" Rachel shook her head, grabbing a banana for the road.

"No time. I'm heading over Finn's," she called back, closing the door and walking briskly towards Finn's house. The boy lived four blocks away. She needed that time to think of how to get him out the house.

Rachel stood outside Finn's house waiting for someone to answer the door. Finally, Mrs. Hudson greeted the small brunette with a smile.

"Hi, Rachel. Finn's upstairs," she motioned towards the steps that led to the second story of the small house.

Rachel knocked on Finn's door before stepping inside. Finn was playing video games and barely looked up when she sat down next to him.

"You're not answering your phone," she informed him as he rolled his eyes trying to ignore her.

"I'm not going to the hospital, so…" he shrugged.

"Quinn and Puck need us there, at least to show our support."

Finn grimaced throwing his controller on the floor. "I can't go into that hospital and pretend that everything is okay."

"You don't have to pretend. Just simply being there is enough."

"I can't do it Rachel. They hurt me and..."

"This isn't about you. This is about Quinn and Puck."

Rachel took a deep breath, Quinn and Noah had been the untouchable subject since she started dating Finn. Now everything had come to the breaking point.

"Get dressed," Rachel ordered, throwing a blue collared shirt towards her boyfriend.

The brunette scanned her boyfriend's room. There were signs of Quinn Fabray everywhere. A picture of her with Finn sat framed on his desk. Even his laptop was open to the ultrasound video from months ago. Rachel closed her eyes and pretended she didn't see these signs. It would take time for Finn to let go of Quinn. It was not as if Puck's sweatshirt wasn't tucked under her pillow at that very moment. They both had their mementos. They were together now. That meant something, she rationalized.

Quinn slept all night as Puck fell asleep still holding her hand. When the morning rays hit their faces, a nurse smiled with Quinn's breakfast. The small blond looked around the room, grinning when she found Puck. He looked exhausted, but he never let go of her hand. It was warm and felt good engulfing hers. She was in pain, like sore mixed with numb. However, it was intense. Quinn grimaced trying to sit up. In the process, the girl woke Puck calling the nurse to her aid.

"They have her in ICU preemie unit," the woman answered without being asked.

Quinn nodded with a small sad smile on her face. "Have the Donaldsons seen her?" she asked. Puck could see by the nurse's face that they had seen their daughter.

"Yes, but do you want to see her?" she asked. The boy's heart fluttered, but Quinn shook her head crying.

"I can't. She's not mine anymore. She's theirs," she turned to Puck, tears falling down her ivory cheeks. "I'm sorry if that's selfish, Puck," Quinn cried. He shook his head, kissing her gently on the cheek.

With a small bouquet of flowers, Rachel watched as the couple across the hall embraced each other longingly. She had taken thirty minutes to decide between flowers or chocolates. Finally, after her boyfriend mentioned Quinn thought she was already getting fat, the brunette went for the flowers. Rachel's stomach started to churn and her cheeks felt really hot.

Finn was talking to Matt and Mike as Rachel stared down the hallway. She could see into Quinn's room as Puck kissed her gently on the lips. It was a sweet kiss. One you gushed at in the movies, hoping your boyfriend would kiss you that way. It broke her heart to watch. She had heard about Puck and Quinn getting closer, yet it wasn't real until that moment.

Her eyes began to sting and her heart felt heavy. She had kissed two boys many times since she last made out with Puck. In fact by comparison, on the outside, Rachel seemed to be the one to move on. She had enjoyed kissing Alex and that ended badly. She also enjoyed kissing Finn. So what right did she have to feel cheated on at that moment?

Maybe Rachel wanted things to stay the same. Maybe, she wondered, she liked the idea of Puck being alone. If Puck was alone she didn't have to share him. He wouldn't need Rachel now. She would be just a girl he once dated. Now he would go to his girlfriend. He would go to Quinn. The very idea started to make Rachel panic. Her sweater became overbearing. The fibers felt suffocating and hot.

She was having a panic attack. Rachel knew this was a panic attack. The last one she had was when she thought she was really lost in the mall at the age of eight. That day she passed out in Toys-R-Us. Taking short quick breaths, the brunette handed the flowers quickly to Finn and ran to the bathroom. Her boyfriend watched her go, shrugging before turning back to his conversation.

Rachel slammed the bathroom door and stood alone in one of the stalls. That's when the waterworks started. At first they were silent sobs, but then she couldn't stop herself. The tears were choking her as she leaned against the locked door and cried hard. She had no reason to cry. Quinn was going to be okay and Puck would finally be happy. But it hurt for some reason. It was real and that made it hurt more.

"Can I have some toilet paper now?" a familiar voice asked and Rachel gasped, covering her mouth.

"Brittany?" the brunette called.

"Yeah, I've been waiting for you to stop crying. Now my legs are asleep," the blonde admitted. Rachel clumped a wad of toilet-paper handing it under the door. "Thanks."

The brunette took a deep breath and pushed open the stall door, and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were red and her Cheerios uniform looked disheveled. Brittany flushed the toilet and welcomed her with a smile and then a frown.

"You're wearing our away uniform," the Cheerio informed her.

"So, I had to wash the other ones," Rachel replied, washing her face with cold water.

"So, Santana says that we can only wear our away uniform when we're out of town. Did you go out of town?" she replied.

Rachel rolled her eyes looking at herself in the mirror again. This was going to be a long day. She could just tell. Taking a deep breath, the brunette turned from the blonde and exited the bathroom, accidentally running into Finn.

"Hey, were you crying?" he questioned, cupping her face.

Rachel didn't answer him. She looked over Finn's shoulder as Puck walked towards his friends. Their gaze met and his eyes told her everything. He felt confused, happy and sad at the same time. He took in a deep breath as the contours of his collar bones pushed through his skin and he raised his eyebrows. The tears began to well again as she peeled her gaze away from the boy to Finn.

"I-I'm fine," the brunette sniffed, shaking off her emotion and going into autopilot.

It was real. Everything both Puck and she wanted. It was real now and that was it. The last thread that bound them broke. and with it, Rachel felt empty and lost. It shouldn't have been sad. This should be good for the both of them. Yet somehow, Rachel felt like the end of a vacation or holiday break. She took a deep breath as they approached the group. Santana was the first to make a face at the little brunette.

"You guys go somewhere?" she asked as Rachel shrugged, staring at Puck.

The boy half-smiled, tearing his gaze from Rachel to her boyfriend. "Thanks for coming, man. Quinn really appreciates everything."

Finn just nodded as Rachel handed Puck the bouquet of flowers. "These are for her. I'm guessing she doesn't want to see anyone right now."

Puck exhaled, deeply nodding. "Thanks. She just fell asleep again. They named the baby Hannah. The, ya know, parents. The doc said Quinn can go home tomorrow actually." He looked down, studying the flowers in his hand. A slight smiled escaped from his lips as he met his friends' gazes again. "But she can't see anyone now. She said "thanks" and that she'll see you later."

The group looked at each other clueless. Puck turned around, clutching the flowers closely to his chest. He smelled them secretly before opening Quinn's room.

"This is deep," Kurt finally admitted, breaking the silence. Mercedes smiled at her best friend as they started to leave the hospital.

"Come on, guys. Quinn's okay. The baby's okay. Let's try to be cheerful, right?" Will encouraged, leading the kids out of the waiting room.

"No offense, Mr. S., but I think I'm ready for a drink," Santana interrupted, crossing her arms and leading her trio out the doors on her heels.

Will tried to stop the group as they quickly followed Santana out of the hospital. The teens were already planning a party before they were out of earshot from him. The teacher looked to the two remaining teens. Rachel and Finn shrugged. The tall boy patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, Mr. Schue. That's how Santana deals. I'll keep an eye on them."

"Thanks, Finn," Will replied, waving as the couple left him at his little beat up car.

"You're not seriously going to that party. Are you, Finn?" Rachel asked, disgusted.

Her boyfriend shrugged, starting the car. "I don't know. Maybe." He looked towards the brunette but she had turned from him, annoyed. Shaking his head, Finn pulled out of the hospital parking lot and back towards their neighborhood.

Rachel had always dreamed that one day her biological mother would walk into her life and be there forever. When she watched how hard it was for Quinn to give up her baby girl, she wondered if it was the same for her mom. Had her mother cried like that? Did she have anyone to comfort her like Quinn had Noah? These questions bothered her all the way home in Finn's car. They were quiet the entire ride. Neither teen had anything left to say.

The brunette had thought she would go without talking to Finn until he sighed.

"That was sad," he whispered, taking her hand after he put the car in park.

Rachel looked down at his big hand engulfing hers. It made the pain in her heart dull slightly.

"I know," she replied, looking out the window as tears began to fall.

"They looked so unhappy. I actually felt sorry for them."

The small girl wiped her eyes with her right hand, forcing a smile.

"Me too," she let go of his hand slowly as Finn leaned over to kiss her. She pulled away from him, leaving her cheek for his lips. "I'll talk to you later."

"Okay," he replied, frowning as Rachel closed her door and walked slowly towards her house.

"Guys, I'm home," Rachel called, closing her front door and shedding her jacket. Her Cheerios uniform was barely enough to keep her warm. She had red leg warmers and two turtlenecks underneath her uniform.

"In here, sweetie," her father called as Rachel walked slowly into the dining room.

Her dads had told her they were having company tonight. Rachel thought it might be Rabbi Steven. The Rabbi was good friends of her dads and a constant dinner guest. Instead, there sat the devil incarnate wearing a blue sweater and red lipstick.

The couple looked at their stunned daughter as she stared in horror, from Bernadette to them.

"What is she doing here?" Rachel asked, staring at the woman who looked so much like her.

Richard was the first to stand, stilling his husband to stay seated. He took Rachel into his arms and lead her to the table.

Rachel looked like a little doll in his embrace. "Sweetie," the large man began, "This is Bernadette. She's your birth mother," he finished, smiling.

Bernadette Kimball had been talking with Richard and Joshua for years about Rachel. She never wanted to interrupt the girl's life and the couple agreed it was for the best. When she contacted them that she was in town again, they had been excited. The two men had been thinking for a while about have another child. Since Rachel was their pride and joy, they wanted to ask Bernadette if she was willing to be a surrogate and egg donor again. When the woman agreed under the condition of finally meeting Rachel, it was no problem.

Rachel looked into her father's eyes. He was smiling broadly. His handsome face was genuine and sincere. She turned to her daddy, he had the same smile, and then finally to Bernadette.

"Call me Bernie, Rachel," the woman replied holding out her hand to shake with the girl. The teen sat without reciprocating the gesture.

"She's Vocal Adrenaline's coach. Did you guys know that?" the brunette asked, looking at her parents.

"Of course we did," her father replied, sitting down next to his husband.

"So you know she told Alex to seduce me to try and get info on Glee Club?" Rachel retorted, annoyed.

"That was all a misunderstanding, Rachel. Alex is not even going to our school anymore," Bernadette answered.

The little girl narrowed her gaze at her biological mother. The woman did look a lot like her. They had the same hair and bone structure. She looked, sweet even. Rachel wanted this woman to be a good person. Her heart almost faltered before she looked towards her dads.

"Then why is she here? After all these years. Why now?" the small girl asked.

"Because we want to have another baby, sweetie," her father answered.

Rachel was shocked. Her fathers had always joked around about having another child but she never thought they were serious.

"With her?" she asked incredulous.

"Well of course," her daddy answered. "Look at you, we want only the best," he added.

"I can't do this," Rachel replied, standing up and leaving the dining room, running toward her bedroom.

When Rachel slammed her door, she grabbed her iPod and tuned it to her favorite playlist. She collapsed onto her bed and cried. She cried for being jealous of Quinn, for wanting her biological mother to be someone else and cried because she was more confused now about her own heart than she had ever been before.

That feeling she had pushed away for so long just reared its ugly head. She was angry at Finn for not being man enough to break up with Quinn months ago. Angry that she knew what a great guy Noah Puckerman really was. It felt like Rachel against the world. When Azure Ray began to play softly on the piano, it was icing on the cake. This playlist had become the soundtrack to the brunette's life.

She could barely hear her fathers' laughter downstairs, along with that horrid woman's howls. Rachel pressed her ear up to the door to see if she could make out their conversation. After a few minutes she fell asleep, leaning against the door. It was a hard day for the girl. She had cried more on that Saturday, than any other day before it. Maybe this is what it meant to grow up. If it did, she wasn't ready for it yet. Rachel had often wondered when her life would begin. Now that it had, she wanted refuge.


	10. Chapter 10: Sabotage part deux

**Chapter Ten: Sabotage part deux**

Rachel woke up on Monday morning sure that the entire weekend had been one of those horrible nightmares. When she was little, her dads would convince her that there was no such a thing as evil dolls or little green things that hatched from cute, cuddly Gizmo. That was the missing component, her dads. This time they were part of the nightmare and it was never ending.

Rachel had gone to bed watching the best of the Golden Globes. She did this often when she was feeling down. The brunette would start with the Globes, Grammys, and Tonys then finish with the Academy Awards. Rachel had awaken that morning from her reoccurring dream of winning a Golden Globe, only to be sadly greeted with her sixteen-year-old self. She ignored her fathers, took an apple, and greeted Finn in his car with a peck on the cheek.

Her boyfriend seemed just as lost as she was. He smiled absentmindedly and drove to school in silence. When they parted ways, Rachel didn't feel anything. She knew she should have felt lost or sad. That is how other girls described it. The fact that it would be a few hours until she saw Finn didn't faze her. Her boyfriend wasn't the one she missed. As Rachel turned from her locker she ran into Santana and Brittany. Both girls looked at the brunette with slight scowls.

"Can you believe it?" Santana asked. Rachel and Brittany followed her slightly a step behind her in a v formation.

"Believe what?" the blonde inquired, turning to Rachel for help. Rachel rolled her eyes out of view before answering.

"Quinn and Puck, am I dreaming here? When the Hell did babymomma turn into girlfriend?"

Rachel was glad someone said what she was thinking. Sure, the little brunette wanted Puck to be happy. But now that he was, she felt jealous. Her relationship with Finn was nothing as she had imagined it would be. In fact, the fantasy of Finn had been crushed this weekend. Rachel shook the thoughts away and added her two cents.

"It makes sense. Puck has been there for Quinn, Santana," Rachel replied, making the beautiful Latina stop.

"Whatever. He won't even sext with me anymore. I mean, me; Santana Lopez, can't get Noah Puckerman to sext. It's like he's neutered," she finished and walked towards her locker.

Brittany looked to Rachel for help but, the brunette shook her head and followed Santana. It was nice to know she wasn't the only one bothered by the sudden epic romance between Puck and Quinn. The fact is after she had lamented over her own horrible weekend experience, the image of the two kissing still upset her greatly.

Noah Puckerman had one of the worst weekends of his life yet, also the best. It was the best because he had met his daughter. Then it had been the worst because he then had to let her go. Puck never thought he would ever feel so helpless in his life. He also never thought a five pound little baby would make him a sap.

Quinn didn't have the heart to see or hold Hannah. When all of Glee Club left on Saturday afternoon, she fell asleep exhausted and drained. After a few moments, Puck snuck out of her room and walked heavy footed towards the ICU preemie wing. He watched as the baby's new parents held her and fed her. He imagined what it would have been like if Quinn had kept her.

The most painful part of this story was the "what if." Noah didn't have the heart to hold Hannah, either. However, at least he watched her for one whole night as she slept, cried, and ate. He wanted to remember her. To keep her embedded in his memory, tucked away deep within the recesses of his heart. It was completely girly and he would never tell anyone he did this; he did tear up a little bit. She was a part of him and he would have a little girl out there living and being happy without him.

The good part of the story was Puck had become Quinn's rock. She looked at him now the way she used to look at Finn. Noah Puckerman had become stable enough for Quinn Fabray. He stayed with her, didn't even look at his cell phone, and was very attentive. When Quinn had kissed him, he thought it was a dream. At first, he expected the room to spin or for some sort of gotcha moment, but none came. Then the guilt began to set in again. When he saw Rachel, holding the bouquet of flowers, his heart jumped to this throat. His mouth became dry and he realized this wasn't some stupid wet dream again. Quinn had just kissed him and Rachel was with Finn.

Puck spent all day Sunday with Quinn, watching movies, and talking about how good Hannah's life was going to be. It wasn't exactly a typical Sunday for Puck. Normally he would have spent all day Saturday trying to hook up with a random girl. Usually he would finish a six-pack by 11pm and a girl by 11:30. By 4am, he would sneak out of her bed, and be in his own room before his Mom got home from work. Puck wondered if being with Quinn Fabray meant being in the constant state of blue balls. He knew it was wrong to think about himself at this time. Nevertheless, she didn't even offer to help him out.

Even when Puck had mentioned that he was feeling lonely, Quinn only laughed and kissed him on the cheek. It's not like he wanted her to jump right back in the sack with him, but he had been dry for weeks now. Santana's sexts were getting hotter and hotter. The temptations were becoming more and more tempting. When Quinn wanted to snuggle, he wasn't sure what to do. He had never snuggled before. Usually girls just wanted a piece and then made him shower. She was so quiet and sad in his arms, he actually fell asleep for a few hours.

On Monday, Puck walked the halls through all the stares and whispering. He was used to it by now and it didn't faze him. When he saw Rachel turn from Finn coldly, he wondered what was going on between the couple. He couldn't help but feel like since they both got what they wanted, things were going to change between them. It's not like he cared or anything, he rationalized, smelling the place where Rachel had been a moment ago.

Rachel Berry was looking good in her Cheerio Uniform; however, he wished she had her hair down. He hated that the thick black locks were confined in a ponytail. Although there was an upside, sometimes he stared at her exposed neck. Puck shook off the thoughts of Rachel as he passed by her homeroom, frustrated. It was going to be hard to become a one-woman man. Noah Puckerman was so used to being the stud of McKinley High; he wasn't even sure where to begin.

All weekend long, he had avoided his cell-phone. It was the vehicle of temptation where he got numerous texts and calls from either the MILFs around town, or Santana wanting to play. It was like a hungry tiger keeping away from a meal. Nothing like avoiding variety, he spat under his breath. School sucked without Quinn and he felt like he couldn't even talk to Rachel. Mike and Matt were still cool, yet weird, too.

"You okay, man?" Mike asked when they sat down together at the basketball lunch table.

"Chang, I'm fine. Whatever. Why? You want to bond or something?" he joked, opening his soda.

Mike shrugged and took a peek at Puck before shaking the thought away.

"Geez, come on, Mikey. Just spit it out," Puck interrupted, causing his friend to jump when Matt sat down next to him.

"He wants to know about some techniques," Matt answered for his friend, raising his eyebrows. "You know to keep Britt interested."

Mike elbowed his friend as Puck laughed shaking his head. "What? Should I write a book?" Puck joked, to which Mike tilted his head thinking.

"Is there a book I can use?"

"Yeah, there is. I'll lend you mine," Puck offered, laughing.

"Yeah, just ignore the sticky pages," Matt joked, causing his best friend to kick him.

"Wouldn't those would be the good ones?" Mike asked.

Puck watched as Finn avoided their table and walked towards the football table. Some of the guys who had no other sports to play were sitting there and greeted him. The Mohawked boy was pissed that their friendship was still strained. In some weird way, Noah had hoped that once Finn went out with Rachel they would be even. After all, Puck dated the little brunette first and he wasn't pissed. At least, not that Finn knew of.

Rachel Berry wasn't into lunch on Monday. She sat there in silence as the group around her joked and ate happily. None of them asked her if she was okay, nor did they notice her smile was as fake as a three dollar bill. She guessed it was the price of being a great actress. The small brunette laughed at the right times and answered in unison when someone had asked them all a question. Yet for Rachel, she was still stuck on her real mother. Her anger boiled steadily until she was walking with Finn towards glee club that afternoon.

"She just thinks I'm going to be her daughter. Like, I don't know what she's trying to do. First with Alex and now she's back for what? Sabotage! That's why, Finn," Rachel took a deep breath as her boyfriend stayed silent listening.

"Maybe she's actually a good person, Rachel?" Finn interrupted just as Rachel was going to make another point. It was as if he had slapped her in the face.

"She's a good person? Firstly, where was she? She has been out living her life without any regard for me for sixteen years, Finn. And now that we ruined Vocal Adrenaline's chances at Nationals, she wants to the return the favor. I can smell a setup up."

"Or she met you and really wants to be a part of your life, now that you're old enough to understand. Look, I'd give anything to see my dad. I never knew him, either. So, even if he had left me, I at least would hear him out," Finn finished, walking into the music room. Rachel was taken back. She had forgotten about Finn's dad. It seemed like they all had parental issues.

"Can you come in, Rachel?" Will asked as he waited for the girl to stop pouting and join her boyfriend.

Rachel looked around the room. She could feel her face was flushed as Santana raised an eyebrow in question. Brittany was busying play fighting with Mike when Rachel finally took her seat.

"Thanks! So do we know if Puck or Quinn's coming?" the teacher asked. Everyone looked around at one another.

"Not sure, Mr. S.," Santana finally answered. "He's trying to get her to come this afternoon."

"Okay," Will sighed then handed out some paper. "Sue wants us to do something artist themed. Since her favorite artist is Madonna, we are going to do some mash-ups for Invitationals."

Rachel raised her hand causing Will to roll his eyes. She didn't let that bother her anymore. The little girl was done sugar-coating things; she wanted the floor to speak. He took his time before he called on her causing Rachel to take a deep breath before revealing her news.

"I have been looking at our standings within the State and National bracket. We are up against some tough competition in Indiana. Some of the best are there to get the points needed to go to Nationals, just like us. If we don't place first, that's it for us. No pressure," she smiled raising her eyebrows and handing out the spreadsheets.

"Rachel's right," Mercedes added. "We have to be on our best game and even then it's a toss-up. I think we've done well just making it this far, but I really want to be real."

"Okay, you are both right, we are going to be up against some of the best show choirs in the country. However, you are included in that group. Look, Vocal Adrenaline cheated. No matter what, that was our win. We're going to go to this Invitational and we're going to do our very best," Mr. Schue added.

"What if we lose?" Brittany asked as Mike hugged the blonde, making her giggle.

"I hate losing," Santana added. "I'm not good at it. But whatever it's our first year and it's not like we don't have two more years to kick some ass anyway."

Rachel smiled as Artie pushed his glasses up thinking. "I'm not exactly a Madonna person but I could work something out with Puck for the guitar and bass."

Will nodded happily, waiting for Kurt to make a comment. "Look, just give me 'Vogue' and I'll be happy," the small boy finally added, causing some laughter in the room.

"All right then. Let's start this thing," Will blurted excitedly.

Glee club was just what Rachel needed to forget about everything. When she was singing it was as if the entire world melted away and she was in her element. There were only two things she had found that could do this. When the music stopped and people began to file out, reality hit again.

"You really think I'm being too hard on Bernadette?" Rachel asked as Finn looked at her while putting on his jacket.

"I think you're being selfish, Rachel," he accused. "Your dads want another baby. Maybe this is more about you being the only child."

"That's what you think this is?" she replied angrily.

Finn shrugged tossing his bag over his shoulder.

"I think you like being the center of everything, Rachel. My life. Your dads' lives. Maybe you need to understand that you're not the only one in this world."

Rachel's mouth hung open for a moment before she could even retort. "That again? Are we still going to be talking about Sunday?" she asked. Finn turned from her walking away.

"I can't do this right now, Rach, okay? So, are you coming? I have to get home and get this homework done," he replied, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I'm going to hang out with Santana and Brittany. They said something about a Cheerio outing." She shrugged, annoyed with the boy.

"Okay, I'm leaving," he shrugged and left her alone in the room. Rachel lied; she didn't have a ride home. She just didn't want Finn to know that.

Puck rushed from Quinn's house towards school. He had spent thirty minutes trying to convince her to at least come to glee club practice. She had refused and now he was late. As he ran through the halls he hoped it wasn't over yet. When he stopped in front of the music room, Rachel was inside. She looked as if someone had just run over her cat.

"You seem pissed," Puck commented as Rachel sat alone in the music room.

Finn had left five minutes ago, frustrated with Rachel's attitude. It was the continuation of the same fight they had on Sunday. Rachel had wanted to seek refuge in Finn's house, away from her fathers and into some form of solace. Instead of Finn understanding, he was preoccupied with Xbox. That's when little things started to get to Rachel. From the picture of Quinn that still sat on his desk, to little bits and mementos of his ex-girlfriend. Nothing was going right for the brunette.

"When are you going to take these down Finn?" Rachel asked, holding onto the framed picture of Quinn.

Finn shrugged and looked back to the screen to pause his game. "It's no big deal, whenever."

Rachel was annoyed; she left his room to look for a box. When she returned, Finn watched her quizzically.

"What are you doing?" he asked as she grabbed pictures and dried flowers placing them in the box.

"I'm putting Quinn out of your life, Finn. We've been dating for how long and it's like I don't even exist."

"That's not true I have that card you gave me after our first duet together somewhere. And the chocolates you gave me, well I ate them."

Rachel still held the box and looked at the boy, disheartened. "What about the pictures we took in the photo booth? Where are those?" she inquired.

"Well…" Finn scratched his head guiltily as Rachel searched his room.

It was their first real fight. Finn's lack of enthusiasm for their relationship and his genuine laziness if it didn't involve the Xbox, sports, or school was really starting to bug her. When she had asked him to watch a movie, he fell asleep drooling on the couch. Things had just gotten worse when Quinn had her baby.

Rachel frowned and looked up at Puck as he sat behind her a few seats away. He looked as if he was running. His cheeks were flushed and he smelled like the cold air. It was refreshing to see him. Especially since Rachel had been sure they wouldn't interact much, if at all.

"You missed glee club," Rachel informed him, still staring at the carpet.

"Yeah, well, I figured that since no one's here, Rachel," he laughed, leaning forward lost in thought.

They stayed quiet for a minute. It seemed like the longest minute the little brunette had ever lived through. It was hard now to talk to Puck when before she could just go on and on about nothing. He cleared his throat making her look up and laugh quietly to herself.

"So what the Hell, Rachel?" he asked causing her to turn towards him.

"Excuse me?" she retorted.

"You're fighting with Finn and you've been a walking zombie today with that fake smile. It's enough to make me nauseated," he added.

Her heart began to hurt again like the time in the hospital this weekend. No one had noticed her fake smile and that something was bothering her. If they did, they just didn't care enough to ask. The fact that Noah cared made her want to cry.

"My biological mom is back," she answered reluctantly. Puck snorted shaking his head.

"So that's why you're pissed," he finally said.

"Yeah, Finn thinks I should give her a chance," Rachel commented.

"Of course because he has no idea what that feels like to be abandoned. I mean, I have my mom, you have your dads, but it's still the shits."

The brunette winced at Puck's use of profanity before she smiled. Someone had not only seen through her but also understood her position on the matter. Why Finn couldn't be like more Puck, she wondered. This thought caused her to laugh at herself. Who would have guessed she would wish Finn Hudson to act more like Noah Puckerman?

"What?" Puck asked, noticing Rachel was holding in the laughter.

"Nothing. Do you know who she is, my biological mother?"

Puck shrugged and smiled because Rachel's smile was infectious. "No idea..."

"Bernadette, Vocal Adrenaline's coach!" she now laughed harder, unable to contain it. She wanted to scream or hit something, but it came out as ironic laughter.

"What the Hell! That sucks! So is she now trying to mess with us now that we screwed her team over?"

"That is exactly what I thought! But not Finn," she finally replied, the hilarity turning back to anger.

"Well that's because Finn's an idiot. He thinks everyone's a good person until they prove him wrong. Then, apparently, they're pieces of shit," he shrugged.

Rachel's smile faded as she bit her lip, wondering what to say.

"He still has that picture of you two, you know," she finally admitted. "From Pee Wee football when you posed together on one knee. He still has it. So I don't think you are, well, a piece of whatever. Not to Finn."

"Yeah?" he asked, his face brightening at the thought. "We were twelve when that picture was taken. That's when we were actually good."

Rachel smiled and stared at the Mohawked boy silently for a moment. She wasn't sure why they always found one another like this or how exactly they had become each other's confidant. When Noah looked down, she turned quickly, causing him to laugh confidently.

"So! No Quinn today, huh?" Rachel asked, standing up awkwardly.

"Nope, she refused to come in. I think tomorrow might be better for her. I don't know. I'm just worried about that "post pardon" crap."

"Postpartum depression is very serious, Noah. You have to take it very seriously. Maybe I should bake her something. I'm quite the baker. Do you know her favorite flavor?" she asked. The girl reddened at the memory. Puck knew her favorite flavor was grape.

"No," he answered and shook his head with a devilish smile. For some reason Rachel was cute when she was avoiding him. It was fun and made him forget about everything else that was shit.

"Oh," she reddened even deeper, pulling her baby blue wool jacket over her shoulders.

"I should call her and ask. I'll do that after I call for a ride," she added more for herself.

"I could give you a ride, if you need one," he offered, causing a smile to erupt on Rachel's face.

"Could you? I'll call Quinn now. Maybe she wants something from you, too," she finished, leading Puck out of the music room.

"Not likely," Puck commented quietly under his breath.

Rachel made sure to keep Quinn on the phone the entire way home with Puck. He watched as Rachel talked animatedly about school and how much she was missed. It was hard to keep his eyes on the road when her Cheerios uniform hiked up sneakily, revealing her thighs below the warm wool. Puck was a red-blooded male and Rachel was very enticing. He wondered if this was how Monks felt. He couldn't keep his hands off himself, let alone the scantily clad girls that walked around school.

When they arrived at Rachel's house, Puck's palms were sweating and he was in need of a cold shower. Being good was hard. He had no idea how hard until that afternoon.

"Okay, do you want to come in or…?" Rachel asked innocently, hopping out of his black Chevy.

"No, I'm good. Later," he replied, fighting every urge to say something grotesque to the small girl.

"Okay. Well, see ya, Noah," she turned and ran towards her house. Puck enjoyed the view before gunning away.

Puck had to get a hold of his hormones before he did anything stupid, he thought. He was very close to doing something stupid every minute of the day. Now that he was actually in a good place with Quinn, the temptation seemed to be overwhelming. Every girl was a potential release. It was harder with Rachel. She was that girl in his dreams that he could never get. It was as if his own subconscious was telling him, "Hands off!"

Rachel closed the door to her house happy to have something to distract herself. With Invitationals coming so soon, she couldn't wait to get out of the house and away from the drama. She ignored her fathers on the couch, heading straight to the kitchen. The sooner she baked the sooner she felt good. Cooking was like therapy for Rachel. It was her second thing that helped her forget.

"She's still made at us, Richard," her daddy commented.

"She'll get over it," his husband answered, changing the channel to college basketball.

Rachel could hear their conversation but rolled her eyes turning on the radio. Her favorite Broadway station and flour could fix her life if she had enough time. When she was measuring and mixing, her worries melted away. Everything in baking had its own order; that was the secret. A recipe to follow and results in twenty minutes or less. When she turned on the hand mixer, she could feel her annoyance for Finn fade, too. Maybe she thought, she would make him a batch of "you are wrong" cookies.

The smell of baked goods wafted in her room as Rachel fell asleep. She was exceptionally calm from her Academy Awards marathon. Too calm and tired to fully process her day. Maybe she was wrong, the brunette wondered. Maybe her relationship with Puck wasn't severed. He still needed her and so did Quinn. The thought of being appreciated and needed was what Rachel thrived for. It was the same on stage. The applause gave her strength and fed her.


	11. Chapter 11: Schue to the Rescue

**Chapter 11: Schue to the Rescue**

The last few weeks had been torturous for Rachel Berry. If it wasn't for Invitationals, the girl would have gone crazy. She was like those horses in Central Park she had once rode when she was seven, her blinders were perfectly placed. Not her biological mother, her dads or even the fact that her relationship with Finn had been a let- down could break her stride. With her boyfriend however, Rachel was playing the best role of her life.

The brunette felt like one of those Stepford wives. When Finn upset her, she would focus on something good. Lately, it had been her stolen moments with Puck. As wrong as it was, they were her happy thoughts. Will had decided on new solos and duets, three weeks before the competition. Rachel was excited to be paired with Puck for once. Her dads had argued the last election year over President Obama. Since then, they always teased her with "change is good baby girl" and maybe they were right.

Glee Club was Rachel's sanctuary. If Finn minded his girlfriend singing a solo with another guy, he didn't show it. The boy was too focused on basketball and his own music to even notice. As far as the other Gleekers, Quinn was in a dark state since giving birth. She came back to school a week after giving up Hannah, but things were still not right. The blond leaned on Puck and he gave her everything she needed. It was hard to watch sometimes. You could see the boy struggle with being Noah Puckerman. He was so good at being Puck that this softer side was wearing him down.

Girls at school noticed that Puck was trying to change. It was hard to avoid the teasing. That was the worst part of it all. As soon as the girls of McKinley High heard Puck was dating Quinn, it was a free for all. He found panties in his locker daily, girls in bikini s hiding under his bed. His cell phone was vibrating off the hook with sexts and pictures of scantily clad girls. When he was single, hardly anything, now that he had finally settled down, everyone wanted a piece of him. He packed his suitcase frustrated, finding notes in his boxers smelling like perfume.

Rachel was meticulous when it came to packing. Packing was a ritual. All her clothes had to be washed, even if they were previously clean. Some may call this obsessive compulsive, but Rachel considered it thorough. She did the same for Finn. Despite his belly aching, Finn watched as Rachel spilled the contents of his sloppily packed suitcase. It was the night before the Indiana trip and now his girlfriend was reorganizing the contents.

If the trip would go his way Finn thought, maybe he could make his relationship with Rachel work. He had been acting like a jerk lately. Finn hated feeling like an ass. In fact, that is just how he was acting. His mother had cornered him coming out of the bathroom last week. She told him to stop acting like a jackass and wake up. Finn thought about his mother's words as Glee club loaded their belongings onto the bus.

Everything was going the way Rachel had planned. She sat with Finn on the bus; they had some topics planned so when the conversation felt strained they listened to their respective iPods. It wasn't exactly exciting or thrilling, but it was what they had become. When they finally pulled into the parking of the Hyatt everyone was tired and ready for some sleep. Rachel hated sleeping on a bus so she was also ready for a nice shower and some R&R time before their curfew.

"I am so ready for some pay per view," Puck announced stretching in the aisle of the bus.

"Yeah!" Mike agreed, to which Brittany giggled in response.

The two boys high fived, the rest of the bus laughed in appreciation.

"There will be no pay per view, I have already asked the hotel to block any and all stations that are not appropriate." Ms. Pillsbury announced sending groans throughout the vehicle.

"That's okay, man. I brought my laptop and skin DVD collection," Mike whispered to his friends. They nodded happily, as the teens walked off the bus slowly.

"Okay I have asked that the hotel bring up your baggage separately and so here are the room assignments," Mr. Schuester announced. "Sue, Mary and Emma are in room 203 and…"

"Uh excuse me but I am not sharing a room with the Scarecrow and Dorothy," Mary announced. "I'll just get my own room, unless of course you want to bunk with me?" she smiled at Will who looked around at the audience that was forming.

"No, I'm bunking with Artie."

"Fine," the blond woman spat, quickly turning in her blue fur coat and dragging her carry-on Dolce and Gabanna bags towards the hotel lobby.

The kids waited in front of the elevators as they seemed to take forever to get to the main floor. "Hey there's a service elevator in the back," Puck whispered to Matt and Mike who shrugged. "Seriously dudes?" he shook his head exasperated.

Rachel smiled turning from the group and walking quickly towards the back of the hotel, she took a quick left when she heard her name being called.

"Hey Rach!" it was Puck's voice and the girl just turned slowly.

"Looking for the service elevator?" he inquired, laughing as he walked past the girl. "I used to hook up in a Hyatt back at home. Consuela was a hot maid and boy she…" Rachel winced.

"Look can we just skip your memory lane montage and get to the part where I'm taking a nice hot shower and going to bed?" she asked as they reached a mauve elevator.

"Well, if you need any help with that shower, Berry," he smiled a wide cheesy smile that made Rachel's palms sweat.

The girl tried to ignore the Mohawked boy, walked into the elevator, and pressed the button for their floor. As the elevator ascended, the lights flickered and died, sending them into darkness. Rachel grabbed for Puck and held onto him tightly, until the emergency lights went on. She finally let him go when she saw that shit eating grin on his face.

"I knew something like this would happen, Noah," Rachel spat, leaning against the elevator wall annoyed.

"It could be worse, Rachel. Just relax they'll come and get us soon." He sneezed as soon as he finished trying to calm the little girl down.

"Are you sick?" the brunette questioned her hand on Puck's forehead felt cold.

He stared at her for a moment, first in her eyes and then at her lips. She was very attractive, beautiful even if he ever called a girl that. Usually it was bangable, hot, spicy but, never beautiful. Those words meant something different to a girl. If you just wanted to get in her pants and not have her calling you 24/7, you stayed away from beautiful. Puck couldn't help thinking it though. At the moment she was amazing.

"I think so," Puck finally answered.

Rachel tore her gaze from his, combing through her bag.

"This is not good. If you get sick two days before competition, we might as well consider the entire team sick. I have Echinacea, Airborne and Tylenol. Take all three and I will take all three," she demanded pulling out an extra bottle of water.

"What else do you have in there?" Puck asked smirking at the brunette. She blushed slightly shoving the pills towards the boy.

"Just take these quickly, the last thing we need is for either of us to get sick. While they may be able to cover you, I think my solo will be greatly missed."

Puck rolled his eyes taking the pills while watching the tiny brunette nervously wait. She was shaking slightly as the service elevator was not built for comfort.

"Look, are you cold?" the boy asked.

"Why, you have an extra sweatshirt hidden somewhere?" she asked reddening at her own words.

"No, I'm missing my extra one. Look, but you can have this one," Puck offered pulling the sweatshirt that was identical to the one in her bedroom, over his head. He was wearing a thin white t-shirt that lifted, exposing his sculpted abs. Rachel blushed at the sight, unable to turn as he handed her the warm hoodie.

"Thanks," she pulled it over her head, smelling Pucks scent. He smelled the same as before, like soap and boy. She took a deep breath before revealing her head. Noah was staring at her with a devious smirk.

"It suits you, Rachel," he laughed, rubbing his cold arms.

"Now you're freezing," she worried sliding down onto the floor.

"I'll be fine. I shovel driveways in the winter. You should see how big my tips are when I take off my jacket."

"That's disgusting, Noah!"

"That's business, Rachel. Puckerman understands the mind of a lonely housewife. I watch Bravo. I get it."

The brunette stared at the boy who was leaning opposite from her on the floor.

She cleared her throat before asking the obvious question. "Do you think they know we're here Noah? What if no one knows? What if they think we've run off together? They'll never find us. We could be stuck here for days,"

Puck stared at the girl as she riled herself up. He was too entertained to interrupt her right away. "Seriously, Rachel, I think Finn might miss you. And you know Quinn would want to know where I am."

"This is entirely your fault, Puck!" she cried, tucking her knees under her."

"Of course it is. I made you come with me into the elevator. From what I remember, Rach, you wanted to avoid waiting for the regular elevator. I never forced you into following me."

"You're right. I'm sorry. It's just small spaces make me nervous. You make me nervous," she admitted, regretting it instantly.

"I make you nervous? Why?" the boy asked, enjoying the affect he was having on the girl.

"This incident can destroy both of our reputations. Well, my reputation at least."

"Like I can't control myself, Rachel? You think I'm going to go tell everyone something happened here? Please I don't have to make this stuff up."

"Right, your reputation precedes you. I know."

It was silent for a moment before Puck laughed at Rachel's expressions. The girl was inhaling deeply, holding her breath and then exhaling slowly. She continued for a moment before he had to interrupt her.

"What are you doing?" he asked fighting back the laughter.

Rachel held up a finger continuing her breathing exercises. When she finally was done, she answered Puck's question. "It calms me,"

"Yeah well it freaks me out. What else calms you?" Noah asked quirking an eyebrow. He couldn't help it, being in close proximity with a girl immediately made him think of sex.

"Stories, my dads use to tell me a story when I got this way," she answered.

"Well, last summer Santana and I were…"

"Wait! Is this a story that ends with debauchery and raunchy details?" the brunette interrupted.

Puck laughed at the memory as Rachel rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry I don't have many stories that don't end that way."

"Fine. What about you and Quinn? How are you two doing at least?"

Puck took a deep breath shrugging, "What about you and Finn?"

The small girl shifted uncomfortably, "We're fine, you know."

Puck laughed sarcastically, "He's not getting any either?"

Rachel blinked astonished. "I don't think that's any of your business Noah Puckerman!"

"Yeah well at least you're not doing that breathing thing anymore," the boy chuckled studying Rachel carefully. She was blushing profusely and he could feel the medicine taking affect. The cold was starting to get to Puck, he moved quickly making Rachel jump as he started doing pushups.

"W-what are you doing?" the girl asked intrigued.

"It's f'ing freezing in here, Rachel. I'm doing pushups to stay warm. Why? Enjoying the view?" he teased, continuing the exercise.

"No! You are just very strange, Noah."

Noah stopped in mid pushup, his biceps were bulging but his arms barely quaked. "Are you checking me out, Rach?"

"No, I'm just hoping they get the power back up soon," the brunette responded, turning from the boy as he continued to exercise.

This was like how one of those pornographic movies started, Rachel thought. Not that she had ever seen a pornographic movie. She had only certain ideas. Usually her repertoire in movies was in the G to PG-13 rating. She thought though, that this would be how one started. The idea was frightening yet, also kind of thrilling.

Normally for Puck, having a girl locked in a dark elevator with him was like taking candy from a baby. He would have the girl's bra on the floor in sixty seconds. But this was Rachel Freaking Berry. She was humming while looking at the buttons of the elevator. She was the girl that actually made him feel shit and that freaked him out.

"What do you think they're doing out there?" Rachel asked after Puck was done moving about.

"Well I bet Finn's trying to figure out what happened to the TV and Quinn's probably pissed off that I haven't called yet."

The brunette laughed lost in thought. The reality was the entire Glee Club was having a little melt down. It took them about thirty minutes to realize that Puck and Rachel were missing. At first Santana thought Rachel was in the bathroom and Mike could have sworn he saw Puck flirting with a maid outside their room. It wasn't until they told Mr. Schuester that the two were missing that reality set in.

You don't think they're like together, do you? Mercedes asked, voicing everyone's question.

Quinn rolled her eyes annoyed, "I doubt it. Rachel's probably found a sound proof room to warm up and Puck, who knows?"

"In a black out? What if they're stuck somewhere?" Tina asked, worriedly looking at her cell phone.

"We barely have reception in here Mr. S.," Santana announced, annoyed that her cell phone was acting up.

"Well, it seems to me you've lost some children, William," Sue spat, Mary Avery was close behind her. She enjoyed Will's physique and thought his curly hair was catching.

"Shut up, old woman. Can't you see Will is thinking?" The tall blond coach responded while mooning over the Glee coach.

Santana rolled her eyes at the two women. They had both insisted on being chaperones. Sue, because she wanted to catch Will doing something stupid and Ms. Avery because she wanted in Will's pants. Ms. Pillsbury was quiet in the corner as everyone looked to her for input.

I'm going downstairs to tell the lobby they're missing. The power should be back up soon. At least we can see if maybe they were in an elevator when the power went down.

The kids began to scramble thinking of Puck and Rachel stuck in an elevator together.

"Great, now Rachel will be knocked up," Kurt whispered to Mercedes. The two best friends silently giggled. Finn was not amused.

"I'll come with you Ms. P," the tall boy offered as Quinn stood up with him.

"Me too," the former Cheerio announced.

The Gleeks watched the ex-couple trail after Ms. Pillsbury before talking quietly amongst themselves.

"I say Finn breaks up with Rachel by the end of the night," Kurt laughed excitedly.

"No way! He'll believe anything she says," Santana argued.

"Well, I'll take that bet," Artie replied, happy to be amused with no electronics working in the room.

"Fine! Ten bucks," Santana quirked an eyebrow, eager to sucker the others into gambling.

"Well, Will, seems you have your hands full here. Maybe I should take my Cheerios into a well lit area, before the others corrupt them. "

Mr. Schuester frowned at the woman. "My kids? Corrupting your Cheerios? Come on, Sue. They're just having fun," Will chided.

"Having fun is one thing, Sweet Cheeks. But I don't want to lose another precious Cheerio because your Mohawked heathen can't keep his willy away!"

Matt's jaw dropped as he eyed the younger coach, perplexed. She was fierce and also kept winking at him at the oddest times. From her loose hands, to the boxes of chocolates he found on his car every morning, the woman was a conundrum.

Did Ms. Avery just call him Sweet Cheeks? Brittany asked tilting her head to see Will's rear accurately.

The glee kids all looked over at their teacher and checked him out while Artie watched them, horrified. "She has a point," Santana finally replied, breaking the silence.

"I am sure that is not what's going on here," Will argued as the kids watched the trio in silence.

"Oh, really? Then what is going on here exactly because it looks like you lost two of your students. I'm calling Figgins," Sue threatened, searching for reception.

"Will you guys chill?" The Latina interrupted the adults. "Rachel wouldn't do anything to jeopardize Invitationals or the Cheerios. I'm sure they're just locked somewhere because of the power being out. Come on let's go help Ms. P.," she ordered as the rest of the kids followed her.

Will turned to the two Cheerio coaches with a smirk. "Well, look at that, Sue! One of your own disagrees with you." Sue grimaced as Will turned and began to leave. Mary eagerly chased after the man.

"Wait, Sweet Cheeks! I can help!"

While the Glee club was looking for them, Rachel watched as Puck fell asleep leaning against the metal bar in the elevator. He looked peaceful but also uncomfortable. She had been trying to get reception for the last hour and was hesitant to call for help since it would strain her vocal chords. The buttons on her phone beeped feverishly as she tried to send texts, emails, anything to the outside world.

"Will you stop with the beeping, Rachel?" Puck begged, his eyes opening slowly.

"Sorry, how are you feeling?" the brunette asked closing her phone.

"Like shit, my nose is stuffy, and all I want to do is sleep.

Rachel frowned and moved closer to the boy. "Here, let's just lean against each other for warmth. There s no sense in us both getting sick, right?

Puck shrugged moving closer to Rachel. She was very warm and smelled good. Her scent cleared his nasal passages, amusing him. "What is that Vic s vapor rub?"

The girl blushed and shook her head, "No, eucalyptus oil. It's to keep me healthy. "

"Well it s clearing my sinus so it must be working," he chuckled and turned slightly to catch a glimpse of the girl.

After a few minutes, Puck fell asleep leaning against the brunette. He was heavy and outweighed her by at least eighty pounds. After five minutes, Rachel couldn't hold his weight any longer and shifted his head to her lap. He looked so different sleeping, almost like a little boy. She couldn't imagine what people would think now if they found the two. It was quite a scene, Rachel about to fall asleep and Noah Puckerman using her lap as a pillow. She worriedly felt his forehead; it started heating up. After shaking the boy awake, she made him drink some more water before he fell asleep again.

Will Schuester was arguing with the woman at the front desk as his kids sat on the couches in the hotel lobby, playing games on their cell phones. It had been two hours since they had last seen Rachel or Puck. The power, the woman kept saying, would be back on any minute. He had enough with their excuses.

"Sir, as I've said already a dozen times, the power will be up shortly and then we can check the security cameras to see where they are.

"When? Will asked with displeasure just as the lights flickered and power was restored. The woman gave him a satisfied look as she quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Now give me just a minute as I contact security. We will check the tapes."

Will looked over towards the kids who seemed unfazed by the light. They were still laughing and playing happily. Still stuck in the service elevator, Rachel's eyes flew open as the emergency lights gave way to the bright florescent. At first, she thought she was dreaming, until she slapped Puck lightly on the face.

"Noah! The power is back!" Rachel cried, awaking the boy from his stupor.

"Huh?" he asked, realizing he had been sleeping on the girl's lap for hours. "Oh, shit! Yeah, let's..." he paused, taking his time to stand up. His fever had broken a half hour ago; however, the boy still felt woozy.

"Are you okay, Noah?" Rachel asked, putting her small hand out to catch the boy. He laughed at the idea of this small girl keeping him from falling.

"Yeah, let's try to buttons or something," he replied focusing on the call button.

"Damn it! It's busted," he turned, exasperated, as Rachel's eyes widened in sheer panic.

"That can't be," she began, pressing all the buttons furiously.

After a minute, the brunette started to cry. Puck hated when girls cried, watching Rachel do it was even worse. "Hey, look! You can do that breathing thing or whatever. I won't get annoyed," the boy bargained. His words made Rachel laugh, slightly falling to the ground, defeated.

"Thanks, Puck. I just really want to get the hell out of here," she gasped at her own words.

Puck chuckled dryly, sitting down next to Rachel, hoping to cheer her up. "Tell me about it! I was hoping to get laid tonight."

The girl rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Really, I thought you said Quinn was... you know."

"Yeah…," Puck shrugged, perking an eyebrow.

"You're gross, Noah Puckerman!"

"No, I m a guy. I have needs, Rach. I thought I could fight them, but there's no way," Puck finished, staring at the girl next to him. She smelled good, her lips were soft, and he really wanted to remember what she tasted like. Rachel wasn't any girl, but she was stuck in this elevator with him and that had to mean something.

"Why did we break up again, Noah? Rachel asked turning from the boy before she made a mistake. He backed away slightly, sighing annoyed.

"Because, you had the hots for Finn... and I was still stupid over Quinn," he spat, perplexed.

"Yeah, but was there another reason?" she wondered more to herself than to him.

Puck turned towards the brunette. She was lost inside the memory, as if she had actually given this some thought. His heart started to speed up, it felt like it was going to jump out of his chest. He took a deep breath before he dared to talk.

"What do you mean?" he wondered, making the girl jump at the sound of his voice.

"N-nothing, I was just, it's weird right? I mean, we didn't really fight. We had fun. It was nice. The only thing was..."

"It wasn't what we wanted," Puck finished, staring at Rachel. She nodded slowly, her cheeks red hot.

They stared at one another for a moment lost. Rachel was thinking about dying here with Puck and how it was somewhat poetic. She wanted him to lean in and kiss her. Her heart sped up to a rumba rhythm when he did lean forward. His eyes focused on her lips. That s when the elevator shook and they split apart staring at the doors. When they opened, Mr. Schue stood there with grease on his face but smiling.

"Thank God I found you guys," he cried out, happy and exhausted.

Puck and Rachel exchanged a quick look before standing up to leave the service elevator and that moment behind. The glee club welcomed them back as Rachel and Puck separated into their rooms. Tina and Mercedes were the first to ask Rachel all the details. Santana, Brittany, and Kurt were also waiting to hear what happened.

"How did you end up stuck in the service elevator with Puck?" Mercedes inquired.

"Are you pregnant?" Brittany asked, genuinely concerned. The blond girl was a bit confused as to what happened between Quinn and Puck.

"Nothing, I thought we would get to our rooms faster and I guess Puck had the same idea," Rachel answered as her friends stared down at her.

"Well did you talk to Finn yet?" Tina inquired sitting down next to the girl on the bed.

"No, he was in his room when we came up with Will. I'll text him in a minute. It's not like anything happened."

"Please you were stuck with Puck in an elevator for over three hours. I know what happens in elevators with him after five minutes," Santana replied, annoyed that Rachel was holding out on them.

"I should call Finn," the small brunette finally deflected, jumping up and heading to the bathroom with her cell phone.

"I think she's pregnant," Brittany announced when Rachel closed the door.

Rachel opened her cell phone ignoring the voices outside the bathroom door. Her friends were busy contemplating the last three hours of her life. She was about to call Finn but, hesitated. What would she say? What could she possibly tell Finn? That she almost kissed Noah? And that, if they were stuck there for another hour she probably would have done more? Rachel couldn't talk to Finn, not until she sorted out her thoughts and feelings and processed everything. She started the shower and grabbed a towel. The brunette then texted Finn goodnight and let the hot water melt her problems away.

After an extra long shower, Rachel sneaked out into the dark room and slipped into bed with Tina. She thought she had avoided all discussion until Mercedes cleared her throat. "We're totally talking about this more in the morning, Rachel." the girl announced before turning over and falling back asleep.

Rachel closed her eyes and started to think about what would have happened if Will Schuester didn't interrupt the kiss. Everything had been ruined, she thought. If he were just five minutes earlier or later, nothing would be the same. As it was now, there was this almost kiss, looming. It was something that kept Rachel up for two hours before she finally succumbed to sleep. In the morning the Spanish Inquisition would start, for both her and Puck.


	12. Chapter 12: Performance Anxiety

**Chapter 12: Performance Anxiety**

For most high school kids, going on a trip out of state means total freedom from their parents and school. It's a time where they see how their teachers and faculty act in real life. With no more "six hours of professionalism", teachers start to lose their shine. Sing-a-longs, rated-R movies slipped passed the teacher in charge, and secret hookups are all normal happenings on a long trip. Occasionally, you get a funny teacher whose rules are simple: "No losing a child and no gaining a child."

Will Schuester was a cool teacher. He was trusting, relaxed, and always hoped for the best and prepared for the worst. When he fought with hotel maintenance last night then hot-wired their electrical system, he felt good. Emma was by his side holding wet naps just in case. He couldn't lose kids, not on his watch. When those double doors opened revealing Puck and Rachel, the first thing he was thankful for, was they were both still dressed. Knowing Noah Puckerman, it could have been much worse.

Will's kids had made it to Indiana in one piece and were safely in bed. He taped their hotel doors and made sure everyone was in for curfew before he slipped into his own room with Artie. The boy was already lightly snoring when he pulled the covers over his shoulders and closed his eyes. Tomorrow he had a day of fun prepared. This was a test. If Will could do well at Invitationals, Figgins would never doubt his kids again.

Rachel Berry had never faked slept before in her life. She was a morning person, awoke before her alarm with a smile and an extra burst of energy. The small girl was used to making breakfast for her dads and even occasionally, reading the paper before school. Yet, when she heard her fellow glee clubbers getting up early, Rachel shut her eyes tightly.

The spunky brunette was planning to get up as soon as they left for breakfast. Instead, before they could leave the room Rachel's cell phone starting ringing. Her roommates were awake, waiting for her to open her eyes. The small Jewish girl lucked out when her fathers called. Rachel rushed into the bathroom with her phone. Mercedes and Tina exchanged annoyed glances as they sat down on their respective beds.

"Sweetie, how are you? We were so worried when you didn't call us last night," Rachel's daddy started.

"Oh, right. Sorry, it was really late. See the power went out because of some freak electrical storm. Plus, my cell was dead so I had to charge it."

"Oh, we didn't hear about a storm on Weather Bug," her father commented.

"Just tell us you're okay!" her daddy demanded, a tinge of worry in his voice.

"I'm fine guys, really!" Rachel answered, annoyed at her fathers.

The last couple of weeks Rachel had avoided conversations with her parents. She refused to attend the two family meetings they had organized. The brunette knew they wanted to discuss Bernadette and the possible new baby. Yet, she had focused so much on glee club just to avoid that very discussion. This was Rachel's last stand. When she was ready to talk, she would.

"Look, we need to discuss this baby. I realize now is not the best time, but it has gone on long enough. So when we pick you up from school on Sunday, be ready," her father ordered. Richard was not listening as his husband tried to calm him.

"Okay," Rachel whispered as they blew kisses to her through the phone. "Love you, too."

The small Jewish girl hung up, trying not to let her emotions affect her. Taking a deep breath, the brunette stepped outside the bathroom. When Rachel looked around the room, her fellow gleekers were pretending not to stare. With a heavy sigh, Rachel tried to leave only to be stopped by Mercedes.

"Come on Rachel, you were stuck in an elevator for hours and you didn't mention it to your parents? That to me, means something definitely happened."

"You were listening?" Rachel asked, annoyed.

"We didn't mean to!" Tina assured her, turning towards Mercedes.

The small girl shook her head meeting the stares of her friends. "Look, I didn't want to scare them. My fathers are very sensitive about these things. I'm their little girl. If I told them what happened they would be here. The last thing I need is another law suit."

Her peers exchanged glances as Rachel stormed out of the room and into the hallway. She breathed a sigh of relief until she looked up seeing Puck walk out of his room. He smiled taking a deep breath, it seemed like everything was going in slow motion. Their eyes met for a moment before she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Morning, Rachel," Finn greeted her, making the brunette jump. Puck frowned, shaking his head before he turned from her, walking away down the hall.

"Finn, hey!" Rachel gasped, then smiled and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. "Sorry I didn't call you last night I was..."

"Tired?" he smiled earnestly.

"Yeah, so how are you this morning? Did you gargle with salt water? Noah is getting a cold and it worries me that you're in the same room as he is."

"Puck's sick? He seemed fine to me," Finn shrugged, wrapping his arm around his girlfriend.

"Oh, well, I think he was sick last night."

"Right. About last night…look, Rachel..."

"Nothing happened, Finn. I swear!"

Finn laughed and hugged the small girl tighter to him. "I trust you, Rach, but look maybe..."

"Rachel, can I talk to you for a minute!" Quinn interrupted, sending Rachel spinning.

"Oh, umm," the brunette paused, looking at her boyfriend.

"It's cool, Rach. I'll save you a seat," Finn complied, kissing her gently on the cheek before waving at Quinn.

When the tall boy was out of sight, Rachel swallowed hard staring at Quinn. The blonde took a deep breath before approaching the other girl. Rachel thought Puck had said something to his girlfriend. What if he broke up with her, she wondered. That meant she should probably break up with Finn.

"Hey, Rachel," Quinn smiled, matching strides with the smaller girl. "Look I know nothing happened last night with you and Puck. He told me so himself, it's just... I'm kind of worried that he's going to go to someone else. You know he sort of told me before we dated that he has needs or whatever and..."

Rachel shook her head fighting back her sadness. This wasn't a discussion with a woman scorned. She had expected an epic bitch out. Instead, Quinn was confiding in Rachel hoping for advice on her relationship. What happened last night was nothing. Even Puck had assured his girlfriend of its un-eventfulness. The little brunette felt stupid for a minute and began fighting back the tears.

"Why would he do that, Quinn?" Rachel replied, fishing for a clue.

"I know he's used to physical relationships and I haven't exactly given him that, at all."

Rachel blinked a few times, letting Quinn's words sink in. "Well, are you ready for something like that?" she asked, keeping her eyes just out of sight from the other girl.

"Maybe. It has been over a month and it's not like I'm a virgin anymore."

"Well, that's an awful way of looking at it, Quinn," Rachel argued. "You don't have to have sex just because you're afraid he's going to stray! You should want to have sex with your boyfriend."

Quinn rolled her eyes as they stopped outside the dining room. The other glee kids were already getting their breakfast. "That sounds awfully nice, Rachel, but get real. And besides, maybe I am ready to do it again."

Rachel stood there stunned as the blond left her. Quinn walked into the room to greet her friends. The brunette couldn't believe Quinn meant what she said. Was that how everyone thought? Did you have to have sex to keep a guy interested? Certainly, she wondered, it wasn't the case for her and Finn.

"Hey! I saved you the last whole wheat bagel!" the tall boy greeted Rachel with his goofy smile.

"Thanks, Finn," she responded robotically.

Rachel was watching as Quinn whispered in Puck's ear. The boy's eyebrow jumped up as he licked his bottom lip excitedly. It was official, Puck and Quinn were about to continue their sexual relationship.

"Sure, no problem. I saved us a table, just you and me. Oh, and Kurt and Artie."

Rachel nodded absentmindedly. She was glad that Mr. Schue had packed the day with a full itinerary. After breakfast, they were going over to the hall to watch the all men's and women's show choirs compete. The brunette was excited to see these categories. She had thought of competing individually as well as co-ed, after they had done their first mash-ups. Moreover, anything with music and dancing was sure to distract Rachel from the current status of her life.

New Directions ate happily teasing one another as the other schools filed into the dining hall. Rachel watched Quinn interact with her table. A few times Santana made a snide comment or giggled with Brittany about something. Rachel fidgeted in her Cheerios uniform. Santana had insisted, along with Ms. Sylvester and Ms. Avery, that they wear their away uniform. It was getting to be a nuisance to always dress in the red and white stretch cotton.

"Ready to go, Rachel?" Finn asked, holding out his hand.

Rachel nodded as her boyfriend took her tray, placed it on top of his own, and walked her towards the front. Finn was acting different today, as if he was buttering her up for something. This made Rachel over think everything while they walked hand in hand through the hotel lobby and onto the buses. She kept an eye on Puck and Quinn through her peripheral vision. The two seemed happy together.

The bus ride over to the school holding the competition was short. Rachel was lost in thought as Finn hummed along to his iPod. She wondered if this recent development was due to her night alone with Puck. Was Finn actually cognizant of her growing attraction to the Mohawked boy? Could he see that she was physically and emotionally linked to his once best friend? They followed Will Schuester into the large school and stopped in front of the auditorium. Ms. Pillsbury silently began doing a head count, her white gloved fingers moving quickly.

"Where are Ms. Sylvester and Ms. Avery?" Tina asked looking around.

"They went to the spa across the street," Santana answered rolling her eyes.

"Ms. Avery is getting pasty," Britt replied, giggling as Mike tickled her.

"Okay guys so remember, these teams are here just like us. Let's show them our appreciation and good sportsmanship, all right?"

Puck raised his hand annoyed, "So what does that mean exactly, Mr. S? No booing and throwing stuff?"

"Exactly, Puck, so, if you have something you wanted to throw at them, I suggest you leave it in your pockets or throw it out."

Puck sighed, punching Matt and Mike. The three boys began to empty their pockets of food they had stolen earlier from breakfast. A couple of butter packets fell to the ground as Mr. Schue shook his head, flabbergasted.

"Butter, guys? Really?"

"It really sticks," Kurt answered, remembering the time he was pummeled with the butter packets.

When the group finally settled in their seats, the announcer welcomed the first school. Just as the lights dimmed, Finn leaned over towards Rachel whispering.

"Hey, Rachel, I've been thinking."

The short brunette's heart sped up. Anytime Finn used the words 'I've been thinking,' it was not a good sign. She thought that maybe he was going to break up with her. At first, Rachel was scared; then she felt relieved.

"Yeah?" the brunette replied, biting her bottom lip with anticipation.

Puck watched as the couple in front of him whispered to each other. He was excited by Quinn's announcement of a 'good time' tonight. However, the intimacy between Finn and Rachel right at that moment had driven his thoughts more towards violence than sex. The boy wished he had learned to read lips when he was hooking up with that deaf chic from Cincinnati.

"Well, we've been dating for three months and I was thinking that maybe... you know…if you want we could... go further?"

Rachel turned towards her boyfriend confused. She had let Finn get further than he ever had with Quinn and hoped that was enough for now. This was her longest relationship, but that didn't mean she was ready to completely go all the way yet.

"Like how far, Finn?" she whispered as the all men's choir One Big Hat took the stage.

"You know Rachel, I think it's time we had... sex."

Puck's eyebrow perked up. He had definitely just overheard Finn proposition Rachel. He was expecting her to slap the tall boy or scream out in protest. Instead, she blushed and thought for a moment. He shifted in his seat catching Quinn's eye on him. She smiled seductively before he could tear his gaze away. When Noah finally looked back towards the couple in front of him, the moment was over.

Santana Lopez had been bored all day. She hated watching the other choirs perform. The Latina wasn't exactly hyperactive, but she enjoyed being entertained or at least doing the entertaining. Today seemed like a lot of wasted time when she could have been shopping or hanging out with her three best friends. The girl enjoyed glee club, just not all the bull that came with it.

When the sexy Latina overheard Ms. Pillsbury ask Will Schuester to go out to dinner after the "kids" ate, a plan formed in her head. Sue Sylvester was due for a seaweed wrap at 9:00 pm. Mary Avery was so obsessed with the glee coach that she had camped outside his apartment for the last month and a half. With little hints dropped here and there, the glee kids had no chaperone from 8:30pm to curfew. It was a perfect opportunity for debauchery, she thought. Santana liked drama. She liked being in the middle of it and causing it.

By 8:15, the kids found themselves hungry again after their 6:00 pm dinner and bored of cable television. The entire group congregated in the Cheerios' room that connected to the footballers' room. The boys, minus Kurt, were huddled around Mike's computer laughing as they watched clips from _Family Guy_. Mercedes looked bored as she braided Tina's hair. The night was becoming a bust and even Brittany was about to fall asleep. The head cheerleader had to do something.

"We could play truth or dare," Santana suggested, smiling at the prospect of causing mischief. Brittany clapped her hands enthusiastic like a little girl.

"Right, because we're twelve years old, San," Quinn barbed folding her arms in protest.

"I guess Quinn's out...so who's in?" the Latina asked. Everyone's hand shot up even Puck's as he exchanged a devious smile with his ex-girlfriend.

Santana was walking sex just as Noah was. They both also knew the game Truth or Dare, was mainly dares and that meant good times. Quinn threw her hand up in the air when Puck gave her an encouraging wink. Rachel was surprised that she didn't hesitate to join in. When Will had given them hours of free time before curfew, she was sure everyone would go their separate ways. Now the brunette was happy to avoid answering Finn's proposal of sex.

"Great I found the perfect place to play!" Santana announced, leading the kids into the hallway towards a large room used as a conference center.

"How did you manage this, San?" Puck asked sneaking a peek under the girl's short skirt.

"I have my ways with the staff here. We shouldn't be bothered."

The head cheerleader flipped the lights on, revealing a nice couch and plenty of chairs. Santana locked the door when all her peers had entered the room. There was a spread of chips, soda, sandwiches and cookies on the large table next to the couches.

"Who's paying for all of this?" Mercedes questioned hesitating to open a bottle of water.

"Ms. Avery, I stole her American Express this morning. It's platinum. She'll never notice."

"Nice," Mike laughed and high-fived Matt.

"Okay, who's going to be the first victim?" Santana inquired sitting down on the couch with her bottle of water. Brittany sat next to her best friend with Mike by her side. Matt leaned against the couch on the other side of Santana.

"Not me, I started last time and just no," Matt protested crossing his arms. The boy didn't talk much. He actually had a nice voice. This made Rachel study him for a second too long.

"Okay, Berry, truth or dare?" the head Cheerio asked smirking evilly.

"Oh, umm... well truth?" the brunette responded, taking a seat next to Finn and across from Puck. The Mohawked boy swallowed hard, wondering what Santana was going to ask.

"Okay, do you know who your real mother is?" the girl asked, quirking an eyebrow. Finn and Puck looked at Santana annoyed.

"Seriously, San?" the Puck questioned in defense. Finn noticed the exchange and stared at the boy who used to be his best friend.

"No, it's fine. Yes, I do know who she is."

"Who?" Brittany inquired genuinely interested.

"Britt!" Finn begged, beating Puck to the punch.

"You know Vocal Adrenaline's coach? That's her."

The room erupted in gasps. Kurt turned to Mercedes shocked as the two best friends buzzed with the gossip.

"Wow," Santana replied. "That sucks, did she say why? I mean why she's back?"

"My dads are thinking of having another baby."

Kurt laughed softly, unable to contain himself. This was like E! News. Rachel's life was actually interesting.

"Good job, San!" Puck spat, annoyed. His ex just shrugged, ignoring him.

"Okay, your turn. You can ask whoever you want now," Santana finally announced, irked that the news was more sobering than juicy.

Rachel made a face looking around the room at her peers. Brittany raised her hand eager to play. Rachel said, "Okay, Brittany, um..."

"...kiss Santana," Mike blurted out laughing.

Mercedes and Kurt's jaws dropped as the two best friends laughed and started kissing.

"You're supposed to ask them truth or dare!" Quinn ordered, annoyed at the direction the game was going.

"So, doesn't matter right now, Q," Puck answered his eyebrow raised high.

"This is so much better than watching cable," Artie stated before Tina smacked his shoulder.

The boys were enjoying the dare a little too much when the girls separated, laughing. After a few lame attempts at dares, it got back to Rachel. Santana was eager to ask another juicy question hoping the brunette would be eager to share.

"Okay, Rachel. One more time, Truth or Dare?"

The small Jewish girl took a deep breath. She didn't want to be dared to kiss anyone. "Truth, I guess," she laughed smiling.

Santana's eyebrow perked as the question came to her. "When was the first time you and Finn ever kissed?

Rachel smiled, remembering the auditorium months ago. "It was this October in the auditorium."

The room gasped as Finn winced waiting for the inevitable downfall.

"We were still going out in October, Finn!" Quinn yelled, annoyed. "How could you?"

Mercedes and Kurt held hands they were so excited. "Ooh, this is turning out good."

"Yeah and that was around the same time you found out you were pregnant right?" he spat, not looking up as Puck held his girlfriend back.

"Just calm down, Q," Noah begged, looking to Rachel as she covered her mouth horrified.

"Fine, I'll go next," Quinn announced, locking her jaw. "Finn, truth or dare."

Finn made a face showing he was uncomfortable before he answered, "Dare."

Quinn smiled in victory, "I dare you to kiss Santana for at least five seconds."

Rachel looked over at Quinn and it was like looking into the past. She was livid and strong and the "Head Bitch In Charge" all over again. Santana chuckled as she leaned forward waiting for Finn to greet her.

"This is stupid, Q," Puck commented as his girlfriend gave him an evil stare.

"It wasn't stupid thirty minutes ago, was it?"

Rachel watched annoyed as Santana pulled Finn into a kiss. The Latina was a good kisser that was evident. Her boyfriend was enjoying himself immensely. Kurt counted aloud and when he got to five, they parted slowly. The two teens stayed within each other's personal bubble, opening their eyes and smiling at one another. Mike and Matt laughed dryly, breaking the spell.

Quinn smirked satisfied with the affect of the dare. The blond was annoyed at how Puck was protective of Rachel. She wasn't sure where this jealousy came from, but it had just reached its boiling point. For some reason she wanted Rachel to feel like she did, even though she didn't deserve the humiliation.

"Sorry B, it's just a part of the game," Santana smiled, wiping the excess lip-gloss from her lips. Finn looked lost for a minute before Rachel pulled him back.

"This is so stupid. I'm done," Puck fumed standing up. "Are you coming?" he asked Quinn as she took his hand.

When the couple left, Rachel was confused. Was this what she had been missing all these years? Friends hurting each other, kissing each other, and making others feel bad? She was annoyed with Finn and at how easily he chosen "dare". What was he so afraid of? After she had just spilled her darkest secrets, he quickly chose dare instead of truth?

"Rachel, I'm sorry," Finn apologized and followed his girlfriend out of the room with the others.

"For what are you sorry for exactly, Finn? Are you sorry because you kissed Santana or because you enjoyed it?"

Finn shook his head as she scoffed, walking away from him. "Wait, Rachel!"

The brunette turned quickly as her fellow glee club members pretended to not watch the fight. "And you want us to move to the next level, Finn? How can I sleep with you? Give myself to you, something I've never done before, if I can't trust you?"

"You can trust me," the tall boy rationalized, reaching for Rachel's hand. "I'm not the one who was stuck with Puck for over three hours. I trust you!"

Rachel pulled her hand away infuriated. "So that's why you asked me to have sex with you? Because you think something happened with Puck last night?"

"Did something happen?" he asked finally, his face turning red.

Rachel rolled her eyes fighting back tears. "No, it didn't and nothing's going to happen between us tonight either."

"Rachel!" Finn called towards the brunette's retreating form.

"Take care of it yourself, Finn!" she shouted, immediately regretting the comment as she reached the elevator.

"I'll take care of him," Kurt whispered, causing Mercedes to stifle a laugh as they watched Finn sulk.

Rachel rode the elevator alone thinking about her night with Puck. The thought helped calm her rage. She smiled imagining him leaning in slowly about to kiss her. When the doors opened, the brunette was met with a similar image, except it was Quinn kissing Puck. Rachel's hand jumped to her mouth covering the shriek before it could escape her lips. It would be the most embarrassing moment in her entire sixteen years of life if her presence was made known at that moment. There was the couple who had left the party early, making out in the middle of the hallway. After a minute, Quinn Fabray pulled Puck into her hotel room slipping a hair tie over the door as it closed.

The small brunette let the elevator doors close before she allowed her hand to fall. Rachel couldn't cry, or speak. She just pushed the button for her floor again and waited until the elevator complied. As the machine ascended another floor, the doors slid open revealing a few people waiting. An older couple trudged in. They had bluish grey hair and walked like it pained them to do so. Rachel couldn't fake a smile for them, even though they said hello. She was numb.

It was time Rachel woke up to the real world. In the real world boys wanted to have sex, even if it was with someone they didn't care for. If they had the choice between waiting for 'The One' or immediate gratification, nine times out of ten they would choose immediate gratification. Noah Puckerman was a prime example of the typical seventeen-year-old boy. Rachel had to know that by now. He wasn't her Prince Charming, just like Finn wasn't. Sometimes reality sucked; however, that was another lesson the brunette was learning.


	13. Chapter 13: Time to say goodbye

**Chapter 13: Time to say goodbye**

New Directions was formed to be just that; a glee club that moved in a new direction. Will Schuester wanted these kids he taught everyday to feel what he felt in glee club. Even if it was one tenth of his experience, Will was going to go all out for them. These kids put their trust in Mr. Schuester and he never wanted to let them feel bad about themselves.

The essence of glee club is to inject happiness into the lives of the participants and the audience. When you win, it's the greatest high. When you lose, it feels like all the glee has been drained from you. It's hard to take a loss the same as a win. In fact, it's something New Directions was learning first hand.

"Guys, there is no shame in this. You came in second place behind last year's state champions!" Will added, smiling at his team.

The kids looked downtrodden and tired.

"Mr. Schue does have a point. We'll get them next year," Rachel replied, hoping to cheer up the club.

The brunette was sitting next to Santana since she wasn't on speaking terms with Finn. Matt and Finn were sitting together in front of Brittany and Mike who were silently making out in the back of the bus. Across from them, Quinn and Puck were doing the same.

"This sucks big," Santana whispered, pulling out her cell phone and texting someone with a laugh.

"What does?" Rachel inquired as the Latina turned towards her.

"Look at the back of the bus, Britt practically has her lips attached to Chang, and Quinn's happy. My life is officially in the suckage region."

"Don't you have someone, Santana?" Rachel inquired, causing the girl next to her to laugh.

"I always have someone, just not someone I care about," the Latina sighed. And I've never lost at anything before so…"

"We didn't lose, we got second place. Next year we're going to win first place, Santana."

The Latina looked at the small, Jewish girl. Rachel's smile was so genuine it melted Santana's reserve. "Whatever, it just sucks."

"Yes, and now we have to start all over again with glee club. At least we have more time to prepare for next year," Rachel rationalized, hoping to see the bright side of things.

Santana looked at the short girl, annoyed. "Really, Berry, that's what you got out of this? We still have the cheerleading nationals next month. You are a Cheerio, winning is everything remember that and you'll be fine. Personally, I plan to wreak havoc when we get to Lima."

"How?" the small girl questioned.

Santana laughed showing her cell phone to Rachel. The brunette's eyes bulged to the delight of the head cheerleader. On the phone were pictures of Puck and Quinn in various states of undress and sexual activity.

"Looks like I don't have to worry about Fabray taking my place now."

Rachel looked at the girl next to her in shock. "You can't seriously be thinking about posting this online or something, are you?"

Santana laughed closing her cell phone. "No, this is blackmail. As long as I have this, Quinn Fabray is like putty in my hand. The last thing she wants is to have her own sex tape out there."

"There's a tape?" Rachel asked raising her voice slightly.

"Keep your voice down, Berry! I need this to stay a secret if it's going to prove useful down the line."

"This is so wrong, Santana! Quinn is..."

"You think Quinn's really changed? After what she did to you and Finn last night, face it, B. The bitch is back and I'm going to be ready for her this time."

Rachel reddened remembering her night. It wasn't exactly the best way to prepare for competition this morning. The brunette ignored the calls and texts from Finn, listening to show tunes on her iPod. Her roommates didn't come into the room well after curfew.

"Well, perhaps you are right."

"Hell yeah, I'm right. After the way she's behaved, I have to keep backup just in case."

The small brunette turned away from Santana, lost in thought. This wasn't exactly what Rachel had in mind when she agreed to join Cheerios. Santana had been actually nice to her and she had a quasi-friendship with Quinn. Behind her she heard Finn whispering her name.

"Rachel, psssst...come on, Rach!" Finn begged.

"I'm not talking to you right now, Finn," Rachel answered turning towards her boyfriend who smiled at the attention.

"You're sitting next to Santana," the tall boy argued.

"So?"

"So, she kissed me, too!"

"I'm not going out with Santana, Finn," Rachel finished, turning away and pushing play on her iPod.

"Can you believe her?" the tall boy asked Matt who sat silently next to him.

"She has a point, man. I mean, you did look like you were enjoying that kiss way to much!"

Finn stared annoyed at his friend. "I liked you better when you didn't talk as much."

Matt shrugged looking away from the tall boy as he fumed. "How the hell did Rachel go from considering to sleep with me to ignoring me," Finn wondered. Everything was thrown off by that kiss with Santana, even his solo wasn't quite up to par. The second place finish at Sectionals was the icing on the crap cake.

Finn tried to ignore the cute talk behind him between Puck and Quinn. The two were annoying him today. Between Mike and Brittany, everyone seemed to be doing better in their relationships. Rachel was a complicated girl, Finn knew that but she was worth it. Before Quinn got pregnant things had been easy going between them. Nothing was every this complicated before. Rachel was no Quinn, though. She expected Finn to step up while Quinn knew Finn's limitations and took charge.

When Rachel exited the bus she was greeted by her very exuberant father's. After exchanging hugs and kisses, they piled into the car. Everything from the weather to how the other performances went, was discussed. Rachel was obviously upset about losing but, she was also annoyed about the reality of her life at that very moment. She was angry at herself, Finn, Puck and her fathers. No-one was safe from her anger.

It was early in the afternoon, exactly three hours since Rachel had returned to Lima, when her fathers both cleared their throats simultaneously. The brunette knew what that meant, it meant a very serious discussion was about to occur.

"Rachel, baby, I know you're still very upset. You have been on this cloud for months and sometimes we feel it's very hard to talk to you."

Rachel looked up annoyed at her fathers. "I have not!"

Richard looked over at his husband before answering. "Honey, we have always discussed opening the subject of your biological mother. Until recently, she wanted to let you live your life. We had no idea what had happened before with Vocal Adrenaline."

"If we would have known, of course we wouldn't have brought her to dinner like that. We wanted you to be happy," her Daddy added, smiling at his husband as they took each other's hands.

"I know. It was just a real shock."

"Of course it was, Rach. Bernadette is really determined to make it up to you. She always thought it would be for the best to let you grow up with just two fathers."

"Why?" the little brunette wondered. Her father took a deep breath.

"Maybe that's something you should ask her, sweetheart. We always accepted it because we feared her taking you away from us."

"I would never leave you guys!" Rachel cried, jumping up to hug her fathers.

Rachel had missed her fathers' warm arms and soothing calming affect they had on her. She cried a little too as she sat on her father's lap. He was such a big man she looked like a little girl. It had been a while since Rachel was able to feel this way. There was something about being a little girl which the brunette missed. Back then, boys were fun and not complicated and everything could be fixed with a Band-Aid and a hug.

Rachel wasn't a little girl anymore, though; she was growing and that meant taking on responsibilities. When the small brunette woke up on Monday morning, she was determined to talk to Bernadette. Her dads had given her Bernadette's cell phone number and home address. After school, Rachel would march over to her biological mother's house and lay it all out there.

"Rachel, wait up!" Finn called as his girlfriend plowed down the halls at full speed

"No time, Finn," she responded but his long legs were no match for hers.

"Look, wait," he pleaded, cupping her shoulder and turning her to face him.

"That kiss meant nothing, Rach. I want to kiss you, to be with you. So, could you please just give me a break here?"

Rachel's resolve began to melt. Finn had this way of sucking her back in. The brunette looked around as some of the student body watched the drama enfold. The back label from her uniform was scratching her neck and she was late for a Cheerios meeting.

"Fine, can you meet after Cheerios practice, or meeting."

Finn lit up at the prospect. He picked the little girl up causing her to lose her breath and kissed her full on the lips. Rachel's hands went to Finns shoulders. She felt like a heroine in one of those novels. However, like those novels, it didn't feel real.

"You are the best, Rachel!" he laughed, putting the small girl down.

His girlfriend watched him walk away high-fiving random kids as he passed them by. Rachel wasn't sure why everything felt surreal. After losing last weekend nothing felt right. She was almost expecting a call from the judges announcing their mistake. But, none came and with Finn, the same feeling.

When Rachel walked into the meeting everyone turned towards her. Ms. Avery quirked an eyebrow comically while Sue shook her head. It looked more like a preliminary trial then a friendly meeting.

"Can anyone in here tell time?" Mary asked looking around at the other Cheerios.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Rachel whispered sitting next to the empty seat beside Santana.

"They're on a rampage," the Latina whispered to Rachel easing her nerves a bit.

"I have decided that our routines are too raunchy. So I'm taking all the splits out as well as..."

"No, you're not," Sue interrupted sending Mary reeling.

"Excuse me?"

"It's ridiculous, you're ridiculous. Why can't our girls do splits exactly?"

"Because splits imply that our girls are not pure and purity wins competitions."

Sue Sylvester looked as if she had swallowed a fish raw. "That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard and I'm including the time I found out YOU would be Cheerios head coach."

"Well I'm sorry, Mangina. Maybe you want to go talk to Principal Figgins?"

"Oh, why so you can practice your word felatio with him, I don't think so. I'd rather rinse with cyanide."

"Oh, that can be arranged," Mary replied her eyes going wide.

"You heard her, ladies. Ms. Avery just threatened to poison me with cyanide. You are my witnesses." Sue Sylvester stormed out of the room with Mary close on her heels.

"You better be calling the ambulance because when I'm done with you, you're gonna need a gurney!" the young blonde coach yelled.

Santana rolled her eyes as all the cheerleaders looked to her. "Whatever, let's get some practice in before we go home at least." The girls followed the captain out of the room, Rachel stayed in the back with Brittany.

"When is this over?" Rachel asked inquiring about cheer season.

"We'll practice for about an hour or something," Brittany answered biting into her blow-pop.

Running through the physically rigorous routines was a good stress reliever for Rachel. I guess all it took was mindless shouting, or in her case forte projecting to free her mind. After a good deal of tumbles and splits the small brunette's heart was pumping. She felt a part of a unit and it was kind of fun. Who knew, the brunette thought, heading towards the girl's locker room. She had three things to keep her mind off of drama. As she showered lost in thought her muscles aching, things started to annoy her.

When Rachel exited the girl's locker room, there was no Finn. She should have expected the let down. Angry and really pissed off, the small brunette walked quickly towards the music room. Santana and Brittany watched as she left in a hurry not caring where she was off to. The Cheerios had gotten used to Rachel storming off.

Rachel walked into the room annoyed instantly at Puck. He looked up smirking as she sat down.

"Oh great it's you. Where is everybody?" the brunette spat.

It wasn't Puck's fault that Rachel was in a bad mood, it was Finn's. Of course, in the back of her mind, the image of Noah kissing Quinn burned like hot coals. Jealousy was not supposed to happen between two friends. And that was just what Noah Puckerman and Rachel Berry were, friends. At least that's what Rachel had repeated over and over again. From the moment she saw Puck and Quinn together, to that very moment she saw him sitting there innocently in Glee, just friends.

"I have no idea. What the hell's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem."

"Right, you're just an ice cold bitch all of a sudden out of nowhere. What is it something to do with Finn or whatever?"

"Look, can we not talk about Finn today, or ever."

Puck scoffed annoyed, "Fine."

Rachel's leg bounced as her annoyance gathered. "So I guess congratulations are in order, you did it again!"

"Did what?" Puck asked rolling his eyes. "Slept with Quinn again, it's not exactly a secret."

"What like everyone knows?" the boy questioned looking towards the ceiling in frustration.

"No just Santana and I. I saw you two that night, the hair tie on the door... very 1990's."

The Mohawked boy laughed nodding. "And you told Santana, already one of her lackeys?"

"No, Santana found out by her own means," the brunette replied biting her lip.

Puck shrugged hoping that wasn't a veiled admission. "Whatever…she is my girlfriend."

"Right and you are in love..." Rachel added avoiding eye contact with Puck.

"I wouldn't go that far."

"I thought... that was the whole point of this Noah. That you really cared about Quinn."

"Look I did, I mean I do. It's just, I'm a guy and guys don't need all those feelings to…do it."

"Yeah, I don't want to get into the semantics," the brunette interrupted rolling her eyes.

"Well, whatever, it's not like with you and Finn, Rachel. It's not love at first sight or getting each other "I wuv you" bears and matching outfits. I'm not going to be seeing little naked dancing babies or hearts floating around her, either."

"Right, me and Finn..." Rachel whispered, annoyed.

"Exactly and I know that he asked you to... you know sleep with him. So you must get it, right?"

"Get it? Finn and I have not slept with each other yet, Noah. Nor will we be doing so in the near future. He knows that."

"Yeah, why not?" Puck inquired, raising his eyebrows.

"Because we're not, I mean, I'm not ready."

Her answer made Puck laugh a nice hearty belly laugh as she reddened to his amusement. "So are you not ready to have sex, period? Or just not ready to have sex with Hudson?"

Rachel made a face, perturbed by the question. "What does that matter?"

"Oh, it matters. On one hand maybe doing it for the first time with Finn doesn't seem right. He is a guy who thought his girlfriend could get pregnant without actually doing the deed. It might not be the best idea. Your situation may need someone who actually has an idea of where to put it and how it's done right." He laughed perking and eyebrow suggestively.

"Are you insinuating Noah Puckerman that you might be the right person for the job?" Rachel inquired, her heart beating triple time, with anger and excitement.

"Oh, I'm always the right person for the job, Berry."

"Don't call me that!" Rachel asked, annoyed that Puck had sucked her back into his vortex.

"What "Berry"? Is it just Santana now that's allowed or whatever?"

"Well, my ears are burning," Santana announced as Brittany, Matt and Mike trailed behind her.

"Are you okay?" her blonde best friend asked staring at the Latina's ears.

"I'm fine sweetie. It was just an expression."

"Oh... huh?" Brittany asked, easily distracted by Mike kissing her neck.

"Okay, guys, sorry I'm late. Where is everybody?" Will asked charging into the room with his coat on his arm and a handful of papers.

Rachel shrugged as the rest of the club ran into the room short of breath. "We're here sorry, Math let out late today," Kurt answered sitting down at the top tier on his usual chair.

It was typical for most of the kids to gather extra early or very late. It bothered Rachel how offset everyone was. The brunette liked symmetry, all these outliers made it nearly impossible for her to predict an affective start time. When practice began like this nothing went right afterwards.

"Okay, I've been thinking of getting an early start for sectionals next year. So for our Broadway flare, we have Puck and Rachel singing 'I Have Dreamed.' Guys, come get your sheet music."

Rachel sat stunned as Puck stood up reluctantly taping the girl on the shoulder. The small brunette didn't move as the boy shook his head annoyed, taking both copies. Finn watched as his girlfriend sat there afraid to stand. He was pissed at himself for letting Rachel down, but even more pissed that Puck was doing yet another solo with his girlfriend.

"Uh, Mr. Schue, I'm not exactly a Broadway guy and…"

"We will be happy to do this duet Mr. Schuester," Rachel finally replied smiling as she stared at the sheet music. No matter how she felt this was a perfect duet and when was she going to get a chance to sing it with Noah Puckerman?

"We will?" Puck asked, looking exhausted from Rachel's change in moods.

"Absolutely, do we have time to run it now?" the brunette asked, making her counterpart swallow hard nervous.

"Um, I don't know this song so… no," Puck replied as Mr. Schuester laughed.

"That's okay. Rachel, work on it with him, please. We'll run it next week," Rachel smiled with the attention.

A new duet to work on and teach; it was just what she needed.

After glee practice was over, Rachel turned from Finn to Puck. "When do you have free time to go over this song?" she inquired, enjoying Finn's frown.

"Um… I don't know. Whenever?" Puck answered, pulling his jacket on.

"After school sometime? Here in the glee room or…?"

"Sure, after school tomorrow, I guess," Puck answered, licking his lips as Quinn frowned.

"Can we go, Puck?" the blond asked, smiling at the small brunette. "I'll make sure he learns his part, Rachel."

The brunette smiled nodding as Puck was led away out of the room. Finn cautiously approached his girlfriend. Rachel looked so sad and vulnerable. He wondered if she was really upset about what happened last period. Finn really hated being that guy that always messes up. He thought, maybe with Rachel he could be better.

"Look, I know I said I would meet you after your practice but I got out late and…"

"It's fine, Finn. Can you give me a ride somewhere?"

The tall boy looked shocked as his girlfriend turned towards him. Rachel was done feeling sorry for herself or angry at Finn. The giant elephant that was looming in the room was her biological mother. Until she dealt with her, nothing would be right not anymore.

"Where are we going?" Finn asked as he turned another sharp corner, following the directions Rachel shouted at him.

"My mother's house, or apartment."

"Wait, really? You're going to talk with her? Rachel, I think that's great."

"What's so great about it, Finn? I'm going to tell her to stay out of my life for good."

"Okay, but at least you're going to talk to her, that's a start."

"Maybe," Rachel replied, holding the door handle as they idled outside the apartment building.

"I'll be here, Rachel. I'm not leaving, okay?" Finn stated, reassuring the small brunette.

"Yeah, thanks," she replied, taking a deep breath and exiting the car.

With bravado and determination Rachel stood outside of Bernadette's apartment door waiting as she rang the bell for two quick bursts. It took a full twenty seconds before the woman came to the door. Finn waved from the parking lot before the little girl took a deep breath turning from him.

"Rachel!" Bernadette exclaimed. She seemed genuinely surprised, yet also happy.

"My dads gave me the address. I didn't call. I should have, it's just..."

"No, it's fine, sweetie. Come in."

Rachel almost burst out into tears at her mother calling her sweetie. The name sounded so good and natural. Her defenses immediately fell; she was a puddle. During the ride over, Rachel had prepared a long winded speech riddled with threats. She was going to tell her biological mother it was over and to leave her alone. Yet, sometimes the best laid plans don't pan out.

Bernadette's home was amazing. There were pictures of her on the stage in full costume and with famous people Rachel only read about.

"Is this really you?" Rachel asked, fingering the pictures."

"Oh, yeah. That was my first show it was off Broadway, but… so exciting!"

Rachel stared at her birth mother. She had done everything Rachel aspired for.

"Why did you come back to Lima?" the small girl asked. Bernadette motioned for her daughter to sit down across from her.

There was a small table set with tea and cookies. Rachel didn't even remember the woman preparing the spread. She must have been so absorbed with the pictures displayed.

"Because of you, I wanted to see you. I've always wanted to see you, Rachel."

"Then why come now? It just seems so convenient. You came right when we were up against Vocal Adrenaline and almost cost us Regionals. I just think…"

"That it seems like too much to be a coincidence?" Bernadette finished, taking Rachel's hand. "I wanted to wait until you could understand my situation a little better."

"What exactly was your situation?"

"Well, I was in college and I met your fathers. They seemed really great. I had two more years until I earned my degree in musical theatre and they wanted a baby. It was an easy choice. They were so nice and helped me through college..."

"They paid you?" Rachel asked, astonished.

"Your fathers took me in and paid for the rest of my education, Rachel. It was out of the kindness of their hearts. I loved every minute of being pregnant with you. I would listen to show tunes and put the earphones on my belly," Bernadette continued, making Rachel smile.

"I do enjoy show tunes," the brunette smiled.

"You used to kick something fierce when I played Barbara, too. Even in-utero, I knew you were special." Bernadette squeezed Rachel's hand and it felt like magic. Finally, these were things only a mother knew and Rachel yearned for them, every tiny aspect.

Finn waited patiently for what seemed like hours. In reality, it was forty five minutes. He was playing air drums when he watched his girlfriend exiting the apartment, hugging her mother. Finn smiled, watching Rachel skip towards his car. He waved at the older woman before smiling at the small brunette. This was a good thing, he surmised.

Rachel felt like she had finally found a missing piece of her life. She happily chatted with Finn as he drove her home. The boy listened intently, chiming in once or twice. It seemed like everything was falling into place. Maybe she could fall in love with Finn, she guessed. She watched as he chatted on about how cool it would be to have a sibling. And also, maybe she could get used to the idea of having a younger brother or sister. Even though she thought her dads were crazy for thinking of having another baby after all these years, at least Rachel was now open to it.


	14. Chapter 14: Should I stay or should I go

**Chapter 14: Should I Stay or Should I Go **

Being friends with those from the opposite sex has been a time-honored tradition that goes wrong for millennia. It hardly ever works out that one party of this so-called "friendship" doesn't develop some romantic feelings for the other. Sometimes in the rarest occasions, both parties fall for each other. For those rare occasions, a couple actually enjoys spending time together with no romantic overtones. Sometime,s this can lead to the best or worst relationships. While some begin with fire and passion, others fizzle when there is nothing left to say.

Rachel and Noah had been working on their duet for two weeks. While they had been practicing, things had gotten better between them. The brunette felt like they were actually friends again. Puck was trying to contribute to glee club and be on his best behavior with Quinn as well. He had never been this good before for this long, in his life. Hanging out with Rachel wasn't helping either. The girl had this affect on him. She made him question everything. He could feel the change within himself, too. He actually cared what she thought of him and wanted her to see him as a good person.

At first, months ago, this was all about getting in Rachel's pants. Puck wasn't stupid enough to delude himself of epic romances. Yet, while he watched as Rachel wrote on his copy of their sheet music, he wondered why his heart always beat this erratically. It was worse when Rachel would accidentally brush up against him or smile in his peripheral vision when he was singing a part correctly. Today was another usual Sunday morning practice. Rachel was with Noah in her basement as she plucked away at the keys, warming the boy up before they sang.

"This is stupid. Can we just sing now, Berry?" the Mohawked boy asked, exasperated.

Rachel's blood began to boil. Noah hated to warm up or vocalize. No matter how many times she warned him of the permanent damage to his vocal chords he could cause singing cold, he never listened. They always had the same pre-practice argument.

"Noah!" Rachel began causing the boy's lips to curl into a smile. She was about to go off on another tangent. Puck knew this speech by heart. He also loved how Rachel's eyes widened at the parts she thought were important and licked her lips finishing with her final thought. "So please just finish this scale?" the brunette pleaded, causing Puck to rolls his eyes in feigned annoyance.

"Fine, Berry, but I just want to let you know this is getting ridiculous," Puck laughed, complying with the brunette's wishes.

Rachel shook her head continuing to pluck out the notes. Puck had a nice instrument and he was talented. That had always surprised her. Noah Puckerman had sung a solo just to get her attention, but he had also hidden his talent for sixteen years. All that time he wasted being horrible to her, she could have helped him achieve perfect pitch and some technique. Rachel enjoyed her practices with Puck even though he was challenging. In fact, she enjoyed her Sundays immensely. After Noah would leave, her mother would come over for lunch and take her out.

Being happy shouldn't have felt strange for Rachel Berry. Yet, when the brunette was with her mother that is what she was. Bernadette had come to dinner for the last two weeks and she was already preparing for the in-vitro. It felt like the cosmos had finally tipped in Rachel's favor. Things were looking up and even Finn was being a good boyfriend. He sometimes got a little handsy and had asked about sex again, but things were going well. It was a typical Sunday afternoon for Rachel. Bernadette had mentioned how nice it would be to go shopping so they went to the mall. Usually Rachel would go with her dads, but this was a nice turn of events. Her dads had great fashion sense, yet it was nice to get a female opinion for once. Someone who understood that you weren't always as curvy as you would have liked.

"What do you think of this, Bernie?" Rachel asked, showing a small plaid skirt to her mother.

"It's nice, you sure wear a lot of skirts, Rachel," Bernie laughed, turning towards a nice silk blouse.

"I guess... I have some really spiffy pantsuits, too. They're left over from my Hillary Rodham Clinton phase." Bernadette turned towards her daughter with a small smile on her face. "You were an HRC supporter?"

"Of course! Daddy and Dad wouldn't let me go to headquarters, but I had the lawn plastered with signs. Some people didn't appreciate the fifteen foot replica in the driveway but..." Rachel shrugged, picking up an argyle sweater.

"I can imagine," Bernie laughed her shoulders shaking slightly.

Rachel watched her mother and wondered what it would have been like growing up with her. She still had so much time to make up for. Little shopping excursions like these made the small brunette's mind wander. It was easy to forget the drama in her personal life during these moments of fun.

"So I was thinking," Bernadette started, holding an outfit in her left hand. "This would be a perfect outfit to walk the Avenue des Champs Elysess in don't you think?"

Rachel turned towards the older woman; the girl tilted her head imaging herself in the outfit walking down the famous avenue. The idea thrilled and excited her. Rachel had never been so much as out of the Eastern half of the country let alone Europe. She had an idea that Europeans were very cultured and would understand her completely.

"It's lovely," Rachel finally replied, smiling dreamily.

"I'm glad you agree. Because, I would love for you to accompany me to Paris this summer Rachel," her mother finished.

"Me? Go to Paris? Is it alright with my daddies?" the small brunette asked.

"Well, I cleared it with them already. So now, I'm asking you."

Rachel was stunned. She blinked a few times letting the question sink in. Her heart sped up and her palms started to sweat. This wasn't a dream. She was really going to Europe. Now, if she could only speak and accept the invitation. Her throat was dry and she opened her mouth a little too wide, before swallowing hard.

"Are you serious? Of course I will. I can't believe this. When are we leaving?" the girl questioned.

"We'll leave the day after your last day of school. Does that sound okay?"

Rachel didn't bother to answer audibly this time. She nodded jumping into her mother's arms. This was the most wonderful thing that had ever happened to her in years. The last memorable moment was when she saw her first Broadway show in New York City. Rachel had been sure she was a New Yorker in a previous life. The smells, streets, and people were so wonderful. Her fathers had purchased orchestra tickets to the show and she bounced in her seat with so much enthusiasm mouthing the words to the entire musical.

On Monday morning, the Cheerios gathered for their post Nationals meeting. The girls had taken home the trophy once again and it felt nice to win a competition at such a high level. Rachel enjoyed the camaraderie of being a cheerleader but it wasn't her passion. The sport was becoming more of a chore that she was good at than anything else. Santana and Brittany could see it. On this particular morning, Rachel was in another world dreaming about her summer vacation.

"Why do you look so happy? You do realize we'll be waking up at dawn and practicing six days a week all summer right?" Santana asked staring at a smiling Rachel.

"Actually I'm not going to Cheer camp, San," the small brunette answered, turning slightly to the other two girls at her side.

"Are you quitting Cheerios, Rachel?" the Latina asked her face mired with annoyance.

"Yes, I am," the Jewish girl said, wincing at her answer.

"You can't just quit, Rachel. You're actually a good Cheerio," Santana replied, averting her eyes from the smaller girl.

"She's not just saying that. She actually means it this time," Brittany chimed in, filing her nails.

"Thanks, guys, but I can't go to cheer camp this summer. I'm going to spend it with my mom. And you heard what Ms. Avery and Sue said, 'No cheer camp, no Cheerios.'"

Santana locked her jaw, she was about to say something nasty to change Rachel's mind. It was hard to be nice, but the Latina was trying her best. She wanted to throw the small brunette's mother's long absence in her face to bring down her self-esteem so she'd bail. Yet, Santana bit her tongue

"Well, I wouldn't tell that to the two dragon ladies."

"Why not?" Rachel asked the head cheerleader.

"Just trust me," the taller girl replied as they settled down for the start of practice.

"Spa-I mean, fancy pants Berry, I'm still waiting for your permission slip. Cheer camp is in a week and you need to get that in. Get the paper signed and walk your short stubby legs into my office with it. Or you're not on the squad next year.

"I'm not going to cheer camp, Ms. Avery," Rachel replied as all heads turned her way with sour faces.

"I'm sorry, did I hear you right?" Sue Sylvester asked. Mary turned towards the older woman.

"Do you run this show? No, you don't oldie. So I ask the questions around here," the younger woman spat at Sue, turning quickly to Rachel. "Did I hear you right? You're quitting Cheerios?" Mary Avery asked.

"That's right," Rachel answered swallowing hard.

"Why in the world would you want to be a loser?" Mary asked laughing and exchanging smirks with all the Cheerios except Santana and Brittany who looked upset.

It took about fifteen minutes for the entire school to hear that Rachel had chosen to quit Cheerios. Nothing having to do with Rachel Berry remained a secret from Jacob for very long. He had spies everywhere and paid them well. As soon as the words "I quit" escaped the small girl's lips, Jacob received a text and was blogging. McKinley's very own Gossip Girl was a five foot five Jewish nerd with a fro. His penchant to terrorize Rachel was starting to get both Noah and Finn annoyed. When practice was finally over, Santana and Brittany followed Rachel out of the room.

"Look I know what you guys are going to say but I've never really been into cheerleading and I want to..."

"We get it," Santana interrupted the small girl.

"What?"

The Latina rolled her eyes turning towards Quinn who was listening in on the conversation. The two ex best-friends made faces at one another before Quinn headed down the hallway towards the gym

. "I knew this wasn't going to be for you. You're good at cheering but you're not in your element. We needed you for a season and next year we'll get someone else or whatever."

Santana left the smaller girl shocked as Brittany waved goodbye catching up with her best-friend. Rachel was sure that after quitting Cheerios she would be on the untouchable list again. Although it was her hope that this wasn't the case, she fully expected to be banished back into the loser zone. So when Santana and Brittany didn't shun her after quitting the squad, everything became clear.

"Are you coming?" Santana asked looking at Rachel who smiled following along behind the girl.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finn sat in his science class watching the time click by. He hated labs and the smells of formaldehyde that wafted from the back closet. The last time they dissected anything, he puked in the nurse's office for an hour. So when the quarterback heard from a girl in his Biology class that Rachel was quitting the Cheerios, he excused himself from class knowing his girlfriend had last period free to practice. Racing down the hall, he heard the familiar singing coming from the music room.

"Rachel?" the boy asked as she stopped vocalizing and turned towards the tall boy.

"Finn!" she exclaimed hugging her boyfriend.

The teen automatically smiled, forgetting why he had excused himself from class lying about a pulled groin muscle. He was a sixteen-year-old teenage boy after all and his hot girlfriend was holding him tightly.

"I'm guessing you heard I quit the Cheerios? But, it's so exciting, Finn. I wanted to tell you earlier! I just decided to go myself. Can you believe it? I'm going to the "City of Love"!"

"Wait, Rachel! Slow down, you're going where?" Finn asked, pulling away from his girlfriend. He was trying to make out with the short brunette but Rachel was too busy finishing their conversation.

"To Paris, Finn, can you believe it?" the small girl replied.

"No, I can't. Wait, what about cheer camp? I mean, we were going to go together. The football camp is right across the lake!"

Rachel laughed at Finn as he looked at her completely serious.

"Finn, I'm not going to cheer camp. I told Santana that Cheerios was a one-time thing. We won Nationals; however, now they can look for a replacement over the summer. Besides, can you imagine all I will see and learn about in Paris? The Champs Elysées, the Arch de Triomphe, the food, the culture, and the opera!"

"The Eiffel Tower," Finn added, both sad and excited

. "You're really set on going to Paris then? There's nothing I can say to convince you?"

Rachel laughed, kissing Finn on the nose. "You'll be so busy you won't even have time to miss me."

Finn raised his eyebrows imagining what he was going to do at football camp. "It won't be the same. Some guys figured out a way to cross the lake without getting caught last year."

"Yeah, well, sorry. Cheer camp or Paris? There's not really much of a choice, is there?"

"I guess, I just wanted to spend some time with you. Hanging out at the lake, fooling around after hours..." Finn laughed, tickling the smaller girl.

Rachel blushed, looking up at the clock. "Oh, we're late for class, I'll see you later Finn!" Rachel waved skipping off towards her sixth period class.

Finn watched her go with a sigh. He still felt like something wasn't right with his girlfriend. Alternatively, maybe there was something wrong with him? While Finn was pondering the meaning of life, Quinn was across the school knocking on Ms. Avery's office door.

"Why, isn't this a sight," the older blond remarked. Quinn entered the Cheerio coach's office with her head held high and an air about her.

"I want back on the team," Quinn replied causing Mary to grin devilishly.

"Well of course you do honey, you're blond and beautiful. You were born and raised to be a cheerleader and I know you have the chops too. Question is, can you keep your knees closed tightly so we don't have to watch you get fat again?"

"You have my promise," Quinn replied, smirking at the challenge. "Well I don't expect you not to play with the players, just don't let it affect the squad, you hear?"

"So can I come back?" the young blond asked, not mincing her words.

"Still fit into your uniform?"

"Of course."

"Bring in your permission slip for cheer camp in thirty minutes signed and you're back to being a Cheerio," Mary replied, raising one eyebrow happily.

"I'll have it in fifteen," Quinn answered pulling the paper from the desk and dialing her cell phone.

After overhearing Rachel was quitting Cheerios, Quinn's heart nearly jumped out of her chest. This was her chance to get some semblance of her life back. She wanted hobbies. Having time to think about her baby was too much to handle. The girl wasn't good at having down time. She never had it in all her sixteen years, until she was kicked off the squad. It was always cheering, or dance, or gymnastics. Yet, since she had the baby, all Quinn had thought about was how life would have been. Now that the opportunity had come up, the girl just wanted life the way it used to be.

"Wait what?" Puck asked staring at Quinn who was digging through her locker.

"I'm going to cheer camp this summer. I'm back on the squad," the blonde answered, not looking at her boyfriend.

"But that's across from the football camp. I'm spending the summer on my pool cleaning business!"

Quinn shrugged closing her locker. "It's not that big of a deal, so we're apart for the summer."

Puck followed Quinn down the hall. "Not a big deal? When were you planning on telling me?"

"I just told you now."

Noah frowned trying to imagine his summer. He didn't understand why Quinn would want to leave him alone with temptation for three months. Finn was having some trouble processing a summer without his girlfriend as well. He ran into Puck when they were both trying to get a drink at the fountain.

"Dude, I was here first," Puck announced, annoyed at the taller boy.

"Use the midget fountain, I got this one," Finn laughed, nudging the shorter boy away.

"Man, you use the damn midget fountain. I want an effin' drink of water." The Mohawked boy pushed Finn hard, sending him into the wall.

"Geez, you know what? I've had a bad day and I'm just about ready to kick your ass, Puckerman."

Puck wiped the water from his mouth, his blood was already boiling over. This was the guy who got everything. First Quinn, now Rachel, and he still wasn't satisfied. If he would have just let him get a damn drink of water, none of this would be happening.

"Well you can't take a pot shot at me now Finn since I'm looking right at you," Puck tormented, smirking at the guy. Finn didn't skip a beat as he ran full speed towards Puck, knocking his former friend down.

"I am so sick and tired of this shit," Finn yelled and took a swing at Puck who pushed his ex-friend off him before he could get a real punch in.

"Yeah, why?" Noah asked as the two boys kicked at each other.

"Because we used to be friends and this just sucks," Finn answered and swung at Puck again. Puck dodged the punch and slapped Finn on the back of the head.

"Yeah, me too, and we have enough bull with the girls in our lives. Quinn's going to cheer camp this year," Noah announced as Finn dropped his fists, frowning.

"Rachel's going to Paris. I'm not sure where that is but I think it's somewhere in Europe."

"I think it's France, dude," Puck replied rubbing the already formed bruises on his face and side.

"Is that in Europe?" the taller boy asked.

"I have no idea," the Mohawked boy replied, sitting down of the floor as his friend joined him.

"Summer is going to suck," Finn laughed as he announced it and then winced at the pain.

"For you? Nah, you'll have the girls across the way. I'm the one cleaning middle-aged ladies' pools and hot tubs while they serve me Mai Tais."

"Exactly, dude! That's so much cooler than sweating it out at football camp!" Finn answered, smiling with his friend for the first time. It had been forever since he felt this way. The two boys looked exhausted from fighting, physically and mentally.

"Dude, I don't want to hate you anymore," Finn announced, laughing at himself.

"I don't want you to hate me anymore either…"

"So, bros again?" Finn asked, holding out his hand to help Puck to his feet.

"Sure, we're cool?" Noah asked, wiping off his jeans.

"Yeah, just stay away from Rachel," the taller boy joked causing Puck to swallow hard.

"Dude, I know…" the shorter boy replied, tucking his book bag over his shoulder. "Wait…" Puck stopped and looked over at Finn. "We still have to practice and stuff for glee."

Finn laughed and continued to walk down the hall. "I know and there's only four more days before she's leaving for France. Dude, this summer's going to suck balls."

Puck frowned letting the news soak in. He was annoyed that Quinn was leaving without giving their relationship any consideration. However, he was genuinely sad that it would be months before he saw Rachel again.

For the rest of the week Finn was the perfect boyfriend, giving Rachel flowers and walking her to and from her exams. By Friday afternoon, the small brunette was having doubts. She had wanted to be with Finn for so long and even the idea of not seeing Noah and her friends was scary. The fact that the small brunette had people who she wanted to be with and they wanted to be with her was mind blowing. A year ago, Rachel would have left with no worries or regrets. Yet with one day to go before she stepped on that plane, Rachel was shaking with nerves.

After finishing his last exam, Puck snuck out of class. There were still a few people finishing their tests, but Noah knew there was nothing more he could do. He would get a "C" in geometry and that wasn't going to change. When he looked up and down the hall he was surprised to see Rachel walk into the gym, lost in thought. He smiled for a second. Whenever they felt lost or bothered, Rachel and Puck retreated to the gym or football bleachers. It had become their thing and somehow hanging out together there made the world melt away.

The Mohawked boy sauntered over towards the large metal doors and peaked into the room. Rachel was slowly ascending the wooden bleachers her arms clutching her music binder. With a deep breath, Puck opened the doors causing the brunette to look up and smile.

"Done already, Noah?" she inquired, her anxiety easing at his presence.

"Yup, I'm going to slide by with a passing grade, but who needs math anyway?"

"Everyone needs some semblance of mathematical skills to get by in the real world, Puck!" she chided as he sat down next to her.

"Oh, yeah, how about trips to Paris? What do those do?" he inquired causing the girl to blush deep red.

"I was going to tell you, I just... I don't know. Maybe I'm not going."

Puck frowned looking into Rachel's eyes for the first time in days. "That's stupid, I'm just joking."

"No, but Finn will be at football practice and I'll miss my friends," she answered.

What Rachel meant was she would miss Puck. The small girl could handle not seeing Santana, Brittany, Mercedes and the others, but Noah, the idea of not seeing him hurt. And Finn was being so kind and considerate she was letting him into her heart again. Puck watched as Rachel talked to him, spewing reasons not to go. Honestly, he thought he wanted to be a reason she was staying. He watched as her lips moved licking his bottom lip as the heat rushed and his pulse raced.

"Rachel?" the boy interrupted, the small brunette looked up meeting his gaze.

"You think I should go, don't you?" the Jewish girl asked.

"I think..." Puck started and swallowed hard.

The Mohawked boy felt impulsive and stupid and the late bell rang signaling the end of the school year just as his heart jumped into his throat. With a quick sweep, Noah pulled Rachel close to him cupping her small neck in his right hand and pulling her closer. His lips met hers and she reacted to him, letting him in and grabbing his jacket. The kiss was desperate and full of passion and something else that Rachel couldn't quite understand. All the heat rose to her cheeks and she remembered walking through the halls happy with Noah, wrapped up in his hoodie at night. When they parted, Rachel's eyes were closed as she smiled dreamily. Noah took a deep breath waiting for her to open her eyes.

"I think you should go, I know I would," the boy finally answered.

The brunette nodded slowly as Puck stood up from the bleachers, leaving Rachel there alone. Her legs were like jelly and she couldn't speak. She watched as the boy left her in the gym. He was embarrassed and felt like the biggest idiot, just four days ago he made up with his best friend. Just four days ago, he promised to not put the moves on his friend's girl. Maybe, to Rachel it didn't mean anything. Just a guy kissing her goodbye for a few months. Puck of course was wrong, Rachel's mind was racing with pheromones and unanswered questions.

"Hey, Rach?" Finn called watching his girlfriend smirk with her eyes closed as he waited for her to acknowledge him.

"Hmm?" she asked finally looking up at her boyfriend.

"Don't you have to be home to pack or something?" the tall boy asked snapping Rachel out of her daze.

"Oh, yes, of course. Thanks, Finn!" she called hopping down the bleachers and passing the taller boy. "Are you coming, Finn?" she called causing him to turn towards her with a frown.

"Yeah I'm coming. Rachel can we stop for something to eat I'm starving," Finn asked chasing the girl down the hallway.

Maybe the kiss meant nothing, Rachel thought as she boarded the plane the next morning. Finn and Puck just started to be friends again and maybe it was like a goodbye French kiss... in celebration of her going to France. There had to be a perfect explanation. Finn was quiet all day yesterday and kept sending her cute text messages all morning. He was a good boyfriend that's all that mattered. Moreover, Puck was with Quinn. That was important, too. Even though Quinn had been distant to Rachel for a few weeks. That didn't mean anything.

The summer would go by quickly and when Rachel got back to Lima in August, she would pick up her life as she had left it. Finn was a good guy, no, a great guy and Puck was in love with Quinn. Rachel smiled trying to convince herself that there was nothing to worry about as the plane took off speeding down the runway.

"Are you ready, Rachel?" Bernadette asked, smiling widely at her daughter.

"For what?" the smaller girl replied.

"Going to Paris is like growing up. The culture, the beauty when you come back to Lima nothing will be the same. Not after you see a piece of the world."

Rachel's smile fell as she contemplated her mother's words. Would everything change? Could Paris really have that deep of an impact on her life? The thought excited Rachel. She squirmed in her seat as the plane lifted from the tarmac and pulled its nose into the air gaining altitude. This was it. Goodbye, Ohio. Hello, Europe!


	15. Chapter 15: Repercussions

Chapter 15: Repercussions

Boyfriends are supposed to be excited to see their girlfriends after spending the summer apart. Rachel had this very idea firmly planted in her mind. She would run off the plane and there would be Finn, waiting for her. Sometimes it was Puck, but she shook that stupid fantasy away. It was bad enough that the kiss she shared with Puck had plagued her mind. It ate away at her and fed all her doubts one day at a time.

When Rachel returned from France, she had fully expected Finn to be at the airport with her fathers. Yet, he wasn't. She had been texting her boyfriend all summer and had explicitly asked him to be there. It should have dawned on the small brunette then that things had changed in Lima.

Rachel didn't let Finn's absence bother her for long. She had so much to talk about with Bernadette and her fathers. The high from the plane trip and lack of sleep kept the small girl giddy. The ride home was filled with little stories from her travels back to the States. Her fathers laughed and wore the berets which Rachel had insisted they don home. The brunette barely had any time to contemplate her boyfriend's absence.

It wasn't until Rachel got home that Finn texted her. 'Sorry Rachel I couldn't come to the airport. I will call later promise.' With a sigh the brunette unpacked her suitcase. It was bad enough that she had thought about Puck all summer. They had even exchanged a few texts back and forth. Nevertheless, she had expected and hoped that Finn would be just as perfect as he was before she left for France. Apparently nothing was that perfect.

Finn was sitting at home, lazy and unsure. He had been like this since he got home the day before. The tall boy sighed and closed his cell phone as he stared at the computer screen in front of him. He was going through his pictures that had yet to be deleted. There was Quinn smiling into the camera wearing her cheerleading uniform and Quinn laughing in the sun. They had all remained on his hard drive throughout his relationship with Rachel. The guilt of what happened over the summer break was eating away at the tall boy. He slowly began to delete the pictures, clicking harder with each window he opened.

With a soft knock Finn looked up as his Mom held out the phone. "Quinn's calling again. Are you not answering your cell phone, honey?"

The boy sighed, holding his hand out for the cordless phone. His mother frowned and handed over the device. She had watched her son come back from football camp sad and confused. The fact that his ex-girlfriend called on the day she knew Rachel was returning from France was not a good sign.

Rachel sighed falling onto her bed, her head hitting her pillow oddly. The brunette pulled out the Puckerman hoodie that she had left tucked underneath. It had been months since she last wore the shirt. In fact, Rachel was finally just about ready to return the thing. At least she thought she was and had decided so on the trip back to Ohio. However, the situation with Finn only made her want to pull the soft material over her bare skin and think.

As soon as Rachel was comfortable in Puck's hoodie, her cell phone vibrated with a new text. 'You back yet, Berry?' Puck asked, causing Rachel to smile unknowingly. Why was it that her boyfriend couldn't even leave the house, yet the one who had no obligations found the time to check in on her? 'Yeah, you know where Finn is?' the brunette texted back waiting for Noah's reaction.

Puck didn't know where his best friend was, but he figured the guy was at home obsessed with Halo at the moment. He hadn't heard from Finn or Quinn much since the two came home yesterday. Over the last three months, Noah kept busy with his business and had a nice cash flow going. Even without taking advantage of the clientele, he was making out well. When he got a text back from Rachel, Puck was excited.

They had skirted around the kiss all summer. The small brunette would send him pictures of places he had seen only television a few times. The idea that Rachel took time out of her vacation to keep him updated was nice. Yet, she also had insisted around July that they talk face to face about the kiss.

Puck wasn't sure talking about the kiss was a good idea. He wanted the kiss to stay between them and undefined. He knew Rachel all too well. She would want to define it and put it away in some nice neat box labeled "friend". Puck just didn't want it deal with it quite yet. He knew if he avoided it then there was still a chance for them. Once Rachel defined, it she would move on and the moment would have been for nothing.

'Nah,' Puck smirked and texted back. His lips jutted out slightly as he heard his sister, Sarah, giggling to _High School Musical _from the living room.

'Maybe we SHOULD talk,' Rachel text back. She was obviously implying that the subject of the infamous kiss needed to be broached.

'Can't, watching Sarah at the moment, very intense HSM session,' he responded laughing at the ridiculousness of his excuse.

'Soon?' she replied, walking down stairs towards her fathers who were laughing in the kitchen.

'Sure thing,' he replied before tossing his cell on the bed and lying down.

Rachel Berry wasn't going to ruin the moment not tonight or ever. If she wanted to talk about the kiss, she was going to have to work harder than a simple text. Noah laughed, imagining the small brunette following him down the hall frustrated at his lack of conversing. She was too easy to tease and fluster. It was what he l-, no, enjoyed about the girl. He wasn't going to say "love". The very word was lame and didn't apply to Rachel Berry. It was an expression that he refused to use even lightly. Besides, he had a hot girlfriend waiting for him, even if she was MIA lately.

On Monday morning Rachel was annoyed, angry, and flat out upset. She had talked more with Puck than her own boyfriend in the last twenty four hours. Her Junior year of high school started out with a confrontation with her boyfriend in the hallway. Finn was leaning on his locker reading his schedule and trying to figure out where his first period class was. He had never been to the labs on the third floor and hoped they didn't smell like formaldehyde.

"Finn?" the small brunette called, startling the tall boy.

"Rachel, hey, I tried calling but…"

"You are such a liar! I called and texted you, I even checked the phone company to make sure all the lines were working properly. I drove by your house around dinner time and your car was there. Now that may seem a bit Suzy Pepper-ish but seriously, what is going on with you?"

"Suzy who?" he asked, confused by the name and trying to stall.

Rachel wasn't having it. She crossed her arms and her hair swooshed behind her back as she waited. Finn took a deep breath. He hated lying. He wanted to come clean about what happened with Quinn over the summer. The look in Rachel's eyes was of anger and hurt. He opened his mouth and said the first thing that came to mind.

"I kissed Quinn," Finn blurted causing Rachel's mouth to snap shut.

She was surprised, furious, but also relieved. Maybe this was just a way the heavens worked. Rachel had kissed Puck before she left. This was not a horrible thing. Yet, it felt like the scales were still tipped wrong. She had tried to convince herself that the kiss meant nothing, but she wasn't stupid. It was definitely meaningful. Yet, still… what did it mean?

"And… do you want to be with her, Finn?" Rachel asked, her hands on her hips. The tall boy shook his head animatedly.

"She's with Puck and it was just a kiss," he lied, swallowing the large lump that was forming in his throat.

"Well… I just came from France, they kiss to say hello. If it was just a kiss and meant nothing, why couldn't you just tell me?" she asked, causing Finn to shake his head.

He wanted to say 'Because it was more, and I'm a coward.' However, even HE knew that was stupid. If he could just forget what happened over the summer, things would be better. Quinn was being weird ever since it happened and he just wanted to go back to the way things were. He just wasn't sure how far back he wanted to go.

"Because… I thought you'd be mad and… I don't know."

Rachel swallowed hard. She felt the same way about the kiss with Puck. In fact, knowing that Finn had done the same thing was helping ease the guilt.

"I'm not mad, I just wish you could have been honest with me from the beginning," Rachel forced a smile on her face and stretched up to kiss Finn on the cheek.

"I'll see you in Glee," she waved, leaving her boyfriend alone in the hallway.

"Wait, Rach!" Finn called and gave chase. "You're not going to say anything to anyone, are you?"

Rachel shook her head as Finn smiled, nodding slightly. It was thirty five minutes before Santana and Brittany sat on either side of the brunette during second period math class. When Rachel had walked into the class and spotted the two Cheerios, they were quick to wave her over. It was still weird being friends with the popular girls. Santana and Brittany had no reason to converse with her; they actually did it because they wanted to.

"So, how are you?" Brittany asked, pulling out her trapper keeper with Lisa Frank bunnies on the front. Rachel smiled at the blond as she doodled puppies with floppy ears on the white lined paper.

"I'm good," the small brunette lied.

"So you haven't heard yet, about Finn and Quinn?" Santana asked her, eyebrows perking. Yes, the Latina enjoyed dragging Quinn's name through the mud, but she didn't want her friend to look like a fool in the process.

"Finn told me," Rachel answered, looking down blushing.

"Did you dump his ass? I mean your boyfriend hooking up with his ex is a major no-no." Brittany added, looking up from her drowning.

"It was just a kiss," the small girl protested.

"The whole camp knew, Rachel," Santana added.

"So sad, I can't believe it myself," Britt chimed, genuinely sympathetic.

"Wait, I just told you they kissed. What are you talking about?" the small brunette inquired. Santana and Brittany exchanged glances before plastering fake smiles on their faces.

"Um… about the kiss of course," the Latina finished, flipping her ponytail across her shoulder and feigning diligence as the teacher continued her lesson. Brittany was slower on the uptake.

"There's more!" the blond whispered before Santana pulled her up and away from other girl.

Rachel was fuming through her next three classes until she saw Puck before lunch. The Mohawked boy saw the small brunette come his way and turned heading down the hall in the opposite direction. He didn't want to deal with her. He was having enough issues trying to find Quinn. The blond wasn't at lunch like she was supposed to be.

"Noah, can we just talk?" Rachel called.

"Sorry. Can't, Rach. I'm late for an eye exam!" he replied, running the opposite direction.

Between their significant others possibly hooking up to the kiss, Puck wasn't in the right mind to be rejected by Rachel at that moment. He had always been the guy to get dumped, even when he wasn't dating the girl. It was like living in the Twilight Zone. Girls chased him and then dumped him out of nowhere. He hadn't figured it out yet, except avoidance had been a good tactic in the past. For instance, after Santana dumped him, there was this period of hooking up again. He had learned to avoid her after that and not ask if they were together or not. It had worked out pretty well and fizzled back into an awkward "I want to sleep with you friendship".

Rachel watched Noah run from her and turned back toward the cafeteria. Everyone was staring at her, whispering and laughing. The rumors had reached the entire student body at WHMHS. Rachel ate lunch with a quiet table of Artie, Tina and Mercedes. Kurt had first lunch with everyone else. So they sat in silence, commenting once and a while on the horrible food.

"Rachel, do you think we can do that lunch thing again this year?" Tina asked, waking the girl from her thoughts.

"What? Oh, yes! That would be nice, wouldn't it?" the small brunette replied.

"You all right, girl? I mean, you can talk to us if you want," Mercedes offered, looking genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, with all the rumors going poor Quinn is eating lunch in the music room," Artie commented, wincing as the three girls stared him down.

"What? She's in my fourth period math class, we talk," he shrugged, sweating under the pressure and pushing his glasses up when the girls turned from him.

"Who wants what day?" Tina asked, changing the subject back to lunch.

"I'll take Mondays," Artie offered, smiling at his friend.

Rachel ignored everyone until her free period at the end of the day. After excusing herself to the music room she found Finn idling by his locker.

"Finn!" she called, annoyed again at her boyfriend.

The day had been a humiliating spectacle of "look at that pathetic Rachel Berry". Even with her friends close by, the small brunette felt like an outsider again. As she approached her boyfriend, he stood frozen. Finn smiled hoping everything was okay, but it was apparent that his girlfriend was not happy.

"Rach… I?"

"What really happened, Finn?" the small brunette asked, causing the tall boy to back into the lockers behind him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, everyone at school seems to think more than a kiss happened between you and Quinn at camp this summer."

"They do?" the clueless boy asked, looking around as he was met with stares. "I was wondering why everyone was looking at me weird today.

"Well, how do you think Noah feels right now?"

Finn looked down wondering if his best friend hated him. A part of him didn't even care about hurting Puck. They had patched things up but, still.

"Why do you care so much about what Puck feels or thinks? You're my girlfriend, Rachel!" Finn whispered through a locked jaw.

"Am I, Finn? So tell me, did anything happen other than a kiss?" the girl stared him down, waiting for Finn to flinch. He sighed, shaking his head.

"No, it didn't," he whispered causing Rachel's eyes to narrow.

She didn't believe him, not for a minute. Yet that caused her to wonder. Rachel wondered if maybe deep down, she didn't want to believe him. Why was she so willing to end things with Finn? And if she was, could it be because a part of her wanted things to end?

"Come on, we have to get to glee," Finn urged, ushering the small brunette down the hall. "I don't understand how this rumor even got started?" the tall boy admitted, walking into the glee room and they dropped their bags on the carpet.

"Then why do Santana and Brittany think there was more than a kiss, Finn?" Rachel asked, whispering in the corner of the music room.

"I don't know," Finn answered, lying through his teeth. "They're just rumors."

Rachel turned from Finn as Puck finally walked into glee club just as the bell rang. He avoided eye contact with everyone and sat next to Matt and Mike, who gave him pat on the back.

It had been a twenty minute conversation that left Noah very confused and Quinn ready to throw up. Their relationship had devolved in a matter of hours.

In reality, it was over when Quinn left for cheer camp. She had wanted to forget just for a moment about Hannah. When she saw Finn that first day at camp, it was like seeing him for the first time. And for a minute, the guilt and anger went away and it was just Quinn Fabray.

The gossip had traveled to Puck by his third period history class. Finn and Quinn had hooked up over the summer. Everyone was looking at him, laughing behind his back. Noah Puckerman, class stud, the guy that knocked up his best friend's girl, was now the fool. He found Quinn finally outside of the gym before last period. She didn't look remorseful, or unhappy, just annoyed.

"Quinn?" Puck called out, making the blond turn slowly. She was talking to a few younger Cheerios, since Santana and Brittany had frozen her out of their circle.

"Yeah?" she asked, feigning innocence.

"Yeah? Quinn, have you even heard the rumors?" Noah asked, exasperated.

"I have. Who cares? They're rumors, Puck."

"Just rumors, Q?" Puck asked, getting more upset by the minute.

The boy looked to the other side of the hallway and spotted Santana flirting with a group of boys.

"San! Can you just come over here for a sec, please?" he asked as the Latina rolled her eyes sauntering over.

Santana could sense the tension between the couple already and that made her smile. It wasn't as if she wanted Puck back, but to know that Quinn's hold on him was lessening was enough. She and Puck had been friends before hooking up and going out. A part of Santana knew they would always be friends no matter what.

"Yes?" she asked, putting on her best bitch face and crossing her arms.

"What happened at Cheer camp, San?" he asked, looking from the blonde to the brunette.

"Quinn, will you just tell him?" Santana asked, shaking her head.

"Fine, Finn and I, we, we kissed. That's all." The blond lied, annoying the Latina and causing her to shake her head.

"Right, and Britt and Mike didn't sneak off into the bushes on the first night. Whatever…" Santana stalked off as Puck looked to Quinn.

"All of this for some kiss, Quinn? Really?" Puck asked exasperated.

The boy swallowed hard thinking about his kiss with Rachel months ago. He could still feel the warmth of her lips on his. In fact, it was all he could think about for the last three months. Between the kiss and his collection of pornos, it was the only thing that helped him make it through without sex.

"Look, I'm sorry, Puck. This isn't working, you and me."

"Wait, what?"

"I …"

"No, you know what Quinn, save it. We're over right? Is that what you're gonna say? Let me actually say it for once. You hooked up with my best friend, behind my back, and I had to find out by some stupid girl in class."

"Puck!" Quinn called out as Noah walked away from her. He felt angry, pissed, and most of all, empty.

Quinn had never been dumped before. She had always been the one to do the dumping. She was ready to say it, ready to blurt out 'it's over.' In fact, she had clearly expected Puck to wait for it. To hang his head in shock as she left him standing there scratching his head.

"Puck, wait!" she called, wanting to explain.

Noah was already out of sight by the time Quinn got her footing. He headed for the bleachers outside hoping that Rachel would be there but, she wasn't. Instead, he sat alone waiting for the bell to ring signaling glee club would start. Stupid glee club, he swore under his breath, using more colorful expletives.

Sitting down hard on the cool metal bleachers, Puck thought about what Rachel would say if she were there at that moment. It would probably be something stupid about how 'we can't win them all' or 'how Finn was just confused.' The girl was so gone for his best friend she was willing to believe pigs flied, if he told her so.

Best friend, my ass, Puck thought. After all the shit he had given him about trusting each other and being buds. Noah shook his head. He had kissed Berry first last spring. Even though if meant nothing to her. And obviously the kiss didn't cause her to break up with Finn, it still happened. Taking a deep breath, Noah stood up when the bell rang.

Everyone was in the glee room on edge, waiting for the last warning bell to signal the beginning of the after school activities. What they were really waiting for was Puck to walk in and possibly throw a punch at Finn. When he didn't, they all stared at each other and Rachel frowned at her Mohawked friend. He looked sad and lonely.

Quinn was sitting next to Artie listening to the boy talk about his summer at band camp. She, too, looked slightly depressed. When Rachel looked back towards her boyfriend, she noticed his gaze was fixed on Quinn. There was a look in his eyes. She recognized that look. It was the same one she had last year when she was pining away for something and someone she couldn't have.

When Mr. Schuester walked into class, Rachel was already fuming. After a few more seconds of whispering, she stood up ready to address the group.

"Mr. Schuester, may I say something?"

Will turned around wincing already at the upcoming speech Rachel would give. "If you have to," he replied, giving her the floor.

"I do," she replied and turned towards the group of kids. "Look, Finn and Quinn kissed over the summer, okay? But that's it…"

"Not what I heard," Mercedes whispered to Kurt who laughed quietly. Rachel swallowed hard and pretended not to hear the exchange.

"Can we just get over this and work on our new music, please?" Rachel asked, looking over to Puck who didn't seem happy at all. He stood up annoyed, leaving the room not even looking at the small brunette.

Will turned from Rachel to Quinn, who stood up chasing after the Mohawked boy.

"Puck, wait!" Quinn called, causing Puck to turn sharply at his ex-girlfriend.

"What?" he growled, embarrassed by Rachel's speech and his current lack of romantic entanglement.

"I'm sorry," Quinn blurted out.

"What, you want to get back together?" he asked confused.

Quinn shook her head, "No. I'm just sorry it ended like this."

"Why did it end like this Quinn? What the hell happened? I didn't cheat! I was good all summer waiting for you while you did God knows what with Finn!"

Quinn sighed swallowing hard trying to find the words. "When I'm with you Puck, all I think about is the baby. At first that was a comfort. It was nice having you there with me. After a while, it felt like I couldn't let her go with you around. I felt stifled and..."

"Stifled? I don't even know what the means, but what's so wrong with remembering Hannah?"

"Because it hurts too much! When I was away from you this summer, it hurt less. And when I was with Finn... I forgot all about her sometimes. Just for little moments of time, but it was nice."

Noah shook his head. "Why would you want to forget her? Was having a kid with me so bad?"

Quinn started to cry, shaking her head as Noah, disgusted, sighed and looked away from her.

"You know what? Forget I asked that. I don't care anymore, Quinn. But me, I don't ever want to forget Hannah. I hope you're happy or whatever."

Puck turned from Quinn leaving her frowning in the middle of the hallway watching him go. She felt awful. The blonde could have broken up with him before she left this summer. In fact, looking back now, that would have been the right thing to do. Instead, she led him on and wasted months of his time. He hoped there would be a relationship to continue when she knew better. Still, tears started to fall as she finally realized it was really over. The truth had finally set in and Quinn Fabray was single again.


	16. Chapter 16: Nothing You Can Say

**Chapter 16: Nothing You Can Say, Nothing You Can Do**

It's hard to know what you want at any age. When you're twelve years old, you think there's this magical day when you reach sixteen and poof, you know everything. When you turn sixteen, you're convinced that by eighteen you'll have it all figured out. The reality is there's no light switch moment or special age in which everything suddenly becomes clearer. Some people go through their entire lives confused, bitter, and lost.

So, naturally the very idea of not having a strategy scared the crap out of Rachel Berry. She was a planner. She had binders filled with ideas and strategies that proved it. From elementary school, to junior high, and even as far ahead as her Tony award acceptance speech, Rachel was ready. When it came to a career, she knew what she wanted. Yet, when it came to matters of the heart, Rachel was just as lost as the rest.

Today wasn't a typical Sunday afternoon in the Berry house. Oh how the small brunette missed those days before she left for Paris. Bernadette was only coming over for dinner later which meant no shopping excursion. Not to mention Puck wasn't answering her texts and Finn had been bombarding her with "I know I suck" emails all week. It was hard for Rachel to make it through the last seven days. McKinley loved gossip; the kids loved spreading it and mocking those who were in the center of it.

Unfortunately for Rachel, she was the main target of this gossip. There were even bets going around. There was a seven day spread the last she heard. Overhearing your friends placing bets with the school bookie was something Rachel never wanted to relive again. Everyone was waiting to see how long it would take for Finn to dump the brunette now that Puck and Quinn had broken up.

Puck and Quinn were another shocker Rachel had to deal with. It was Kurt who told her in the ladies room on Tuesday that the couple had split. At first, Rachel was relieved, but then she felt so bad for her friend. And that's what she kept calling him, her friend. It might have to take some more convincing, but the small brunette was determined to keep Puck in the friend zone as long as she could.

For Finn, the week had dragged slowly and painfully by. The school buzzed with rumors: some true, some absurd. People wondered if Quinn was going to get pregnant again, this time with Finn's kid for real. Everything was mean and hurtful. Finn had to watch as both girls became more and more depressed. A lot of this, if not all, was his fault. Quinn called and he avoided her. He called Rachel and she avoided him.

By Saturday night, Finn had had enough with being ignored. He had watched as Rachel clung to Santana and Brittany long enough. She was hurt and he understood that, but he wanted her to at least talk to him. After asking Kurt for some advice, (Puck wasn't taking his calls) Finn drove to Rachel's house. He spent twenty minutes in the car idling in the driveway before he got the courage to go in.

When the boy knocked on the door Richard was the first to answer. He was taller than Finn; it was not an easy feat. But for an ex-college basketball star, it was expected. The boy cleared his throat, ready to come up with some speech or reason for him being there on a Sunday afternoon.

"Rachel's upstairs," Richard announced, letting the tall boy into his house.

Richard knew enough about his daughter's life, to know Finn had messed up royally. If Rachel was ever going to grow up, she had to learn from her own mistakes. Unfortunately, that meant dating boys who were stuck. Richard could see it a mile away, it was like Finn was playing a part and this was his next scene.

The man could feel his husband stand next to him as they watched the tall boy ascend the stairs. "I can't believe he came," the smaller man commented and handed warm biscotti to his partner.

"Me neither," Richard added, taking a bite of the freshly baked cookie.

Finn tucked his hands deep in his pockets as he took the stairs slowly. When he finally reached Rachel's door, he inhaled deeply to steady his nerves, then knocked.

"Who is it?" a small voice asked.

"It's me, Rach, it's Finn!"

"Oh, well, I-I can't talk to you right now," the small girl replied, searching for a comb as her hair hung wildly about her shoulders. She had just taken a shower and was relaxing before lunch. Why her fathers hadn't warned her, she wondered, frowning in the mirror.

"Rachel, will you please answer the door?" Finn asked. He knocked on the girl's bedroom door as her fathers stood at the bottom of the steps listening.

"She's really mad this time, isn't she?" her father commented.

"Teen drama, the hormones and growth spurts, I don't miss it at all," her daddy replied.

"What growth spurt?" his husband teased as they smirked at one another before looking back up the stairs.

"Go away, Finn!" Rachel called. "Everyone at school thinks I'm an idiot and it's all because you couldn't keep your lips to yourself!"

The boy sighed, leaning his head on her door.

"I'm sorry, okay? I messed up. Haven't you ever messed up before, Rachel?" he asked as she frowned fingering the worn material to Puck's sweatshirt. "Please just let me in, Rach," he begged leaning in closer to the crack of the door. Your dads are totally listening to me from the bottom of the stairs," he whispered as she opened the door quickly almost sending him on top of her.

"Finn," Rachel finally spoke.

"Oh, sorry," Finn apologized quickly removing his hand from the girl's chest. He had reached down to brace himself from falling. "I didn't mean to cop a feel at this time. I mean I want to always cop a feel but, this isn't the right time. I get that." The small brunette didn't react; she walked out of the room and led Finn downstairs.

"Daddies, I'm walking Finn out," she announced as Finn took a deep breath, bracing himself. He thought Rachel was going to dump him. It was the scariest thing he had ever faced and the tall boy held his breath in anticipation. This was it, it was worse than when Puck tried his Mom's waxing strips on his leg. Or that time Puck bet him twenty bucks he was too chicken shit to belly flop in Mike's pool. This time the pain was going to be on the inside and he braced himself for the sting.

"Look, it meant nothing. I swear, Rachel!"

The small brunette held up her hand, silencing her boyfriend.

"I believe you, okay? I know what everyone else thinks. But if what you say is true, then I believe you. Hillary stood by her man and despite everything, I will too. Just don't let me find a blue dress. There isn't a blue dress is there, Finn?" she asked, getting paranoid.

"Does Hillary go to our school? What blue dress?" Finn scratched his head, trying to figure out what Rachel was talking about.

"All I ask is that you don't make a fool out of me, okay? Deal?" she finished, raising her eyebrows for emphasis.

Here was Rachel Berry insisting Finn not make a fool out of her when she's been cuddling with his friend's hoodie. If the girl was serious she would have to practice what she preached. And that meant marching right over to Puck's house and giving him back his article of clothing. It was the right thing to do. It's what any decent girl would have done weeks, even months, ago.

"Deal," Finn smiled leaning down and kissing Rachel softly on the cheek. "Can we do something? Maybe a movie, we could see that musical you wanted to see at that artsy place."

Finn was laying it on thick; he wanted to make this work with Rachel. Quinn confused him; she made him feel things he had tried to forget. Plus the boy didn't want to do to Puck, what his friend had done to him. Although, maybe they weren't best friends for a reason, because it was too late now.

Rachel smiled and pushed the thought of rushing over to Puck's house out of her mind. Finn wanted to spend time with her which was important. Yet, another day passed and another without incident. With each hour that passed, Rachel came up with another excuse to delay returning the hoodie. Puck's behavior didn't help much either. He avoided the brunette at all costs: ducking into classrooms and joking with Mike and Matt all throughout glee club.

Finn was being so sweet and attentive to Rachel, that even the kids at school were confused. Quinn had yet to even speak with the brunette on the matter. The blonde sat next to Artie and chatted with his friends, ignoring her own. It was hard enough to break up with someone, but to have your friends choose sides was even worse.

How could she talk to Rachel again? Quinn hadn't been able to answer that very question. The smaller girl had reached out to her, only to get the HBIC, Quinn in her face. She had done things with Finn that was wrong and most importantly hurtful to someone who had trusted her. The fact was Rachel didn't deserve the things Quinn had done to her, not now and not in the past either. She felt awful about everything, but couldn't help or control her feelings.

The whole situation left Rachel beyond annoyed. Puck didn't answer her calls or text messages. She understood he was angry about her speech in glee but, this was torture. When he didn't show up to school on Friday, Rachel was worried until she heard he had sexted with Santana last night. Of course he was well enough to stay awake into all hours of the night, she thought.

So by lunch time, the brunette sat lost in thought as her friends ate the sushi she brought in. Things were never going to change unless Rachel took a stand and made things change. She wasn't going to move on until she tried. She wanted to move on, had tried it before, and needed to do it for era. There was a surge of determination, until Artie interrupted her.

"So what do you think he's doing?" the boy asked smirking at Mercedes.

"I bet he's sitting at home playing Halo or something," Rachel responded obviously with Puck on the brain.

"Who are you talking about?" Mercedes asked her face scrunching up so tight that her forehead creased.

"Who are you guys talking about?" Rachel tried to save looking around the table.

"Mr. Shue, you know the big question his ex or Ms. P? Wait, were you talking about Puck?" Tina inquired leaning towards the table.

"You were weren't you?" Mercedes added smirking from ear to ear. "Girl, you stepping out?"

Rachel shook her head trying to hide her blush, "No he's my, our friend. And he's been weird all week after the breakup. I said some stupid things last week and…"

"I'm sure he's used to you saying stupid things Rachel," Artie blurted looking up as the girls gave him the stink eye. He shrugs before finishing. "I just mean, you do that sometimes, try to do the right thing. And yes, it does have the habit of going badly. Also as your friend, I accept that and am used to it," he finished, smiling widely whilst stuffing a piece of sushi in his mouth.

Rachel rolled her eyes satisfied with Artie's rationalizing. "Maybe, but now he's sick? We need him for glee; Mr. Schue has built a number around him. Without Puck, we're going to look ridiculous."

"Well, you are glee captain, right?" Mercedes mentioned, smirking softly. "Go talk to him."

Rachel pouted for a moment before answering. "He's not taking any of my calls or texts or Finn's."

"You know where he lives?" Tina asked, using her chopsticks carefully to eat her seaweed salad.

Rachel stood outside Puck's house with a pink plastic bag in hand. It had taken her two hours to work up the courage to come here. It was an early Saturday morning and the brunette knew if she didn't act now, things would never work out for Finn and herself.

The pink bag contained one Puckerman hoodie. It was well worn, washed a hundred times and extra comfortable. It had become Rachel's security blanket and now she had to put on the performance of her life. Getting into Puck's house wasn't going to be a problem. She knew his mother from the two times the woman attended Temple a year. The trick was going to be getting Puck to believe Rachel had just found the sweater.

Taking a deep breath the small brunette rang the doorbell to Puck's house. Rachel was expecting Mrs. Puckerman to answer the door. Instead, a short brunette girl, who Rachel knew to be Puck's sister, Sarah, answered the door.

"Who are you?" the tiny girl asked.

The young girl had a long sweater covering her Zach Efron's pajama bottoms. Her hair was in pigtails tied with those elastics Rachel used to wear at that age with the plastic bows. She had light brown freckles on her nose and looked much older than her years.

"I'm Rachel, is Noah home?" she asked as the little girl eyed her carefully.

"Are you his girlfriend?"

"Who is it, Sarah?" Mrs. Puckerman called from the kitchen. The woman looked overworked but kind. She smiled at Rachel recognizing her but not sure from where. "Can I help you?"

Rachel swallowed hard, looking from mother to daughter before finding her voice. She raised the pink bag making the two pair or eyes look down. That's when Mrs. Puckerman recognized Rachel. This was the girl who came to temple with her two fathers. They were friends with the Rabbi and very active within the Jewish community.

"I was wondering if I could speak to Noah. I have his sweatshirt I wanted to return."

Sarah covered her mouth as she broke into fits of giggles. Her mother on the other hand just smiled. She would have let Rachel eat off her best china if the girl wanted. A Jewish girl coming into her house to see Noah, this was a miracle. The woman was used to blondes, and Hispanics but a real going-to-Temple, God's honest Jewish girl had come to see her son. It was a sign she was sure of it.

"Come on in, Noah's downstairs…"

"He's fixing my bike!" Sarah interrupted. "He wants me to get the hell out of the house because I'm giving him migraines or whatever."

Rachel smiled, turning from Puck's sister to her mother.

"Well can I leave this with you then or…?"

Mrs. Puckerman shook her head; the last thing she wanted was Rachel to leave. "Oh no, you have to stay. Have you eaten? Would you like something to drink?"

The small brunette shook her head as she heard the door open. In a split second Puck emerged. He was shirtless, carrying a small pink bike as he stood in front of the basement door.

"Here, go squirt, take a hike!" Puck laughed, freezing when he spotted there was company.

"Rach?" he whispered, softer than he had ever said a girl's name before. Sarah giggled again, covering her mouth with her tiny hands. Mrs. Puckerman smiled widely as her son shook off the shock. "Um, Mom we're gonna go talk upstairs so…" Puck took Rachel's hand dragging the small girl upstairs before his mother could say a word.

"Noah!" Rachel questioned when he had pulled her into his room. Her arm hurt from Puck pulling her up the stairs. His hands were rough from working with them and large. They engulfed hers like Finn's did, but they were warm and different.

"Jesus Rachel, you could have called or texted me!" Puck chided pulling on a McKinley High t-shirt that was left on the bed. The small girl swallowed hard, missing his exposed form as the cloth fell down over his torso.

"S-sorry," she whispered, looking down and blushing. Puck smirked, noting the look Rachel had given him.

"Well, this is not how I imagined you would get into my room, but…"

"You imagined me coming into your room?" Rachel inquired, looking up intrigued.

It was Puck's turn to look away as he cleared his throat. "Yeah, whatever, I'm a guy so," he laughed taking a deep breath. "So what's in the bag? I'm guessing that's for me. Brought me something from France? One of those funky gay hats or whatever?"

"Hats aren't gay, Noah. I've told you time and time again that using the term gay to describe something negatively …"

"Sounds homophobic and I'm better than that. Yeah, I remember that spiel. So what's in the bag, cupcakes?"

Rachel reddened, taking a deep breath. Puck actually listened to her. But, not only listened he had memorized one of her many speeches. The brunette shook away the thought of Noah caring like that. "No, I'm just returning this to you." Rachel pulled out the sweatshirt, slowly holding it out for Noah to take. The boy crossed his arms, critically staring at the hood.

"What the hell is that?" he inquired, leaning down slightly to get a better look.

"I, I just found this and realized it's yours," Rachel started as Puck took the sweatshirt, smirking.

"You just found this? I lost this around the time you and I," the Mohawked boy took the sweatshirt reluctantly. As his hands grazed the fabric, Puck raised his eyebrows causing Rachel to blush. "It seems worn, much softer than my other sweatshirt. And I don't recognize this stain."

"Fine, alright, Noah, I may have worn it a few times!"

"A few times, there's a tear here! Why would you wear my hoodie, Berry?"

Rachel swallowed hard; this is where her acting skills were supposed to kick in. Think Academy award winning, she urged herself.

"It got cold and then I had to wash it and I forgot," the small brunette justified avoiding Puck's eyes. For some reason she couldn't act with Noah. He had this way of breaking her down, stripping her of all her tricks and ways.

"Right, so it took you how many months to return it?" Puck asked, smelling the garment quickly. It smelled like Rachel: her room, her pillow, and Mr. Snuggles, her bear.

The small girl looked around Noah's room, avoiding the awkwardness she had started. His room was nothing like she had imagined it. It was normal; a little sloppy, but otherwise clean. There wasn't pornos holding up the bed or girl's underwear stuffed in weird places. It was weird. Oh, he had been in her room, but this was her first time here. Slowly as this thought sunk in, the walls seemed to close in on the small girl.

"You want to sit down or something, Rach? You look like you're going to puke."

Rachel slowly nodded, sliding down onto the bed next to Puck. She wasn't the type to pass out, but her anxiety sometimes got the best of her. For some reason, she envisioned Noah Puckerman's room as a sex den. Sensing Rachel was out of it, Puck stood up quickly. He turned into the bathroom that was attached to his room and returned moments later with a cup of water.

"Sorry, I walked over here," the small girl replied closing her eyes and inhaling deeply. All she could smell was Puck and when she opened her eyes, the boy was knowingly smirking at her.

"I know what this is, Rach. In fact, I'm surprised it's taken this long for you to come here."

Rachel's cheeks reddened as Puck smiled widely leaning in close towards her. He loved every blush and twitch he was causing at the moment. The small girl in front of him definitely didn't come here just to return a stupid shirt.

"W-why, I came to return your sweatshirt, Noah," she stammered, flustered at Puck's close proximity.

"Right, I don't believe you. Why didn't you give it to me at school? Why come on a Saturday afternoon?" he rationed.

"Because, because I forgot, okay? Look, I can't make things work with Finn if I continue to hold onto this," she tried to justify.

"I don't think you want it to work out. Rachel, look at me," Puck demanded.

'Think of Finn!' she ordered herself, but it wasn't working. Noah Puckerman could see right through her. She was a fraud. A horrible, lying fraud that came to return a sweatshirt she had cuddled with and loved for months, all because it was his. The very thought made Rachel open her eyes wide and realized Puck was so close to her. That's when she made the mistake of looking down and her eyes locked on his lips. That was all it took. They rushed towards her and she didn't stop them.

Puck had done it again; he had put her under some spell and had kissed her. Not in the gym to say goodbye or because she had asked him to. This was a kiss that he wanted as much as she did. Rachel reached for Puck, dropping the water on the floor. Neither teen noticed anything around them but each other. When they had moments like these nothing else existed.

This was right, it had never felt this way before not even with Finn, Rachel thought. But, poor Finn. He had made his mistakes over the summer and Rachel forgave him. 'Finn?' Rachel thought again breaking free from Puck's embrace and blinking the reverie away. She might have been taken out of the moment but at least the brunette had enough control to remember she did have a boyfriend.

The Mohawked boy looked at the small girl confused, frustrated and maybe even hurt.

"I have to go, Puck," she called running out of the room and leaving Noah there stunned.

"Puck?" he whispered, repeating what she called him. It was never a good sign when Rachel called him by his nickname.

To be honest, the seventeen year old boy thought it was going well. For the first time ever, he didn't feel guilty about the way he felt for Rachel. He wasn't worried about hurting Finn or Quinn. It was just what he wanted. Puck sighed looking down at the hoodie on his bed that was so faded you could barely make out his name. The thought made him smile. Rachel had to feel something for him. No girl holds onto a guy's numbered jersey without there being a meaning behind it.

No, Noah wasn't going to give up this easily. Rachel Berry had slept with this sweatshirt and kept it from him and her boyfriend. Puck winced at the thought, but also felt like he hadn't lost his touch. Even while dating Finn, Rachel was still wearing number twenty, not number five, every night. That meant something, too. With a smirk, Puck knew what he had to do. He tossed the sweatshirt over his desk chair and lay back on his bed. Rachel Berry had given herself away today. She did feel something for him; he wasn't imagining all of this. Even as his cell phone vibrated with a sext from Santana, the boy didn't flinch. Sexting would have to wait while the wheels were turning in the boy's head.


	17. Chap 17: Some things will never change

**Chapter 17: Some things will never change**

Rachel had once heard a teenage boy compared to an un-ripened orange. When the orange is ripe, the layers peel gently away from the fruit inside. Pick the orange before it's ready and you end up with a mess that's all sour. This analogy had fascinated the girl. Today Rachel sat on her stoop, lost in thought as she watched her neighbors mow the front yard. She just ran four blocks from Puck's house only to slow to a jog, still crying as she made her way up the drive. Her heart was racing and her lips felt swollen and hot. Nothing made sense anymore, none of it. Moreover, she didn't have the sweatshirt to help her think it through.

Rachel's legs shook as she sat down lazily on her front steps. Her skirt rode up slightly while she tried to hold it down in place. It was a sunny, beautiful day and here she was crying like a baby. The fact was until she had actually started dating, the brunette realized boys weren't oranges at all. They were more like a bunch of grapes. With each girl at boy dated, a grape was picked from the vine. This leaves the next girl, to find a side that still resembled the former bunch. Rachel thought, "If boys were a fruit, they'd definitely be a bunch of grapes."

Meanwhile over at the Puckerman house, Puck sat in his room also lost in thought. The seventeen year old boy was left with more than swollen lips and confusion after Rachel ran off. He wondered what was going to happen on Monday. A part of him wanted everything to go back to the beginning of last year. He wanted to be single, for Quinn to barely look at him like she used to, and most of all, he wanted to start over with Rachel. Maybe he could buy a DeLorean, find his Doc, and travel through time to tell his past self to stop being such a douche.

Puck shook his head at this idea. A _Back to the Future_ Marathon with Finn last week had ruined his idea of time. The boy laughed thinking how much fun he used to have with the taller boy. With a sigh he shook his head, unwilling to get up and relieve his urge to pummel someone. How stupid it was to let some girl control your life.

If this had happened last year, Puck would have moved on to cougars by now, and yet, there was something undeniable about that small brunette. Something that made him ignore the calls and leave right as the ladies started to put their hands down his pants. Rachel Berry really had a hold over him. There was no other choice; he had to win her over.

Rachel had avoided Puck's calls all weekend. She was confused and torn. Finn was being extra sweet and patient. This made her even more confused. Why was her boyfriend trying so hard? Rachel felt like she was holding everything together with just a string. So when she walked into school on Monday and all eyes were on her, the small brunette's heart sank. As soon as she made it to her locker Santana and Brittany were waiting.

"Did you read Jacob's blog?" Santana asked, opening the small girl's locker door for her.

"No, why?" she asked, looking from the blonde to the tall Latina.

"Don't," Brittany urged as Santana made a face.

"And let her look like a complete idiot in front of the whole school? Oh, hell no!"

"Finn and Quinn had sex," the blonde blurted, covering her mouth as soon as she realized what she had done. Santana winced watching Rachel's reaction. The girl's jaw hung open while she tried to process the new information.

"It happened at cheer camp. We heard rumors but nothing was for sure until Jewfro posted these."

Rachel looked down in horror at Santana's phone. There were pictures taken from behind a window of Finn and Quinn kissing and taking their clothes off. The brunette looked away as Santana pulled her phone from her view.

"I'm sorry, B, but it wasn't just a kiss."

Rachel turned from her two friends and began to march through the halls. Students' eyes were on her, some laughed; others covered their mouths trying to hide their shock. Rachel was determined and dead set on finding Finn. Santana and Brittany realizing what was about to happen, slammed Rachel's locker closed and trailed behind the girl. Santana was hoping that Rachel was going to find Quinn and give it to her. In fact, as the two Cheerios raced after their friend, the Latina was preparing her cell to record the confrontation.

When the small brunette spotted Finn leaning against his locker, she could see red. Until that very moment, it was an odd expression to her. For when she looked at Finn, she could literally see red. Her blood was boiling and the students around her watched like witnesses to a car crash.

"Finn?" Rachel called, walking up to the boy. The first thing the tall boy did was try to apologize. It was of no use.

"Rach, I'm…"

Smack! Rachel hit him hard against the cheek leaving a sting and small handprint embedded on the quarterback's cheek.

"You are a liar, Finn Hudson," Rachel spat, staring the boy down.

"I can explain!"

"Don't bother, I've seen the pictures. How could you?" she asked. The sudden realization that it was really over dawned on Rachel. "Forget it! It's over Finn, we're over!" The brunette spat and turned from the tall boy with tears streaming down her face. She passed by a few people from glee, one of them was Puck. He just watched her go as she nearly ran into a group of freshman. He wanted to punch Finn in the face, but the boy looked wrecked already.

Finn just shook his head unable to respond as he watched Rachel walk away from him distraught. It was over. He had ruined any chance now. And just when he was trying to figure out why he had cheated on Rachel, she found out. He felt like an idiot, but a free idiot. For some reason he felt bad for hurting the small brunette, but he finally felt himself again. That's when it hit him, he had just lost the girl and not because Noah Puckerman slept with her or she was over him. He lost her because he had become something and someone he hated. Finn turned slamming his locker shut and walking the opposite direction. Instantly he was met with a pair of green doe eyes and a beautiful blonde head of hair.

"Quinn!" he gasped as she frowned, looking around the halls.

People were staring wondering what was going to happen next. Puck watched the couple from down the hall shaking his head in disgust. It just figured. He might not have felt the same way about Quinn as he used to, but he was right. Those two always got back together. The Mohawked boy pushed off the wall heading away from the scene, his hands at his sides in fists.

"Finn!" Quinn cleared her throat. "I really don't think it's a good idea that we meet in the halls like this!"

The tall boy frowned, looking around and noticing the numerous pairs of eyes on him. "I'm sorry. I just..."

"There are pictures of us, online doing..." Quinn raised her eyebrows for emphasis, clutching her books tightly to her chest.

"Online? Is that what Rachel meant by seeing the pictures?"

"Rachel's seen them? I have to talk to her, I should talk to her." The blonde looked down the hall staring at people causing them to turn away slightly.

"I think she hates us both right now," Finn replied, his hand instinctively touching his hot cheek.

Quinn shook her head annoyed. "I can only imagine. I still should say something. This has just gotten way out of hand. Those pictures she saw, Jacob Whatever posted them on his blog. I could get kicked off the squad again! Sue and Mary have already called me to their office. My parents, everyone, will know. I'm already the butt of all the jokes, Finn."

The tall boy frowned and reached to put his hands on Quinn's shoulders; the girl pulled away before he could touch her. "Don't, I have to go."

Quinn walked around Finn, leaving him numb and in shock. She began to jog down the hall retreating into the alcove where Mary's office was. She stopped with a jolt upon seeing Jacob jittering in his seat as Mary and Sue stared him down. Mary looked up instinctively sensing Quinn's presence. The woman's eyes narrowed as she motioned for the girl to come into the office.

"Sit down, Salty Paws. We have business to discuss," Mary ordered, her eyes widening oddly. Sue shook her head crossing her arms as she grimaced at Jacob. The older woman was wearing a purple tracksuit and her hair seemed lighter. She had definitely touched up her roots.

"I admire your gumption Jewfro, but when you mess with a Cheerio you are putting my squad in jeopardy. So, call me Alex Trebek because I'm about to daily double your ass!" Mary laughed, leaning forward and scaring the boy. Quinn rolled her eyes as Jacob squealed, frightened by the Cheerios' head coach.

"I-I don't e-even know what that means, but I can fix it!" The boy pleaded, looking from one woman to the other. He reached over slowly, trying to touch Quinn. The girl frowned slapping his hand away as he jumped, shifting his eyes about the room

"What are you going to do?" Sue asked, ignoring Mary who looked like she was about to kill her for speaking.

"Take the pictures down," Jacob answered his voice shaking.

"And how's that going to help my squad, you fro-loser!" Mary spat ready to strangle the boy. Sue smiled widely an idea forming in her head.

"From now on you don't touch a computer without coming to me first. I want all you blogs to go through me," The older blonde demanded, sneering at the young boy.

"You mean through ME!" Mary demanded, looking from Sue to Jacob.

"Yeah whatever," Sue replied, leaning closer to Jacob one of her many interrogation techniques coming into play. "Let's see if we can fix this little problem of ours, shall we?"

"What should I do?" Quinn asked, shifting away from Jacob in her seat.

Sue didn't even look at her when she answered. "Start dating Hudson again. I need my captain with the QB. It makes for a nice dynamic."

"Yeah, head cheerleaders and captain of the football team. That sounds spicy," Mary replied, inching forward towards Quinn.

"He just got dumped, he's vulnerable and hurt and ..."

"And that didn't matter before when you spread it for him at the sacred cheer camp this summer!" Mary interrupted, annoyed at Quinn's sudden dabble with humanity. "If you want him, go after him!"

Quinn swallowed hard; she did want Finn. In fact, the one good thing that came out of this mess was she finally settled her feelings. She had never gotten over Finn Hudson; it was always him. During her pregnancy, things were clouded and she messed up. However, he was the one she wanted to be with.

Rachel stomped into her fourth period class keeping her eyes down and her back stiff. If she had learned anything from being a Cheerio, it was how to carry yourself into battle. Sue had gone on and on about the walk into Nationals. It was an interesting theory, but basically what the small brunette had taken away from it was posture. If people see that you're weak, they will prey on you.

A few students watched Rachel sit in her assigned seat. Some were talking about the infamous slap already. It had happened only two hours ago but Santana was quick to send it around school. Rachel wasn't the victim. Thanks to the Latina, she was the sassy ex-Cheerio who had just broken up with Finn Hudson.

Puck sat watching Rachel from the back corner of the room. The girl didn't even realize he was in the same English class until the teacher called his name. She flinched slightly and turned towards him, attempting to be discreet. Noah Puckerman was having none of that. He smirked her way, his lips protruding slightly as they always did, and gave her a "what's up" nod. Rachel blushed instantly, her eyes wincing in self-deprecation.

Now was not the time to think about Noah that way. She had let him go, had given the hoodie back, and he kissed her. That kiss. She had thought about it all night as she tossed and turned until she finally fell asleep. She had kissed Puck plenty of times before, but it never affected her like this. Maybe it was because this time things were different. Things had changed; they would never be the same.

"So who would like to read this passage?" the teacher asked, breaking Rachel from her thoughts. "Noah?"

Puck cleared his throat slowly leaning forward in his chair. "I'm not really in the mood for reading, Ms. B." he smugly replied.

"And what are you in the mood for, Mr. Puckerman?" she responded, regretting the comment instantly. Some of the girls began to giggle, expecting Noah's response. Even Rachel rolled her eyes at the predictability of Puck's answer.

"Not now, Ms. Bower. Let me just read the chapter, ok?" he laughed, picked up the book, and turned to the correct page.

The teacher was flustered. Noah Puckerman had that affect on women. He could fluster any female from a baby to a nun with a wink and pucker. "Some people take English seriously, Noah!" Rachel spat, her temper flaring at Puck for flirting so openly with a teacher.

"It's _The Color Purple_, Berry. What exactly are we taking seriously?" he joked as he leaned back in his chair, raising his eyebrows defensively.

"Our studies. Some of us actually enjoy coming to class."

"Oh, I enjoy coming," Puck laughed, sending the girls into fits of giggles. A few guys high fived the boy as Rachel turned back towards Puck. She passed her breaking point.

"Do you have to be so crude, Noah?" the small brunette asked, getting angrier with each moment that passed.

"You never complained before, Berry," he smirked even wider, raising his eyebrows for emphasis.

"All right you two, I will see you after class. Until then, Mr. Puckerman, please continue reading," Ms. Bower asked, turning red at the innuendos that were flying about the room.

Rachel was fuming. She had never been asked to stay after class. She was always a talker. Ever since kindergarten, that was her one downside. "Chats incessantly or "has trouble with talking to her neighbors." were the teacher's complaints. It had become common knowledge that Rachel was very invested in her schoolwork; raising her hand or answering any question was common practice. However, today Noah Puckerman had gotten under her skin. He knew which button to press and when. Therefore, she sat in her desk while the late bell rang with Puck staring at her back. She was fuming.

"This is entirely your fault!" Rachel whispered loud enough for Puck to hear.

"How's that?" the Mohawked boy retorted, clicking his pen over and over again with annoyance.

"Because until today, I have never been held back after class. So thank you very much."

"Well, you're welcome. Like this is some big freaking deal, Berry. So what, you got asked to stay after class. Who cares?"

"I care!" Rachel spat, tears starting to fall. Puck swallowed hard, he was just happy to engage in conversation with Rachel. He didn't mean to make her cry.

"Rachel, I…"

"Look, just forget it, okay? We're stuck here. So let's make the best of it until Ms. Bower comes back." She turned from him, wiping the tears from her face quickly as the teacher strode into the class with a full cup of coffee.

"Sorry to make the two of you wait. I was thinking since you took some of my time from class, I will take yours." She laughed sipping her coffee, slowly burning her lip in the process.

"We're really sorry, Ms. Bower, you see..."

"I'm an ass, Ms. Bower," Puck interrupted, his head lowered as he looked up. Rachel was amazed. There were tears in Noah's eyes. Real, glistening, maybe a little too perfectly formed, but real tears in his eyes.

The brunette looked to the teacher and she could tell the woman was affected. She lowered her coffee cup slightly before gently placing it down on the desk.

"What is it, Noah?" the woman asked, softly placing a hand on Puck's shoulder. And that's when Rachel saw it. Noah Puckerman winked at her from behind his hand. He was faking it, mind you. It was poorly acted; however, his charisma with women is what propelled his performance. Ms. Bower was buying it.

"Ever since Dad left nothing goes right for me. The girls say I'm a Lima loser and I just lash out!" He whined almost causing Rachel to laugh as the teacher turned retrieving a pack of Kleenex.

"Uh, Ms. Berry, you can go now okay?" the woman ordered, hoping to soothe Puck on her own. It was unreal; Rachel picked up her belongings but slowed before leaving.

"What about Noah, Ms. Bower? He has lunch this period." she inquired, almost causing Puck to break the facade with laughter.

"Please, Miss Berry, you can leave," the older woman urged, rubbing Puck's back gently. "It's going to be okay."

Rachel felt dirty letting Puck take the heat for their argument. She trod into the lunchroom lost in thought. As she walked through the lunch line, she picked up things she knew Puck liked to eat. Peanut butter and Jelly sandwiches, Doritos, Mountain Dew she purchased them all leaving her friends watching clueless at their table.

"Where is Rachel going?" Tina asked, handing out her Mom's samosas. "She knows it's my day to bring lunch right?"

"Maybe she's confused? All that food... does she remember she broke up with Finn already?" Kurt asked taking a bite of his lunch.

"Speaking of, can we watch that slap again?" Mercedes asked as they all huddled together watching the video on Kurt's iPhone.

"I have to admit, girl can be badass when she wants," Kurt commented as Tina nodded.

"One more time?" the Gothic Asian urged, eager for another go.

The small brunette walked out of the cafe and back down the hall. She felt bad about the entire day. It was this numb feeling that ebbed in her heart. She had just broken up with another boy who betrayed her. Why did this keep happening? When was she going to find the right guy? A light giggle interrupted her thoughts as Rachel looked up and down the hall. There was Puck trying to remove Ms. Bower's hands from his chest.

"Thanks, Ms. B., but I really need to go," he laughed walking backwards away from the teacher's clutches. When Puck saw Rachel holding a tray full of his favorites he lit up. Rachel, on the other hand, was disgusted by the display before her.

"That woman should be fired, Noah!" she whispered loudly, exasperated. Puck turned towards the classroom he had just exited and shrugged.

"Ladies love me and married cougars can't seem to get enough. This for me?" he asked, reaching for the Mountain Dew.

Rachel nodded, swallowing the bile that rose in her throat. "It's deplorable. You're only seventeen years old, Noah, and they're grown women."

"Yeah, well," he cracked open the can, taking big gulps of the soda before finishing. Rachel watched as his Adam's apple danced up on down his neck. "I got us out of there, didn't I?"

The brunette shook her head and handed Puck the tray of food. "I think I'm going to be sick."

It had finally hit her like a ton of bricks. Rachel ran to the bathroom and threw up whatever was left of her breakfast and energy bar. Her dreams of becoming Mrs. Finn Hudson, gone, and her little make believe world had come crashing down. What was worse is that Noah Puckerman was treated like a play thing by the people she held at higher standards. He really felt that it was okay to could be used like that; it made her angry and sick. She shook hunched over the toilet, her knees had gone weak as she struggled to stand up in the stall.

Puck slid to the ground outside of the girls' room eating his lunch. He wondered if Rachel was going to hurl. He knew she couldn't have been pregnant, so he guessed weak stomach. That meant she probably wouldn't mind if he ate the second peanut butter and jelly sandwich he was now unraveling.

After about fifteen minutes, Rachel walked slowly out of the bathroom to find Puck had devoured all of the food she had bought for him. She couldn't help but laugh a little as the boy rushed to his feet.

"I saved you a banana," he offered, handing her the fruit.

Rachel weakly took the fruit; her stomach was empty and bouncing. She was also tired and didn't want to go through another two classes. "Thanks, Noah, I think I'm going to call my dads and go home."

"I could take you!" he offered, wiping the crumbs from his mouth as he tried to look serious.

"Are you sure?" she wondered, already feeling better at the prospect. It was wrong to move on this quickly, although Rachel now wondered if there was anything to move on from. Breaking up had made her question everything. She now wondered how she had made it so long with Finn.

"Let's go, B. It's not like we have glee and I don't have to go to class to play football. Thank God Coach Tanaka made sure of that," he laughed and lead the small girl outside.

Rachel swallowed hard as Puck opened the passenger side door to his black Chevy. He began pushing all the wrappers and empty cans onto the floor of in the cab. "Thanks again for this, Noah. You didn't have to."

"Yeah, well, sorry it's so messy in here. Maid's on vacation or whatever.

Puck watched as Rachel hoisted herself up into his truck, laughing as he closed the door for her. She smiled looking around the inside of the truck, noticing the lock was down on his side. Leaning over quickly, she unlocked his door before Puck could get the key in. It clicked with a jolt as she pushed herself back up and into a seated position. The truck smelled like Puck and something else she couldn't quite put a finger on.

Puck pulled himself into his seat fast, turning the ignition and talking to his truck as if she was his best friend. "That's it, baby girl, nice." He laughed and turned towards Rachel who was watching him intently. "She gets a little temperamental in the summer," he explained, laughing slightly.

"I know how she feels," Rachel joked, surprised at her uplift in mood.

"Bertha," Puck replied, raising his eyebrows.

"Excuse me?" the small brunette replied, unsure of what the boy meant.

"That's what I named her, Bertha." Puck answered, completely serious.

"Why Bertha?" Rachel inquired.

"Because that's her name," the Mohawked boy replied, rubbing the dash of his truck as if soothing a baby.

Rachel smiled and let the silence permeate the truck for a few miles. "Look, about the other day…" she began taking a deep breath unsure of what to say.

"If you want the sweatshirt back forget it, Berry, it's already worn out from all the TLC." Puck turned and smirked towards the small girl who began to blush in his passenger seat. "Besides you will never get over me if I give that back to you."

The small girl crossed her arms annoyed for the rest of the way home. She didn't talk to Puck even though he continued to stare at her waiting for some sort of reaction. When he finally pulled into her driveway, Rachel quickly gathered her things.

"Are you pissed or something?" Noah exasperatedly asked.

"No, I'm just tired, Puck. Thank you for the ride," she replied, hopping out of the cab quickly.

"Puck?" the boy repeated annoyed that she had used his nickname again. Determined this time, the boy jumped out after Rachel cutting her off before she could get to her front door.

"Please, step aside," Rachel asked, closing her eyes with anger.

"Look, I kissed you!" Puck shouted, shocking Rachel with his outburst.

"Okay, and?" the small girl asked, shutting herself down as the seconds passed.

"And…" Puck tried to think of what else to say but he couldn't even put it into words.

He watched as Rachel nodded slowly walking past him and into her house. There was nothing he could say, he realized that. All his ribbing and innuendos wasn't going to stop Rachel from hurting when she had just been humiliated in school. He sat on her front stoop for a moment, lost.

Rachel closed the door slowly leaning on the door frame as she listened to Noah on her front porch. There was so much she wanted him to say; however, not at that moment. It would have cheapened anything he could possibly say to her. She had to leave it unsaid. There was a reason why Noah couldn't get the words out. They weren't meant to be said yet.

Rachel waited for Puck to leave. After she heard his truck rattle down the street, she moved away from the door, catching a glimpse of this truck fading away into the distance. Her dads were out for the night and wouldn't be back until later. She had to fend for herself. With a heavy sigh she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of caramel rice cakes and a bottle of water. With a sigh, she heaved herself on the couch in the family room and turned the TV on. It only took five minutes before the small girl fell asleep.

After about an hour nap, the doorbell to the Berry household rang and woke Rachel with a jolt. She had a few rice cakes stuck to her shirt and Maury Povich was about to reveal who was the father, in the background. Confused, she blinked a few times as the doorbell rung again causing her to turn towards the front door. Who could have been ringing her doorbell at three o'clock in the afternoon? They didn't have glee practice and school was out at two, but still. Rachel never had visitors and she wasn't expecting any today of all days.

Maybe it was Kurt she wondered and dragged her feet slowly as she made her way to the door. That boy was still head over heels for Finn. Rachel laughed. He had made it his mission to interrogate her after their dates or describe in detail how Finn kissed. At first it freaked her out, but after a while she got a kick out of Kurt's reactions.

It wasn't Kurt at the front door. No, Rachel would have never in her wildest dreams imagined who was waiting behind that door. She wiped her eyes, blinking feverishly trying to wake herself before welcoming her guest. If she had known who was there to greet her, the brunette would have raised the volume on the TV and rolled over on the couch. It wasn't as if Rachel avoided people on a daily basis, yet slapping one person today was enough.


	18. Chapter 18: Love is in the air

**Chapter 18: Love is in the Air**

Rachel knew better not to hit or punch or spit, even though she really wanted to. Her dads had instilled in her over the years a sense of peace and justice. She had her diva moments though, those could not be helped. Actually, the only time she had ever struck someone was when she had been appalled. Ironically, the only person who had ever appalled her was Finn Hudson. Therefore, it was of no surprise to her that she kept her cool even in the worst situations.

This of course was one of those worse situations. Rachel was surprised that Monday afternoon when she opened the door tiredly to reveal Quinn Fabray on her front step. The girl smiled shyly as the brunette winced away the last remnants of sleep from her eyes. There the popular blond stood clad in her Cheerios uniform that Rachel knew so well. Clearing her throat, Quinn glanced into the open home before speaking.

"Rachel, we need to talk," she announced, hands on hips.

"About how we were friends and you slept with my boyfriend?" Rachel asked, channeling Santana. She had seen the Latina bitch out many people since they had become friends. She could feel the girl's words pulsing through her, urging her to not back down.

"You're right. I deserve that," Quinn replied, looking down. "I wanted to say I'm sorry. You were the one to open up to me, to be nice to me when I was at my lowest point." The blond shrugged, slowly turning away from Rachel steadying her eyes on the road ahead.

"Why did you do it?" Rachel asked her hands forming into two small tiny fists

Quinn shrugged, finally meeting Rachel's eyes; hers were red filled with tears. "I love him. I don't think I ever stopped loving him. And … at the end of the day, he's the one that makes me feel like I'm myself."

Rachel swallowed hard, trying to keep from cracking. "You came here to tell me you're in love with Finn?"

"Yes and that I'm sorry. I know I ruined everything for you two and he won't even take my calls anymore. I'm really sorry."

"What about Noah? Why, Quinn, does it seem like you always want what you can't have?"

"That's not true. I-I was confused with Puck. He was so sweet and was there for me, but now..." the blond began to well up. Her features hardened as tears streamed down her porcelain cheeks. "I know what you must think of me, but you can't help who you love right?" she asked, her eyes widening hoping for some assurance.

Rachel took a deep breath. She felt sorry for Quinn. After everything they had done to each other, she really felt sorry for her. "No," Rachel finally answered shaking. Rachel watched as Quinn turned running towards her small car before driving away. She didn't close the door until the car was well out of sight. The brunette slowly retreated into the house, thinking about the blonde's words. She wondered why Finn hadn't taken Quinn's calls. She had honestly expected them to rush to each other after the events of that morning.

"And Damon, you are not the father!" she could hear Maury announce, the boos and hisses echoed from the television in the den.

The small brunette had to keep herself busy now. There would be no sleeping or watching mindless TV. No, this called for a Cooktervention. Food was the only way Rachel was going to keep her mind off of wanting to ring Quinn's skinny little neck. She wasn't about to ruin her figure by eating it, so preparing it was the next best thing.

When Rachel's fathers walked through the door with Bernadette by their side, Rachel had baked two cakes, a roast, and was now cooking risotto. She had to keep her hands busy somehow. Instead of waiting for her fathers to come cook, she took matters into her own hands.

"It smells wonderful, sweetie," Bernadette gushed, kissing Rachel on her forehead and inhaling deeply.

"Thanks, Mom," Rachel replied. Ever since Paris, she had called Bernadette "Mom". It was hard at first and somewhat weird. Yet, slowly Rachel got used to it, until one day it slipped out without her even realizing it.

"So, something does smell amazing. Are you okay, baby?" her daddy asked as her father took over stirring. Bernadette backed away slightly as Rachel melted into her dad's arms. She started to let it out as her other two parents watched.

"It's over. I broke up with Finn. We are finally done," she sobbed, tired and ready to let all of her anger and resentment and pain out.

It wasn't just the end of a relationship for Rachel; it was the end of a dream. It was also the end of her innocence and childhood. A large part of her had wanted this cookie cutter relationship with matching argyle sweaters and white picket fences. Now it was gone with Jacob's blog post, sent into viral space and lost forever. Despite their vicissitudes, Rachel really wanted things to work out in the end. Even though half the time she wasn't sure with whom she wanted it to work with.

Rachel's parents surrounded her that night. They tried to lift her mood with stories of their first big break ups. First loves and even second loves were discussed at length over a bottle of wine and cheesecake. It helped the small brunette a little bit. She at least didn't feel like the floor had been ripped out from under her anymore.

The next morning was a hard one for Rachel Berry. She got up to her radio alarm slowly, slapping the snooze button and quickly laying down again for more sleep. This was unusual for the small girl, she typically loved mornings. It wasn't until her father knocked on the door announcing she was going to be late that the brunette shot up in bed. It was a rainy morning. She was late for school and just broke up with Finn, the first boy she ever loved. The day wasn't going to go well; this was inevitable.

When the first morning bell rang, Rachel was already at her locker hiding her face inside a book. Jane Austen was her quintessential go to author when it came to the matters of the heart. She had read _Pride and Prejudice _so often that the pages were soft as silk. Today she went for _Emma_, it was an odd choice, but she felt the need for a hopeless romantic who ignored her own love life.

"Rachel!" Finn called, quietly approaching the small brunette in a hurry. Her heart began to speed up and her face flushed with anger. Why would Finn think this was a good time to speak with her or that there would ever be a good time to speak with her?

"I can't right now, Finn. I'm late for homeroom," she announced, shutting her locker door quickly and sprinting down the hall.

"Rachel, my legs are longer than yours," Finn replied, keeping up with her easily. "Can you just let me explain, please?" he begged as Rachel picked up pace close to her homeroom.

"There's nothing to explain Finn. I get it," Rachel called back. She slipped into the classroom past the homeroom teacher as he was closing the door. Finn stopped abruptly trying to push past the aged man.

"Mr. Myers, could I please just have a minute to talk with her," Finn begged, his eyes going wide and puppy dog like.

"While I'm sure being the quarter back rewards you with many luxuries here, Mr. Hudson. Yet, the late bell has rung and you are not where you should be. So I will ask you, where you are supposed to be, Finn?" the teacher asked, pushing his wide brimmed glasses higher onto the bridge of his nose. He was a man in his early forties and already balding. Mr. Myers was the type of man who still hated jocks and worked miserably, reliving his high school days which were equally as miserable.

"I'm ... leaving, Sir." Finn replied with a sigh, taking one last look at Rachel before turning. The entire class saw the tall boy chasing the brunette. Their heads were moving like spectators at a tennis match. All the while the small girl was trying to act nonchalant, refusing to look up.

Ignoring the problem was working well for Rachel until English. For some reason, she was dreading having a class with Puck and having to suffer through a lesson with a pedophile. The brunette arrived early for class, slipping in with her head still stuck in her book. She didn't look up when Noah entered the class just as the late bell rang. She knew it was he; she could smell his cologne and sense his eyes on hers.

"Mr. Puckerman," the teacher cooed, sending Rachel's blood pressure up.

"Ms. Bower," he replied, laughing silently to himself as the teacher flushed.

"Okay, so you should have all finished chapter twelve last night. Let's discuss what the reoccurring themes in _The Color Purple_?"

"Pedophilia," Rachel answered, not raising her hand. She was pissed, annoyed, and sick of the display that lay in front of her.

"Can you elaborate, Ms. Berry?" the teacher asked, writing the word on the dry erase board.

"Oh, you know when an older, _**much**_ older person takes advantage of someone younger. When they abuse the power which is given to them and make that child feel like they're nothing," Rachel finished, boring holes into the woman's eyes.

"I'm not sure where you are going with this, Rachel?" the woman asked, flustered. Her hand shook slightly as her eyes darted to Noah in the corner of the room. He was enjoying Rachel's little outburst. His display of chivalry yesterday had made an impact. There were feelings there. Rachel was jealous and protective of him. He was on the right path and laughed silently while watching the two women duke it out.

"Oh really, Ms. Bower, I thought you knew all about it."

The woman flushed and looked at the back of the room at Puck again before shaking her head. "If you are so interested in this Ms. Berry, I suggest you write an essay on it for tomorrow. About five thousand words should do."

"I'd be glad to and I can use real life examples as well," the small girl retorted, looking back down and ignoring the teacher for the rest of class.

When the final bell rang, Rachel looked up to see Puck waiting for her. He was laughing and shaking his head with amusement. With a deep breath she collected her belongings, slowly stood up, and headed towards the door.

"That was pretty awesome, Berry," he announced matching her strides.

"What was?" she retorted, a bit annoyed at the direction this conversation was going.

"You taking on Ms. Bower like that, for me," the boy replied, smirking with the utmost satisfaction.

"Don't smirk at her like that!" Finn called walking towards the couple as they walked down the hallway.

"Dude, we have class together," Puck replied, annoyed that the first thing Finn had said to him all week was to stay away from Rachel. "And really, you have the balls to tell me to not smirk at Berry? You slept with my girlfriend, Hudson!"

"Yeah, well, I guess we're even then!" Finn replied as Rachel backed away, annoyed from the fight enfolding in front of her.

It was always going to be about Quinn with these two. It was as if they constantly wanted what the other had. That's what this was, some game between two boys who always wanted the other's toy. Rachel turned, barely noticed as Finn and Puck wrestled to the ground lobbing tired punches at each other.

"We're never going to be even and now you're after Rachel. Puckerman, I'm going to get her back!" Finn huffed. His face was red trying to fight off Noah from hitting him in the gut again.

"She broke up with you for a reason, Finn!" Puck exclaimed, kicking Finn away from him while they both struggled on their backs.

"Yeah, well, I want to be with her. I'm not going to just give up," the taller boy exclaimed, trying to land a punch but missing the Mohawked boy's chin completely.

"You gave up the moment you slept with Quinn, dude," Puck replied, pushing Finn away from him and standing up quickly. He looked around for Rachel and sighed noticing she was long gone.

"Just leave her alone!" the taller boy called as Puck picked up his book bag and walked down the hall readjusting his jaw.

"We're done, man!" Noah called not even turning around to face Finn as he walked into the cafeteria.

Rachel was already on her way to the music room. She turned the corner and ran for the empty class with fervor. At least there she could think, even though all she could do now was cry. She cried because she had just realized this had all been a ruse. She had just been caught up in some bizarre love triangle and her heart, in effect, was trampled on.

"Rachel?" Mr. Schue's voice softly called as he closed the door staring at the girl before him sobbing.

The brunette sat down on a chair turning away from her teacher.

"Sorry Mr. Schue I was just ... is it okay if I eat in here?"

"Sure," Will answered softly, sitting down next to the young girl. "Are you okay? I know this hasn't been the easiest week for you."

Rachel inhaled deeply, trying to compose herself. "I just really hate boys right now," she answered, laughing slightly at herself.

"I'm sorry, Rachel," the teacher replied as she turned towards him wiping her tears away.

"What's wrong with me? Why do I keep choosing the wrong guy?"

Will handed Rachel a tissue, trying to find the right words to say. "You're sixteen, Rachel."

"I'm going to be seventeen next week!" she replied, blotting the tears.

Will smiled, nodding slightly, "And this is high school. I know that doesn't help you now, but you're going to get your heartbroken a little. Until you find the right guy for you, that is. And I'm sure there is a right guy."

Rachel nodded slightly, pulling out her packed lunch. "Thanks, Mr. Schue ... so it's really okay if I eat in here today?"

Will smiled and nodded, "Sure, I'm just going to grab lunch myself. Are you okay alone here?" he asked standing up unsure. Rachel nodded and forced a smile and a brave face.

"I'll be fine and Mr. Schue ...?" she called just as the teacher was out the door.

"Yeah?" he turned and wondered if she was going to hit on him or say something stalkerish. The guy was still getting over her moment of insanity.

"Thanks for everything." She looked back down towards her brown bag causing Will to smile. It wasn't every day that he made Rachel feel better about herself. In fact, they had a relationship that seemed the opposite. Even though Will didn't mean it, he had been putting Rachel in her place since last year.

Meanwhile, in math class Kurt was texting with Mercedes who had put out an APB on Rachel. With a sigh, he excused himself from class in search of the girl. The first place he checked was the music room. There she sat alone, eating a tuna sandwich a napkin spread about gently on her lap. He shook his head, trying not to say anything insensitive or mean. With a deep breath, Kurt strode into the classroom causing Rachel to jolt and turn away from him.

"So, Finn is a man whore," Kurt rationalized and sat next to Rachel as she wiped the tears from her face.

"Shouldn't you be in class or something?" the brunette asked as Kurt shrugged gently placing his shoulder bag on the piano bench.

"We have a substitute. Look, I'm just as shocked at you are. Who knew Finn would hook up with Quinn Fabray over the summer? And how the hell did Jacob snap those pictures anyway?"

"He's obsessed with me. Probably couldn't get a passport to follow me to France," Rachel sniffed; smirking at the idea of Jacob not being allowed to leave the country.

"Right, well, I just want to say that I'm just as disappointed with Finn as you are. I don't know, when he was dating you it was kind of like score one for the original gleeks, you know? I could live vicariously. So I just want you to know, we are totally on your side and you don't have to eat in the music room."

The brunette smiled and set her sandwich down on the napkin. "Look this isn't about sides. I just needed to get away."

"Why? Mercedes asked me to come and look for you, it's her turn for lunch and she brought double baked Mac and Cheese. You could use the extra calories and the friends."

Rachel smiled nodding slightly. "So you weren't just friends with me because I was dating Finn?"

Kurt sighed pushing his bangs away from his eyes. "Look it may have started out that way. However, it's not like that anymore. You're actually cool, you broke up with Finn, slapped him in the middle of the hallway and..." the boy shrugged, looking for the right word. "I just figured if the biggest bitch in school, Santana, doesn't mind having you around, you must be worth it," he laughed, causing Rachel to smile as she wrapped her sandwich back up and followed the small boy out the door.

"San is not that bad. I mean, yeah, a little rough around the edges; however, when she's your friend, she's fierce."

"Tell that to Todd Harrington. She burned his eyebrows off with a Bunsen burner last period for calling her a tramp."

Rachel stopped in the middle of the hall processing the latest story. "Is he an idiot?" she inquired, causing Kurt to smirk in triumph.

"Perhaps so, I don't ever want to cross that girl. I am just glad I've managed to stay on her good side which is her left side, by the way. She looks amazing from the left."

After that day in the music room with Kurt, things started to get a little more normal. If she wasn't with Brittany and Santana, Rachel spent time with Kurt and the gang. They kept her occupied and shielded her from thinking about what had transpired. On her seventeenth birthday, they took her to the movies and mall. Santana tried to hire a male stripper but luckily Brittany couldn't keep a secret and the plan was thwarted.

The day after her birthday Rachel started to get little gifts. At first, they were small flowers, or a note with just a few words scribbled messily. They had started to become her little secret. She looked forward to opening her locker and discovering what her secret admirer left. Secrets of course, never stay hidden.

It had been three weeks of little gifts and peace for Rachel. She had never felt this way before. It made her laugh sometimes, how could she have been so desperate for a boyfriend when wonderful things like this could happen without one. Of course the brunette had a theory as to who her admirer was. Yet, she would never utter it aloud for fear Noah would deny it and the wooing would end.

It was a Friday afternoon when the small brunette opened her locker to a piece of paper shaped like a rose which sat on her Chemistry books. With fervor, she grasped the parchment opening it slowly. Rachel was so focused, that she never noticed Puck had approached her watching intently.

"So, Berry," he started leaning against the neighboring locker watching Rachel smile at the latest note.

"Hmm?" the girl responded tucking the piece of paper behind her back, turning towards her friend.

Puck had been persistently trying to have a full conversation with the girl for two weeks now. It had been rather chilly as of late. "What are you reading?" he asked, taking the paper quickly from the girl's hands before she could protest.

Noah read the paper quickly, frowning at the contents. "Finn's writing you stupid poems?" he asked, pissed. "Is he bothering you or something?"

Rachel's jaw dropped a little ... "It's Finn? Why would he?"

"Oh please, Berry, he's trying to win you back or something. I'd recognize his handwriting anywhere, he still dots his "T"s ... idiot."

"I just thought that maybe ..." Rachel looked up at Puck. She had really hoped he was the one trying to woo her. It seemed stupid now in hindsight, that Noah Puckerman would do anything of the kind.

"This is just so lame, even for him. I mean, you would think he could just do it like the rest of us, ya know?" he asked as Rachel rolled her eyes, taking the note away from Noah.

"I don't think it's lame at all. At least he's trying," she spat, walking away from Puck as he pushed off the wall following her.

"Trying, he's being all eighth grade. Real men would actually talk to you, try to be with you. I mean, look it is a heat wave, right? We're in the middle of October and it's hotter than hell. People are making out everywhere!" Puck announced as they passed Matt and Mercedes in the corner of the hall doing just that. Rachel blinked a few times, turning another corner picking up speed.

"I don't understand what you're getting at, Noah," she replied stopping in front of her next class.

"Okay right, look, Rachel," Puck paused, licking his lips and taking a deep breath. "Do you; umm ... want to go to the Halloween dance with me? It's going to be really lame and some people are in costumes, but ..."

"There's a dance?" Rachel asked, causing Puck to look up with his mouth hanging open.

"Well, yeah. It's stupid," he shook his head again.

"I don't know, Noah," she replied her anxiety building at the prospect of going to a dance. "I just broke up with Finn and ..."

Puck began to panic. He could hear it in Rachel's voice. It sounded just like the day she broke up with him, all soft and understanding. He hated when girls did that shit. "What? I didn't mean like a date, Berry. Geez, don't get your panties in a wad or anything. You try to be nice and here you are all trying to let me down easy. Look, I thought you needed some cheering up. Santana said you ..."

"Santana asked you to ask me to the dance?" she inquired as Puck's face fell and he swallowed hard.

"What... no?"

"So this was a pity date?" she asked exasperated, whispering.

"Stop calling it a date. You know what? Forget it, B. I was just trying to be nice and you kick me in the nuts." He turned, annoyed with her, and walked down the hall away from Rachel. She watched him go. Her face was flushed and her temper flared.

With a thud, Rachel plopped down beside Brittany and Santana who were giggling over pictures on the Latina's iPhone. The small brunette didn't say a word to her friends, just dropped her bag turning slightly away from the girls.

"What is your glitch, Berry?" Santana asked, giving the phone to Brittany who laughed zooming in on her own face.

"Did you put him up to it, San?"

"Put who up to what?" the taller girl asked, crossing her arms ready for a fight.

"Puck just asked me to the Halloween dance… said you told him to," Rachel verified, losing her nerve as the seconds passed by.

Santana grinned, shaking her head. "I told him to stop being an idiot I never told him to ask you out."

"Oh, it wasn't a date; it was a pity thing. He confirmed that."

"Look, your ass looks great, San!" Britt gushed, stuffing Santana's phone in her face.

"Yes, I see that, Luv. So does yours."

Rachel's eyes widened as she forgot about her own problems for a moment. "You guys …" The brunette leaned in closer causing Santana to uncross her arms. "Are the rumors true? You guys really had a threesome with Mike?"

The Latina laughed turning slightly away from Rachel. "Yeah, so," she shrugged nudging Brittany. "So … what did you say to Puck? I mean what was your answer … about the dance?"

Rachel opened her mouth ready to reply. She paused for a moment, realizing that perhaps Noah had lied. Maybe her reaction to the invitation is what caused him to lie. It would be a typical Puck move. Girl rejects you so you insult her. That had happened before.

"I said "no"… I think. And he said it wasn't even a date but a pity ask, so," Rachel shrugged with a sigh.

"Well that was stupid. He never asked me to a dance," Santana replied, narrowing her gaze.

Rachel frowned as she thought about her friend's words. She wasn't sure if Puck was being real with her or if he was asking her out of pity. One moment she thought it was for real, the next… She shook the thought away. It wasn't until she was getting ready for glee that she realized things were definitely changing.

"Rach," Finn called, standing there blocking the small girl from moving forward.

"Finn, I was …"

"Have you been getting my notes?" he asked, smiling wide stuffing his large hands in his pocket.

"Oh, yeah, I have umm …"

"Good, that's good. So there's this dance…."

"The Halloween dance," Rachel finished rolling her eyes at the absurdity. Of course, Finn was going to ask her to the dance now. As if the last three weeks hadn't taught her anything, she should have known better.

"Yeah, I was just wondering if you want to go…with me."

"I'm not going, Finn," she replied coldly, closing her locker.

"You have plans that night or…?"

"Maybe, probably, I'm just not going though."

Finn followed Rachel into the music room while an annoyed Puck watched. He hated how the taller boy was on the brunette's heels.

"Just give it some thought?" Finn pleaded, stopping Rachel before she sat down.

"I'm not going," she replied, turning away from the quarterback and causing Noah to smile widely.

Finn had tried to ask Rachel out, too, and she rejected him. Maybe those little notes and flowers didn't damper his chances. After all, Rachel wasn't the type of girl to say "no" when she meant "yes". At least he hoped not. She was all business when they briefly dated. No, even at that moment Rachel was ignoring Finn and talking with Kurt about the song they had to run through today. Finn looked very upset. If this was a cartoon, there would have been steam coming from his ears. For sure, Noah was definitely still in this.


	19. Chapter 19: Every Story Has a Villain

**Chapter 19: Every Story Has a Villain**

It is true that even the simplest tale has an evil doer. This antagonist throws the protagonist for a loop now and again. They could be the evil stepmother, a Lex Luther-type, the jerky boss who hits on your girlfriend, or the creepy neighbor next-door hiding bodies in his basement. For McKinley High, they had their very own Sue Sylvester. Yet, Sue didn't start her life as the villain, not really.

Most people have no idea who Sue Sylvester really is. Some say she hatched from an egg only to crawl her way to Lima, Ohio. At the tender age of thirty (or whatever her latest lie was), she had gained National recognition with her Cheerleading Champions the Cheerios. Despite her sour attitude and distaste for anything happy or quaint, Sue had a hold over the town. She had built her evil empire slowly and quietly, until one day not even Principal Figgins could control her.

In high school, Sue was ignored, laughed at and even ridiculed on a daily basis. It sickened the woman to see little mirror images of her former self when she roamed the halls of WHMHS today. Like other villains before her, Sue changed her life after high school. No-one would have said Stinky Sue would one day come back to McKinley high and bring the terror. No one except Sue of course, it was her plan all along.

Like every story, the villain has to thwart the main character. Rachel had always thought of herself as the main character to this charade which took place Lima, Ohio. The small girl had expected the Cheerios coach to throw a monkey wrench or pipe bomb her way from time to time. She was fully prepared for the worst while hoping for the best. Yet, after being a Cheerio and watching how awfully Mary treated Sue, the small girl had actually begun to believe Ms. Sylvester had changed. Of course, Rachel should have known better; one should never underestimate Sue Sylvester.

Two days, it was two days before the big Halloween dance and Rachel had perfected avoiding Finn like a trooper. Puck on the other hand, seemed to be avoiding Rachel. This latest development was driving the small brunette insane. She missed him, missed his wise cracks, the way he would roll his eyes when she said something annoying and Rachel-like. No, not having Noah Puckerman around was starting to grate on her nerves. It was as if he knew how this affected her and used it to his advantage.

Rachel wasn't amused with the latest developments. This week had been eerily quiet and with the dance approaching, she was annoyed at herself. Two boys had asked her out, and she was still dateless. Now she knew there was a protocol to follow post breakup. Going back out with your ex or his ex-best friend a month after a dumping could be construed as disingenuous. After all, the small brunette had her rules.

When Rachel approached her locker Thursday morning, Santana and Brittany were already there loitering in the halls. The small brunette smiled at the two Cheerios and opened her locker slowly. This was a day like any other. Santana and Brittany always loitered in the halls, gossiping or making fun of the underclassman as they walked by. So to say Rachel wasn't expecting an eventful day would have been an understatement.

"Did you hear? Sue is taking over the Cheerios again! Mary, like, left the state!" Santana announced, filing her nails as Rachel combed through her locker looking for her favorite pen.

"Why? Do we know?" Brittany asked laughing, as a little white mouse popped up from her jacket pocket. Rachel watched the blond mystified.

"If Ms. Pillsbury catches you with that mouse, Britt..."

"Her name is Moxie and she won't. She lives in my pocket," the cheerleader answered, giggling as the small creature smelled her chin. Santana laughed at her best friend before answering the looming question.

"No-one knows," the Latina replied.

"Well I heard the cops finally caught up with her. Something about the mysterious death of her husband," Kurt chimed in, approaching the trio with Mercedes by his side and handing Rachel a headband from his bag.

"No way! She was found innocent," Mercedes added, checking out her hair in the mirror glued to Rachel's locker door. The brunette had stopped listening a few minutes ago. She was watching Puck from down the hall talk to a group of girls. They were all leaning towards him smiling widely, laughing at his jokes and trying to touch his Mohawk. She sighed heavily as Santana nudged her.

"Drool much Berry?" the Latina joked closing Rachel's locker for her abruptly, ending Mercedes' primping.

"What? I wasn't..." Rachel protested as her friend stared at her for a moment.

"It's okay, I get it. I've seen you two play this ... I don't know, "cat and mouse" game for a year. I'm over it, okay, over him. Besides, I rather it is you than Quinn." Santana walked away, leaving Rachel there to think about her words. It was odd for the tall girl to speak so candidly about her relationship with Puck. The subject had always seemed taboo.

Mercedes and Kurt stayed by Rachel's side watching as the two Cheerios walked away as Brittany tried to keep the mouse in her pocket. "What's she talking about Rach?" Mercedes asked, pulling out her own pocket mirror. "Does my hair look okay?"

Kurt turned to his best friend smiling wide. "It looks beautiful. Now will someone fill me in on what San was talking about?"

Rachel shrugged walking towards her homeroom. "Nothing."

"I saw that look she gave you, it wasn't 'nothing'," Kurt replied, furrowing his brow. "Okay look, Mer and I are going to do some snooping around about this Cheerio business. Be ready to spill in Glee."

Rachel waved and turned from her two friends. When she turned the corner the small brunette could hear her mother's voice. With a smile, she followed Bernadette's voice into the small alcove that housed Sue's office. It hadn't dawned on her that this was abnormal until she realized her mother was sitting down holding a casual conversation with the woman.

"I'm just glad we could finally execute the plan. This has taken too long. How are you with Rachel Berry?" Sue asked causing Rachel's heart to drop.

"She trusts me," Bernadette answered, sitting uncomfortably in the chair. Rachel turned unable to hear anymore.

"Do they know about your tubes being stapled?" Sue asked smirking widely. Bernadette squirmed in her seat.

"I haven't had the heart to tell them Sue. Look, I did what you asked, enough is enough." Sue narrowed her gaze on the woman who sat across from her. She could tell Bernadette's will was breaking. "You're backing out of this Bernie? 'Cause let me tell you this motherly feelings crap doesn't cut it with me. We had a deal!"

"Yes and now you have your job back so, we're done," Bernadette replied, standing up ready to leave the office.

"You really think that's all you were here for? What happens when Rachel finds out the only reason you came back was to destroy her little Glee club as a favor to me?" Sue asked smiling wide.

"That's not why I came and you know it, Sue," the younger woman spat already furious.

"Well I can be quite persuasive … what does it matter, right? She'll believe me. I might be the villain but I'm consistent." Sue laughed, sending Bernadette running from the office and into her daughter in the hallway.

Rachel stood there stunned staring at her mother. She was determined to do the right thing. Her fists shook at her sides as she took a deep breath, squaring her jaw. This was the moment she was going to remember forever. It was the very moment where Bernadette became dead to her. Years from now when her resolve shook, she would remember this scene.

"You don't call me, speak to me, or write me. You're gone as of today I don't want to see you ever again." Rachel announced turning from the woman, her heart breaking.

Bernadette couldn't speak. She had heard everything, well maybe not everything but enough. It was all ruined. Any chance she had of being a real mother to her little girl was lost. She made the second biggest mistake of her life. The first mistake was not being a part of her life. The second was reentering the picture by a tangled web of lies and deceit.

Rachel just walked straight. She walked out the door and into the student parking lot dumbstruck. The small girl was so intent on walking home that she didn't notice Puck sitting in his truck getting high. He laughed for a moment before realizing the girl was crying. Her face was frozen with strength but tears streamed down her cheeks. Quickly coughing up his drag, Puck opened his door and jumped down from his truck and followed the brunette.

"Berry!" he called trailing quickly after her, smoke billowing behind him.

"Not now, Noah," she replied her little legs only getting her so far.

"You're ditching school alone? That can't be good. You've never really done it before anyways."

"How hard can it be? You do it!" Rachel called back, not feeling better after insulting the boy.

Noah laughed, enjoying the sting of her words. "I wasn't always this good. Like other things, I needed practice. I could help you, ya know." he laughed already walking side by side with Rachel.

"Did anyone ask you to walk with me Noah? Maybe Santana told you to follow me or something?" she snapped, annoyed at herself already for throwing what happened in Puck's face. The boy wasn't thrown. In fact, he became more determined.

"Will you just tell me what happened please?" he inquired causing the girl to stop abruptly. They were standing on the green outside of school property. It was a beautiful day; the heat wave was dying down, still Puck was sweating already. That's when the waterworks started.

"My," Rachel started crying shaking her head.

"Your?" the boy asked, hoping to coast the small brunette along.

"Bernadette, the one who bore me, she's a bitch." Rachel covered her mouth immediately her eyes blinked a few times the tears still streaming from her face. Puck smirked a bit who used the words 'the one who bore me?' Rachel Berry did, that's who. It was awkward and insanely cute. The boy couldn't hide his smile until he realized the girl before him was broken.

"Because?"

"This whole thing was to destroy New Directions. Coming here, talking my dads into having another baby, Paris, being a part of my life! Everything was Sue Sylvester's idea. I bet Quinn knew too, she's like her minion now!" Rachel shrieked. Puck was starting to feel the effects of the drugs he had done a few moments ago.

At that moment, he was completely bugged. The small brunette was going off on a tangent but all he could focus on was her lips. They were full lips so soft and kissable lips. Right now, they were spewing something about revenge and how hurtful some people can be. He was sure she also threw in a good swear here of there, but all he heard was Aerosmith's 'Walk This Way' playing in his head. If only she would shut up long enough for him to kiss her. Puck leaned in closing his eyes just as Rachel turned from him ensued.

"And I just need to walk straight home and cry, Noah. Haven't you ever felt that way?" she asked, turning towards the boy who was still puckered up leaning forward slightly at an angle where she had once stood. "Noah, are you okay?" she inquired shaking the boy's broad shoulders. He blinked looking around clearing his throat.

Embarrassed, Puck shook off the languid feeling of the high. His head felt like it was stuffed with cotton and Rachel was speaking way too fast for him to catch much anyway. "Uh yeah, do you need a ride or ya know, whatever?" the Mohawked boy asked. That's when Rachel realized he was on something.

"No, I think I should walk and so should you. Don't drive or anything, promise?" she asked, watching the boy walk away from her slowly.

"Oh yeah, I promise," Puck replied, heading back to his truck before replying under his breath. "Not like I haven't driven wasted or high before, Berry. Geez, you think I'm an amateur?"

Rachel watched Puck for a minute before she started walking again. It wasn't that far from her house. She had gotten a lot off her chest with Noah. It was surprising how good of a listener he could be. She was actually impressed. He seemed very focused for a while, of course whatever he was on might have helped the situation along. She sighed reaching her driveway and turning the key to her front door. Rachel Berry, outlaw. A truant through and through for ditching school and sleeping all day. She ascended the stairs, lost.

Rachel wasn't sure how long she had slept. She vaguely remembered her fathers coming in to check on her. She might have had a fever, or simply had made herself sick. Either way by Friday afternoon, she had missed two days of school already. Bernadette had called the house, she was sure of that. The phone had started ringing the moment she got home Thursday morning.

By lunchtime, her fathers walked into her room hand in hand and sat at the edge of her bed. She sat up when they handed her soup and smiled sadly. They knew, she could tell by looking in their eyes that they knew everything. There was a sad understanding in their gazes.

"Bernie just called, sweetie," her dad started pushing up his large rimmed glasses, squeezing his husband's hand for comfort.

"She's gone," Rachel whispered stirring the soup slowly with a frown on her face. She looked dejected and sad. "Yes, baby, but she left something for you. She told us everything, Rach. It's time you knew too." Her father smiled and sadly handed an envelope over to the small brunette. She pulled her hands away as if the contents would burn her skin. Her father frowned slightly, placing the envelope on her nightstand instead.

"Eat, sweetie, we'll be downstairs," her daddy kissed her forehead gently. "TGIF baby girl, come downstairs and join the living."

Both men left their daughter alone, sipping her soup slowly. They were home from work early. Rachel knew it was because they were worried for her. Even when she was little, Rachel never stayed home from school. She once snuck out with the flu just so she wouldn't miss play rehearsals in eighth grade. The small brunette didn't get the lead, but as the woman in red and second understudy to the lead, her role was quite integral.

After the soup, Rachel felt better. The sun was shining. It was Friday and tonight was the dance. The small brunette sighed. That stupid dance had been the last thing on her mind until that very moment; if only things weren't so complicated now. She had never been asked to a school dance before. When Rachel was dating Finn, it was just expected that they go together. She had even picked out his costume months ago. Now things were weird.

It must have been her dad's magical get up and go soup because after a few minutes, Rachel was on her feet and in the shower. She could smell her daddy baking and popping popcorn for the trick-or-treaters tomorrow. The kids never ate what the Berry's gave out. They mostly threw whatever it was at Rachel when she handed the small bags out. Some children would rather eat processed sugars instead of homemade treats. The brunette always hid this fact from her parents, sometimes eating the treats herself.

Meanwhile at McKinley High, Puck was leaning across from Rachel's locker, annoyed with the girl. She had never missed a day of school like this before. She was the type of girl who would come in sick and had done so along the years. He even threw a slushy at her once when she had the flu. It had been hilarious at the time, but still she was a trooper. Yet today, the day of the dance, she had been MIA. It was his last chance to get her to agree to come to the stupid Halloween dance with him. He had spent all night trying to figure out the perfect thing to say to her. Now his chances were dwindled to one. It was a stupid idea but it just might work.

Twenty minutes after school had been dismissed, Noah Puckerman idled outside of the Berry house. He was waiting for the perfect opportunity to make his move. This was one of the lamest things he had ever done. If anyone knew what he was about to do, he would be razzed for the rest of his life. Noah just hoped that it worked. If it worked, it would have been well worth the dent to his reputation. With a deep breath, he walked briskly up Rachel's driveway and rang the doorbell. Quickly, before the last chime rang, Puck ran back to his truck leaving the parcel on the doorstep and peeled down the road before someone could reach the door.

The entire time Puck was in his truck outside, Rachel had been in the kitchen pouring her fathers some pomegranate juice. They had decided as a family to watch all of Barbara Streisand's movies in order of their theatrical release for the rest of the night. This was their daughter's favorite thing to do and it was a sure fire way to cheer her up. When the doorbell rang her parents looked at her expectantly. She rolled her eyes wondering who was at the door this time. If it was Quinn again, Rachel was just about ready to punch her in the face. "Screw decorum", she thought.

When Rachel finally opened the door there was no one there. It was a common practice for the kids in the neighborhood to play ding-dong ditch. She should have checked the curtain first but the brunette had forgotten the stupid prank for a moment. Instead of a flaming bag of dog crap or some kid with water balloons, Rachel was met with a surprise of the good kind.

Sitting on her front step was a familiar pink bag. It was the very same pink bag Rachel had left at Puck's house. She bent down slowly smiling as she lifted the bright bundle. Inside was the #20 hoodie, still folded the same as she had left it. It was funny how something so small and insignificant could make her forget all the bad things that had happened. Noah must have known how she was feeling and he had to have known that the only thing that she needed right now was this. Or maybe it was him, with a smile the small brunette looked around before turning back into her house.

"Daddy! I need a costume!" Rachel called, happy for the first time in days.

The Halloween dance at McKinley was the same typical Halloween dance you find at all high schools. The girls dress as provocatively as they can get away with while the guys try to hit on them as much as possible. Rachel knew of this rule; Santana had drilled it into her brain for an entire month. Therefore, she had picked out a neutral costume, not too sexy with a touch of demure. She was going as a black cat, at least she wasn't ugly scary but more cute and sheik.

Getting dressed was easy. Rachel had taken her time applying the whiskers and black nose very carefully. Puck's hoodie laid in its rightful place all the while, in-between her two goose feather pillows. He was going to be at the dance, she just knew it. This was his way of asking her for real. It was exciting. Everything felt like it was finally going to fall into place. When Rachel stood outside the school watching her fellow classmates file into the gym, she wondered why it felt so daunting.

"Nice tail Berry," Santana laughed, sending Rachel spinning around as she was met with her four friends staring at her. Brittany and Mike were all smiles while Santana smirked Rachel's way. Matt's arm was draped around the Latina's small frame; he had on a ridiculous black wig.

"I was just ..." she started causing the taller girl to roll her eyes.

"You were just going to stand here and watch everyone else have fun. Let's go!" Santana finished for Rachel, annoyed slightly.

Rachel followed the others, holding her tail in her hands like the Cowardly Lion. Brittany was dressed like a Playboy bunny and it looked like Mike was Hugh Hefner. He had a bathrobe, slippers and pipe in his mouth, his arm draped around his girlfriend. Matt seemed to be dressed in some Rambo costume while Santana was a Pussy Cat doll. Rachel only knew San was a Pussy Cat doll because the Latina had discussed her costume ad nauseam for the last month.

Everyone laughed at their peers dressed in their ridiculous costumes as they paid their way into the school dance. The first person Rachel wanted to see was Puck. Unfortunately, the first person she did see was Finn. The tall boy was across the gym dressed as a Celtics NBA player. When he spotted Rachel, his eyes lit up and he began to make his way over.

Stunned, the small brunette turned to Santana who was busy already talking with a group of people. Walking as quickly as her heels would allow, Rachel started for a dark corner by the punch table. If she hadn't recognized the soothing voice that went well with the strong arms, the small brunette would have screamed when they grabbed her.

"Shhh, Rachel, it's me!" Noah whispered, pulling her into the shadows as Finn lost sight of her small frame.

"Noah!" Rachel cried out softly, realizing the close proximity to the boy. They were completely hidden from view. He smelled like sawdust and cologne with a hint of Noah.

"What are you doing?" she asked, relaxing in his embrace.

"Waiting for you, of course," he laughed.

"How did you know I would come this way?" Rachel inquired, thanking her Jewish God that Puck couldn't see her blush. She could feel the heat rising.

"I didn't, come on ..." he took her hand, dragging Rachel behind the bleachers and through the far doors into the hallway. As she adjusted her eyes she noticed Puck's costume, or lack thereof.

"Who are you supposed to be?" she laughed as Noah looked down he had a pair of black boots, jeans a brown leather jacket and t-shirt underneath. He looked pretty normal except for the weird necklace.

"I'm, uhh... Dn Wncmper," the boy answered, turning away embarrassed mumbling his words.

"Who?" she reiterated, smiling crossing her arms enjoying the moment. The music was blaring loudly, but outside the gym it was peaceful.

"Dean Winchester, ok? I heard you and Beyonce talking about him and that stupid show. But I ain't gay, all right, so I don't want to hear about it!" he finished, leaning against the lockers.

"Dean's not gay!" Rachel argued, making Noah laugh.

"Yeah, well, whatever. I had to watch a whole season just to get this look right. Figgins wouldn't let me bring a shotgun in, but I borrowed my cousin's black 1967 Impala for the night if you want a ride later," he grinned from ear to ear.

Rachel looked down, embarrassed. Not only did Noah listen to her random conversations but, he had actually dressed as one of her favorite characters in hope that she would show. It was very chivalrous and enthralling. The idea of riding in a 1967 Impala with the boy was making her heart skip every otjer beat. She had no idea about cars, but she knew all about Dean's Impala.

"So, you got the hoodie I'm guessing," he changed subjects, pushed off the lockers, and approached the small girl slowly.

Her breath hitched. He was leaning in close, making her back up until she hit the wall with an "oomph". "I did, but what if I didn't show, Noah? You seem to have gone through a lot of trouble tonight."

Rachel was teasing and flirting with Noah Puckerman and he knew it. His eyes flashed with excitement when it had hit him. Her pulsed raced and her pheromones caused light headedness. "I knew you would come or at least I hoped you would." He licked his lips slightly, staring down at hers. His arm rose, bracing himself as he caged her against the wall. She didn't have to tell Noah when to kiss her or take her hand in hers. He was always the aggressor and that made being with him exciting and spontaneous.

"Berry," he whispered, leaning close. She could smell the mint from the gum he had stuck under the bleachers moments ago. He smelled sweet and intoxicating just as she remembered.

Rachel had closed her eyes waiting for the kiss. Noah watched her amazed she was beautiful, sexy and fun. While she waited, he studied her face and enjoyed the power he held over her. His eyes trailed down her neck to her cheeks and full lips. He laughed at her little birthmarks and dimples.

After a few moments, Rachel opened her eyes to find Noah studying her. He smiled mere inches away from her face. Their eyes met and he smirked that devilish grin that sent girls into a flutter before he kissed her. This was like no other kiss Rachel had ever experienced before. It was close to their last kiss but there was a raw passion this time and it was all new.

For the first time she actually felt like her entire body was on fire. Thoughts that had once seemed foreign to her came flooding in. Rachel wanted to do things she had never done before. She wanted to do things that usually made her blush and take refuge in cartoons or a good G-rated musical. No other boy had ever made Rachel weak at the knees or eager to do more.

"Why had they waited so long?" Rachel wondered as Noah brushed up full against her their kiss deepening as their peers danced a few feet away. She could have been kissing Puck like this for the last year instead of fooling herself with a case of puppy love. No, this was well worth the wait. Puck's hands trailed along her costume pulling her closer to him. If there was a cloud nine, she had just found it. Rachel knew that later she would want to define this. Yet, at the moment she just wanted to live it. This was real, it was really happening. If it was a bubble that was meant to burst, she wanted to keep it to herself and enjoy every bit of it. Rachel smiled pulling Noah closer her arms wrapped around his neck comfortably. "Dirty Little Secret," she thought, "that's going to be my next MySpace song".


	20. Chapter 20: Duets

**Chapter 20: Duets**

Secrets can be exciting; however, sometimes they can also make or break a relationship. Rachel knew all of this, but the thrill of kissing Puck without anyone knowing was too much fun for her to care. For the first time in her life, she was reckless. She made decisions thinking only of herself and not of the possible ramifications. Maybe this was what it was like to be in love, she wondered. Although Rachel had thought she was in love before, it never felt quite like this. Yet, what was Puck thinking? Could it possibly be that he felt the same way about her? After thinking about all this, being seventeen was complicated, Rachel decided.

Noah Puckerman had been reckless for the first sixteen years of his life. He had been acting on his impulses for so long that when Quinn Fabray told him she was pregnant, it changed him. Yet, when he was with Rachel, he felt like nothing else mattered. Sure, it was pathetic and he'd kick anyone's ass if they called him on it, but he was a softie when it came to that girl.

Maybe Puck was growing up and changing. The boy wasn't sure when this started. Yet he had one of the best weekends ever, and that included his first cougar experience in the hot tub. On Monday morning, Noah waited for the small brunette and watched her look for him as she made her way into McKinley High. When the Mohawked boy finally had a moment alone with Rachel, they picked up right where they had last left off.

"I think you should get to class," Puck laughed, kissing Rachel hungrily as he lifted her onto an abandoned desk.

It had been like this since the Halloween dance. The two teens were unable to keep their hands off one another. On Saturday, Rachel showed up at Puck's house again, to the delight of his mother. They spent the whole day making out on the couch in his basement. On Sunday, it was the same story. The two spent the entire day making out, this time, on Rachel's piano bench.

Maybe Puck and Rachel were making up for lost time. On the other hand, perhaps they really couldn't get enough of one another. But whatever it was, Rachel never wanted it to end. She enjoyed every minute spent with Noah Puckerman. From his inappropriate innuendos, to when he held her hand in the boiler room on Monday morning after pulling her from the hallway into the room; Noah had taken Rachel on an adventure. The small brunette was nowhere near getting off this ride.

"I'm getting an "A" in French; they won't miss me," she laughed, pulling the boy closer to her. His hands tugged her hips flush up against his. They had been sneaking around like this since the Halloween dance. Stealing kisses when no one was watching or finding a dark corner to grope one another.

By Wednesday afternoon, Rachel and Puck had become pretty good at hiding their budding romance, at least they thought so. There were little signs though, ones that only a few girls who had really been with Puck noticed. First, the turtlenecks; Rachel had been sporting a new turtleneck every day that week. It was a classic hickey hiding technique. One in which Santana had recognized immediately. When Noah Puckerman went for the neck, he was serious. Second, Puck had cherry lip-gloss smudged on his collar every day. The same cherry lip-gloss Rachel had been slathering on for months. For those who were really paying attention, it was pretty obvious what the two teens were doing.

Will Schuester had no idea what was going on with his kids. He had hoped with the Rachel/Finn breakup that things would settle down. He wasn't as observant as Santana or the other kids in his group. His focus was Sectionals and after last year's early finish, he wanted to keep the kids on their toes and learn from his own mistakes. So taking a mulligan, he decided it was duet time in glee again. If anything, Mr. Schue was consistent.

"So guys, last year our ballads were..." the teacher paused and looked down at Rachel, the girl was smiling to herself. She could feel Noah's eyes fixated on her neck. "Well, they didn't have the desired effect. Now I know that we have come a long way, but I still think it would be good to let fate play a little hand so we're going to choose our duet partners randomly again."

Will began writing the kid's names on little pieces of paper tearing them up and mixing them in an old top hat. He wanted the kids to pick their duet partners out randomly, the same as last year.

"So, Rachel, if you wouldn't mind starting us off," he smiled, holding the hat out for the small girl. She stood up and carefully turned toward Noah with a grin as he smirked raising an eyebrow.

Closing her eyes, Rachel wished under her breath for the right partner. She opened the piece of paper in her hand and let out a collective and grateful sigh. "Noah!" the brunette called, laughing as she turned towards the boy excitedly.

Finn glanced at the two; he could tell something was up. Rachel smiled too much, she was all "glowy", and Puck looked like he just had an orgy with the Dallas Cowboy Cheerleaders. He knew the last possibility was improbable since there was no way Puck could ever get to Texas in his shit box of a truck.

When Finn's name was called, he begrudgingly stood up to make his selection. As he picked Quinn's name from the hat, a few of the gleeks whispered to each other. Rachel looked immediately to Noah, who was busy staring at her legs. With a laugh, she turned back to the front of the classroom. The boy was completely over Quinn. It was her skirt he was trying to look up now.

When the last duet partner was decided, Rachel got an idea. "Mr. Schue!" she called, raising her hand and standing before the teacher had a chance to call on her.

"Yes, Rachel?" he asked, less exasperated than usual. The small girl had been crying in this very room a few weeks ago. Since then, he had discovered a new found patience for her tactics.

"Noah and I have been working on a duet already. If you don't mind, we would like to perform it."

Puck hadn't heard a word Rachel had just said. His head was dropping lower and lower as he tried to see up the small girl's skirt. When he heard his name being called again, his head snapped up and he cleared his throat.

"What?" the boy asked, standing up quickly and rubbing his sweaty palms hard against his jeans.

"Our duet that we have been working on, Noah," Rachel raised her eyebrows, waving the Mohawked boy towards her.

Puck swallowed hard tucking his hands deep into his pockets.

"You want to make out in front of everyone, Rach," he whispered, causing the brunette to blush in front of the rest of the gleeks. "'Cause that's the only thing we've been working on lately. I mean, I don't mind …" he smirked, watching the girl react to his charms.

Rachel turned towards Noah with a hidden smile. Shaking her head slightly, her face fell. "We're singing 'Lucky', Noah, like we worked on," she finished, handing him his guitar before staring at his lips for a beat too long.

As the two started to sing, the energy in the room changed. Rachel kept staring at Puck for seconds too long. The brunette looked like she was really into the song. Moreover, as for Noah, he was singing as if the song had actual meaning. Finn kept looking from his ex-girlfriend to his ex-best friend. There was definitely something going on, he thought. The way Rachel was looking at Puck, she had never looked at him like that before.

Rachel loved singing with Noah. When they were together, the room melted away and it was just them doing what she loved. Of course, Puck enjoyed singing with Rachel. But, as he strummed the guitar and sang along, he couldn't help but wish they were doing what he loved to do. When their duet was over, the room exploded in cheer and applause. The kids could see the spark Rachel and Puck had. It was stronger than the charisma she had with Finn. That was also evident.

When Glee practice was over, Quinn was the first to stand. Turning towards Finn, she made her way over. Artie frowned watching his new friend throw herself at her ex. He wasn't jealous, just disappointed. It seemed to him that she only wanted to be friends when it was convenient. Annoyed, he wheeled himself out of the classroom, Tina rushing to his side.

"So, we can practice at my house now, Finn," Quinn suggested as the tall boy watched Rachel and Puck leave the room together, discussing something too closely for his taste.

"Oh yeah, okay," Finn answered, grabbing his bag lost in thought.

"It could be fun, kinda like old times," she purred, causing Finn to swallow hard and smile wide.

"Okay, yeah, that sounds good," he laughed his thoughts now muddled with both girls. He wasn't sure why Quinn had this affect on him. When she got in his sights, he lost all thought process and ration.

Rachel was busy talking Puck's ear off as he tried to undo her bra through her sweater. He cursed under his breath for the break in the heat wave and the return to forty degree weather. They had ran to his truck after Glee practice was over and for the last five minutes she was going on and on about how good they had sounded together.

"Is that Quinn and Finn?" Rachel asked while Puck tried to ignore her, his hands moving up cautiously under her shirt.

"Hmmm?" he asked, tracing small kisses down her neck.

"I guess they're going to practice their duet. She needs to work on her technique more. Her sound isn't full and doesn't compliment Finn's at all. I mean, they don't even sound good together!"

Puck sighed, pulling away slightly from the girl. He was a stud, but Finn Hudson was like his mailman. "They don't sound good together? What you really mean is you don't want them to get together," he asked, annoyed.

Rachel blinked turning away from the couple as they piled into Finn's old car. "What? No, her voice is a little tinny and Finn needs all the vocal support he can." She finished, kissing Puck softly on the cheek, smiling.

"Are we done talking about Hudson? Cause, six foot four giants give me a soft off, babe," he laughed, kissing Rachel's neck and pulling her close. The girl laughed her head reeling, as she allowed herself to be manhandled. Normally she would have felt taken advantage of, but with Noah she enjoyed it.

The next two days, the kids had worked on their duets diligently until Friday afternoon when they were to begin presenting their songs. Quinn had felt like things were going to be better now. She had been spending so much time with Finn lately and he was so sweet. Of course, that is until about five minutes before glee club when he approached her in the hallway, looking grim.

"Hey, you," she smiled, motioning to take his hand. Finn swallowed, looking around the hall before back to the blond.

"Hey look, about what I said yesterday. I mean what happened can't happen again. I, I was confused and I'm sorry, okay?" he blurted out, turning quickly.

Quinn followed Finn into the music room. Her eyes were already filled with tears but she didn't care. "Just tell me why!" she demanded, not caring about the class full of gleeks who watched.

Puck's head fell down as the drama unfolded before him. It was bad enough to be in glee club with his ex, but to have to watch her love life drama all enfold on a daily basis was just plain awkward.

Kurt leaned over to Mercedes with a smirk, "I love duet week. We always get the drama," the boy whispered, causing his friend to laugh.

Finn gave a fake smile to the class full of his peers. Will was late for glee club, as usual, so he was on his own. The tall boy should have been used to girls causing a scene. He dated Rachel Berry and Quinn had been pretty dramatic when she was pregnant.

"Please, can we just talk about this later?" he whispered, trying to pull Quinn into her seat. The blonde was having none of it.

"Why? Because of her?" she asked, pointing to Rachel who sat up straighter pulling away from Puck.

"This is getting good," Kurt whispered to Mercedes. "We could use some popcorn."

"No, come on …" Finn pleaded, catching a glimpse of Rachel who reddened at the scene. Quinn's voice was shrill and angry.

"You think you still have a chance? Have you not noticed her and Puck? Can't you see they're together now? Who cares what Rachel Berry thinks? We slept together, Finn, and last night you led me to believe that meant something!" she spat. "Look at them!"

Many of the kids looked at the couple in question. Their mouths hung open wide as they started to piece the puzzle together. Puck sat up straight as Rachel moved a little further from him. It was awkward how she was being dragged into this fight.

Santana smirked, eating the drama up she pushed Britt's hand away as the blonde tried to record the fight. "Not now, Britt," she whispered, mesmerized by the blowup.

Finn turned to Rachel and Puck. The two seemed like deer caught in the headlights. Rachel shook her head slightly, hoping to avoid the subject all together.

"I-I," she stammered, looking from Finn to Quinn.

"This is so stupid!" Quinn shouted. Turning from Finn, she left the room, upset and crying.

"Rachel?" Finn asked, looking down at the brunette. Puck's head was down; he wouldn't even look up. This was it, he thought. This was where Rachel denied everything and got back together with Finn. She'd forgive him because he wanted her. It had all be a lie; some stupid ploy to get Finn back.

Finn looked at the rest of the kids, took a deep breath, and then looked back down at the small brunette. Annoyed, Puck jumped up and left the room, not even bothering to say goodbye or give a reason. Rachel stood up ready to follow him.

Kurt and Mercedes noticed the exchange. The small boy slapped his best friend's thigh causing her to smack him back just as hard. He mouthed the word "ow", their eyes both glued to the drama.

"Rachel, can I talk to you?" Finn asked, leading the small girl outside. She was embarrassed and just wanted to find Puck and explain why she had hesitated. The brunette had waited too long to answer Quinn, and even Finn. She hesitated, scared of how to answer the question or was it an accusation? She wasn't sure.

"Was this really necessary?" Rachel asked as soon as she got outside the door. She wasn't sure why they were outside in the hall. The glee club was behind the door, Artie up against the wood listening in on the conversation.

"Just tell me the truth, okay? You and Puck?" Finn asked, causing Rachel to roll her eyes in disgust taking off down the hall.

"Wait, Rachel!" Finn called, chasing after the small brunette. "Is it true?" he asked, stopping the girl for a moment. Rachel thought about lying, but decided against it.

"Yes, it is," she nodded slowly, her head held high. "I'm…dating Noah," she replied, turning from Finn and leaving him in the hallway, stunned. The boy took a deep breath watching her retreating form. It was like some bad dream. He just kept messing things up and now this? It was finally over. He had ruined any chances of being with Rachel; that ship sailed long ago.

Rachel knew where Puck had gone. It was where Puck would always go to sort out his feelings. She stormed down the halls with determination, practically running towards the football field. As usual, there he sat head in hands, staring at a freshman gym class in progress.

"Is it so bad that people know?" Rachel asked, causing Noah to raise his head squinting into the sun.

"What? You think that's what this is about? Shit, hell no!" he protested, turning towards the small girl. "Look, I get it if you don't want to do this and if you aren't over Finn that's…"

"Finn?" Rachel interrupted; her face contorted into a scowl.

"Yeah, I mean, he asks to talk with you and you jump to go…" Puck spat, annoyed. Rachel blinked; the boy must have stayed outside watching from the hall.

"He just asked me if it was true, about you and me," Rachel answered, leaning towards Noah. Her hand extended to his shoulder as she had done around this time last year. Instead of trying to break up with the boy, she wanted to make things work.

"And what did you say?" Puck inquired, finally turning towards the girl, his face stony.

"That we're together. I mean, I think we're together. Whatever it is, that, yes, it's true," Rachel replied, confusing herself. She was nervous and that just made Puck laugh and turn fully towards her.

"So, what do we do now?" he asked, perking an eyebrow. The boy always had sex on his brain, it was nice to feel wanted in that way. At least, that's how Rachel felt about it. Even though he never pressured her into having sex and she had yet to do the deed, he was never yielding.

"I don't know. But for someone I'm supposedly with, I haven't ever really gone on a date with him," the small brunette replied, smiling.

Puck stood up, looking at Rachel who sat carefully on the bleachers above him. Her skirt was riding high on her thigh and his gaze lingered there for a few seconds before he cleared his throat.

"I have these tickets for this weekend and …"

"Oh, a show?" Rachel asked, jumping up enthusiastically.

"Well, sort of …" Puck turned, following the brunette who had a surge of energy at the mention of their first date.

"What should I wear?" Rachel asked, waiting as Puck descended the stairs slowly.

"Clothes are optional," he laughed as she made a face at him.

"Something fancy? Or maybe …"

"Just go like you are. A really short skirt works for me," Puck smiled, keeping the small girl guessing.

Rachel was too busy chattering about her outfit with Noah to notice the boy was grinning and enjoying her company. When he dropped her off at home, she was excited and even ate some junk food her father had left out. Her first date with Noah Puckerman; this was a something to sing about, and sing she did.

When Saturday afternoon rolled along Rachel was too excited to care where Puck was driving her. She listened to the boy's tale of woe from the night of hell babysitting Sarah. The brunette laughed when he told her about having to sit in the small green Playskool chairs, pretending to enjoy a tea party with Mr. Snuggles, his sister's stuffed bear. When they arrived at their destination, the girl confused by her surroundings, blinked.

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked as Puck pulled his truck into a tight spot outside of the arena. "Is this monster trucks, because I don't do monster trucks, Noah!"

"Good to know, B," he laughed, winking at her. "And no, it's not monster trucks," he answered, hopping out of the truck, and waiting for Rachel's decent. When he saw how difficult of a time she was having maneuvering out of her seat to the ground. He laughed slightly and rushed to help her down.

"Thanks," Rachel smiled, looking into Puck's eyes.

She hadn't expected him to help her down. She had always thought of herself as a woman of modern times and Puck as the type to watch with pleasure as she struggled. Yet, he surprised her and it felt nice to be taken care of a little. Even if Puck waited until her skirt was at her underwear before rushing to her side.

Rachel followed Puck closely, taking his hand just as he removed if from his letterman jacket pocket. He smiled, keeping his face forward and head held high. When they finally reached the front doors, Rachel gasped.

"Boxing, Noah! Really? This is…I can't believe…"

"You hate it?" Puck asked, leading Rachel towards the attendant who was taking the tickets.

"It's not what I was thinking when you said 'show',"

"I didn't say it was a show, you did, and I didn't correct you. Look, I like boxing, I had the tickets." Noah answered, taking his ticket stub and leading Rachel towards their seats.

"But watching two guys pummel each other for sport hardly seems like first date material." She argued, wincing at the smell of perspiration and cheap perfume that was in the air.

"What would you call "first date" material then, Babe? Puck asked, ushering the small girl through the aisles.

"An Off-Broadway musical. There's a great one playing about teens coming of age and…"

"Let me guess, the male lead is some gay dude pretending to be straight with a female lead that is way too hot to be wasted on him, right?" Puck answered, rolling eyes as they found their seats. Seats was a loose term, it was more like a bench with numbers. Rachel swallowed hard, sitting carefully. She was expecting plush red seats and a nice clean theater. This was very far from it.

"I hardly think a male lead's sexual orientation has any value towards the enjoyment of the musical. Yet, I admit that yes, most of the time they are homosexual," Rachel answered, thinking deeply.

"See, and whatever, next time you can pick where we go," Puck answered, pulling out a beer he had stowed in Rachel's purse before they left the truck.

"The next time?" Rachel asked, frowning at the contents of the paper bag that Puck had stuffed in her purse moments before. She had been complacent with it being soda, but this wasn't right. And yet, Noah had distracted her for the time being.

"Yeah," Puck replied, shrugging after his first sip of the ale.

"So there's going to be a second date?" Rachel asked smiling, her cheeks started to flame and blush as the boy looked at her, thoroughly amused.

"I hope so, I mean, whatever, yeah," he coughed, covering the stupid grin he now had on his face.

"And I can really choose _anything_?" Rachel asked again, smiling as the ideas flooded in.

Puck shook his head. He knew it was stupid to give into Rachel. She was the type of girl whom you gave her a little leeway and the next thing you know, she was planning your wedding and moving all your shit around. It was the weirdest thing though, he didn't really care. It was nice just hanging out with her. Moreover, he was sure she would have bitched him out about the beer he was coddling or the boxing match they were about to watch, but she was kind of cool about it.

"Sure, why not," he laughed, finishing his beer and reaching for the next one that was in Rachel's bag. The small girl pulled the purse away from him.

"In no way, Noah Puckerman, are we getting in trouble for a few cans of beer. I want you sober tonight!" she finished, her face flushing when she realized where the boy's mind was going.

"Oh, really? You need me sober, huh?" Puck laughed, leaning closer towards Rachel.

Her heart sped up, the inside of her palms became sweaty, and there was a ringing in her ears. All the noise from the crowded arena was drowned out as he leaned in close.

"Can't stop thinking about it can you, Berry?" he laughed, pulling away quickly as the announcer got in the middle of the ring.

Rachel swallowed hard, now all she could thing about was being with Puck. She imagined making out with him, having his arms around her. She shook her head trying to clear her head. Maybe their next date could be a romantic candlelight dinner. No, that would be too weird they just started going out for real don't want to scare him away. He seemed to be okay with a musical, but that wasn't really that romantic now that she thought about it.

"This guy is the heavy weight champion!" Puck announced to Rachel, leaning in close as the crowd roared and jumped to their feet.

"Is that good?" the small brunette inquired, covering her ears. Puck laughed reaching into his pockets and handing Rachel a pair of earplugs.

"You'll need these, babe, otherwise you'll have a ringing in your ears for hours after." he laughed, placing a pair in his ears as Rachel watched him smiling.

Despite his candor, Puck was a really sweet and caring guy. You just had to pull back the layers and wait for him to let you see it. This may have been their first date, and yes, it wasn't exactly how she had pictured it, but it was an adventure. And wasn't that what she had wanted, the unexpected? With Noah Puckerman, she was always going to be on her toes. He saw the world a different way than she did. Being with Noah was like seeing the world through his eyes. It was a thrill, one she was enjoying every moment she was with him.

Rachel had never been to a boxing match. At first she would jump up when Puck did, mimicking his cheers and smiles. After a while, she started to get into the fight. The brunette understood the basics, beat the crap out of one guy and knock him out. Therefore, as the match intensified she started to really get into it.

Puck couldn't believe Rachel Berry was on a date with him. After all, they had been through in the last year: using each other, breaking up, dating other people, and yet, here they were. This time they weren't with each other to make other people jealous. They actually wanted to be with one another. It was funny to Noah. He kept stealing glances at Rachel to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Sometimes he watched her when he thought she wasn't looking. He wasn't whipped or anything, Puck thought, shaking his head. At the very thought, Rachel jumped up without his lead, cheering as one of the boxers went down. Noah stayed sitting admiring the view. No, Rachel had that way about her. She could make him do the lamest things. Now that he thought about it, maybe the "L" word wasn't that lame after all.


	21. Chapter 21: Back to the Start

**Chapter 21: Back to the Start**

Small towns came with small minds and low expectations. In Lima, Ohio, there was Lima Losers, misfits, and the lucky ones. Not everyone got out of the one cow, Podunk-town; however, some were luckier than others. The gleeks all had the same dream of getting out of Dodge as soon as they could and finding something better out there. This town wasn't big enough for them and they were right.

The running joke Santana Lopez had always told was someone couldn't take a crap on Main Street without hearing about it on Park Avenue an hour later. In Lima, Ohio, it was harder to keep a secret than in a nudist colony. That's just some of the things the Latina always said. She had a point. Everyone seemed to know everyone's business, sooner or later. When it came to secrets, the best place to find them was at William McKinley High School.

Of course most secrets never stay hidden, sometimes for the worst; yet, in her case Rachel thought it was for the best. The Jewish power couple, that's the nickname Rachel had decided on for her and Noah. Of course, other people had different ideas but the girl was oblivious. The small brunette didn't mind the gossip this time around, she was too busy enjoying herself to care.

Noah Puckerman could be very distracting and he spent most of his time distracting the girl. She blushed at his texts in the morning and had a new bounce in her step as he honked the horn to his truck idling in her driveway. Rachel's dads liked that he was Jewish but worried about his reputation. Noah Puckerman was well known at their Synagogue for his trysts. He had knocked up a girl last year and was quite flirtatious with the ladies. Still, they couldn't fault the boy. He made their daughter happy, happier then they had ever seen her and they trusted her completely.

This was Rachel's third relationship and it seemed to her that they just kept getting better and better. With Noah, she wanted more than she had ever wanted from Alex or Finn. She wanted to get to know the Mohawked boy and to really understand him. It was odd for Rachel. She sometimes wondered what he was thinking or what he was doing when they were apart. She had Puckitosis, aka Puck on the brain.

On Friday night, Rachel was working on her English essay diligently. Whenever Puck was busy, she took advantage of the free time to do homework. Luckily, the boy had sports and his fight club. Otherwise, she would fail her classes. As it was, her lips were swollen from their latest make out session in the Eraser Room. They had almost been caught by Jacob earlier in the day. The boy was having an intense conversation on his cell phone with Suzy Pepper. Apparently, the two were dating and her nickname was Hot-Box. Either way, Rachel had a numb bottom lip and a smile plastered on her face all day.

'We won Babe' Puck texted, excited as he walked into the locker room showers with his cell phone clutched tightly in his hand. Steam billowed out from the other stalls as some of the guys sang tunes at the top of their lungs, getting yelled at by the other side of the locker room. Puck rolled his eyes at the commotion, found his favorite stall, and turned the hot water on. He was having a great day, week, heck, even month. His mom had yelled about the cell phone bills ever since he started dating the small brunette. Yet his mom was the biggest supporter of Rachel. One could even say Rachel's biggest fan, and yes, his girlfriend did say that.

Rachel smiled at the text. She had spent another one of Puck's games finishing up her homework while contemplating the envelope that sat on her nightstand. She still couldn't work up the nerve to open it yet and read the contents. It had been weeks since her daddy placed the envelope from her mother where it still sat. She had to talk to Noah about it as well; if there was anyone who could understand her plight it was her boyfriend. She wanted to pick his brain and ask what he would do if his father sent him a letter.

Although since their kiss at the Halloween dance a month ago, the couple didn't do much talking. Rachel had rationalized that this was the honeymoon phase of the relationship. The girl knew it would fade eventually, although she wasn't sure how. If the girl was being honest with herself, she was enjoying it too much to change it.

"That's great, Noah," the brunette texted back.

Puck smiled checking his cell when he stepped out of the shower; the boys in the background were making fun of Kurt who walked out of the stall in a pink bathrobe and matching crocks. The small boy had been the key to their last two wins. Noah and Finn, despite not talking, were actually playing well together, too. It seemed like this year was their year. The Mohawked boy had a theory about this; he thought Rachel Berry could be his good luck charm.

'I'm comin' over now!' he texted, laughing as he hit the send button.

Rachel hated lying to her fathers, but loved sneaking Puck in. He was slowly corrupting the girl and enjoying every minute doing so. Last week he had fell from the old oak tree into the rose bushes under her window. Rachel had to lie and say it raccoon that fell from the branch right outside her room. Her fathers bought if for now, but the girl didn't want to take any chances. Plus, Puck was covered in thorns after the incident.

'Wait! My dads are asleep!' she wrote back smirking from the excitement, her dads being asleep would only entice Noah, not deter him. She knew this, yet played along.

'Good,' the boy replied, closed his car door and peeled out of the student parking lot. His truck headed to Rachel's house.

When Rachel's cell phone buzzed with her newest text message, she ran down the stairs ready for her boyfriend's arrival. The boy had chosen to come through the kitchen door since last week's fall. He actually loved to come in through the kitchen door. It was the furthest from her parents' room and he could cut through the neighbor's yard. The small brunette smiled as she spotted her boyfriend's frame approach the door, his red letterman's jacket visible in the moonlight.

"Hey!" she greeted Noah as he smirked looking her up and down.

"Is that my hoodie?" he asked, laughing. It had become a game between the two of them. The hoodie that Rachel had held onto for so long was a symbol of their relationship now. The worn material that she had held onto secretly over the year had kept Rachel going through the tough times and eventually brought them together. The small brunette blushed looking down.

"Yeah."

"Nice," he answered, kissing her gently on the neck and guiding her into the house.

Noah walked Rachel backwards keeping her lips busy as he kicked her door closed, not breaking a sweat. He was a born Romeo; he had that finesse when it came to the ladies. Puck admittedly was used to sneaking through the kitchen door at night. He had just never been so enthusiastic to just make out before. That was the weird part about being with Rachel. Sure he wanted to have sex. Yet, it wasn't a deal-breaker for him.

The idea that Noah Puckerman could be satisfied going this slow with a girl was absurd a year ago. Nonetheless, he had never waited this long for the perfect opportunity either. Puck was an instant gratification kind of guy. It was a right of his generation, anything you want at the touch of a button. When he wanted a hot body next to him, he could have one. Yet, he just wanted Rachel and wanted to do it right. Things had definitely changed in the past few months. While he hadn't admitted that love could possibly be in the equation, Noah could see his bad-assness melting around the girl.

Rachel led the boy up the stairs quietly, his smirk evident even in the dark as she clutched his hand tightly. She felt like Bonnie and Clyde or Thelma and whomever that hot person Brad Pitt played in movie _Thelma and Louise_. Of course, sneaking Noah Puckerman into her room at ten thirty at night while her dads watched the Bravo channel twenty feet away was barely on the Richter scale of down and dirty. Still, Rachel was having fun.

Puck laughed quietly closing the brunette's door gently and taking her into his arms. They fell onto her bed as they had done so many times before, smiling and chuckling in-between kisses.

"You missed a great game, babe," Puck whispered before kissing Rachel slowly. He pushed her hair back for a moment as she smiled staring at him.

"I'm sorry I did," Rachel answered, her breathing labored.

"It was awesome, you should make the next one," he grinned as the girl pulled back looking at him for another moment.

"Maybe I will," she laughed, cupping the boys face in her hands and kissing him with more passion than before.

Puck pulled Rachel on top of him, enjoying the moment. They had done this so many times before. It wasn't mundane or boring as the boy had found with other girls who made him wait. He didn't daydream about random cougars anymore or take his time with the Victoria's Secret catalogue in his bathroom in the morning. This was enough for him. Of course he would have loved more, but the boy was just enjoying the ride.

The couple was used to falling asleep after a while when they grew tired. It was fun, carefree, and felt real. Rachel's mind was going a mile a minute as she listened to Puck snore softly beside her. She wondered what her dads would do if they found a boy in her bed. Yes, he was fully clothed, but still. Secondly, she wondered how long it would take to learn all about football. Noah had made a conservative effort in taking her vocal instruction the past few months, all the while Rachel knew nothing of his hobbies and goals.

By Monday night, Rachel had her mind made up. She was going to invade Puck's Monday Night Football tradition. The Mohawked boy had warned her he would be busy tonight. He had worded something like "getting busy with his couch and flat screen" and that meant ESPN. Therefore, when the girl knocked on his door right before kickoff, Noah jumped up, confused and slightly irritated.

"Berry?" he asked, opening the door as the brunette bulldozed her way in.

"Who's playing? Am I late?" she asked, stuffing a bag of Doritos into her boyfriend's arms.

"Um, the Bengals versus the Colts…" Puck answered, slightly shocked watching his girlfriend make herself at home on his living room couch.

"Are you wearing my jersey, babe?" Puck questioned, sitting down next to his girlfriend and kissing her softly on the cheek.

"You left it on Friday night," she shrugged thinking, "I don't watch football. This is what you do right? Wear your favorite player's number and jersey?" she asked.

Your favorite player, Noah thought smiling to himself as he closed his front door, admiring Rachel's small frame swim in his jersey. Was he her favorite player? It was hard for Puck to get over the fact that a year ago his girlfriend had been "Team Finn". Now, she was wearing his number, twenty, and looking cute as she bounced on his couch.

Noah watched Rachel as she rambled on. He was wearing his Bengals sweatshirt and cap all ready for the game. All the teen wanted to concentrate on was Indianapolis making the spread so he could get a payout from his bookie. Of course, he wouldn't tell Rachel that he had bet on the game. Not that the girl would have noticed much as she was taking notes at that moment.

"What are you doing exactly?" he asked, opening the bag of chips while the brunette scribbled away.

"Taking notes for Friday's game. I was hoping you could teach me everything you know about football. You know, so I'm not as confused. For instance, why are those four guys in the middle of the field with that man in stripes?"

"It's a coin toss, the captains pick heads or tails and the referee or "dude in stripes" flips a coin." Puck turned towards the screen, grinning. It was going to be a long and hilarious night; he could tell. His girlfriend knew nothing about sports, let alone football.

After a few minutes Rachel was confused again and turned to Puck who was praying that the game would make the under. "So wait ... what just happened? How come they went from third to first?" Rachel asked as she sat next to Puck on his couch, handing the boy a Mountain Dew.

"Because they ran the ball more than ten yards, babe," he replied patiently, cracking open the soda.

Rachel wouldn't let him drink beer, not even at his own house. He was okay with that for now. After all, it was Monday night football and he wasn't a complete lush.

"That's good, right?"

"Oh come on, no!" Puck cried out as the Bengals scored another touchdown.

"All right, I get that. That was a touchdown. But why are they dancing now? And who is this Ochocinco? Doesn't he know his name is spelled wrong?" she inquired trying to keep up. "I took French for four years, not Spanish, and even I know that."

Rachel was taking meticulous notes during the event. She wanted to be a good girlfriend and surprise Puck by attending his next game. They had won their first two of the season. Noah had insisted his three touchdowns and Kurt's golden leg, as he called it, were all because of her. The least she could do was make an appearance.

"That's just how Chad is, babe. He does what he wants. He's pretty freakin' awesome, if you ask me. The dance is just what they do when scoring a touchdown. You should see me dance, B," he laughed and did a little dance from the couch causing the girl to blush. "I am lord of the Jewdance!"

Rachel rolled her eyes trying not the break out into a sweat. Noah was enjoying the moment and grinned at her expense as her cheeks flamed red. The rest of the game went like this until the clock ran down and the game was over. The rest of the week the small brunette rented every football movie she could find. She even, at the insistence of Santana, rented all the season of _Friday Night Lights_. The girl had to admit Taylor Kitsch did keep the show afloat.

By Friday afternoon, Rachel had corned Puck in the lunch room and sat down with him to finalize her football knowledge before the game in a few hours. Noah didn't mind talking about sports, especially when his girlfriend let him play with her hair while she studied.

"Okay so again … if they are supposed to kick a field goal?" Rachel started, staring at Puck who was enjoying the study date. She called it a study date, when really he was talking football while she asked questions. Either way it was a win/win for the boy.

"Then they can go for a two point conversion," he replied.

"Which is when they run the ball past the goal line right? Like … a touchdown?"

"Exactly, babe," Puck responded, stuffing his mouth with Doritos. It was cute watching Rachel take interest in something he enjoyed. He wondered why she had never made this attempt with Finn.

"I'm getting better, right?" the girl asked, the end of her pen in her mouth as she concentrated.

"Oh definitely better, yeah," Puck laughed, kissing her sweetly.

"Hey there now, we're trying to eat," Mike laughed, sitting at the table with Matt at his side.

"Way to interrupt, Captain Cockblock," Puck groaned as his friends sat down to eat.

"Ready for the game with Arlington tonight?" Matt asked, opening his three cartons of milk, one right after the other.

"No shit! Bitches are going down!" Mike agreed, high-fiving his best friend.

Arlington High's football team was ranked third last year. They had annihilated WMHS last year, pushing Puck's head in the mud and bruising two of Finn's ribs. They were known for being bigger, meaner, and monstrous, on and off the field. To say the boys varsity football team was pumped to play them after winning their first two games was an understatement.

By Friday night, most of Lima was packed onto the bleachers ready for the football game. The town finally felt like they had a reputable football team. For Ohioans, football and basketball reigned supreme. It wasn't as crazy as in Texas, but still, they were fierce. The boys playing for Arlington looked like NFL players; their helmets were even dipped in 14-karat liquid gold. Nevertheless, Puck wasn't thinking about the players he was about to go up against, but his girlfriend in the stands.

Noah was so excited for the game that he ran out onto the field ahead of Finn. He didn't care if it was customary for the captain to lead the team. The boy just wanted to see where Rachel was sitting in the stands. Normally this would have been embarrassing having your girlfriend cheer you on when she wasn't a Cheerio. Yet, the boy wasn't considering his badassness.

There she was, Rachel Berry stood immediately upon seeing her boyfriend take the field. She waved erratically at number twenty while wearing his football jersey. The girl looked cute and excited. She had her notes in one hand and a red foam number one finger over the other. It would have been pathetic if she wasn't so cute waving to him, her smile as bright as ever. Puck frowned turned to see Finn had started waving back. As if it wasn't awkward enough to play on the same team, now Finn was hitting on his girl.

"Dude," Noah shook his head at the quarter back who frowned at his running back.

"I thought she was waving at me," Finn replied, shrugging. He knew better. In fact, Quinn Fabray had watched the entire exchange, annoyed, from the Cheerio's section. She had to wave her pompoms despite the sour taste in her mouth.

"That was interesting," Santana commented, fixing Britt's skirt that was backwards.

"Zip it, San," Quinn warned, pretending to stretch.

"I'm sorry. You seem to have forgotten who is captain now. You want to carry the 'Rios water for the rest of the season?" the Latina threatened, standing up against the blond.

"Whatever. Can't you just give me a break for once? I said I was sorry like a million times," Quinn pleaded, her shoulders slumping.

"When?" Santana asked as the players took the field ready for kickoff.

"Can we just talk about this another time, captain? We're supposed to be cheering!" Quinn turned from Santana, annoyed. It was true she had never apologized to Santana for sleeping with the girl's ex-boyfriend. Even though they were broken up, she knew they still liked each other at the time.

Rachel was getting cold by the fourth quarter and the game was not going well. The defensive line was so much bigger than Noah, they pummeled him every chance they could. The boy was fast; that was his only advantage so they were able to keep the score within one touchdown. With less than a minute on the clock McKinley High had the ball. The entire stands stood on their feet and you could hear a pin drop. As the ball was hiked to Finn, the tall boy took a few steps back trying to find an open man.

Football games always went like this, Rachel thought, as she watched in fear while Noah tried to get free of the large lineman that thwarted him. Finn not able to complete the play and nearing his time, took off with the ball. The tall boy managed to cross the forty, fifty and sixty yard line before the large linebacker, number sixty-four Brad Ranoli, clobbered him hard. The crowd gasped and Rachel called his name loudly. Some people looked towards her, unsure if she had just screamed her ex-boyfriend's name.

Noah heard it, too. Amongst a guy fifty pounds heavier than he was who knocked him into the ground, took his facemask, and laughed as he heard Puck's girlfriend call Finn's name. When he stood up, he looked for her immediately. Rachel stood there in the stands covering her mouth, her eyes on Finn Hudson who had to be peeled from the ground. The boy stood on his own accord; however, the game was already lost. The clock had run out and it was over. Noah didn't even care. He walked off the field as the coach helped Finn walk off the green.

Rachel sighed with relief and looked for Noah on the field as the players limped back to the bench or into the locker rooms. She couldn't see her boyfriend. Moments ago, she was fixated on watching as Finn got crushed by a huge player that looked to be in his thirties. When Puck got to the locker room, he threw his helmet against the lockers, walked right into the showers, and threw his pads against the floor. The other players waited outside the room as Puck punched the lockers and turned the showers on full blast.

Noah's girlfriend was confused. She knew the team had lost and that the time wasted by Finn running the ball was what drained the clock. Yet, she had no idea why Noah was so angry with her. True, she had been so engrossed in the game that she wasn't sure where he was on the last play, but that was the nature of the game. As she waited outside the locker room doors for him to emerge, her heart sank. Most of the team had already come out after ten minutes. Finn was one of the last players and he was greeted by Quinn. She had to smile at the sight, maybe Puck was right all along. Finn and Quinn would always get back together.

Quinn hugged Finn tightly, kissing him on the cheek as he limped with her towards the car. If he was happy then that was a good thing, Rachel thought, worried about Noah's absence. As she wondered where he was, his figure slowly appeared from the shadows holding his pads and helmet in one hand. The boy looked beaten and depressed when he saw the brunette waiting for him by his truck, he stopped staring.

"Hi, Noah," she called, waving excitedly.

Puck took a deep breath, sighing as he threw his equipment and bag into the flat bed of his car and grunted at the girl.

"You're still here?" he asked, being hurtful on purpose.

"Of course, Noah. I had my dads drop me off. I was hoping you could give me a ride home," she replied, smiling though her heart was breaking.

"Whatever. Get in," he ordered, unlocking the doors and hoping in quickly.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked as Puck started the ignition. The boy looked over at her he was angry and her being cute wasn't going to make that go away.

"You shouting Finn's name today. Everyone heard it, Berry!" he replied, pulling out of the parking lot and taking off down the road.

Rachel sat there stunned unable to think of what to say to Noah, she was never at a loss for words but he was right. She had shouted the boy's name out of fear for his life! That senior linebacker nearly killed him. She had watched _Friday Night Lights_ and had nightmare for Puck's sake all week. Taking a deep breath she let the boy drive her home in silence.

"I was scared. I thought he was going to get hurt!" Rachel finally replied as Noah pulled into her driveway.

"You didn't even notice I got sacked out there? Of course not, Finn was on the field."

"It's not like that, he had the ball. I was just following the play," Rachel argued, realizing maybe all the studying hadn't been the best idea after all.

"I don't want you to watch the ball, you're supposed to be watching me," Noah replied.

"Why is this such a big deal?" the small brunette asked, clueless for once.

"Because I love you, okay!" Puck screamed, his face falling as he uttered the words.

Rachel blinked as Puck's chin tucked into his chest and he cleared his throat. The air seemed dry and Rachel's heart was beating so hard she couldn't contain herself. She was determined to say the right thing, however, she wasn't sure how. For once in the girl's life, she was speechless.


	22. Chapter 22: This isn't the end

**Chapter 22: This Isn't the End**

What is love? It had been a time honored tradition for humans to ask that question. Love and the meaning of life went hand in hand over the ages. Yet, no one knew what love was. They asked for assistance from God, they questioned the heavens, and yet still it was unknown. Scientists had explanations for it in pheromones, hormones and rises in blood pressure. Nonetheless, things were never that simple. Some things could never been explained. Love and the meaning of life, those were just some of those unanswered questions. People would continue to wonder about these things until the end of time.

Rachel Berry had sung so many songs about love she knew what it was supposed to feel like. Love was supposed to overcome you and take over your every mood and action. You would wake up with thoughts of the one you loved and fell asleep thinking the same. It was like you were of one body one mind and one soul. The girl had read all those romance novels late at night under her cover with a flashlight; however, she never expected this to happen so early in her life. In fact, after her view of true love crumbled with Finn, the girl was content with being a spinster for a while. Rachel thought her love life would end with Finn Hudson of course she was wrong, so very wrong.

It is not every day that someone admits to loving you. Not just someone, though. Someone you actually love back. Not that puppy, OMG, "I wub you so much!" crap, but the real love that hurts as much as it gives pleasure. When Noah had admitted to loving Rachel Berry, she pinched herself secretly to see if it was real. The boy was too busy to notice this, looking down unbelieving at what he had just revealed. Yes, it was true Noah Puckerman had just admitted to being in love with the small brunette and now it was her turn to say something, say anything.

"You love me?" she finally asked, turning towards the boy as he frowned lost in thought. Her palms began to sweat. Why wouldn't he look at her, she wondered. This was the most important moment of their relationship and he was avoiding her.

"I can't believe I just admitted that out loud to you. I'm such an idiot. You're not over Finn. It's always going to be him." Puck was so confused, why was it always Finn? What was wrong with him?

Rachel shook her head, "You are so wrong, Puck. I…," she hesitated. Did she love Noah Puckerman? Was it possible? "I have never felt this way about anyone, okay? I'll admit it, too. And yes, tonight, I was worried that Finn could get hurt, but I was worried about you, too!"

"Right," Noah nodded, locking his jaw and turning away. Rachel took a deep breath. Of course she loved him; she has loved this boy for over a year now and it was time to stop hiding it.

"Do you know when was the first time I realized I loved you," Rachel asked as Noah picked up his head turning towards the girl. Her eyes were welling over and at that moment they were real. This wasn't fake waterworks she had used so many times to get her way. Her eyes were stinging because she was letting everything out.

"You love me, too?" Puck asked, laughing at the absurdity that he could be loved in return.

Rachel gave a slow nod, smiling. "It was when you were on the floor fighting with Finn last year. All I could think was, 'Oh, not his face, Finn.'" Rachel laughed as Puck turned towards her smirking. "I didn't want to believe it…that Finn wasn't the one for me. Deep down I knew, but I thought you wanted Quinn. So I pushed it so far down that I wouldn't let myself feel that. It hurt too much, you see?"

Noah looked down, taking a deep breath and letting Rachel's words sink in. "So what happened, what changed your mind?" he asked, looking up into the girl's eyes. His looked golden in the moonlight as Rachel smiled admiring his orbs.

"You kissed me, remember? When I was contemplating whether to go to France or stay here and go to cheerleading camp with Finn? You convinced me to go and then you kissed me," she laughed, remembering the feeling.

"So it wasn't the time we spent in the elevator together?" he asked, laughing all his angst away, letting the humor reach his eyes.

Rachel smiled, shaking her head, "That was nice, but I think I was already far too gone."

Puck sighed, leaning his head back on his seat. "You are the first girl who admitted you loved me and not in that stalker 'sleep with me, I tore up all your clothes' way, either." The boy laughed, turning slightly towards the small girl. "You're sure? I mean, I'm just a Lima loser, Berry. Some guy who is barely passing his classes and knocked his best friend's girl up sophomore year. I'm not exactly a pick of the litter."

Rachel took the boy's hand smiling. "You never were a Lima loser, Noah. You don't see what I see in you. I think we're both destined for great things."

Puck smiled leaning over and kissing Rachel sweetly. "Ow," he grimaced, holding his bruised chin.

"Awww! Did you get hurt, Noah?" the brunette asked, caressing the boy's bruises softly.

"I did, babe. You gonna kiss 'em and make 'em all better?" he inquired. There was a glint in his eyes.

Rachel kissed the boy again, smiling with an idea. "You need your rest, Noah. Pick me up here tomorrow afternoon, okay!" she kissed him again, smiling and excited.

"Wait! What?" the boy asked as his girlfriend as she jumped out of his truck, waving towards him excited.

The boy was excited, too, just not in the same way. Sighing, Puck leaned his head against the steering wheel, willing his heart to stop beating a mile a minute. How the hell could he go from being so pissed at Rachel that he was sure she was going to break his heart to admitting he loved her? Yet, the most surprising part was she loved him, too. His admission wasn't in vain. For the first time in Noah's life, he felt like he deserved all the good he got. Laughing to himself, the Mohawked boy drove off. Taking one lasting look towards Berry's bedroom light which had just illuminated to her presence, he headed home.

It was one of the longest nights Noah had ever had. He texted Rachel back and forth, pestering her about the surprise. The girl was like Fort Knox, barely giving him any hints. She would only allude to him having fun and to make sure he brought a healthy appetite. The brunette was no Santana Lopez. He knew Rachel was being literal so he skipped lunch the next afternoon and took a longer shower than normal. Maybe Puck was fifteen minutes earlier than he was supposed to be. That didn't matter to Rachel. Upon seeing his black Chevy parked outside, she ran to greet him.

"Good afternoon, Noah," his girlfriend smiled, pulling herself up into the boy's truck.

"So where are we going, babe?" he asked, kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"To school," the girl laughed, smiling wide. Puck frowned for a moment.

"Not exactly where I imagined we were going today, Berry," the boy laughed, turning towards the school.

"Well it's a surprise, so I hope you're surprised."

Puck looked over towards his girlfriend. "Does this surprise involve a dance with clothing being removed slowly? 'Cause that would be a great surprise." He shook his head as Rachel blushed, her neck turning beat red and her cheeks becoming rosy.

"Maybe," she whispered, causing Noah to yank the car to the right for a moment before gaining control.

"Wait, really?" he questioned, the images of Rachel flooding his brain had caused the boy to increase his speed as he weaved in and out of traffic.

"Noah, please! There's no need to drive that quickly," his girlfriend pleaded as the Chevy's tires screeched when he turned into the school parking lot.

"Sorry, B. I got carried away. So, we're here," he laughed, leaning towards her and unbuckling his seatbelt.

"Great!"

Puck smiled and kissed the brunette fully, reaching towards her to pull the girl closer to him.

"Noah," Rachel gasped, pulling away, "Let's go!" She jumped out of the truck, waving for the boy to follow her as she made her way towards the football field.

The boy took a deep breath to steady himself then looked down, checking his pants, before emerging from the truck. He jogged towards his girlfriend, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"So why are we here?" he asked as he stopped, noticing the blanket in the middle of the football field.

"I thought we could have a picnic, before it got too cold to do so."

Noah watched confuse as the small brunette led him towards the center of the field there was all his favorites laid out for him. Peanut-butter sandwiches with no crust, Mountain Dew, Cool Ranch Doritos, and Hostess cupcakes.

"You did this all for me?" he asked, smirking as he reached down and bit in to the cupcake.

"Noah! Those are for dessert!" Rachel chastised.

The boy shrugged, enjoying the creamy filled middle as he eyed the girl in front of him. She looked beautiful; her hair wavy shone in the late afternoon sun. She smiled as a light gust of wind picked up, sending her locks rustling.

"I have something to say, Noah Puckerman," Rachel announced giving a signal to someone up in the control room.

Puck looked up, wondering who it could be, and saw Santana Lopez smirking as she hit a button. He blinked for a moment, looking back down as music began to play. The boy sort of recognized the song, but as Rachel sang the first couple of lines, his heart jumped nearly out of his chest.

It was a chance Rachel Berry had to take. She knew the only way to prove her love to Noah was in her own way. No matter how many times she told him how she felt, she knew he was going to think Finn meant more to her than he did. That was the way Puck was. He had been second for so long that he didn't see how wonderful he was. Finn Hudson may have been a natural born leader; however, that didn't make her boyfriend a follower. So when she thought of her boyfriend and how she felt, "I Honestly Love You" began to play in her mind and it was perfect.

Noah swallowed hard and finished the cupcake in one bite, washing it down with a slug of Mountain Dew. When he had sung for Rachel last year, it was to get into her pants. Now that she was singing for him, all he want to do was hold her as close as he possibly could. Walking slowly towards her, Rachel tried to focus as the boy smirked inches from her face.

"I love you. I honestly love you," Rachel sang, making Noah lean in closer and stopping her from singing with his lips.

He held her close, kissing her with all his heart. He was still a badass, but this was love. He thought about picking the small girl up in his arms and laying her down on the blanket. Rachel laughed as they made out for a few minutes before her stomach growled causing both teens to laugh.

"I do have that affect on girls," Puck smiled, sitting the small girl up.

"Sorry, I haven't eaten all day…getting things ready," she admitted, taking a piece of sandwich and devouring it.

"I've never had a girl sing to me before. I mean, it was corny as all hell and really cheesy, but I loved it." Puck laughed at the thought, he was surprised and flattered.

Rachel blushed, licking the crumbs from her lips before responding. "I just couldn't figure out how to tell you how I felt without getting things wrong. Then it came to me, put it to song. And I know that things didn't start our right between us, but I've never felt this way before about anyone, Noah. You don't have to worry about Finn or anyone else for that matter."

"I know," Puck replied, leaning in again to seductively kiss her again. Rachel wrapped her arms around the boy as she fell back against the blanket.

This was the moment Rachel thought, the sun was setting and they only had the pink light of dusk to illuminate the field. Noah was being perfect, the song had gone over great, and everything had fallen into place.

"I want more," the small brunette whispered, clutching Noah closer.

Puck pulled away, looking at the girl beneath him. He had never hesitated before when a girl whispered those words in his ear. In fact, hesitation was usually a deal breaker.

"You sure?" he asked immediately regretting the question. He knew Rachel was a virgin, in fact the last time he had done this with a virgin there was no "Are you sure?" or long gazes, but just hands and clothes and lots of regret.

Rachel stared at Noah longingly, nodding slowly with a smile. Unbelieving, Noah kissed her gently his hands moving towards her clothes as the lights came on and they heard a booming voice.

"You kids better get the hell out of here before I call the cops." It was the janitor, Bob McHeavy. The man was bitter, always angry, and hated teens. He was the perfect choice for a night janitor at McKinley High.

Puck and Rachel sighed, jumping up quickly. The brunette was shaking with disappointment as her boyfriend grabbed the blanket and food, letting go of holding her hand. When they reached the Chevy they were both laughing nervously.

"That was close," Noah sighed, exasperated as he threw the contents in back and followed Rachel into his truck.

"It was," she replied, thinking about what had just happened. She was so ready to give herself to this boy, but now that determination scared her.

"Hey, we can always go to my place, Sarah is sleeping over a friend's house, and Mom is working a double.

Rachel nodded slowly. Without the moon glow above her and the feeling of Puck's arms around her, she wasn't as brave. Her boyfriend noticed the sudden change in her and frowned with the realization.

"Right, maybe I should get you home then."

Rachel nodded slowly as Puck sighed exasperated, taking off towards her house. "Did you at least have a good time?"

The boy laughed, trying to smile. He was a little pissed at the stupid janitor who had ruined the moment and the mood. Yet, none of that was Rachel's fault. As she smiled at him genuinely, he couldn't help but nod his approval.

"Of course I did, babe," he leaned over, kissing her just as he parked the truck in her driveway.

Rachel sighed opening her door sadly. Something didn't feel right, but she couldn't stop it. "I'll see you tomorrow, Noah?"

"I'll text you in a bit, Berry," he smiled, watching her go slowly. With a sigh he waited till she was safely in her house before taking off towards home.

'How did it go?' Santana texted the boy and made him laugh. The Latina had grown up since they had dated. She was actually trying to help a friend hook up with him, ironically.

'Great, thanks, Lopez,' her replied, pulling onto his street sexually frustrated.

Rachel leaned against her bedroom door, her heart felt heavy and full of regret. Why had she let Noah leave? Why wasn't she with him right now? Rachel kept asking herself why she had hesitated a few moments ago. She changed into her white nightgown and pulled her number twenty over her shoulders. The brunette could feel Puck's arms around her and she felt empty. The fabric paled in comparison to the real thing. She couldn't sleep and all she wanted was to turn back time.

Puck lay in bed after a nice cold shower still frustrated and wide awake. All he could think of was missed opportunities. Rachel Berry, skin so soft and smelling so sweet in his arms. He closed his eyes for a moment until he heard a soft thud. Blinking the sleep away Puck sat up in bed focusing his eyes on the white figure before him. This had to be a dream, he thought, looking down and smiling. Whenever the boy dreamed of Rachel coming in through his window at night, she was barefoot. This time she had a pair of Five Star sneakers from glee club and his hood over her nightgown.

"This isn't a dream," he laughed, causing the girl to smile.

"You've dreamed about this before?" she asked, walking closer as the boy threw the covers off himself and stood up slowly.

"For over a year, yeah," he replied his hands gently removing the sweatshirt and throwing it towards his desk chair. "Except the shoes, Berry; those are a nice touch."

"How else could I climb up, Noah?" she asked while smiling and looking up into his eyes.

"That's what I said," he leaned down, kissing her gently pulling her close to him.

"I made a mistake," Rachel whispered, kicking off her sneakers as her boyfriend pulled her towards the bed.

"What mistake?" he asked, kissing her neck gently and sitting her down next to him. He swept her hair out of his way, revealing her exposed flesh.

"Tonight, I should have said "yes" to coming here. I ran all the way here. I couldn't sleep or think about anything but you," Rachel gasped as Puck ran his finger tips lightly against her arms; she was feeling light headed now.

"This is so much better though, like a fantasy of mine actually," the boy replied, kissing the girl more forcefully laying her down on his bed.

"It is?" Rachel laughed, gasping for air as she started to feel lost in Noah's arms.

"You have no idea," he smirked, kissing her lips again and moving slowly downward.

It was at that moment that Rachel realized Puck was only in his boxers and there was only light fabric that kept them from each other. He was so sweet and slow lifting her night gown over her head and drinking in her body with a smile. She was perfect, a small package of awaking and wonder. He didn't know how she could love him, but it was amazing that she did.

"I love you, Noah Puckerman," Rachel gasped, feeling Noah pull her the last piece of fabric away that separated them.

"We are so cornball, babe," he laughed, kissing her gently. His hands were rough, yet felt very manly. He smelled like soap and boy. It was the only way she could describe him. It was this beautiful musk sent that drove her wild.

"I don't care," Rachel sighed, pulling Noah closer as he smiled.

This was her first time with anyone and as they made love she couldn't imagine it being with anyone else. Her heart was beating erratically; she could feel every one of her hairs stand on end. It was the most amazing moment of her life and nothing had ever felt this great before. How she could have waited so long was unreal. Noah was the one and even that was a miracle. Yet, there he smiled his features so beautiful his heart beating as fast and loudly as hers.

Rachel Berry was growing up and Puck the Puckerman, aka man-whore, had helped her along the way. She had finally understood what love was and helped Noah admitted to being in love. How odd it was, they were the odd couple. Who would have guessed that the boy who took so much pleasure in throwing slushies in her face would be so sweet and gentle? Rachel certainly would've never guessed; her future was unknown. She wished she could say that she and Noah would never break up or fight or hurt one another.

Love was hard; being in relationships was even more difficult. There were ups and downs that came with the territory. Did she want to spend the rest of her life with Noah Puckerman? She could certainly see herself doing that. Would it happen? She wasn't sure. First loves were complicated and they didn't always end in marriage. So much could happen in a year and her relationship with Puck had proven that much. If anything Rachel had realized that even the best laid plans had bumps and that you can always choose the unbeaten path.

Honestly, Rachel couldn't help but think about being with Noah forever, and yet, if they just remained friends she was okay with that, too. The boy had invaded her heart and wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. She was completely gone a slave to the feelings he had awoken within her. She wanted him and he wanted her and for the moment, that's all that mattered. She would have to think about the future sometime. But right then and there, as he looked into her eyes and kissed her softly whispering her name, it was enough. Maybe tomorrow, she thought, or next week.

I wish I could tell you that Noah and Rachel lived happily ever after and they never faltered or cried. That they got married and moved into a two story house with a white picket fence and two and a half kids living in the suburbs, but I can't. The fact is a true love story has no ending, no happily ever after, just a fade away into the unknown. What I do know is that their love is real, their tears and fights were real, and the sun rose the next day, and shone brightly that Sunday morning. Maybe Puck would mess up again and possibly Rachel had some tough choices ahead of her. Yet in the end, the girl had a point, didn't she? The future is unknown and to focus on what if would have made her miserable. She is a girl in love and living in the moment for the first time in her life. Though this is not the end for them, it is in fact the end.


End file.
